A Yokai, a Wizard, and a Shinobi
by Noremac12
Summary: Inuyasha, Erza, and Itachi wake up in the Soul Society and start a new adventure as members of the Gotei 13. They make new friends and learn new abilities all the while retaining some of their old ones. Will Aizen see them as new pawns? I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Tite Kubo, Rumiko, Takahashi, and Hiro Mashima please support their official releases.
1. Chapter 1

Set 19 Years before the pilot

They awoke in an opening in the forest in wonder of what place they were in. A woman with red hair and a curvy figure, a man with white hair, claws, and dog ears, and a man with black hair, a mysterious demeanor, and red piercing eyes.

Erza- Who are you two and what are your intentions?

Inuyasha- I'm Inuyasha and I have no intentions with either one of you I just woke up in this damn place.

Itachi- I'm Itachi Uchiha and you are my lady?

Erza- I'm Erza Scarlett and I recently died in battle with a man named Zeref.

Itachi- I recently died in a battle again with a craze Shinobi.

Inuyasha- Same here died killing a demon named Orgath and saving my great great grandchildren.

Itachi- Wait did you say great great grandchildren?

Inuyasha- Yes I did. Did you say you died again?

Itachi- That's correct.

Inuyasha- Seems like you had an odd life.

Itachi- It was interesting to say the least. If you don't mind my asking why are you ears shaped that way?

Inuyasha- I'm half Yokai half human. Yokai are creatures of great and various power, they come in all shapes and sizes. My father of a great Yokai named Inu No Taisho, and my mother was human.

Itachi- Interesting, in my world I was a Shinobi of the Konoha and achieved the rank of Jonin and joined the Anbu Black Ops that work directly under the Hokage; leader of the village.

Erza- I was a wizard in my world and belonged to a guild named Fairy Tail. I had many adventures with my friends and achieved the rank of S Class.

Inuyasha- Sounds like you're quite the badass.

Erza- Thanks. What's that in your hand?

Inuyasha looked down at the rusty and tattered blade in his hand

Inuyasha- This is Tetsusaiga my sword left to me by my father. Something feels wrong with him since I'm not sensing any Yokai energy. Something different is pulsating from him.

Man in shades- That is reitsu my good man.

Erza- Who are you and where the hell did you just come from?!

Man in shades- My name is Oetsu Nimaiya and I'm one of the members of The Zero Division. I am the God of Sword and the man who created the Zanpakuto. I'm here because I sensed an unusual aura with that blade you call Tetsusaiga. Reitsu is coming from it but it's also emitting something minor.

Inuyasha- It must be Yokai energy but I can't really feel it. It's as if something else is blocking me from sensing it. Must be this reitsu you speak of.

Oetsu- Precisely you're not used to feeling it so it's impairing you at the moment. As for you miss you seem to have some power in you as well that is withering away.

Erza-It's my magic. I was a S-Class Wizard of a Guild named Fairy Tail and my power was requip and could make armor.

Oetsu-I see I see that power is being transformed in to reitsu. Same with you crazy eyes your strange energy is being converted as well.

Itachi- I possess chakra as I was a shinobi of the Konoha.

Oetsu- Chakra?! I wonder….Come with me all of you. We're taking the stairway to Heaven so to speak.

Erza- Where to?

Oetsu- The Soul Palace particularly my domain. I will create a Zanpakuto for you Erza, convert your Tetsusaiga, and present one to you Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narration in bold**

 _Italicize are thoughts_

 _ **Italicize Bold are Zanpakuto** _

**Soon there were teleported to the palace of The God of the Sword where they would receive their Zanpakuto**.

Oetsu- All done Erza Scarlett here is your new Zanpakuto. **Oetsu handed Erza a broadsword with a golden hilt and rectangular guard**. I took a sample of your magic before it fully faded and converted into reitsu to form this blade. Inuyasha your blade is next.

Inuyasha- Here take this as well it is one of my fangs. Tetsusaiga was forged from one of them I'd like that to remain the same.

Oetsu- Hmm….interesting blade this Tetsusaiga of yours and a strong connection you two must have if it followed you to the afterlife. I'll get started right away my white haired brother.

 **After 6hrs of flames, hammering, and molding Tetsusaiga was fully shaped.**

Oetsu- Here you go Inuyasha your new Tetsusaiga hot off the press.

Inuyasha-Thanks it feels different and it sounds different as well. Normally he pulsates to speak, but now it's almost like I can hear a voice.

Oetsu- It is how a Zanpakuto works when connecting with its Shinigami.

Itachi- So they form a bond so that they can fight and exist in harmony defending one another and anticipating the will of the other as they are connected through their very souls.

Oetsu- Exactly…you're quite intelligent and perceptive. You must have been a high class warrior in your life.

Itachi- Thank you sir I was a warrior for a little over a decade.

Oetsu- Now it is time for you to get your Zanpakuto Itachi Uchiha. Here this blade will be yours

 **Oetsu handed Itachi a katana with a blue tinge in the hilt and a silver guard**.

Itachi- Such power! This blade is very interesting why give it to me Oetsu-Sama?

Oetsu- Because Itachi I feel like it will suit you perfectly in your new life. When you bond with this blade you will see what I mean.

Inuyasha- You know how we all ended up here?

Oetsu- Well each of you from what I can tell come from three totally different words. When you die your soul or essence travels to the afterlife. Sometimes however, merges happen and more than one universe can collide with another in the transition phase and souls can cross into other universes causing different results. Such as you Inuyasha, normally you would die go where you're supposed to and that's it, but when you came here somehow your connection with your blade Tetsusaiga was so strong it got pulled swiftly with you. When it arrived it transformed somehow into a Zanpakuto in a way and started resonating reitsu. What I did was combine it with an Asauchi which are blank Zanpakuto. Since it already had a name and bonded with you it became more complete in a quicker fashion.

Inuyasha- I see.

Oetsu- Yep and your Zanpakuto Itachi, is a bit different as it was like you all and came from another world and I bound it to an Asauchi. You'll soon figure out its powers as well. Yours Erza is a bit more normal, however, it does have traces of your magical power and may have some of that ability still inside.

Erza- Thanks for the information. You've been very helpful.

Itachi- What happens now?

Oetsu-Now it is time for you all to return to the Soul Society and begin your new lives, see you around.

 **With a blinding flash of light the three warriors returned to where they met Oetsu Nimaiya**

Erza-So what shall we do now you two?

Itachi-I say we train with our blades for a while and get strong to survive in this new world. I could also teach you two some hand to hand combat moves if you like.

Erza- Sounds like a plan. I can show some sword moves and tactical ways. What say you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Cool with me and I could teach you guys some nice sword moves as well and some herbal and healing techniques.

Itachi- Lets begin shall we.

Inuyasha- Alright then you two….come at me.

 **After several weeks of sparing they started to stronger matches**.

Inuyasha- Let's get serious this time.

Erza- Fine have it your way! **Slashing down Erza's blade was stopped by Inuyasha's hand**.

Itachi- You should watch your back. **Bringing up his Zanpakuto for an upward swing**

Inuyasha-I'll keep that in mine. **Vanishing he countered the attack with a jab.**

Itachi- He's fast.

Erza- That he is!

Inuyasha- You gonna talk or fight.

Itachi- Fight of course **Raising his blade he prepared for an attack and his Zanpakuto began to pulsate**. Interesting it's as if you're speaking.

 _ **Zanpakuto- I am speaking Itachi. My name is Raava**_


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi- _I see then…what happens next_.

 _ **Raava-simple….say my name and release command….it'll come to you….**_

Itachi- Bend Raava. **Suddenly the blade began to flow and transform into water**.

Inuyasha- The hell is that?!

Itachi- My Zanpakuto, Raava!

Erza- interesting display of power

Inuyasha- Time to get serious. **Drawing his blade he prepared to clash with Itachi**. Damn you're pretty good with that new blade.

Itachi- Thanks.

 _ **Ravaa- Stab me down into the ground and release the Piranha Strike!**_

Itach- Right! Piranha Strike! **Stabbing Raava into the ground causing water to form 100 piranhas lunged towards Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell!

Tetsusaiga- _Are you gonna fight back or what_?

Inuyasha-Tetsusaiga?! So this is what you sound like with a voice. Pretty nice I have to say.

 _ **Tetsusaiga**_ **-** _ **No time for chit chat. Release me by saying my release command and name**_.

Inuyasha- What's the command?

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Really..come on Inuyasha what's something you have to have to use me. It's something I've always done for you and what Tenseiga did for Sesshomaru when he was hit with the Wind Scar.**_

Inuyasha-Protect! Tetsusaiga! **The rusty blade shifted into a large fang like sword blocking the attack**.

Erza- Goodness so huge.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- With my new status as a Zanpakuto I get some new abilities. Now unleash the Scarring Rain**_.

Inuyasha-Let's see how you like this. Scarring Rain! **Twirling the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha sent down 1000 crescent blades towards Itachi**

Erza- Holy Shit!

 **Zanpakuto-** _ **Say my name to block that blast quickly Erza! With great speed!**_

Erza- Your name…what is it?

 _ **Zanpakuto- Think….it's something very familiar to you and was once a name to you in a way. Now do you understand?**_

Erza- Shield! Titania! **In a brilliant light armor appeared around Erza and she leaped between Itachi and Inuyasha's attack.** Adamantine Armor!

Inuyasha- Damn she blocked it. Quite some power you got there Erza.

Erza- Same goes for the two of you.

Itachi- Let's see how you deal with this Inuyasha. Fire Style Great Annihilation! **Letting out a breath of flames Itachi sent the blaze straight at Inuyasha in seconds.**

Inuyasha- Yokai Reaver! **With a sharp kick he sent down an energy way to offset the flames**.

Erza- Nice move…looks like this is the start of a strong friendship.

Itachi- Looks like it.

Inuyasha- Awesome. So Itachi why not start on some of those hand to hand combat moves.

Itachi- If you're ready let's begin. It's called Taijutsu and there are many forms of it. I'll teach you the more traditional form. Now repeat the moves after me.

 **Erza and Inuyasha began learning the moves and were doing quite well. After a couple of weeks their skills in Taijutsu were on Chuinin level. They were able to do incredible moves and use their own skillsets to improve their Taijutsu**.

Itachi- You two have done well in your training. The rest is up to you to come up with your own style.

Erza- Alright then. Guess it's my turn with the sword lessons.

Inuyasha- Awesome!

Itachi- Let's see what you got.

Erza- Prepare yourselves! **Dashing at them she caught them both off guard and unleash powerful moves that sent them both flying**.

Inuyasha- Damn she's a beast.

Itachi- You think!

Erza- Alright here are the moves I want you to get down. **Showing them simple moves they started practicing and learning the moves of Erza.**

Inuyasha- These are pretty simple.

Itachi- I've learned some sword styles in my life as a Shinobi. These are different and quite powerful.

Erza- Good now I'll teach you some defensive styles, offensive styles, moderation, and aggressive.

 _ **After 4 weeks of training Inuyasha and Itachi increased their swordsmanship even more. They began to train with hand to hand combat and sword play to get stronger and stronger**_.

Inuyasha- Alright my turn. You guys are going to learn about tracking, survival, fight with creatures bigger than you, and I can show you how to use this reitsu. In my spare time I've been trying to control it and have been able to unleash it in certain forms.

Erza- You're a quick study.

Inuyasha- Thanks.

Itachi- Alright lets go on a journey. Lead the way.

 **Traveling and exploring more of the Soul Society and track different animals to hunt and eat** __


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the next three months the warriors learned from each other in the ways of hand to hand combat, swordplay, tactical, survival, and tracking** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Man this has been quite journey with the two of you.

Erza- That it has, how has bonding with your Zanpakuto been for the two of you?

Itachi- It's been excellent. Raava is quite the spirit. She lived in a realm where she was bound to a human soul called the Avatar. With her help the Avatar would bend the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Each time the Avatar died she would move to the next one in a form of reincarnation.

Inuyasha- Sounds like quite the life.

Erza- I find it quite amusing mine is named Titania. That was my nickname, Titania Erza guess it's only fitting that part of my soul bear that name.

Inuyasha- Tetsusaiga has been kind of difficult. He's been venting on some of the frustration throughout our relationship. Other than that learning new moves and revisiting old ones has been awesome.

Itachi- Anyone else hungry? I say we get some lunch.

Erza- Agreed.

 **Elsewhere in a well fortitude place called The Seireitei, a meeting of the 13 Gotei Captains was being held.**

Yamamoto-There is a strong presence in a faraway west district that needs to be looked into I'll be sending the Captains of Divisions 2, 6, & 10 to access the area. Go forth with swiftness!

Soi Fon, Byakuya, & Toshiro- Yes Commander! **The three of them vanished to carry out their orders**

Toshiro- I feel a strong spiritual pressure in that direction and two others to right.

Soi Fon- Captain Kuchiki and I will take the two and you can have the loner Captain Hitsugaya.

Byakuya- Be on your toes Captains these three have reitsu on the level that of a captain.

 **Soon after a brief walk Toshiro came in contact with a man with white hair and dog ears.**

Toshiro-You there state your name!

Inuyasha-? Um I'm Inuyasha small fry, who the hell are you?

Toshiro- I'm not a small fry my name is Captain Hitsugaya of the Gotei 13 you're coming with me.

Inuyasha- Like hell I am. **With a blur Inuyasha vanished and Toshiro was left astonished by his great speed.**

Toshiro- _Damn which way did he go….he can mask his spiritual pressure quite well. Hmm…there!_ Stop or else!

Inuyasha- or else what small fry? You gonna draw that blade of yours? **With little effort he raised his spiritual pressure and caused the entire ground to shake and trees to spontaneously implode**

Toshiro- Guess I will. **With a quick motion Toshiro leaped and swung his blade down on Inuyasha only to have it caught by the white haired Yokai.**

Inuyasha-Nice sword you got there small fry, though you should put more power into your swing.

Toshiro- We'll see how you defend against these. **Toshiro sent several more attacks at Inuyasha all blocked and dodged with his bare hands.**

Inuyasha-Impressive most impressive now let me try. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **With a simple thrust he sent Toshiro flying 50yds.**

Toshiro- Enough! Reign over all the frozen skies Hyorinmaru. **Suddenly the skies darkened and the blade of Toshiro was engulfed in ice and he swung down upon Inuyasha** _._

Inuyasha- Holy crap that's cold! Demon Claw! **Inuyasha thrusts his hand forward and summoned a claw of pure energy to deflect the blast of ice.**

Toshiro- Impossible! _He deflected my Shikai with a simple attack with his hand_.

 **Meanwhile while Inuyasha was a having a small battle the other captains met up with Itachi and Erza.**

Soi Fon- You two stop!

Itachi- Can we help you?

Byakuya- We are Captains of the 13 Gotei. I am Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division.

Soi Fon- I am Soi Fon of the 2nd Division.

Erza- I am Erza Scarlet former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Itachi- I am Itachi Uchiha former member of the Anbu Black Ops of the Konoha Village.

Soi Fon- Why did y'all leave?

Erza-….we're dead.

Byakuya- That was kind of obvious Soi Fon.

Soi Fon- Shut up. You two are coming with us.

Itachi- No.

Soi Fon-Excuse me!

Erza- He said no. Give us a reason and ask politely and we may comply.

Byakuya- Our Captain Commander wishes to speak with you and your friend that our colleague is speaking with.

Itachi- More like fighting…you all sense that?

Soi Fon- Yes.

Erza- Inuyasha might hurt their friend let's go Itachi.

 **Moving with great haste they went to intercept the battle. They came to witness Inuyasha toying around with Toshiro while the latter was putting in effort to take down the demon**.

Soi Fon- Enough! Stop your foolish fighting this instance!

Erza- Look like we arrived in time before Inuyasha injured your friend.

Byakuya- You can't be serious in thinking that he could cause harm to Captain Hitsugaya?

Itachi- Of course she is, the Tetsusaiga is not something you want to deal with.

 **With the mere utterance of its name Tetsusaiga began to pulsate.**

Inuyasha- Easy there buddy calm down. **Saying this while tapping Tetsusaiga**

Byakuya _\- that aura….it felt like death itself coming to reap…that Zanpakuto is powerful._

Toshiro- Enough chat let's get back to the Seireitei

Inuyasha- Looks like someone is a sore loser.

Erza- Silence! _**Bringing her fist down she knocked Inuyasha to the ground.**_

Inuyasha- Ouch!

Itachi- Enough you two, let's go with them.

Inuyasha- Fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple hours later the six of them arrived at the Seireitei with the three newcomers waiting outside to be called in**

Byakuya- You three will wait here until the Commander calls you in.

Erza- Understood Captain Kuchiki.

Inuyasha-What do you think they're going to do with us?

Itachi- Who knows, maybe we broke some laws or something.

Erza- I doubt that, they would have at least arrested us or something.

Inuyasha- True, we were just asked to come with them. Maybe they want us to join them.

Itachi- Tis a possibility, but I wonder why they would want us.

Erza-Well you seem to be able to handle one of their captains so we are possibly considered pretty powerful amongst them.

Inuyasha- That or shorty's just weak.

Erza- Inuyasha… _ **glaring at him she sent chills down his spine**_.

Inuyasha- I'm just kidding sheesh.

Yamamoto- The three may now enter!

 **The doors open and the revealed the trio who drew great attention from all the 10 captains who were seeing them for the first time**.

Yamamoto- _Hmmm that white haired one looks familiar, but that's impossible._

Zaraki- Hmm they seem alright. Wonder how strong they are?

Mayuri- The white haired one has wolf ears. **Upon saying this Inuyasha shot him a wrathful glare that startled the man.**

Zaraki- That one's got spunk.

Sajin- They each seem like formidable fighters.

Shunsui- The lady is quite the looker.

Ukitake- The black haired man has some peculiar eyes.

Aizen- I wonder how interesting they'll be.

Yamamoto- I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the Captain of the 1st Division and Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. State your names.

Erza- Greetings, I am Erza Scarlett.

Itachi- Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha.

Inuyasha- Hey, I'm Inuyasha.

Yamamoto- The three of you were sought out due to your immense spiritual power. We are the 13 Captains of the Gotei 13. We're hoping that the three of you would like to join our organization and use your abilities for a greater purpose. You may have your choice of which squad you would like to join. That is if you're interested?

Erza- I think I'd like it here. What say you?

Itachi- It'll be quite interesting I have to say.

Inuyasha- Agh what the hell let's do it.

Erza- Then it's settled will join the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto- Good now if you don't mind could you tell us a brief summary about yourselves.

Erza- I was once an S-Class wizard in the Land of Ishgar and belonged to a magical guild known as Fairy Tail.

Itachi- In my life I was a Shinobi in the Land of Fire in a village called Konoha. I served in the Anbu Black Ops unit which answered directly to the leader of the village, The 3rd Hokage.

Inuyasha- I'm a half Yokai from the Feudal Lands and lived with my friends as we traveled the land helping others from evil spirits and Yokai, with the aid of Tetsusaiga. **Saying its name he touch the blade to signify what he was talking about.**

Aizen- Incredible your blade followed you into the afterlife. How is it that the two of you came to acquire Zanpakuto?

Itachi- We received them from a man. His name of Oetsu Nimaiya.

Captains- !

Yamamoto- You're saying the God of the Sword gave you Zanpakuto first hand?!

Erza- Yes he took us somewhere in the Heavens I believe since he said we were going to the stairway to Heaven.

Shunsui- He took you to the Royal Palace, incredible.

Ukitake- You know why he did such a thing?

Inuyasha- He said he sensed our presence and it intrigued him.

Sajin- Such an honor to go to the Royal Palace.

Unohana- You three must be something special.

Itachi- Thank you.

Yamamoto- Back to the topic at hand since you are all joining you each will be placed under one of us 13 Captains.

Erza- Understood.

Yamamoto- We will now go out into the courtyard for short bouts.

Shunsui- Bouts? Who will they be fighting?

Yamamoto- Me of course as I'd like to see their abilities at first hand.

Gin- Those poor youths.

 **Going out into the courtyard outside the 1** **st** **Division Barracks they all gathered closely to hear the directions from the Commander**.

Yamamoto- So you each will have a bout with me so I can evaluate your skills. So who's up first?

Inuyasha- Guess that's me.

Yamamoto- Then step forward.

Inuyasha- Alright. So who's officiating this thing?

Ukitake- Guess that's me. Are both of you ready?

Yamamoto/Inuyasha- Yes!

Ukitake- Then…BEGIN!

Inuyasha- Here I come! **Vanishing Inuyasha was behind Yamamoto launching a roundhouse kick.**

Yamamoto- Damn such quickness! Raising his staff he blocked the kick.

Inuyasha- Nice move gramps. Yokai Claw! **Thrusting his hand forward he sent the attack towards the Commander.**

Yamamoto- The hell is that?! Bakudou #81 Danku! Activating the Kido spell he defended himself against the blast.

Inuyasha- Interesting, let's see how you deal with this. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Powering his claws he swiped at the Kido barrier and shattered it sending Yamamoto flying back 10 yards causing him to draw his sword for extra defense.**

Yamamoto- Incredible power!

Zaraki- Actually making the old man draw his blade is pretty awesome.

Aizen- And with his hands nonetheless, he will be very interesting to see go all out.

Inuyasha- Nice sword you got there. Pretty cool hiding it in a staff.

Yamamoto- You should be mindful and watch yourself carefully, especially from sneak attacks.

Inuyasha- The hell? **Looking down he realized that he had been cut on his right side**. Well well well you made me bleed. That's not a wise move. **Placing his finger tips on his side he raised his hand for an attack.** Blades of Blood! **Ten crimson crescent energy blades flown directly at the Commander.**

Yamamoto- Shit! **Swinging his blade he deflected all the blades**. So you can use your blood as a weapon, very useful indeed.

Inuyasha- Thanks.

Yamamoto- Let's test your abilities with your blade. Using Shunpo he got beside Inuyasha and brought down his Zanpakuto with great power.

Inuyasha- Damn! Drawing Tetsusaiga he was put on the defensive.

 **For a short amount of time the two engaged in high speed sword combat with Inuyasha barely having any room to attack, but holding up a solid defense**.

Yamamoto- Excellent, now what about speed? Hado #33 Sōkatsui!

Inuyasha- Fricking lightning! Raising his sheath he deflected the attack.

Toshiro- Interesting using the sheath instead of the blade.

Mayuri- He's quite the specimen isn't he?

Zaraki- Hey I want to fight this guy someday you can have him when I'm done, that is if he isn't fun enough.

Soifon- He's pretty crafty.

Inuyasha- So what kind of power is that?

Yamamoto- It is called Kido, it is something we can teach and give more to your arsenal.

Inuyasha- I see so do you basically channel your reitsu to a focal point and gather it in some way in relation to the type of element you want to use and fire.

Yamamoto- Something like that.

Inuyasha- Cool, let me have a try at that. **Raising his left hand he channeled his reitsu and focused hard on the move he just witnessed the Commander do**. Hado #33 Sōkatsui! **Suddenly a blast shot out of his hand and made a b line to a stunned Yamamoto.**

Yamamoto- Incredible! Bakudou #81 Danku! **Summoning the Kido he blocked the high powered attack made by the novice user Inuyasha.**

Tosen- No fricking way!

Soifon- How the hell did he?!

Toshiro- Just by watching!

Aizen- Interesting I could have use for him.

Ukitake- Enough! Match over!

Sajin- An excellent match at that.

Zaraki- This guy is freaking awesome!

Yamamoto- You are quite the study Inuyasha. To be able to do that by just watching is incredible.

Inuyasha- Thank you Commander.

Yamamoto- Now which one of you is next?


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto- Come now, don't be shy.

Erza- Guess it's my turn then.

Soi Fon- So we get to see what she can do.

Shunsui- Hopefully she's strong as she is beautiful.

Unohana- Really Kyroku….

Aizen- I don't even know why you're surprised.

Ukitake- If you're both ready?

Yamamoto/Erza- Yes.

Ukitake- BEGIN!

Erza- I must be quick. **Charging she vanished and reappeared on the right side of Yamamoto to deliver a swift jab.**

Yamamoto- Hmm pretty powerful punch you have. Let's see how good your skills are at hand to hand combat.

 **Swinging with his left Yamamoto aimed at Erza's torso only to have it blocked. The two began a fierce scuffle with punches, kicks, and grapples. The battle gave Yamamoto a rush he hadn't felt in years.**

Erza- Pretty spry for someone so seasoned.

Yamamoto- Why thank you. **Drawing his blade he sent a shockwave towards Erza who punched the ground to cause a rock to rise and deflect it**.

Erza- So it's a battle of blades then **. Drawing her Zanpakuto she rushed towards Yamamoto and engaged in high powered swordplay**. Damn so fierce.

Yamamoto- Your movements are very powerful and swift, you have excellent training.

Erza- Thanks. **Leaping in the air Erza sent a shockwave of reitsu down at Yamamoto**.

Yamamoto- I see **. Dodging the attack he recovered and was at the ready for another attack.**

Erza- Pretty quick. **Landing she dashed forth and locked blades with the Commander.**

Yamamoto- Let's see how your strength endures. **Pushing with a bit more mite he managed to thrust Erza back and send her Zanpakuto flying away.**

Erza- He's sturdy that's for sure. **Reaching to her left she summoned near by statues and sent them flying towards Yamamoto as a distraction while she summoned her Zanpakuto back to her aid.**

Tosen- She has telekinesis, impressive.

Yamamoto- You're very skilled you ng lady. Hado # 73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **The powerful Kido spell shot out and released incredible power.**

Erza- Damn! Shield Titania! **A blinding white light arose and disappeared to reveal Erza in her Adamantine Armor.**

Yamamoto- Incredible, an armor type Zanpakuto.

Aizen- Very interesting.

Zaraki- Wonder how durable it is, I'd like to test it out one day.

Soi Fon- No doubt her defense rose considerably but she sacrificed her speed with all that armor.

Erza- Hmm. **Summoning reitsu into her feet she vanished and appeared right in front of Yamamoto and punched him in the gut sending him 20 yards away.**

Shunsui- ! Wow! Think that was her way of saying she still has speed, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon- Hmph.

Toshiro- Amazing!

Sajin- Yamamoto-Sama!

Yamamoto- Now that's what I'm talking about.

Ukitake- To be able to do that is a great feat.

Erza- Adamantine Ray! **Raising her hand she shot out a blast of energy coated in adamantine metal.**

Yamamoto- Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho! **The Kido blast offset Erza's attack leaving behind an incredible blast.**

Erza- Nicely done Commander.

Yamamoto- Same to you.

Ukitake- Enough!

Inuyasha- Damn, it was just getting good. I was hoping that Erza would at least not hold back so much.

Gin- Hold back? That attack seemed pretty powerful for holding back.

Itachi- That was but a mere fraction of her true power.

Soi Fon- Hmm she seems very powerful. I wish I could see more. Hopefully she ends up in my Division.

Erza- Thank you for the match Commander. **Deactivating her Shikai she bowed politely.**

Yamamoto- You're quite welcome. So are you ready Itachi?


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi- I'm ready when you are Commander.

Yamamoto- Good then. I'm anxious to see you r abilities.

Ukitake- Since both are ready. BEGIN!

Itachi- _Let's see how he deals with this making hand signs he prepared an attack._ Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu! **Summoning the jutsu with the water in the air and blasted into the Commander.**

Sajin- Power over water incredible.

Mayuri- That's a very unique power.

Zaraki- Bleh not all that impressive.

Aizen- Hmm I might have use for him.

Yamamoto- Ugh! Didn't expect that.

Itachi _\- I must move quickly before he recovers_. Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu! **Summoning a blaze of flames he aimed with Yamamoto in the center.**

Shunsui- Ha! If he only knew how futile it was to attack Yamamoto with fire.

Inuyasha- Let me guess Zanpakuto is fire based.

Ukitake- That it is.

Erza- Wish I could have fought against it.

Shunsui- No, no you don't.

Yamamoto- So water and fire are at your disposal. Let's see how those attacks deal with Kido. Hado #31 Shakkahō! **The crimson Kido shot straight through Itachi who dispersed into smoke**. ! The hell?!

Erza- heh it's on now.

Soi Fon-?

Yamamoto- What's this? **The ground began to quake and Itachi sprung up and launched a plethora of Kunai.**

Gin- Hmm where did those come from. Intriguing.

Yamamoto- Nice plan.

Itachi- Thanks.

Yamamoto- Your friends were strong in their swordsmanship, let's see how you do.

Itachi- Fine by me.

 **The two clashed with Itachi primarily using a form of swordplay relying on acrobatic ability. For eight minutes the two fought closely with a few punches and kicks here and there**.

Itachi- Let's turn this up a notch. Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Making the fame hand sign he summoned ten clones all coming towards Yamamoto at different angles.**

Yamamoto- Very unique. **Donning a fighting stance he prepared to take them all on.**

Tosen- Making physical copies of himself! Such a power!

Soi Fon- Something like that would be useful in the stealth force.

Yamamoto- Damn….such ferocity.

Itachi- Thank you sir. Bend Raava. **Suddenly the blade of his Zanpakuto began to wave and flow into a blade of water.** Piranha Strike! **Jamming his Zanpakuto into the ground he summoned a hoard of piranha stampeding towards Yamamoto.**

Yamamoto- Hado #4 Byakurai! **Aiming the lightning at the piranha he disrupted their flow and scattered them about.**

Itachi- Interesting counter. Whirling Whale! **Swinging his Zanpakuto around in the air he summoned a colossal whale that fell from the sky.**

Yamamoto- Shit! **Exerting his reitsu through his blade he made a sharp swing into the whale and tore it apart.**

Itachi- I expect nothing less.

Ukitake- ENOUGH!

Yamamoto- Excellent match young man.

Itachi- Thank you Commander Yamamoto.

Yamamoto- I have now seen each of your abilities. You are each very powerful warriors and will make great additions to which ever Division you decide to go to.

Inuyasha- Decide?

Yamamoto- Yes I'm giving you the opportunity to choose the Captain you'd like to serve under.

Erza- I see.

Yamamoto- So who do you choose?

Inuyasha- _Hmm Well I ain't going to the bossy chick. Guy with the makeup would probably put me on a slab, and the guy with the eye patch is insane. Don't want shades and shorty as that would be lame. That Byakuya guy seems strict as does the old man. Guy with the glasses seems like he's off or something possibly hiding a big secret. Bucket head is a no go I'd like to see who I'm serving under. So that leaves the playboy, the sickly guy, the motherly lady, and fox face. Hmm. Fox fate it is_. I choose the short white haired Captain.

Gin- Me, oh my why I'm glad to have such a strong person under my command. You'll serve as the 3rd Seat as ai already have a Lieutenant. I am Gin Ichimaru Captain of the 3rd Division.

Inuyasha- Glad to be a part of the team, 3rd Seat of the 3rd Division at the 3rd hour sounds awesome.

Erza- _Hmm which to pick. The Captain in the glasses seems weird. With one eye he's just standing there smiling and with the other he's gazing intently and has a different aura about him. I'm intrigued think I'll join his Division._ I choose you sir with the glasses.

Aizen- I'm glad to have you aboard. I'm Sosuke Aizen Captain of the 5th Division. You'll be serving as my 3rd Seat.

Erza- Thank you sir.

Itachi- _Guess it's my turn now. Hmm. The one with the makeup seems like he'd be an another Orochimaru. I don't want that Soi Fon or Byakuya they seem a bit much. The one with the eye patch seems wild and unpredictable. Guess it's the one with the shades_. I choose you my good sir.

Tosen- I am Kaname Tosen Captain of the 9th Division. I'm glad to have such a strong warrior in my Division. You will serve as my 3rd Seat.

Itachi- Thank you sir.

Yamamoto- Now that you have all been assigned a seat you shall go to your barracks and start your new duties. Dismissed!

Ukitake- Congratulations you three, glad you're a part of the Gotei 13.

Inuyasha/Itachi/Erza- Thank you sir!

Shunsui- You out to go to the academy first and get your uniforms.

Gin-Good idea Captain Kyroku we'll make a quick stop on the way.

Yamamoto- _Those three will be strong, fierce, and extremely dangerous. Hopefully they remain loyal to us. If one of them were to rebel it would be a ghastly battle. Especially that Inuyasha, since we did not see his Zanpakuto in a released state_.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha- alright then guess it's time to start work. See you guys around then.

Erza- Hopefully we get some down time and can get together occasionally for dinner or drinks.

Itachi- that sounds quite nice.

Inuyasha- Later!

Gin- So Inuyasha welcome to the 3rd Division. This is where you will be working and attending to your duties that everyone is getting their training done.

Inuyasha- Training?

Gin- Yes you'll make sure everyone is training hard, cleaning up the Division, tending to their daily chores and things like that. Kira the Lieutenant is to oversee your work make sure assignments are given out and help me out with certain Captain duties.

Inuyasha- I see, sounds like fun.

Gin- Glad you're excited, and here's Kira now. Kira, this is our new 3rd Seat Inuyasha….say do you have a last name?

Inuyasha- Not really.

Gin- I see. Well this is Kira.

Kira- Hello Inuyasha, I'm Kira Izuru Lieutenant of the 3rd Division.

Inuyasha- Glad to meet you, hope to become great friends.

Gin- Well I'll leave the rest of this tour to you Kira.

Kira- Ay sir.

 **Meanwhile in the 5** **th** **Division**.

Aizen- I'm glad to have such a strong individual in my Division, you will love it here. We're all one big family.

Erza- Sounds like quite the adventure. What are the duties of the 5th Division?

Aizen- We are charged with monitoring certain districts in the surrounding area.

Erza- Understood, do I have any specific duties?

Aizen- Basically you're in charge of making sure people are doing their jobs and you are a task supervisor. The Lieutenant's job is to oversee everything and make sure all is going well. I do Captain duties and make sure you're all prepared for anything.

Momo- Hi there!

Erza- Um hello. _This girl seems very cheerful_.

Momo- I'm Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you.

Erza-I am Erza Scarlet, the new 3rd Seat.

Momo-Oh joy! A new officer!

Aizen- Yes Momo calm down.

Momo- Oh sorry Captain Aizen.

Erza- _Is she blushing? Oh good lord_ _ **.**_

Aizen- Well I'm going to show Erza where else she will be working. I'll see you later Lieutenant.

Momo- Aye Sir!

Erza- _She's very peculiar_.

 **In the 9** **th** **Division Itachi arrived at his new home.**

Tosen- The 9th Division is charged with enforcing the law within the Seireitei. Basically we're the police force of the Gotei 13

Itachi _ **-**_ _You've got to be fucking kidding me_ _ **.**_ I see sounds honorable. _Damn! I'm a cop all over again._

Tosen- It is, as the 3rd Seat you are charged with being one of the team leaders and do patrols around the Seireitei making sure all laws are being followed and everyone is safe.

Itachi- Understood Captain.

Hisagi- Captain Tosen I just got back from rounds is there anything you need done?

Tosen- Not at the moment Hisagi. I'd like you to meet Itachi Uchiha, our new 3rd Seat.

Hisagi- Hi there. I'm Shūhei Hisagi your Lieutenant. _This guy has some weird eyes_

Itachi- I'm glad to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant.

Hisagi- Same here, you seem like you'll be a great fit here in the 9th Division.

Itachi- Thanks. Care to show me the ropes?

Hisagi- Sure if that's alright with you Captain?

Tosen- Sure thing.

 _ **Over the next three years the friends got acquainted with their new duties in the Gtei 13. They learned the inner workings of the institution and carried out various missions**_ **.**

Erza-So how have you two been? It's been quite a while since we've seen one another.

Itachi- Been doing well The 9th Division is a police force basically so I'm sort of used to the duties as I had a similar job in my former life.

Inuyasha- Sounds cool. I go to the land of the living periodically and deal with hollows. They're kind of entertaining to fight and are very fierce.

Erza- I mostly give out orders and train unseated officers. We mainly deal with securing the outside of the Seireitei. The Captain and Lieutenant do a lot secret work. I find him earie at times in ways I can't explain.

Itachi- Is it the illusions he cast?

Erza- You saw that?

Itachi-of course I witnessed it with my Sharigan. He casted it when we were sparring with the Commander. It was like he is putting on a fake persona.

Inuyasha-I partially smelled something wrong as well.

Erza- You can smell illusions?

Inuyasha- I'm a demon smell to us is quite different from you guys.

Itachi- I see, that's quite useful.

Soldier- All hands to battle quickly the Seireitei is under attack!

Inuyasha- Dammit all to hell! What's going on?!

Erza-You there speak up! Who's attacking the Seireitei?

Soldier- Adjuchuas level menos, Gillians, and midlevel hollows! Somehow hordes of them have entered the Seireitei!


	9. Chapter 9

Yamamoto- Chojiro! Assemble the Captains immediately!

Shunsui- Nanao help him out!

Nanao- Yes sir!

Toshiro- What's all the commotion?

Shunsui- We're under attack.

Ukitake- Dear god! All these menos.

Byakuya- We're going to have to make this quick.

Zaraki- Damn about time we got some action!

Sajin- What's there goal?

Aizen- Destruction I guess.

Tosen- Aizen's right, they seem to be just wreaking havoc.

Gin- My goodness time to clean up.

Mayuri- Leave some intact, I want them for test subjects.

Yamamoto- All Captains, Lieutenants, 3rd-5th Seats form up and be ready to destroy them. Everyone else secure their Divisions.

Itachi- Let's get to position and drive them back.

Soi Fon- everyone stand stall and fight or die for your cowardice!

Inuyasha- _so glad I'm not in her squad….I'm afraid I'd request for the trial by combat for captainship to shut her up._

Hisagi- Everyone hold your ground and fight till the bitter end we cannot let them overrun the Seireitei!

Toshiro- Reign over all the frozen skies Hyorinmaru! **Swinging down his Shikai he froze two of the Adjuchuas.**

Adjuchuas _**–**_ **breaking out of the ice launches a cero towards Toshiro**

Toshiro-Damn no effect such power. **Dodging he prepared to counter**.

Momo- Are you okay?

Toshiro- I'm fine stand firm and be on your guard Momo!

Gin- My my they are coming by the dozen! Shoot em dead Shinso!

 **With a simple thrust Gin bisected 2 Adjuchuas** _._

Toshiro-Lucky shot hmph

Gin-someone's jealous.

Itachi- They seem to be growing in numbers. I see some coming from the North.

Mayuri- Impressive eyesight you have. You should come by my lab sometime.

Itachi- No thank you.

Inuyasha- I smell more coming from the West, about 400yds out.

Mayuri- Impressive nose wolf boy. Suddenly the air around him turned ghastly.

Inuyasha- Let's get something straight. I'm half Dog Yokai not wolf to say such a thing is a great insult to my family.

Mayuri- Ok ok don't get all upset.

Inuyasha- You're lucky you're saying it to me and not my older brother. It wouldn't end well for you. Shit they're here!

 **Suddenly from above 20 Adjuchuas gathered together and performed a conjoined Cero and sent it down upon the Shinigami below**.

Toshiro- Momo! Look out!

Momo-aaaggghhh!

Erza- Shield Titania! **Rushing in front of Momo Erza took the full brunt force of the Cero!**

Byakuya- ! she…she actually blocked it!

Soi Fon- no fracking way!

Toshiro- _to do such a thing requires incredible power. One Adjuchuas has the power of an average captain class Shinigami. The fact she was able to withstand the power of twenty…she's amazing._

Aizen- Momo are you okay?

Momo- Yes Captain Aizen.

Aizen- _Erza….such power….she will indeed be a great asset and make everything go according to plan_.

Inuyasha- Erza! Are you okay? These guys are gonna pay for that!

Erza-No! Stand down Inuyasha….I will deal with them all myself.

Inuyasha- Like hell you will, catch your breath while I lay waste to them. **Unleashing his reitsu he caused an enormous earthquake and leaped to thrash the Adjuchuas.** Yokai Claw! That's two down! Who else wants some?!

 **Several hollows began to surround him and rushed in for the kill only to be met with swift razor claws**

Inuyasha- Man these guys are weak as hell.

Erza- Enough! I said I'd handle this. Shine Titania! Morning Star Armor!


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro- She's extremely durable and to have another armor in her Shikai is impressive.

Erza- Damn straight I am!

Soi Fon-Kinda wish she was on my squad.

Aizen- Her shikai is a very powerful defensive asset, wonder what power this one has.

Hollow- RRRAWWWRRR!

Erza- Oh shut up! With great speed she took away its arm with her blade then used it to skewer several other hollow.

Mayuri- Good you left these mostly intact so I can study them.

Inuyasha- You could at least help with disposing of some of them.

Mayuri- You say something?

Inuyasha- Nope.

Ukitake- They seem to be circling around us we need to watch our backs and keep up a sturdy defense.

Shunsui- Most definitely Jushiro. They aren't playing around.

Erza- Morning Light! **Dashing towards the Adjuchuas Erza sent a blast of energy at the eighteen remaining ones and slaughtered them all with 4 blows from her swinging two blades** _._

Itachi- That's Erza for you….always with the flashy display of power.

Toshiro- When she achieves Bankai I pity whoever is on the receiving end of such a terror.

Zaraki-That's something I'd want a piece of!

Inuyasha-…. _dear god he's insane_.

Hisagi- Everyone there are more coming from the west be alert!

Ikkaku- Hell yes bring it on!

Yumichika- Damn straight!

Isane- Run Integumo!

Kira- Raise your head Wabisuke!

Iba- Time to bring the pain!

Inuyasha- Finally I get to sharpen my claws some more!

Rangiku- Growl Haineko. Asshusuwaipu! **Swinging her blade she unleashed a string of ash the decapitated several hollows.**

Momo- Snap Tobiume! Bakuchiku asaruto! **Bringing down her blade she summoned several spheres of fire that exploded on contact and made fireworks of the hollows**.

Itachi- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! **Launching his breath he set ablaze the hollows coming down from the sky.**

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura. **Raising the hilt of his Shikai he diced several hollow that were planning on a powerful joint attack.**

Hisagi- Damn looks like another hoard is coming.

Itachi- I'm done with these pathetic hollows! Bend Raava! Surging Kraken! **Swinging his blade horizontally Itachi broght forth a kraken of colossal size 60m tall and 50m wide and ravaged about through the Gillian**.

Tosen-Such a colossal beast. Time to enter this battle and bring them to justice.

Gin- Goodness me. Itachi is pretty scary at times. Guess it's bisecting day

Soi Fon- Sting the enemy to death Suzumuchi

Sajin- Roar Tengen!

Yamamoto-Captain Unohana you and your squad attend to the wounded. Captain Zaraki dispatch these beast. I will stay and observe their behavior and back you all up.

Unohana- Understood Commander

Zaraki- Hell yeah! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Inuyasha- Great they unleashed the beast! Poor hollows may the rest in pain.

Itachi- Piranha strike!

Inuyasha- Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Toshiro- To not even bust out his Zanpakuto is indeed bold.

Ikkaku- This is the most fun I've had in weeks.

Inuyasha- I hear that!

Zaraki- Let's see who can kill the most! Too bad Itachi and Erza took out the remaining Adjuchuas and Gillian!

Inuyasha- You're on Captain Zaraki. Yokai Claw! That's 12 for me!

Zaraki- Ha! **With three strikes Zaraki took out 30 hollows!**

Itachi- Time to finish them off! Surging Kraken!

Erza- My turn…. Star Blazer! **Soaring high above Erza summoned a giant star in front of her and unleashed a powerful blast that caused a devastating explosion and took out forty hollows**.

Zaraki- bleh….damn that woman for ruining the fun so early

Aizen _\- I'm going to have to work on a strong recruiting speech to convince Erza. She has a powerful will and is very honorable_


	11. Chapter 11

Yamamoto- Tosen send out some of your squad to secure the grounds and make sure no hollow is left alive. The Rest of the Captains assemble in the council hall for a mandatory meeting in the next ten minutes. Go forth!

Unohana- Erza come with me I'll tend to your wounds.

Erza- No thank you Captain Unohana I'll be fine

Unohana- Erza, come with me _._ **Smiling Unohana looked at Erza sending chills down her spine**

Erza-….I think I will go with you ha ha. _There's another side to her….but I feel like anyone who sees it dies…._

Soi Fon- Poor girl white as a ghost with a simple smile

Shunsui- I feel sorry for the girl no one should ever have to witness that smile from Unohana-Senpei.

Zaraki- _Hmm damn I miss the old her_.

Inuyasha- Hey Erza take care of yourself and stop being so stubborn.

Itachi- Looks like the kettle and pot have met at last.

Inuyasha- Shut up Itachi.

Yamamoto- _These three have great power…in 50 years they will be extraordinary captains and exceptionally power_.

Byakuya- Renji what do you know of those three?

Renji- Nothing much Captain, they are all extremely skilled and excel at their duties I've heard. I've been on one mission with Itachi and I can say that guy is pretty scary in battle. He doesn't really say much either.

Hisagi- Itachi is the quiet one out of them, Captain Kuchiki sir. Erza is the stern one, and Inuyasha is a bit of a hothead.

Kira- A bit….Hisagi that's an understatement! If he could create flames as hot as his head they'd be stronger than the flames of the Commander's Shikai.

Hisagi- ….yeah you're right.

Inuyasha- He's right about what Lieutenant Hisagi?

Hisagi- Oh nothing….. _the hell did he come from_

Renji- _this guy is almost as fast as Captain Kuchiki._

Byakuya- _Impressive I couldn't sense his movements. He can mask his reitsu incredibly well._ I will see you all later make sure every hollow is disposed of I will beatthe Captains Meeting.

Renji- Ay Captain.

 **At the Captains Meeting a discussion of the incident was on hand**.

Yamamoto- The hollows are getting extremely reckless and bold by straight up invading the Soul Society.

Shunsui- What do you think they're trying to do?

Ukitake- Maybe cause chaos and eventually take over the Soul Society.

Unohana- That could be true they were extremely powerful and great in numbers to use as an overwhelming tactic.

Toshiro- Luckily we were able to take them out.

Gin- Very true, to have that many Adjuchuas class menos upon us was very unexpected .

Sajin- The raw power they unleashed could've caused colossal damaged had us captains all not been present.

Zaraki- Not to mention that girl Erza. Hell of a Shikai she got able to take out that many midlevel menos with such ease.

Aizen- Very true her power is vast I wonder how many armors she has.

Soi Fon- I'm jealous you have such a great warrior in your Division.

Aizen- Thanks she's quite the asset.

Unohana- Glad we had her, Inuyasha, and Itachi here and not on some mission. It made it all the easier to take them down.

Byakuya- I'd like to know how the hollows got in the Seireitei so easily without anyone noticing. Getting in the Soul Society is one thing but the Seireitei is quite a different matter.

Shunsui- Quite right Captain Kuchiki, to get inside with that big of numbers is no ordinary feat.

Gin- Hopefully it's the last time this happens they may not be so unorganized next time.

Tosen- Gin's right if they come back with great tactical views and planning they could cripple us greatly.

Soi Fon- I'll have the Stealth Force go out on further patrols and strengthen their power to the max.

Ukitake- Kaname do you think Itachi would be ok with teaching some that Shadow Clone Jutsu to others? It could be very useful in certain situations.

Tosen- Very true I can ask him as soon as possible. I myself have been interested in learning some of his methods.

Soi Fon- The Stealth Force could use some of those skills as well.

Yamamoto- We will need to train harder and not send so many out on task and assignments until we find out what exactly is going on. Tosen have Itachi train any Captain who wishes to learn Shadow Clones and anything else of use. Dismissed!

 **Several hours later back at the 5** **th** **Squad Barracks Captain Aizen was having a word with Erza** _ **.**_

Aizen- Erza do you have any goals for your future?

Erza- Someday I hope to move up the ranks and possibly become a captain.

Aizen- What about something greater like transcending the form of a Shinigami and becoming a god?

Erza-…um not really…what is this about?

Aizen-Just curious about your views of the future is all.

Erza- I see…..well I'd rather focus on the now. Do you plan on transcending god Captain Aizen?

Aizen-Well I like to dream big and shoot for the stars, eventually you get to a new level. By setting impossible goals you're able to get some that are quite possible. I have a dream to be something incredible and change the world for Shinigami.

Erza- That's quite a dream you have Captain. Is the reason you're telling me this is because you want me to be part of this dream?

Aizen- Yes someone with your power would be a great help to obtaining such a dream. Join me Erza you would find it a path of glory and power.

Erza- Thanks but I'm not all that interested at the moment Captain Aizen.

Aizen-I understand Erza, if you don't mind let's keep this conversation between us.

Erza- As you wish my captain. _He's hiding something big_.

While finishing his patrol Itachi was approached by his Captain.

Tosen- Itachi do you have a minute?

Itachi- Yes of course…you're my Captain.

Tosen- Commander Yamamoto would like you to teach some of the Captains the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It could be of use to us if these hollows keep organizing.

Itachi- I'd be happy to teach them. Is there anything else they'd like me to teach them?

Tosen- Not yet just the Shadow Clones.

Itachi- Then I will get started on a training routine immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha- Kira what's going?!

Kira- Aghh! Inuyasha you startled me…..once again. _Why hasn't this guy been recruited by the stealth force is beyond me._

Inuyasha- so what's on the agenda today anything cool?

Kira- No just paperwork and cleaning as usual.

Inuyasha- Boring I want something to fight already.

Kira- Did you forget the onslaught of hollows we fought two days of ago

Inuyasha- Exactly what I'm talking about Tetsusaiga is hungry for battle as am I.

Kira- _I fear the day he releases that thing….. all the battles I've seen him in and he never releases his Shikai._

Inuyasha- Hey anybody home…you space out a lot.

Kira- Sorry I was…thinking.

Rangiku- You always say that!

Kira- Oh dear lord…..why her

Rangiku- Oh my god! Inuyasha! It's so good to see you.

Inuyasha-Hi…please stop touching my ears….

Rangiku- But they're soooooo cute!

Kira- Is there anything we can do for you Rangiku?

Rangiku- no just thought I'd come and visit maybe we can get a drink or something.

Kira-well….hmm a hell butterfly has arrived. It's for you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- crap…..The Head Captain wants to see me. Wonder what I did. Well see you guys later.

 _ **Instantly he was gone and appeared in front of the Captain Commander of the 13 Gotei alongside Erza and Itachi.**_

Yamamoto- _Damn he's fast_. Now that you have all arrived I can start your briefing. You three are to go to the land of the living to a place called Karakura Town. There have been an unusual amount of hollows rising up and attacking people. Your job is to destroy the hollows and find out why they are coming in such large waves.

Erza- Understood Commander Yamamoto!

Yamamoto- Erza you shall be in charge of the team.

Inuyasha- _Great now we can't relax and take it easy with her in charge._

Itachi- When do we leave Commander?

Yamamoto- In one hour's time.

Inuyasha- Understood gramps.

Yamamoto-hmph…..don't call me that.

Erza- Inuyasha! He's the Captain Commander show him great respect!

Inuyasha- Well he does say we're all his children so what's wrong with calling him Gramps?

Itachi- Still show respect Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Sorry about that…boss

Yamamoto- That's better I guess.

Erza-Stop being disrespectful to the Commander, Inuyasha. **Whacking the white hair Shinigami on the head she sends him to his knees.**

Itachi- Let's prepare for the mission. We'll solve the problem with swiftness Commander Yamamoto

Yamamoto- Good go forth and execute the mission.

Inuyasha- You got it boss!

Itachi- It's Commander Inuyasha show some respect! **Taking his Index and Middle fingers he whacked Inuyasha on the forehead.**

Yamamoto- No no….I like boss. Now go!

Erza- Yes Commander!

Inuyasha- If you guys don't stop hitting me we're going to have a scrap on our hands. Let's go.

Itachi- This will be my first time in the land of the living, how is it?

Inuyasha- Well…you'll be surprised, the both of you will. Let's just say you haven't experienced things like this in your worlds. Well you may have a little Erza but Itachi you're going to be greatly out of your element.

Itachi- Sounds like an adventure then.

Erza- Alright gentlemen get ready to move out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arriving in the land of the living the three sought out hollows and the reason why so many were appearing in the city. They each had earpieces to communicate and split up to cover more ground and finish the mission with speed.**

Itachi- I've got nothing on my side. What of you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Nothing at all in this boring city. Damn it all hell wish one would attack already.

Itachi- My god….such incredible buildings. What are these weird machines?

Inuyasha- They're called cars. When I first saw them I thought they were demons.

Itachi- I see, they're quite loud and somewhat stylish.

Inuyasha- That they are. Man I am so freaking bored.

Erza- Stop complaining Inuyasha. Try observing people and see if you can find a pattern or something. Use your nose to see if you get a whiff of a hollow.

Inuyasha- I know how to do my job thank you very much.

Itachi- You two bicker more than siblings. Try talking less and observing more.

Inuyasha- Has your Sharingan picked up anything?

Itachi- No and it's not like I have x-ray vision, it's just greatly enhanced so I'm trying to concentrate so please shut up and keep pay attention.

Inuyasha- Whatever. Damn it all to hell I want something to happen.

Erza- Damn you Inuyasha you had to say that didn't you.

 **Instantaneously Erza was surrounded by 10 hollows in an instant all of different size and power**.

Erza- Damn it Hado #4 Byakurai! **5 Hollows were simultaneously destroyed in 2 seconds**!

Hollow- Die Shinigami! **Launching a Cero the hollow tried to vaporize Erza's arm**

Erza- Bakudou #39 Enkosen! Nice try you rapid bastard. Enough of this you shall all die. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **Unleashing the highly powered Kido spell she finished the rest of them off.**

Inuyasha- Erza we're coming to your location be there in one minute!

Erza- Negative stay where you are more can show up elsewhere.

Itachi- Understood Erza

Erza- Damn more hollows have arrived…. Shield Titania.

 **Unleashing her shikai Erza released and fury and attacks and dealt blows to the hollows except one.**

Erza- Shit I missed one

Woman- Don't even think about it.

Hollow- What the hell? **In a haze of smoke the hollow was vanquished by a strange woman with a bow.**

Erza- Who and what are you? State your name!

Woman- My name is Masaki Kurosaki….and I am a Quincy.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha- The hell is this? The hell is that? The hell are those? **Looking he saw a crystal like object, and smelled a strange odor. And looking above saw creatures descending upon him**.

Itachi- What did you find?

Inuyasha- Some weird object that's pulsating and sending out some siren to hollows

Itachi- I see…..wonder who placed it here.

Inuyasha- Don't know but I'm annihilating it. Hado #4 Byakurai!

Itachi-Great now I have company as well. **Looking around he saw several hollows inbound on his location.** Time to finish these beast off then. Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu! **Unleashing the fire jutsu he took out 30 hollows.**

Inuyasha- Yokai Claw!

Grey hollow- Puny mutt.

Inuyasha-….what was that?

Grey hollow- I said puny. **Suddenly a claw was in its throat and then its head ripped off**.

Inuyasha- How's that for a mutt you rat bastard. Oh what's this more hollows to rip up. BRING IT ON!

Hollows- RAWR! **The 20 hollows in front of him then launched powerful Ceros**.

Inuyasha- Shit! Bakudo #81 Danku. Damn that was close. Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. **Raising his hand he unleashed the deadly powerful Kido blast and took out 15 of the hollows and slaughtered the rest with his bare hands.**

Itachi- Let's regroup with Erza and see what else needs to be done.

Inuyasha- Roger that.

Erza- A Quincy…..never met one before heard you guys are rare.

Masaki- Yes we are and I've only met a couple of Shinigami. So what brings three of you hear?

Erza- The unusual amounts of hollows that have been springing up in town, normally only one Shinigami is here but the Soul Society sent three to access the situation.

Masaki- I see that bad huh. I've dealt with a couple that crossed my path, but I didn't go looking for them to avoid causing myself trouble.

Erza- Smart these hollows seem vengeful and bigger than normal. Farewell Masaki Kurosaki keep safe.

Masaki- You as well…..I didn't get your name miss

Erza- 3rd seat Erza Scarlett of the 5th Division.

Masaki- Get down! **Raising her bow she shot 12 arrows at descending hollows**.

Erza- The hell I didn't even sense them!

Masaki- Same here if I didn't see them we'd both be screwed. Damn! **A hollow snuck around and stabbed her in the side.**

Erza-Masaki! Die you bastard. **Decapitating the hollow as she rushed to see if Masaki was injured**.

Masaki- Don't worry Erza I used Blut Vene to protect myself. A Quincy defensive technique. Now stand back time to unleash some Blut Artery. **She went forth and took down 3 hollows with her attack** _ **.**_

Erza- Nice move. Looks like that's it. Well I have to get back to my mission. Maybe we'll see each other soon. Thanks for the save.

Masaki- Glad to meet you Erza see you later.

Erza- Inuyasha, Itachi, where are you the two of you?

Inuyasha- Towards the center of the city waiting for you slowpoke

Erza-….Inuyasha shall I tell Rangiku you'd like a date with her…..

Inuyasha-…..please don't do that I beg of you.

Erza- Good then show respect to team leader.

Itachi- You two need to get a room already.

Erza-w…what?! We don't like each other like that at all!

Itachi- With the way you fight all the time you can fool anyone.

Inuyasha- Please Erza isn't that lucky.

Erza-…you mind turning around and saying that.

Inuyasha-…..um hi Erza how's it going buddy?

Erza- hmph nice change of tone there. **Taking her fist she whacked Inuyasha to the ground with a blow on the head**.

Mysterious Man- my my what an interesting trio.

Itachi- What the? **Activating his Sharingan Itachi glared at the mysterious man**

Mysterious Man- Interesting eyes you got there.

Inuyasha- Who are you?

Itachi- I know who he is read about in case files a traitor to the Soul Society.

Erza- What's his name?

Mysterious Man- My name is Kisuke Urahara.


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi- What business do you have with us?

Urahara- Nothing much just came to see about the commotion

Inuyasha- Enough talk already! **Inuyasha used Shunpo to get behind Urahara catching him off guard and kicked him towards the jaw only to be blocked at the last second**

Urahara- Quite the powerful kick you have there.

Inuyasha- Thanks. **Vanishing he was on the other side of Urahara and punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying 100yds away**.

Urahara- _That stung… Damn he's got some strength._

Inuyasha- Yokai Claw!

Urahara- Such unusual attacks.

Inuyasha- Hi there. Hado #4 Byakurai!

Urahara- Almost got me kid. _His Kido is stronger than normal Shinigami._

Inuyasha- I'm not your kid! Yokai kick! **Bringing forth a roundhouse kick empowered with Yokai Aura to blast Urahara's torso.**

Urahara- _He's fast I'll give him that, but he's hotheaded_. **Drawing his blade Urahara blocked the attack**

Inuyasha- Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Urahara- The fuck is this?! _**Dodging Urahara prepared for a counter**_

Inuyasha-Too slow…Hado # 63 Raikōhō! **Appearing on his right he fired the Kido spell**

Urahara-! Sing Benihime! **In a quick motion Urahara released Benihime and raised the Blood Mist Shield.** _A distraction pretty clever_

Inuyasha- Hmmm maybe not this is going to get interesting.

Urahara- Oh yes it its.

Inuyasha- Prepare to lose! Unleashing his reitsu he caused an earthquake that shocked Urahara.

Urahara- Such power!

Inuyasha- Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!

Urahara- Baukdo #81 Danku!

Inuyasha- Nice move. **Cutting his fingers with his claws he blasted another attack**. Blades of Blood! **Launching the attack it blasted through the Bakudo spell.**

Urahara-! Holy Hell! **Leaping into the air he narrowly dodged the attack.**

Inuyasha- Quick on your feet.

Urahara- Thanks. **With great speed he was upon Inuyasha and prepared to finish the battle with Benihime only for Inuyasha to catch the Zanpakuto**.

Inuyasha- Guess I'll have to step up my game then. **Kicking Urahara away and drawing** **his Zanpakuto Inuyasha readied for another go with Urahara** Protect! Tetsusaiga! **In a golden light the battered rusty blade transformed into a blade shaped like a giant fang with fur on the guard** _._

Urahara- _There's great power in that blade…this could get messy_.

Inyuasha- You better get serious because I am!

Urahara-Nake Benihime! **Blasting the attack forward it came crashing towards Inuyasha**

Inyuasha- Damn! **Jamming Tetsusaiga into the ground he took shelter behind the blame**.

Urahara- Quick thinking.

Inuyasha- Thanks. Now it's my turn Scarring Rain! **Jumping in the air and thrusting Tetsusaiga forward and twirling it like a fan he unleashed one 1,000 crescent blades upon Urahara**.

Urahara- Kamisori, Benihime! _**Slashing Urahara created a wave of energy to offset the blast sent from Tetsusaiga**_

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell! Time to get down and dirty

Urahara- Alright then let's go

 **Dashing towards each other the two Shinigami clashed blades and exchanged blows. The battle went on for several minutes with leaps, backflips, stabs, slashes, punches, and kicks exchanged harshly.** __ **Itachi and Erza looked on with great astonishment at the abilities of the two and how well they countered one another**.

Urahara- _This guy has great power….but his uniform dictates that he's not a Lieutenant and the lack of a Haori means he's not a Captain. His power feels slightly different, plus the ears. Hmm very interesting._

Inuyasha- Wind Strike! **Swinging Tetsusaiga horizontally he unleashed a golden crescent wave of colossal power.**

Urahara- Dear sweet summer child! Hado #93 Sandāarō (Thunder Arrow)

 **The two attacks collided and caused an enormous explosion and sent both fighters flying back. They recovered and prepared for their next attacks**.

Inuyasha- Wind!

Lady-Enough!

Inuyasha- Say what?

Urahara- Hmm?

Itachi-what the hell? Where'd she come from!

Erza- I have no idea? Who are you

Lady- I'm Yoruichi Shihoin friend of Kisuke


	16. Chapter 16

Urahara- Yoruichi! My dear friend it's been a while! **Launching forward to hug her only to be met with a fist to the face.**

Yoruichi- Not the time Kisuke, what are the three of you doing here?

Urahara- I see that now….ouch

Erza- So you've come to help your friend then. **Placing her hand on her Zanpakuto she prepared to draw it only to have Yoruichi suddenly standing next to her stopping her from doing so**.

Yoruichi- That's not necessary.

Itachi- Do you want to lose that hand?

Yoruichi- ! _But he's over there_? **Looking at Itachi standing at a distance he suddenly turned into a puff of smoke revealed to be a Shadow Clone**. _What kind of technique is that_?

Erza- Calm down Itachi.

Yoruichi- I'm not here to fight.

Itachi- Then go back over there.

Yoruichi- As you wish… _Such speed he has and those eyes….such power_. **Going back to Urahara they continued their conversation.**

Erza- We were sent by the Soul Society to investigate the sudden uprising of hollows in this area.

Yoruichi- I see there have been quite a few coming in ravaging the place.

Itachi- We solved the problem and were just about to head back when Kisuke Urahara here showed up. I identified him as a traitor of the Soul Society and Inuyasha attacked. He's a hothead as you can tell.

Yoruichi- So I've noticed.

Inuyasha-Hey! I'm standing right here you know?!

Urahara- We can see and hear you.

Inuyasha- You're just lucky your friend showed up or you'd be in the hospital.

Erza- He's right you know. I do believe he was about the unleash the Wind Scar.

Urahara- Ooh sounds scary. _So that's what was about to happen. I sensed great energy swirling around his blade kind of wished I got to witness it._

Yoruichi- So what squads are you three with?

Erza- I'm Erza Scarlett 3rd seat of the 5th Squad of the 13 Gotei.

Itachi- I'm Itachi Uchiha 3rd seat of the 9th Squad of the 13 Gotei.

Inuyasha- I'm Inuyasha 3rd seat of the 3rd Squad of the 13 Gotei.

Urahara-Hmmm so they're are your captains….Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tosen?

Inuyasha- Let me guess they are friends of yours and part of your gang?

Tessai- Not in the slightest , they are the true traitors of the Soul Society. If you can believe the truth from us that is, 3rd Seat Inuyasha. **Appearing two inches away from the right side of Inuyasha's face.**

Inuyasha-….um…you're in my personal space. **Thrusting Tessai through the air and away from him**

Itachi- These people are weird as hell…..

Erza- I believe you. Captain Aizen approached me with an insane question about would I want to go higher in life and went on about goals and becoming greater and crap. Asked me about what do I want to do in the future and if I wanted to join him.

Urahara- Well what did you say?

Erza- I declined his offer of course, he's insane.

Yoruichi- Glad to hear that you get to leave with your lives when you're done here

Erza-…um….thanks….I think

Inuyasha- doesn't surprise me one bit that Ichimaru is one of them. Guy is slippery and conniving as hell.

Itachi- Same goes for Tosen always talking of justice in ways it sounds twisted….also he says the word justice a lot…..man as a tick.

Inuyasha- Better preach Itachi, I've had a conversation with him before almost slapped him because I thought he was stuck or something saying justice so much.

Yoruichi- What else do you three know about them?

Inuyasha- Just that they are sneaky bastards since sometimes I notice Ichimaru gone without a word.

Itachi- Same for Tosen Tried following him once but some other officers made a lot of noise and I had to stop to not get sniffed out.

Erza- We needs to be careful around them now that we know their true intentions.

Yoruichi- It is best that you three never mention our names even if you think you're safe.

Urahara- She's right if they find out you know the truth…..you'll die

Inuyasha- Oh please if any one of them try to off me I'd blast them away.

Yoruichi- Do you really think you could kill one of those captains?

Inuyasha- Hell yeah I could, though to be honest Aizen is probably the only one I'd have to unleash Bankai on.

Urahara- Wait….you have achieved bankai?!

Inuyasha- Yep about a year and a half ago.

Yoruichi- Damn…achieving Bankai as a third seat incredible

Urahara- How long have you guys been in the Soul Society?

Erza- 3 years and 3 months and with the Gotei 13.

Tessai-…. _entering the Gotei 13 and achieving a Bankai in a year and a half is incredible_.

Itachi- We probably should be going. If we stay too long they may send reinforcements and we might get caught talking with you all.

Urahara- It wouldn't be all that bad. I still give Gigais to those who need them. Just can't get into the Soul Society. Though some people do find me hard to trust but I brush it off.

Inuyasha- I see just can't be seen talking to you in long conversations.

Erza- So we better get going then. It's been quite an experience meeting you all.

Urahara- If you're ever in town and need a Gigai stop by my shop.

Itachi- Will do Urahara. We'll see you all around.

Yoruichi- Wait, out of curiosity, why do you have dog ears?

Inuyasha- I'm half Dog Yokai and half human. Though since becoming a Shinigami I haven't reverted back into my human form which is kind of nice.

Yoruichi- I see quite the unusual fellow you are.

Inuyasha- So I've been told.

Urahara- Well good day.

Erza- Farewell!


	17. Chapter 17

**Returning to the Soul Society Erza, Inuyasha, and Itachi went to their respective squad barracks. Turning in their reports and each wondering where their captains were** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Hey Kira where's Captain Ichimaru he's normally in his office doing paperwork?

Kira- He's at a meeting of the Captains.

Inuyasha- Hmmm wonder what it's about….

 **In the barracks of the 1** **st** **Division the meeting of captains was underway**.

Soi Fon- So I've ordered them to increase their monitoring of the East sector just to be sure of no hollow activity.

Yamamoto- Good. Captain Tosen how are patrols going along?

Tosen- They are well Commander, all investigations are being processed and my investigators are pulling all the stops.

Byakuya- Then could they investigate the mystery of the meetings that have been going on him my house behind my back.

Unohana- Captain Kuchiki I've told you that you've been imagining things.

Soi Fon- Yeah you must be overworked.

Byakuya- Highly unlikely. I find you and the lady Lieutenants having meetings and using my food. I mean you could at least ask or something.

Unohana- Still have no idea what you're talking about.

Byakuya- Sure you don't.

Toshiro- How about the legislation that the Central 46 is talking about?

Shunsui- You mean regulating us more and choosing how we run our own Divisions?

Toshiro- Yeah that.

Ukitake- Hopefully it gets shut down because that is the responsibility of the Captains and they have no right whatsoever.

Zaraki- Damn straight! If they try and tell me how to run my Division we're gonna have a problem on our hands I'll tell you that.

Aizen- Is there anything else to discuss?

Gin- I believe not. Other than paperwork needing to be processed and reports being on time.

Yamamoto- Now that we're done with discussing day to day duties of the squads, I'd like to discuss the 3rd seats of Divisions 3, 5, & 9.

Gin- What would you like to know Head Captain?

Yamamoto- It's been 3 years since they've arrived, how are they doing in their duties?

Gin- Well Inuyasha is doing well in missions and his abilities are quite outstanding, but he is a tad bit hot headed in a little way.

Byakuya- Tad?

Toshiro- Bit?

Mayuri- Little?

Gin- Okay very hot headed. But he does well on missions and gets all his paperwork done….late at some times, but done he gets them nonetheless and his serious about his work.

Yamamoto- Good to know. Is there any unusual thing about him?

Gin- Well his powers are quite strange and take a while to get used to. He's extraordinary with Kido to the point I believe if he mastered his control over reitsu any further he could take down at least 20 Shinigami soldiers of at Lieutenant level with just Kido.

Yamamoto- I see. Anything else, Captain Ichimaru?

Gin- Well there's the fact that I've never seen his Shikai.

Soi Fon- Wait are you saying he's been here for 3 years and done dozens if not hundreds of missions and he's never released his Shikai?!

Gin- Nope….not once has he ever released the Shikai of his Zanpakuto. Quite miraculous if you ask me.

Toshiro- Has he at least drawn it?

Gin- I've heard that he's drawn it but none of the officers or Kira have seen him unleash his Shikai.

Sajin- Quite impressive he must rely on hand to hand combat and Kido a lot more.

Gin- Most certainly he does. Inuyasha's Shunpo is quite excellent he's probably one of the fastest people in history of the Soul Society, and probably the fastest in the Soul Society…well currently that is with The Speed Demon and Goddess of Flash not here anymore.

Soi Fon- Hey you're forgetting about me.

Gin- What about you Captain Soi Fon?

Soi Fon- I'm the fastest in the Soul Society you idiot!

Gin-…..debatable with Inuyasha around plus he has youth on his side.

Soi Fon- Why you son of a

Yamamoto- Enough you two you can get a room later.

Gin-…just….no…..

Aizen- Seems like Inuyasha is quite the soldier.

Gin- He is plus there's also his special abilities he has those claws of his which he used to take down several Adjuchuas class Menos.

Tosen- Yes that feat was quite impressive

Zaraki- Makes you wonder what type of situation he has to be in to not only draw his Zanpakuto but also what would it take for him to release it.

Shunsui- Yes it does. Might have to keep an eye on this one could be a dangerous man if he ever goes wild.

Ukitake- Definitely he is quite powerful without his Zanpakuto if he achieves Bankai he'd be a force to reckon with.

Yamamoto- How about your 3rd Seat Captain Aizen?

Aizen- Erza is strong and driven to succeed in all that she does. Her skills are quite great as she excels in Kido, Shunpo, and Hakudo. She uses her Zanpakuto mainly when those fail to do the job. Rarely does she use her Shikai's second release as I only saw it that one time. Doesn't seem like she uses it that much as she goes for the defensive armor first and has a few offensive moves in it. In my opinion she's mastered Shunpo,Zanjutsu,and Hakudo, but is a high expert at Kido in a year she probably will master it.

Unohana- Quite a young and powerful officer you have.

Aizen- Yes you are correct Captain Unohana.

Tosen- Itachi is also the exemplary officer and quite the role model to others in my Squad. He finishes his missions with swiftness and trains other members of the Squad to hone their abilities.

Byakuya- He is quite the role model isn't he.

Yamamoto- How about his Zanpakuto skill?

Tosen- Impressive and quite lethal, however I feel as though he hides most of his abilities such as those unique attacks he calls Jutsus aside from The Shadow Clones. Also his Kido and Shunpo are superb, and I actually believe he's faster than Inuyasha.

Soi Fon- Faster than Inuyasha eh, hmph I bet I'm faster than both of them.

Tosen- No offense but I doubt it. Maybe equal but not faster than Itachi. He could be on the stealth force actually.

Gin- Kira says the same about Inuyasha as he's quite sneaky and catches even me off guard.

Soi Fon- Bet he wouldn't catch me off guard.

Zaraki- Stop pouting.

Yamamoto- Seems like these three officers are quite powerful and will need to have close eyes set upon them as a caution. We don't need any renegades running around.

Tosen- Will do Commander Yamamoto. Though I doubt Itachi would be much problem he follows orders to the tee.

Aizen- Same goes for Erza follows orders exactly.

Gin-Inuyasha is hot headed but I don't see him rebelling, but he could be a little reckless.

Mayuri- We'll just have to wait and see what happens then won't we. If they do rebel maybe when we stop them I could use them for research.

Byakuya- Pretty sure if Inuyasha ever rebelled against the Soul Society you'd be first on his list to kill Mayuri.

Soi Fon- I second that.

Ukitake- I third it.

Toshiro- Damn Straight.

Mayuri- Hmph.

Ukitake- Is there anything else Sensei?

Yamamoto- Not from me if everyone else is done then this meeting is over. Dismissed!


	18. Chapter 18

Erza- Lieutenant Hinamori what's on the agenda today?

Momo- Nothing much just standard rounds and barrack duty.

Erza- Understood I'll get right to work.

Yamamoto- 3rd Seat Scarlett how's your day starting off?

Erza- Head Captain Yamamoto! _**Shocked to see the Captain-Commander she stood at attention.**_ I'm doing well today sir how can I be of assistance?

Yamamoto- There's a disturbance in a district South of Kuzon there seems hollows are appearing randomly I'd like for you be part of a team with Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th Division and Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division.

Erza- Sir! I will do my best Commander Yamamoto

Yamamoto- Excellent….and at ease I like that you're on your toes and respectful but it's ok to breathe.

Erza- Um yes sir. I'll go meet Rukia at once. _Vanishing she went to the 13_ _th_ _Division barracks._

Yamamoto- _She's quick barely followed her movements._ Lieutenant Hinamori…..you can go now.

Momo- Yes sir didn't want to interrupt your conversation by moving.

Yamamoto-Understood Lieutenant

Momo- Also this is my work station.

Yamamoto- Oh yeah. Good day.

 _ **Arriving at the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division barracks Erza sought out Rukia Kuchiki.**_

Erza- Where could this Rukia be?

Kiyone- Can I help you?

Erza- Yes you can, I'm Erza Scarlett of the 3rd Seat of 5th Division I'm looking for a Rukia Kuchiki.

Kiyone- Oh Rukia sure right this way, I'm Kiyone Kotetsu the 3rd Seat of the 13th Division.

Erza- Pleased to meet you Kiyone, any relation to Isane Kotetsu?

Kiyone- She's my older sister. Here this is Rukia's work station.

Erza- Thank you Kiyone

Kiyone- You're quite welcome Erza.

Erza- hello Rukia are you there?

Rukia- Yes I'll be out in a minute. Sorry I was in the back how can I help you….um…

Erza- I'm Erza Scarlett 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. Commander Yamamoto wants us to go the south district of Kuzon.

Rukia- Oh I see. Well I was just about to leave for the 6th Division district caught me in the nick of time.

Erza- Let's get moving shall we.

 **Arriving at the 6** **th** **Division the two searched for Renji so they could leave for the mission.**

Rukia- Renji! Where the Hell are you!

Erza-Is it wise to speak to a superior officer like that?

Rukia-He and I are old friends.

Renji-Good lord woman you have to bellow so loud.

Rukia- I wouldn't have to if you were already ready for the mission.

Renji- Oh shut up twerp.

Rukia- What was that?!

Erza- ENOUGH! We have a mission to do and the Commander is counting on us.

Renji- Damn….this chick is kind of scary.

Rukia- Ay. Well then let's get moving.

Erza- Lead the way Lieutenant.

Renji- Move out!


	19. Chapter 19

Erza- Lieutenant Hinamori what's on the agenda today?

Momo- Nothing much just standard rounds and barrack duty.

Erza- Understood I'll get right to work.

Yamamoto- 3rd Seat Scarlett how's your day starting off?

Erza- Head Captain Yamamoto! _**Shocked to see the Captain-Commander she stood at attention.**_ I'm doing well today sir how can I be of assistance?

Yamamoto- There's a disturbance in a district South of Kuzon there seems hollows are appearing randomly I'd like for you be part of a team with Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th Division and Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division.

Erza- Sir! I will do my best Commander Yamamoto

Yamamoto- Excellent….and at ease I like that you're on your toes and respectful but it's ok to breathe.

Erza- Um yes sir. I'll go meet Rukia at once. _Vanishing she went to the 13_ _th_ _Division barracks._

Yamamoto- _She's quick barely followed her movements._ Lieutenant Hinamori…..you can go now.

Momo- Yes sir didn't want to interrupt your conversation by moving.

Yamamoto-Understood Lieutenant

Momo- Also this is my work station.

Yamamoto- Oh yeah. Good day.

 _ **Arriving at the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division barracks Erza sought out Rukia Kuchiki.**_

Erza- Where could this Rukia be?

Kiyone- Can I help you?

Erza- Yes you can, I'm Erza Scarlett of the 3rd Seat of 5th Division I'm looking for a Rukia Kuchiki.

Kiyone- Oh Rukia sure right this way, I'm Kiyone Kotetsu the 3rd Seat of the 13th Division.

Erza- Pleased to meet you Kiyone, any relation to Isane Kotetsu?

Kiyone- She's my older sister. Here this is Rukia's work station.

Erza- Thank you Kiyone

Kiyone- You're quite welcome Erza.

Erza- hello Rukia are you there?

Rukia- Yes I'll be out in a minute. Sorry I was in the back how can I help you….um…

Erza- I'm Erza Scarlett 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. Commander Yamamoto wants us to go the south district of Kuzon.

Rukia- Oh I see. Well I was just about to leave for the 6th Division district caught me in the nick of time.

Erza- Let's get moving shall we.

 **Arriving at the 6** **th** **Division the two searched for Renji so they could leave for the mission.**

Rukia- Renji! Where the Hell are you!

Erza-Is it wise to speak to a superior officer like that?

Rukia-He and I are old friends.

Renji-Good lord woman you have to bellow so loud.

Rukia- I wouldn't have to if you were already ready for the mission.

Renji- Oh shut up twerp.

Rukia- What was that?!

Erza- ENOUGH! We have a mission to do and the Commander is counting on us.

Renji- Damn….this chick is kind of scary.

Rukia- Ay. Well then let's get moving.

Erza- Lead the way Lieutenant.

Renji- Move out!

!


	20. Chapter 20

**Trailing to the south district of Kuzon the team searched for any signs of disturbances by hollows. As time went on they talked and learned things about one another. When suddenly a disturbance arose**

Rukia- What was that….I felt something

Renji- Yeah something big…

Erza- I felt it as well. We should be on our guard…we are not alone in this place.

Rukia- Right. Drawing her blade she readied for combat.

Erza- There!

 **Instantly a winged hollow with a spiked tail and razor hands appeared in front of them launching a Cero**.

Renji- Holy damn!

Rukia- Bakudo #39!

Erza- Nice block, Rukia. What the hell?! 12 more incoming at 3 o'clock! **Drawing her Zanpakuto she clashed with 5 of them**

Renji- I got the one in the sky! Howl Zabimaru!

Rukia- Hado #4 Byakurai! **Sending a blast of lightning she hit 4 and grazed 3 with one sneaking up behind her**

Erza- Look out! **Intercepting the attack she struck down the hollow**.

Rukia- More are incoming fast 4 from the left and 7 from the rear!

Erza- Damn what's going on in this district?

Renji- Whatever it is it ends today. Take up arms and fight to the death!

Erza- _Hmm he's kind of cute when he takes charge_.

Rukia- Are you blushing?

Erza- What?! No!

Renji- Hmm wonder what's that about. Oh hell Looks like we have an army on the rise.

Erza- You're right let's finish them off. Shield Titania!

Rukia- I've had enough of this. Dance Sode no Shirayuki! **The air around them began to lower as Rukia twirled her Zanpakuto as it released into a beautiful white blade with a white rope at the end of the hilt**.

Erza- Such beauty….and cold

Renji- It's been a while since I've seen that.

Rukia- Some no mai,, Tsukishiro! **Drawing a circle she blast and freeze several hollow**

Erza- Nice shot. Hado #33 Sōkatsui!

Rukia- Right back at you.

Erza- Rukia….do you feel that…..

Rukia- Yes…..it's a Menos Gillian.

Renji- Oh shit.


	21. Chapter 21

Rukia- This is bad I sense more of them coming we may need back up.

Erza- Nonsense we got this!

Rukia- If you say so. We'll have to act quickly

Erza- Exactly this needs to end now. Adamantine Strike!

Rukia- They seem to be dying down.

Erza- You spoke too soon. A stampede is coming this way and they look hungry as hell.

Renji- I love hungry hollows they always live up to the battle.

Erza- That they do!

Rukia- You two are crazy.

Erza- That's a matter of perspective.

Renji- Sounds like something a crazy person would say heh.

Erza- Why thank you.

Rukia- Damn these things to hell. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!

Renji- Keep going and don't let up! Slaughter them with all of your might!

Rukia- Right! Jumping in the sky she went down on several hollows slicing away and digging her way through them.

Erza- Unhand me you brute! **Jamming her fist into the hollows get she bisected him vertically**

Renji-Brutal as hell…my kind of woman.

Rukia- Stop smiling and fight. _What is with these two?_

Erza- Alright now we finish the job you with me?

Rukia- Right

Renji- Hell yeah

Erza/Rukia/Renji- Hado #33 Sōkatsui! _**Standing back to back to back they launched power kido spells and turned simultaneously the destroy the remaining hollows.**_

Rukia-What about the Gillian?

Renji- Erza with me! Baboon Strike! _**Swinging his blade down vertically he summoned a baboon fist of reitsu and aimed it square at the Gillian**_.

Erza- I'm on it. Adamantine Blast!

 **Combining their attacks they hit the Menos directly in the center and destroyed it.**

Rukia- Seems like they're all gone….what's that over there?

Erza-! This device….I've seen it before in the land of the living. Karakura Town it was drawing hollows to the place.

Renji- So who or what could've created this thing?

Erza- Don't know we'll take it back to the Seireitei and give it to the Commander. _I can't tell them who I actually suspect. They might be put in danger_.

Rukia- Looks like we can head back now.

Erza-Okay then I'll hold on to this.

Renji- Be careful with that thing. If it starts acting up I'm destroying it.

Erza- Understood.

Rukia- It takes someone with a great scientific mind to come up with something like that. I wonder if that's how some of those hollows attacked The Seireitei found their way there.

Renji- It is possible. And whomever created that device probably helped them inside because I still can't believe they got in. I hope we find this traitorous bastard and make him/her pay.

Erza- Agreed. So how do you suppose they got rid of the people who might have lived around here?

Rukia- Either they devoured them or worse. Maybe took them to Hueco Mundo.

Renji- Such a ghastly place it is. I rather they put them out of their misery.

Erza- Well there seems to be no evidence that they were here so you got your wish.

Rukia- Such a horrible fate for those pour innocent souls.

Renji- Well that's why we're here to make sure it doesn't happen to more innocents.

Erza- Right. Our job is to defend all those plagued by hollow.

Rukia- True. It seems like there really isn't anything else to do around here.

Renji- Then let's get back to the Seireitei.


	22. Chapter 22

**Back in the Seireitei Erza, Renji, and Rukia debriefed about the mission to the Captain Commander and Captain Kyoraku. Taking the spherical object the Captain Commander went to place it in a secure vault.**

Renji- So we got there in time to defeat a small legion of hollows and liberate the area. Other than that we were too late to save any one that lived there.

Rukia- They were extremely fierce and driven to defeat us.

Erza- There was even a Gillian with them that we had to deal with.

Shunsui- ! You've got to be kidding me another one of those.

Erza- Yes sir, it was powerful and seemed to let the smaller ones do most in battle. Lieutenant Abarai and I defeated it with mild effort.

Shunsui- I see. What other observations did you all make about the area?

Renji- Nothing in particular just desolation and horror.

Shunsui- Damn shame. You have any input Sensei?

Yamamoto- No I do job on your mission. You successfully got rid of the hollows plaguing that district and gathered another dangerous object that seems to be calling them out.

Erza- Thank you Commander. Is there anything else we can do for you sir?

Yamamoto- No. You three are dismissed!

Renji/Erza/Rukia- Yes sir!

Yamamoto- I don't know what's going on, but these hollows need to be stopped or they will become even more of a threat to the Seireitei and Land of the Living.

Kyoraku- They are getting stronger and greater in numbers shall I send for the other captains for a meeting Yamaji?

Yamamoto- Yes send for them immediately!

 _ **The 13 Captains assembled with great haste to the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Division Barracks waiting for the Commander to bring the meeting to a start**_.

Yamamoto- As you all know hollow attacks have been increasing lately. There have been sightings of hollows in the east and north. Recently disturbances in the North district of Zelyin and many residents have been either murdered or have gone missing.

Byakuya- What shall be done about this district Commander Yamamoto?

Yamamoto- I'm sending one captain and taking request for one Lieutenant and three seated officers to accompany that captain.

Toshiro- Who do you have in mine to lead this mission Commander?

Yamamoto- Since this is a covert mission I'm sending Captain Soifon.

Soifon- Excellent I've been dying for a good mission.

Yamamoto- Glad to hear, now does anybody have any recommendations to go with Captain Soifon?

Tosen- I recommend my 3rd Seat Itachi Uchiha.

Ukitake- That is a good recommendation Itachi is a very quiet and observant warrior.

Aizen- He is quite the model officer and would be a great asset to the mission. I recommend Erza Scarlet 3rd Seat.

Byakuya- I recommend my Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

Yamamoto- Is there any other recommendation?

Gin- Hmm might as well…. I recommend my 3rd seat Inuyasha.

Toshiro- Gin you must be joking he's a loud mouth, rash, and loves making trouble.

Soifon- Gin…..you've finally gone mad haven't you?

Zaraki- The only way he'd be a good choice is if you got stampeded by hollows and needed him to take them all out.

Mayuri- Zaraki's right he's only good for battle not stealth.

Gin- Then I assume none of you has ever had him just appear out of nowhere around you?

Byakuya-Hmm there was one time he did move with a bit of stealth and managed to sneak up behind me unnoticed.

Tosen- He is fast but that doesn't always mean he can be stealthy.

Gin- Well the main reason I recommended him is because of his nose.

Unohana- That is a great reason he can smell very faint scents even caught a poison that was in the blood of one of my patients that even I couldn't detect.

Yamamoto- Then it's settled those four will go with Captain Soi Fon to the North district of Zelyin. Report to my office in one hour for your orders and be ready for the worst. Dismissed!


	23. Chapter 23

Soi Fon- Alright you four we're going to get our orders from the Commander be silent and listen carefully, especially you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- You do realize I have dog ears Captain Soi Fon I can hear extremely well so there's no need to shout at this range. Kind of hurts you know.

Itachi- She's right you do tend to not listen at times Inuyasha. **Smiling he kept walking towards the 1** **st** **Squad Barracks.**

Soi Fon- Itachi…..please stop smiling…it's unsettling on you.

Itachi- Understood Captain Soi Fon.

Erza- You better stay in line Inuyasha or I will hurt you.

Renji- Damn you guys are hard on him.

Itachi- We have to be or else he gets reckless and makes a mess.

Inuyasha- I'm standing right here you know.

Soi Fon- Yes we can see and hear you.

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell.

Erza- What was that?!

Inuyasha- Oh nothing.

 **Arriving in the presence of the Captain Commander the five awaited their mission parameters** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- Your objective is to infiltrate the district of Zelyin in a covert manner. **Glaring at Inuyasha he put extra emphasis on "covert"** You'll need to find the missing residents and return them to safety as well as eliminate any and all hollows. Be swift in finding out their residence of the hollows and figuring out their plans.

Soi Fon- Is there anything else we should be aware of?

Yamamoto- Yes the hollows have been said to be small in size, but great in power and have some said they seem almost human in their appearance.

Itachi-You mean…Vasto Lorde.

Inuyasha- Damn those bastards are strong I've heard.

Yamamoto- Yes they are so you must be extremely cautious when dealing with them. If you do meet one by chance…..run like hell.

Erza- Understood Commander.

Inuyasha- Are you serious gramps?! We can't run like cowards we have to fight and slaughter them if they try to stand against us.

Yamamoto- ENOUGH! Do you really think you can take on a Vasto Lorde it would obliterate you!

Inuyasha- I'd love to see one try plus there's most likely only one of them and there's five of us.

Soi Fon- He's right with the four of them assisting me I could take one down.

Renji- I'd love the chance to fight one of those.

Yamamoto- And lose your life in the processes. You are not to engage a Vasto Lorde if you see one you may defend yourselves only to flee.

Itachi- Understood Commander Yamamoto.

Erza- We will do our best not to engage with one and succeed in our mission.

Soi Fon- With all due respect sir I am a Captain. I have the power necessary to dispatch a Vasto Lorde and letting one live isn't in our best interest.

Yamamoto- You are strong but not that strong a Vasto Lorde as power greater than the average Captain. Out of the thirteen of us I only see four of us making it out alive in battle with one, five if you include Zaraki but that would be a close battle.

Inuyasha- Aren't there strength in numbers with all of us

Yamamoto- No! I do not want you all getting injured or killed if you keep this up then I will be going with you.

Renji- That's quite alright Commander, we will heed your warnings.

Yamamoto-Good then you are all dismissed!


	24. Chapter 24

Leaving the Commander's office the team discussed how they would go about the mission.

Soi Fon- Alright so the plan is to get to the district in a stealthy manner and along the way see if any type of pattern can be found that can help us deal with the situation.

Renji- Understood. We should each have a specific job that suits are strength.

Soi Fon- That's an excellent idea Lieutenant. Renji you will be on left as a long rang specialist, Inuyasha since you have the strongest nose you will be in the center, and Itachi you will be on the right with your keen vision. Erza and I will hold up the rear with my speed and her strength we'll deal with any attacks from behind.

Erza- Ay Captain.

Itachi- Sounds like a great plan.

Inuyasha- Alright then let's get this party started.

Soi Fon- Once you're all ready meet me her in one hour.

Erza- Ay Ma'am.

Soi Fon- Don't call me ma'am.

 **In an hour the team met up and started on their mission. They moved out with great speed and determination**.

Itachi- It seems quiet. Are you picking anything up Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Yes it's faint but it smells like people have been dragged around here and in that direction.

Erza- Looks like this is the place.

Inuyasha- Yep. They were dragged through here and swept away to another location. Seems like the villagers were taken to the West of here and not that far away.

Soifon- Alright lets go there with speed. Try to keep up.

Itachi- We'll be fine Captain.

Renji- Alright let's do this.

Erza- Last one there Renji buys dinner.

Renji- You're on!

 **The five leaped away using Shunpo and came to the area they believed the villagers were being held.**

Soifon- Hmm seems like they might have gone through here. _What in the hell is going on?_ Hey someone's up there.

Inuyasha- What took you four so long?

Soifon- Wait…how did…but you were behind me….what?!

Itachi- Inuyasha stop showing off you shouldn't have gone ahead like that.

Soifon- How can you move that fast?!

Inuyasha- Because I'm that good now keep your voices down there's something around here.

Itachi- Yes there is. _With a quick glaze he scanned the area with his Sharingan_.

Soifon- _His eyes…..they became red I knew he had keen eyes but not that they transformed…..it's almost chilling what kind of power is that?_

Inuyasha- You see anything Itachi?

Itachi- Yes people over there and something is watching us from over there.

Erza- I've noticed that too. **Gazing with her right eye she was sifting through the woods to locate what was moving and lurking around them**.

Soi Fon- ! Look out!

 **Suddenly a red flash of light descended upon them.**


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha- Bloody hell that almost hit us, Captain Soifon, Itachi, Renji, Erza are you guys okay?

Soifon- I'm okay. Itachi what of you?

Itachi- I'm fine that shot had a lot of power behind it. More powerful than a standard Hollow. You two ok?

Erza- Fine. Renji?

Renji- That bastard is going to pay for that.

Erza- He's fine.

Soifon- Hollows….looks like 5 of them.

 **Two of them with blade like arms, one with spikes, and two with large wings and talons**

Soifon- This isn't good we need to formulate a counter plan.

Inuyasha- I got one. Yokai Claw! **Sending out the powerful blast he took out of the blade armed Adjuchuas.**

Itachi- Behind you moron! **Blocking the other spiked arm one's attack he deflected it with a small kido blast.**

Soi Fon- It's time to finish this shit! Sting the enemy to death Suzembachi. **Releasing her shikia she stabbed the spiked hollow twice and destroyed it.**

Inuyasha- Damn that was quick. So your Shikai ability is to kill whatever you stab twice?

Soi Fon- No it is to kill whatever I stab in the same place of contact twice. It's a poison that's fast acting.

Inuyasha- Such a thing must be based on reitsu then, if yours is much stronger than the quicker your victim dies. However if your reitsu is weaker then it wouldn't work at all or be slower.

Soi Fon- Well I don't know about all that but I guess it could be possible. We can continue this conversation later let's get back to the battle.

Erza- Leave one of the bladed ones to me. **With near instantaneous speed she killed it with three strikes**.

Soi Fon- Nice then I get the other! **With great speed she pierced the hollow in five locations with her Shikai then once more in the same locations leaving nothing left of him.**

Renji-I'll take the winged ones. Howl Zabiramu! Damn you're pretty fast.

Winged Hollow 1- That or you're just slow Shinigami.

Renji- We'll see about that. **Dashing towards him Renji went for a punch with his left only to miss on purpose to do a full turning swing with his Zanpakuto while activating a Hado #31 Kido spell into the blade and blasting the hollow on contact bisecting it.**

Winged Hollow 2- That was my brother you bastard!

Erza- Care to join him? Sneaking up behind him she impaled her fist into the back of his chest and released a midlevel Kido and blew him to kingdom come.

Renji- That was pretty brutal and awesome.

Erza- Um thank you Lieutenant.

Inuyasha- Are you blushing?

Erza- Silence! You shouldn't have gone off like that!

Inuyasha- What are you my mother I did it because they pissed me off.

Erza- I'm not your mother but someone has to act as a big sister to you so it might as well be me.

Inuyasha- You do realize that I'm a couple centuries old right.

Erza- Shut up and don't do that again.

Inuyasha- Whatever.

Renji- Look there! The villagers.

Erza- They're all just standing and look unharmed.

Itachi- Something's amiss. Look at these bodies…they seem empty.

Soifon- You're right it's like they're in some kind of trance. Shit! What's this spiritual pressure.

Vasto Lorde- Mine Shinigami. **Standing in the mist was a hollow about 6'7" with orange and blue armor and black skin. Green eyes and spikes on his arm and legs.**


	26. Chapter 26

Soifon- Damn run you four…now!

Inuyasha- Like Hell we are. Protect Tetsusaiga! **Flashing in a golden light his Zanpakuto transformed into a fang like blade.**

Soifon- Incredible! His Shikai…such power. He's actually getting serious.

Inuyasha- What's your name?

Vasto Lorde- I bare the name Galzor, Shinigami. What name do you bare?

Inuyasha- My name is Inuyasha 3rd Seat of the 3rd Squad.

Galzor- Well seems like today is the day you meet your maker. Shining Cero! **A flash of orange reitsu spiraled from his fingers towards Inuyasha who blocked it with the Tetsusaiga.**

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell! This guy packs a punch. Let's see you deal with this.

Galzor- Your slash missed….the hell…..my side when did you make contact. **Stunned Galzor looked at the blood pouring out near his rib cage.**

Inuyasha- I didn't…one of my Zanpakuto's special abilities is to cut without making contact with the target.

Soifon- _Impressive that kind of ability comes in handy with a fast opponent, with a precise movement he could cause a deep and crippling wound. Gin has quite the officer._

Itachi- You're the first Captain to see it.

Soi Fon- I'm honored it is truly such sight.

Renji- That's one big ass sword he must be compensating for something.

Soi Fon- Really Renji….

Renji- Sorry it was low hanging fruit.

Soi Fon- Renji!

Renji- I'm sorry that was an accident.

Inuyasha- Let's see what else you can do. Raising his hand fired a low level Kido as a distraction and leaped in the air to attack him from above

Galzor- Nice planning but it won't work too simple. **Launching forward he clashed with Inuyasha and the two began a battle of strength. Soon Galzor swung to gash Inuyasha in the neck with one of his spikes but was blocked by his hand.** Fool! You should've dodged or used your blade to counter not sacrifice your hand.

Inuyasha- Heh it's all according to plan. Blades of Blood! Launching at close range the attack sent both of them flying back at incredible speed.

Soi Fon- Such ferocity and blood lust these two were made to battle one another.

Erza- I agree. So what are we going to tell the Commander?

Soi Fon- We got cornered and had no way out but to fight. Understood?

Renji/Itachi/Erza- Yes Captain.

Soi Fon- Good because I want to see how this ends.

Galzor- Let's get serious.

Inuyasha- Alright then

Erza- Oh shit. Everyone get back now! **The four moved with great speed to distance themselves from the battlefield**

Renji- Holy hell he's really going toe to toe with a Vasto Lorde.

 **In a flash the two engaged in heated close combat. Clawing and slashing at one another with ferocity they countered and dodged each other with high intensity. Both warriors grinning with excitement of the power of the other.**

Soifon- _Such power…..for a 3_ _rd_ _seat to go toe to toe with a Vasto Lorde is just astonishing. In 50 years….he could get promoted to The Zero Division. In a good two decades he'll definitely be a captain._

Galzor- Negro Remolino Cero! **Rotating his arm in a cylinder formation he launched a black cero of gargantuan size.**

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain. **The two attacks collided and caused an explosion sending them both flying back.**

Galzor- This has gone on long enough _ **.**_ **Launching another attack he put most of his remaing power into his attack and hurled it towards Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha- I agree. Wind Strike! **Swinging Tetsusaiga horizontally he sent a golden wave soaring towards Galzor at the speed of sound** _ **.**_

 **Causing a strong form of smoke the battle field was covered in a great haze**.

Itachi- It's starting to lift…

Soi Fon- Holy hell! **Before them all was a giant crater 200ft in diameter and 100ft deep.**

Renji- Incredible.

Erza- Ugh the show off. He could've finished this much quicker.

Soi Fon- _Say what?_

Galzor- I'm proud to have had such a great opponent. You gave me quite the thrill Inuyasha 3rd seat of the 3rd Division. **When the smoke cleared totally the only thing left of Galzor was his upper body and left arm the rest was totally obliterated. He then fell to the ground and breathed his last breath**.

Inuyasha- Farewell Galzor you were a hell of a fighter. **Worn from the battle he fell to one knee.**


	27. Chapter 27

Soi Fon- Quite incredible you are.

Inuyasha- Thanks. We better hurry and free the residents of Zelyin.

Erza- I already did I sent them on their way home.

Soi Fon-That was fast. Let's see if we can find anything that can help us figure out the Vasto Lorde's plan.

Inuyasha- On it Captain.

Soi Fon- You rest a bit and take a breath the others can help.

Inuyasha- Think I like that idea better.

 **After an hour of searching an item in the depths of a cave began to resonate** _ **.**_

Soi Fon- The hell is this?

Itachi- Some kind of orbed object seems it can draw people to it with very low spiritual power.

Inuyasha- Explains how Galzor got all these innocent people. _Damn_ _ **.**_ **His vision began to get slightly blurry**

Renji- Hey you ok? Looks like your wounds are starting to take a toll on you.

Erza- Didn't Captain Soi Fon tell you to wait and rest.

Inuyasha- I'll be fine. Suddenly he fell to both knees.

Soifon- We need to go back we have this device and you need medical treatment. That's an order, Itachi pick him up and let's move out.

Itachi- Understood Captain Soifon

Renji- We've got company! It's an army of Gillian.

Erza- This bad timing. 10 Gillian in a time like this.

Renji- Howl Zabimaru! **Leaping forward he went to engage the Gillain**.

Erza- Right behind you. Shine Titania!

Itachi- Damn Guess I'll have to help. You wait here Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- I'm not dead you know. I still have some fight left in me.

Soi Fon- Then fight!

 **Charging forward they battled with all they had. The Gillian used their size to their advantage and launched several Ceros. Inuyasha did his best to fend them off but soon fell to the wounds inflicted by Galzor.**

Inuyasha- Damn…well this sucks.

Gillian- RAWR! **Launching a Cero dead at Inuyasha he aimed to destroy him once and for all**.

Erza- Inuyasha! No! **Moving swiftly she pushed him out of the line of fire and getting blasted near the right of her torso.**

Renji- ERZA!

Erza- I'm fine keep fighting.

Inuyasha- Sorry about that.

Itachi- Stop talking. **With a swift motion he knocked Inuyasha out and put him over his shoulder**.

Soifon- We need to get out of here.

Renji- You don't say!

Erza- Damn these things are stronger than usual but together we can defeat them.

Soi Fon- That we can.

 **Itachi- Damn…hold on Inuyasha you better not die on me. Placing him down temporarily he activated the Shadow Clone Jutsu to send out 5 clones to cover him and Inuyasha**.

Erza- Renji look out! **Blocking the Cero she got him out of the line of fire.**

Renji- Thanks! These things are going to overrun us. We need a plan of escape.

Soi Fon- Hado # 63 Raikōhō! Itachi, Erza give us cover to get the hell out of here!

Itachi- Understood! Erza let's finish this battle!

Erza- Star Blazer!

Itachi- Amaterasu **! Activating his Mangekyo Sharigan he unleashed the black flames of the abyss**.

 **Uniting their attacks they finished off the Gillian and made a hasty escape.**

Soi Fon- _Those flames….such power…such heat_ ….

Itachi- We need to get Inuyasha to the 4th Division at once he's gravely injured.

 **Rushing back they made their way to the Seireitei after a couple of hours and went straight for the 4** **th** **Division. While Inuyasha received treatment the others went to debrief with Commander Yamamoto**

Yamamoto- You're back quite swiftly….where's Inuyasha?

Soifon- He's in surgery Commander, he was injured in a battle with a Vasto Lorde named Galzor.

Yamamoto- I see well that's….wait what?

Soi Fon- We fought a Vasto Lorde.

Yamamoto- WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY! I SAID NOT TO ENGAGE IN BATTLE WITH ANY VASTO LORDE!

Soi Fon- I'm sorry sir but he rushed in and engaged in combat with him. After a heated and incredible battle he killed the Vasto Lorde.

Yamamoto- What? Inuyasha defeated him? He has achieved Bankai?

Soi Fon- He used his Shikai, Commander.

Erza- After he defeated Galzor we were ambushed by several Gillian. We fought valiantly but were almost overrun. Itachi and I combined our powers and blasted the remaing to get here to save Inuyasha.

Yamamoto- I see.

Itachi- We also found this another device.

Yamamoto- I'll take that. Go and get rest you all did well. But if you ever disobey an order like that again I'll deal with you my damn self.

Soi Fon/Renji/Erza/Itachi- Yes Sir.

 **Meanwhile at the surgical wing in the 4** **th** **Division Inuyasha was just waking up.**

Inuyasha- Damn guess I was hurt more than I thought.

Unohana- Yes you were. You'll be staying for a couple of days for further test and treatment to make sure you're at 100%. Your friend Erza left a couple of minutes ago. Her injuries were mild. So get nice and comfy Inuyasha, this will be your home for a while.

Inuyasha- Like hell I'm staying here I have things to do.

Unohana-Inuyasha….you're staying here. **Suddenly the room was filled with an earie aura**.

Inuyasha- Glare at me all you want I ain't staying.

Isane- _He's actually standing up to Captain Unohana!_

Unohana- You're staying and that's final. **Her eyes began to flare up and her reitsu began to twirl.**

Inuyasha- Hell no. Don't think you glaring at me is going to scare me into staying. Seeing my brother Sesshomaru smile is scary.

Unohana- ! _wait_

Gin-Hello there Captain Unohana how's my 3rd seast doing?

Unohana- He needs to stay for observation.

Gin- I see hopefully it turns out he's okay.

Unohana- He will be if he stays.

Gin- Fine Inuyasha stay here so you can get back to work.

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell! Fine I'll stay here. Better have good food.

Isane-It will, I can make you anything you want, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-….Isane…..please stop playing with my ears.

Isane- I'm sorry they're just so cute. I apologize for being so rude.

Inuyasha- ! It's fine I didn't mean to shout. Smile you don't look right frowning.

Isane-Tehe um thanks.

Unohana- You too should go on a date.

Isane- Captain Unohana he's a patient I can't ask him out.

Unohana- Isane…ask him out. **Glaring into Isane's eyes it was as if she was staring at her very soul to convince her Lieutenant to take a chance with the charming Yokai.**

Isane- Yes ma'am.

Inuyasha-How'd it go over with Gramps Captain Ichimaru?

Gin- It went over well he was pleased with your success against a Vasto Lorde but displeased that you went against his orders. As am I quite frankly astonished that only using your Shikai and winning is quite impressive against such a powerful opponent.

Inuyasha- Thanks It was tough I was hoping I'd have to go all out.

Gin- Oh I see. You can unleash Bankai?

Inuyasha- Bankai? I have two more powerful abilities in my Zanpakuto. Surprised I didn't have to use them. The second outclasses the Wind Strike by at least 10-20 fold.

Gin- I see well I'll see you later get some rest, Inuyasha. _Not using his full Shiki against a Vasto Lorde is truly incredible. He also didn't say he hasn't achieved Bankai which means he could have it. Captain Aizen will want him to join us._

Inuyasha- See ya Captain.

Isane- Here's your dinner Inuyasha. T-Bone Steak, green beans, fried rice, and a roll. Mind if I join you?

Inuyasha-um sure and thanks quite a meal.

Isane- Thank you

Unohana- So cute.


	28. Chapter 28

**After a couple of weeks of normalcy in the barracks of the 1** **st** **Division a meeting of the captains was taking place. Many captains wondering what hollows have been planning.**

Byakuya- It would seem that the hollows are organizing in a firm way. This could prove problematic if their numbers keep increasing.

Zaraki- Let their numbers rise it'll be more for me to cut down.

Mayuri- And even more for me to experiment on and use as test subjects as some of my subjects aren't all that durable.

Aizen- I wonder what they are planning could be devastating to the Soul Society.

Tosen- They may try to invade and go to war.

Gin- That's true and we'll have a messy battle on our hands.

Sajin- What actions should we be taking?

Soifon- I say we strike first and slaughter them all and bath in their blood.

Zaraki-….

Mayuri-…and they say Zaraki and I are blood thirsty and insane.

Yamamoto- Let's not get carried away Soifon we still need to investigate further before slaughtering them like lamb. We are organized and civil not a bunch of blood thirsty killers.

Shunsui- Least not anymore aye Yamaji

Unohana- That was in the past this is the present Captain Kyroku.

Ukitake- Quite right Captain Unohana we have to be smart about our approach in how we handle these hollows and their plans.

Mayuri- Maybe I could venture in the Hueco Mundo and catch some for some research?

Yamamoto- Absolutely

Mayuri- Really?

Yamamoto- Hell no! We need to be smart about this and if they see some of their own people missing might try a preemptive strike. We need a recon team to sneak in and sneak out.

Ukitake- Who will you be sending Sensei?

Yamamoto-For the leader of the team I am sending Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya- I will do my best to get what we need Commander.

Yamamoto- I know you will. I am sending 3rd Seats Scarlett and Uchiha with you.

Byakuya- I thought you wanted just recon not go in and annihilate them all.

Yamamoto-….never said I wanted that.

Byakuya- You implied it by assigning those two powerhouses. They both are on captain level sending in the three of us might draw attention who knows how strong their senses are. They could easily sense our presence with the three of us together.

Yamamoto- True but I trust in the three of you to mask your spiritual power to be unseen.

Byakuya- We shall do our best.

Yamamoto- Now if you three get into danger I will send a rescue team.

Shunsui- Who will you, be sending?

Yamamoto- You, Zaraki, and Inuyasha

Byakuya- Commander if you really want to go to war with them just say so.

Yamamoto- I don't want to go to war! Just want you guys the comeback safely so I'm sending heavy backup.

Ukitake- Heavy backup would be sending Captains Komamura, Soifon, Hitsugaya, and Ichimaru. You're sending a death squad.

Yamamoto- Enough of this talk get ready for your mission. Dismissed!

Byakuya- He really wants to make sure we come back. I mean good lord sending those three after us is insane.

Ukitake- Just wants to make sure we get the intel you all retrieve and that we don't lose any soldiers.

Byakuya- I guess you're right.


	29. Chapter 29

**In the 6** **th** **Squad barracks Byakuya began preparing for his mission. He was ready to leave when he was interrupted by Rukia**

Rukia- Ni-sama are you about to leave on your mission?

Byakuya-Yes Rukia I am. Is there something you need?

Rukia- No just prepared a small snack just so you all don't get hungry or dehydrated.

Byakuya- Thank you. I'll see you when we get back.

Erza- Are you ready for the mission Captain Kuchiki?

Byakuya- Yes I am…..how did you get in here so quietly?

Erza- I'm stealthy like that sir. Good for a recon mission.

Byakuya- That it is let's be on our way and meet up with Itachi. Goodbye Rukia

Rukia- Goodbye.

Renji- You look worried.

Rukia- I am Renji, they are going into Hueco Mundo the land of the Hollows. We've been getting attacked by high level hollows recently and the stronger ones could be there. I just wish more Captains were going.

Renji- I hear that.

 **At the 4** **th** **Division Inuyasha was visiting Isane and receiving a checkup to make sure all was well.**

Inuyasha- So I'm doing well right.

Isane- Yes you are and I'm glad about. Especially if the Commander is sending you on a dangerous mission.

Inuyasha- Well I had an excellent doctor. **Smiling he locked eyes with Isane who started to blush**

Isane-Um thank you. I enjoyed the time we spent together here. Maybe we could do something when we're both free?

Inuyasha- If you want to I guess that'll be cool. Like a date.

Isane- Um if you want to call it that sure.

Unohana- For god's sake just kiss already.

Isane- Captain!

Unohana- There's no need to beat around the bush you two should just get it over with. She's free on Thursday and Saturday nights Inuyasha for splendid dinner dates.

Inuyasha- Um ok. Maybe we can do something soon.

Isane- I'd like that.

Inuyasha- Awesome, well I'll see you later. **Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek and vanished**.

Isane-Oh my.

Unohana- He's got style.

Gin- My my seems like she is really into you.

Inuyasha- I have that effect on women.

 **At the 12** **th** **Squad barracks Itachi was patiently waiting for the arrival of Byakuya and Erza**.

Itachi- Good now I can enter the building.

Byakuya- Why couldn't you enter before?

Itachi- …I'm not entering that building with Captain Kurotsuchi alone. I'd probably have to fight my way out of there or end up on some lab table.

Erza-….can't argue with you on that one.

Byakuya- Let's get going with have a timeline.

Mayuri- About time you all got here now we can begin.

Erza- Yes lets, where do we start?

Mayuri- Right here. We'll travel to the land of the living then I'll open a way to Hueco Mundo.

Itachi- Alright then let's hurry.

Mayuri- Agreed let's move

 **Standing in the Land of the Living they were ready to depart to Hueco Mundo.**

Mayuri- Now listen you all have 12 hours to get in there and get some information on what the hollows are planning. If you don't check in 12 hours the rescue team will bust in and get you out.

Byakuya-Understood Mayuri we'll be fast.

Itachi- Anything else?

Mayuri- Nope that's all.

Erza- Guess this is it. In to Hueco Mundo we go.

Itachi- Out of curiosity who's coming to get us if we are in there more than 12 hours?

Mayuri- Shunsui, Zaraki, and Inuyasha.

Erza- The flying hell does the Commander think will happen?

Byakuya- Same thing I was thinking. He just wants to make sure that we're safe.

Itachi- I believe he wants to go to war but that's neither here or there let's get going.


	30. Chapter 30

**Arriving in the Land of Hueco Mundo the team looked around and witnessed the savage land and it's horror.**

Hollow- What's this…intruders!

Itachi- We're not intruders. You are just tired and hallucinating go about your business. **Saying this while gazing in the eyes of the hollow he used Genjutsu to put him in a trance and he walked away**.

Erza- Impressive job.

Itachi- Thanks

Byakuya- This way with great haste

Itachi- Rodger.

Erza- We'll need to get in to that structure over there.

Byakuya- That looks like some sort of disconnected mountain.

 **Trekking through the dessert they made their way to the mountain. Along the way dodging and slipping past several hollows**.

Itachi- There's a hole in the side we possibly could slip into.

Erza- Agreed.

Byakuya- Careful now enter with great caution.

Itachi- This place seems extremely empty, I'd expect there be hollows around every corner trying to rip us apart.

Byakuya- They may be gathering in some place plotting against us.

Erza- That makes me feel uneasy. Having a chaotic Hueco Mundo is one thing but an organized one is something to worry about.

Itachi- I hear that.

Byakuya- We've been going for about 4 hours, we should stop and rest here.

Itachi- Ay Captain Kuchiki

Erza-So how's life been for you two?

Itachi- Alright for me just been training and doing my daily duties. Occasionally I go out for drinks with Hisagi and Kira.

Erza- Sounds pleasant. I tend to just train, go on missions, and relax with Nemu, Yachiru, Rangiku, and Isane. We chat about life and day to day routines. What about you Captain Kuchiki?

Byakuya- Just relax with Rukia and that's about it. May I ask you two what are your future goals in the 13 Gotei?

Erza- Mine are to be the best soldier I can be. Fight for the cause and protect others who can't protect themselves.

Itachi- I plan on excelling through the ranks and eventually one day be a Captain and contribute something to the Soul Society.

Byakuya- Pretty high goals you have. Both of you have extremely high potential and can definitely accomplish those goals.

 **After an hour of rest and casual conversations the team began to go out on the move through Hueco Mundo. Soon the cave began to go out in different paths and levels.**

Erza- there's something over here. The hell is this?! There are souls in this entire opening.

Byakuya- It's some sort of prison for souls.

Itachi- Look there a group of hollows it seems they are tormenting souls and using that device to mold them into new hollows. They're building an army. I'll take care of this. Sharringan! Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu. **Unleashing a flame of unruly power he took out the hollows that held the souls captive** _ **.**_

Erza- Damn that was fast. We should release them.

Byakuya- Don't think that's an option…..it looks like it might be too late for them. However we can take this to Captain Kurotsuchi and have his people analyze it.

Erza- To build an army like this is quite smart. Too smart for hollows to think of, I believe they may have someone helping them.

Itachi- I agree. Building hollows in a way of torturing capture souls and escalating the process to the degree that you can have an army large as hell in a matter of weeks.

Byakuya- Whomever it is we will bring them to justice and they will be slaughtered by the righteous hand of the Soul Society.

 **Through another 2 hours of searching they came across an opening that led to two directions**.

Itachi- There seems to be a strong presence gathering in this direction.

Erza- Well have to be stealthy or we might be found out.

Byakuya- Exactly conceal your reitsu and move fluidly and we can get past them.

 **Going through the hall for about 3 hours finding all kinds of remnants of labs and operation rooms the recon team discovered a group of Adjuchuas Menos. 50 Adjuchuas were gathered around in a huddle seemingly plotting**.

Adjuchuas #1- We need to get our plan underway. The Soul Society will fall at our hands. We must gather as much souls as we possibly can to strengthen our power.

Adjuchuas #2- The 13 Gotei is formidable how exactly do you think we get rid of them? Certain captains will be extremely hard to get rid of.

Adjuchuas #3- Infiltration will have to be a large part of our attack. I heard that a third seat managed to defeat Galzor the Vasto Lorde.

Adjuchuas #1- I've heard that as well. A problem may arise if this 3rd Seat is truly outclassed by the captains.

Adjuchuas #2- You're right we'll have to play our cards right luckily there are some of the 13 Gotei here already.

Erza- Damn we've been made!


	31. Chapter 31

Adjuchuas #2- Attack! Rip them to shreds and bath in their blood and eat their entrails!

Erza- Lookout! **Blocking a cero and sending out a counter attack** Damn that was close. We'll have to be careful with these guys.

Adjuchuas #3- Clawing Cero!

Itachi- Bend Raava! **Suddenly water began to surround the Adjuchuas and put it in a torrent ripping it to shreds**

Erza- Shield Titania! Come at me you rotten bastards! Adamantine Strike! **Dashing she bisected two of the enemy**

Byakuya- That's three down 47 to go, Scatter Senbonzakura. **Sending out 1000 blades he surrounded 2 and collapsed the blades to finish them off.**

Itachi- There are more coming. Looks like Gillian and standard hollows are starting to break in.

Byakuya- We must stay close to one another or they will overrun us. Hado # 4Byakurai! Damn these guys are resilient.

Itachi- Piranha Strike! **Summoning a swarm of piranhas he created a wall around them for protection** _._

Erza- How long will this hold?!

Itachi- With all of them maybe a minute, how many do you see Erza?

Erza- 47 Adjuchuas, 50 Gillian, and about 100 standard hollows.

Byakuya- Then we fight, fight till we die! Do not give them an inch! Hado #33 Sokatsui! **Blasting 20 hollows he made a firm declaration that they would not fall to the enemy.**

Erza- Hado #31 Shakkaho! They just keep coming.

Itachi- Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu! **Exhaling he sent out a blaze large enough to cover a football field and roast a good portion of their attackers** _ **.**_

Byakuya- _Incredible these abilities of his give him a wide range of power so that he doesn't just have to rely on his Zanpakuto._

Itachi- We're going to need help. Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Making the famous sign he cast 20 clone and sent them forth to tackle different hollows in various areas and made them self-destruct to lower the numbers of the hollow and a few Gillian.**

Erza- Nice move!

Itachi- Thanks. Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld! **Suddenly the ground below the hollows turned into a deep swamp and sunk some into its depths.**

Erza- Damn these things. You think you're going to win you rotten bastards. Adamantine Strike! **Extending two blades on the back of her wrist she charged forward and diced several hollows**.

Byakuya- Pitiful creatures thinking you can defeat a Captain. Guess again! **With the swift movement of his hilt he sent blades slicing hollows and drilling through Gillian.**

Itachi- Whirling Whale! **Bringing forth a giant whale he sent it crashing into the ground to shield from attacks.**

Hollow- RAWR!

Erza- Aww are you hungry…then eat this. **Shoving her fist into its mouth she released a Kido blast and blew its head off.**

Itachi- It's been a while since I've done this _ **.**_ **Jumping in the air he brought forth 10 Kunai knives and launched them at various targets. Each with an** _ **explosion tag and started blasting his way through the enemy lines.**_

Erza- It's getting hella crowded in this place. We're going to be fighting on top of each other soon.

Itachi- You're right this place is flooding with hollows. Ugh damn it.

Byakuya- We're going to have to move into an open space we're sitting ducks here. Follow me!

Erza/Itachi- Yes sir!


	32. Chapter 32

**Dashing down the hall they entered the team made their way to the outside. Dodging ceros, talons, and stones they made their way to the exit way. Fighting for what felt like 2 hours as they made a way for their tight escape**.

Byakuya- Almost there.

Adjuchuas #3- Not so fast! **With a motion he began to send out an ooze that would block the exit**

Byakuya- Hado #33 Sōkatsui! **The spell hit the ooze but to no avail** __

Erza- Damn- Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui! What the…..it didn't leave a mark!

Itachi- Stand back! **Closing his right eye he prepared for an attack**

Byakuya- Are you crying?

Itachi- No…..bleeding. Amaterasu! **Black Flames were brought forth and swallowed the blocked exit way and burst through it and set them free**.

Byakuya- The flying blue hell of was that?

Itachi- A special ability of mine, Amaterasu. Black flames that burn for seven days and seven night with temperature ten times hotter than that of the sun. Takes a toll on my vision unfortunately.

Erza- It's a good thing we decided to get out before you used too much power.

Itachi- That it is, however, I sense even more hollows coming this way.

Byakuya- As do I we need to _ **..**_ **Interrupted by a sudden howl of the hollows as the surrounded them awaiting something**

Erza- What's going on?

Adjuchuas#4-Our leaders are coming and you will all know the meaning of horror.

Byakuya-…..Leaders….

Leaders- Yes the Caballeros de la Muerte. **10 Adjuchuas class menos stood there with overwhelming power. 9 identical ones each with left arms as a blade and right arms of a hand with 4 fingers and 4 claws stood in a semi-circle on their left.. The tenth with wings and a foot greater of height and silver wings with a 30ft spread.**

Zavierio- Hmm looks like we have a couple of Shinigami spies in our dear home. I am Zavierio the leader of this faction of hollow here in Hueco Mundo. My assistants are Crateveo and Javierello.

Erza- That's nice but we'll be leaving now.

Crateveo- Like hell you're leaving! Raising his hand he ignited each claw with flames and launched a flaming Cero towards the group.

Erza-Shine Titania! **Activating her Morning Star Armor she slashed at the attack.**

Crateveo- Nice deflect let's see how you deal in close quarters!

Erza- Bring it!

Javierello- Guess I'll take you two on!

Itachi- Pretty bold statement coming from you.

Byakuya- If you think you can take us on then by all means do so.

Javierello-Most certainly! **Vanishing he appeared in front of them and launched a kick at Byakuya and a frosted Cero at Itachi.**

Byakuya- Such speed.

Itachi- Bakudo #81 Danku.

Javierello- Nice block, but it won't do you much good.

Itachi- Whirling Whale!

Javierello- Well if it isn't Moby Dick.

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura! **With a quick motion while he was distracted drilled his Shikai into his heart.**

Javierello-…you ugh bastard.

Byakuya- Thanks. **Using Shunpo he decapitated him with great speed**.

Crateveo- he was a fool anyway.

Erza- Harsh way to speak of a comrade

Crateveo- Silence your tongue Shinigami.

 **The two engaged once more in heated combat with Erza landed a bit more blows. Crateveo however was taking the blows well and wasn't greatly fazed. Fighting harder and harder the two unleashed incredible power and rage towards one another** _ **.**_

Zavierio- You two are quite powerful. Caballeros attack!

Itachi- Oh shit.

Caballero 1- DIE!

Byakuya- Take your own advice. Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **Blasting a powerful Kido he exploded the hollow.**

Caballero 2- Hmm this one is pretty. I'm going to make you my wife.

Erza- As if.

Caballero 2- Fine you bitch! Then you'll be my sla **suddenly he was bisected vertically and fell apart**.

Inuyasha- Damn these guys are getting harder to cut.

Zavierio- Annihilate them all!

Caballero 3- Understood boss! **With little effort he used Sonido and was behind Byakuya ready for an attack.**

Byakuya- Oh shit _ **.**_ **A blade caught the attack and the owner was there smiling like a mad man**.

Zaraki- I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, you're getting slow Byakuya.

Byakuya- Shut up you fool.

Shunsui- Now you two play nice. We're in a bit of a situation here and I'm going to need all of you to cooperate.

Erza- Captain Kyoraku!

Shunsui-We're a little early Yamaji had a bad feeling so he sent us out and looks like he made the right call.

Erza- Guess he really wanted us safe. My goodness.

Inuyasha- Got that right! It's time to slaughter some hollows. Scarring Rain!

Zaraki- Oh hell yeah! **Jumping up and going into a pile of hollows Zaraki began his slaughter**

Shunsui- Guess I better join in _. Bushogoma_! **Sending out wind blades engulfing a dozen hollows and clearing the area in front of him**

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu!

Inuyasha- Watch where you aim that fire! Trying to roast me alive.

Itachi- Oh you're fine you big baby.

Erza- Stop arguing and fight! Morning Shine! **Pointing her blade forward she released a beam and penetrated several hollows.**

Inuyasha- Guess I'll take some of these big guys down.

Caballero 4- You think you can take us on?

Caballero 5- This guy must be crazy.

Inuyasha- Thanks for the complement! Wind Strike!

Caballero 4- Shit! You bastard you took my arm!

Inuyasha- You don't say.

Caballero 4- Time for you to be shredded! **Raising his remaining arm he unleashed a Cero infused with wind.**

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Caballero 5- Think fast.

Inuyasha- Hado #90 Kurohitsugi! **With a single motion he activated the high level Kido and slain the Adjuchuas** _ **.**_ Fast enough for you.

Caballero 4- Such power! What are you?

Inuyasha- A Yokai! **With a quick motion he took Tetsusaiga and unleashed a powerful swing that took out the hollow** _ **.**_

Caballero 6- You all will pay for this.

Zaraki- Shut the hell up and fight!

Caballero 6- If you want to defeat me, you will fail.

 **Charging at one another the two clashed and lacerated each other deeply. Zaraki grew more and more excited at the challenge and gave the Caballero a hell of a fight** _ **.**_

Caballero 6- Such power! You a definitely a great warrior.

Zaraki- You damn right. I'm Kenpachi!

Caballero 6- Let's see what you can really do. **Unleashing his reitsu he charged up his power for a final attack.**

Zaraki- Fine then! Charging he went in for one final swing.

Caballero 6- Damn….you are good. **Collapsing he died with a smile on his face**.

Caballero 7- It's my turn now! Death is upon you all!

Zaraki- Death is only upon you. Now taste my blade!

Caballero 7- That's all you got punk ass Shinigami. Let's see how you deal with this. Paralitico Cero! **Directly hitting Zaraki Javierello caused paralysis to overcome his body**. Starting to feel a little sluggish Shinigami?

Zaraki- Damn it what's happening to me?!

Caballero 7- Your body is becoming paralyzed and you will soon die! Look into my eyes while you die! **Stretching his blade arm forth he slashed at Zaraki who barely had enough strength to barely doge having the blade graze his face and remove his eye patch causing an explosion of reitsu**

Zaraki- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Let the real battle begin!


	33. Chapter 33

Caballero 7- Holy Hell! Such power!

Inuyasha- WTFuck! Where did all this power come from?

Shunsui- His eye patch locks up 80% of his power so he can enjoy his fights more.

Erza- Good lord….such a monster…

Shunsui- Good thing he's on our side.

Caballero 7- Die! I will rip out your heart and destroy everything you love!

Zaraki- Pitiful…..And I thought you'd be a worthy opponent. Goodbye you pathetic bastard. **With one swing brought down Caballero 7 was no more.**

Zavierio- Looks like he was a weakling after all. Guess I'll have to do this myself.

Inuyasha- Let's see what you're made of!

Zavierio- You really think you can take me on alone?

Itachi- He's not alone. Shall we Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Yes lets.

The two dashed towards Zavierio and began to battle him simultaneously. The Adjuchuas menos managed to hold both of them at bay and did so with great difficulty.

Inuyasha- You think we should stop toying with him?

Itachi- Nah I like the practice.

Zavierio- Stop acting as if you are superior to me!

Inuyasha- We are superior to you. You have power but you lack skill and technique.

Zavierio- I am great, powerful, and unstoppable! You will perish at my power

Inuyasha- You're full of shit.

Zavierio- SHUT UP! **Soaring into the sky he gathered all his power and let loose a green Cero sphere of destruction 100ft wide to dispatch the Shinigami**.

Inuyasha- Pathetic. Wind Strike! Swinging his blade he destroyed the Cero.

Zavierio- Impossible…how can you do this …

Inuyasha- Cause I can bitch!

Zavierio- You will die if it's the last thing I do.

Itachi- Enough of your talk. Tsukuyomi! **Glaring into Zaviero's eyes he sent him into a world where he was ripped apart, skinned alive, bisected piece by piece and filleted alive for 8 months straight** _ **.**_

Zavierio-uuugghhh **coughing up blood and collapsing he started stammering and convulsing.**

Itachi- Sad. You could've been a powerful opponent. Goodbye. Surging Kraken!

Inuyasha- Alright it's time to get rid of the rest of these guys. Wind Strike!

Erza- Photon Slicer!

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura! It's the end for all of you hollow.

Shunsui- Hado #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō! That takes care of the remaining hollows and Gillians.

Byakuya- Alright let's get out of this filthy hell hole.

Shunsui- Is there anything else here we need to worry about?

Erza- No sir we have what we need and information on their methods.

Itachi- We should probably get out of here before more arrive.

Zaraki- I can wait if you guys want to leave.

Shunsui- You're coming with.

Zaraki- Bleh.

Shunsui- This isn't up for debate!

Erza-! Oh my…never knew he had a temper.

Zaraki- Fine fine we can all leave. Jeez no need to rev up your reitsu.

Shunsui- Prepare for transport.


	34. Chapter 34

**After a couple of minutes of trekking through Hueco Mundo and going to the Land of the Living the two teams arrived back in the Soul Society**.

Itachi- Well that was an ordeal, is anyone seriously injured?

Inuyasha- Doesn't seem like it.

Erza- Good you should get rest. That was a tough battle after your recuperation even if it's been 2 weeks.

Inuyasha- Hey I can handle myself.

Shunsui- Still get rest Inuyasha. That was a tough battle.

Inuyasha- Understood Captain Kyoraku.

Byakuya- Erza, Itachi, we should get to the Commander and debrief on our mission.

Itachi- Right Captain Kuchiki.

Erza- Let's get going then.

 **Sitting in his office Commander Yamamoto sat looking over reports and wondering what to do about the hollow issue. With a knock on the door suddenly interrupting him**

Yamamoto- Come in.

Byakuya- Hello Commander I hope we aren't disturbing you.

Yamamoto-Of course not Captain Kuchiki. How was the mission?

Itachi- It was partially successful. We found out that the hollows are organizing into factions. We came across one led by a couple of Adjuchuas menos, they were planning on invading the Soul Society and wreaking havoc. We were going to sneak out and tell you all but we were found out and attacked. Luckily you sent the rescue team in and we were able to exterminate the threat

Byakuya- We also found out that this faction was capturing souls and using a device to turn them into hollows. This is it.

Yamamoto- I see, have a messenger send it to Mayuri for analysis. Is there anything else that happened?

Erza- No commander just a battle that proved the hollows are getting stronger and we are going to have to train harder to be able to beat these vermin.

Yamamoto- I see dismissed.

Byakuya/Erza/Itachi- Yes Sir!

Itachi- So where you off to Erza?

Erza- was going to go back to my barracks and do a little investigating.

Itachi- Understood. Think I'll go back to my division and do the same see you around.

 **Arriving at the 9** **th** **Division Itachi was greeted by Captain Tosen.**

Tosen- Hello Itachi how was your mission in Hueco Mundo?

Itachi- Eventful, we encountered a group of hollows, Gillian, and Adjuchuas menos. Battle broke out and we were surrounded and fought tooth and nail till the rescue team arrived and helped us out.

Tosen-Sounds like quite the mission you had. Find out anything?

Itachi- Just that they were making hollows faster and organizing. They are developing into factions. We're going to need to up our training.

Tosen- That is going to have be something we do. I'll have you and Hisagi start a training regimen.

Itachi- Understood Captain. _Great now I have to do more training for this Division. It's like he's keeping me extra busy so I don't have time to investigate._

Hisagi- Hey there how's it going?

Itachi- Alright just a bit tired from the mission I just got back from. You?

Hisagi- Just got done with a Lieutenant's meeting and so much freaking paperwork to do.

Itachi- It's always the paperwork that creeps on and ruins the day.

Hisagi- Amen to that brother.

Itachi- The Captain wants us to start more training regimens so we can be prepared for whatever the hollows bring forth.

Hisagi- Oh jeez more of those. Seems like the workload lately is just getting higher.

 **Meanwhile at the 5** **th** **Division Erza began investigating around seeing if she could find any evidence on Aizen and his possible involvement in Hueco Mundo**.

Erza- Lieutenant Hinamori how have things been?

Momo- They've been great Erza, how about you?

Erza- Alright thanks. Just been working and going on missions. Have you been noticing anything strange around the squad?

Momo- Strange how?

Erza- Strange as in mysterious wandering or anybody gone missing or sneaking out.

Momo- No I have not. Everyone just does their job and that's it. Captain Aizen goes out sometimes for Captain things but that's about it. He went somewhere not long after you left for your mission. I miss him already.

Erza- _This girl….she's way too in to him. Obviously he's charming and is using that to get her under his spell._ Well I'll leave you to your duties Lieutenant.

Momo- Okay have an awesome day Erza!

Erza- Thank you, same to you Lieutenant. _Damn I'm going to have a long night ahead of me._

Renji- Hey there Erza!

Erza- Hello Renji, what can I do for you?

Renji- Nothing just stopping by to say hi. How's was your mission?

Erza- It was quite rough. There was a battle we got swamped with a hoard of hollows. Thankfully the rescue team that The Commander sent came just in time and we were able to get the situation under control.

Renji- Well I hope so with that freaking death squad he sent.

Erza- ha so true. So I should probably get to work.

Renji- Yeah same to here, maybe we can grab a drink sometime.

Erza- Sure thing .


	35. Chapter 35

Inuyasha- Man what a hell of a day. Damn, I'm still sore from that battle.

 _ **Tetsusaiga**_ \- _**Pitiful Inuyasha, you're getting soft**_ **. A large white dog Yokai appeared next to Inuyasha and looked most upset.**

Inuyasha- You know I liked it better when you didn't talk.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- The you wouldn't be getting much needed criticism in your battle habits. For one you rush in way too much and love getting too brutal. Also you rely too much on your own power. I mean you don't have to take me out for every little battle, but sometimes you should be cautious. Also you don't have to release me on such weaklings, my sealed form does fine on hollows plus the Kenatsu is still useful on them. You also need to train more with Bankai**_.

Inuyasha- I train enough you loud mouth. Besides I train at my own pace, and Bankai isn't something I train much with anyway since I've yet to fight someone who warrant me unleashing it. Besides Shikai is strong enough since I haven't unleashed the Wind Scar on anyone yet.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Whatever you say Inuyasha. Just make sure you master me more so you can be prepared for anything. My job is to protect you at all cost.**_

Inuyasha- I know and I thank you for that. I just don't want you getting hurt either, guess I'm a bit overprotective of you as well.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Don't get all sentimental on me!**_

Inuyasha- Stop being a hardass. The hell? **Turning to his left he addressed the knock at the door**.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Guess I'll talk to you later seems like you have a visitor.**_

Isane- Hey there Inuyasha, how are you doing today?

Inuyasha- I'm doing well and you?

Isane-Fine just came by wondering if you were busy and if you had any plans today.

Inuyasha- I'm free today actually. I'm still on light duty. I might have bothered some injuries so I'm taking it a little so back into doing light things. Fortunately this mean I have today off. So how about dinner?

Isane- I'd love that, where are we going?

Inuyasha- Nowhere, I'm making dinner.

Isane- You cook?!

Inuyasha- Of course, so what would you like? My specialty is ramen, shrimp, sweet and sour beans, and rolls.

Isane- That sounds delicious.

Inuyasha- Alright then, dinner in an hour.

 **After preparing dinner the two sat down and began talking about their lives and interest. The two shared a very passionate moment**.

Isane- So how has it been for you here in the Soul Society?

Inuyasha- It's been going well. I enjoy the missions and have made a couple of friends. Mostly I talk to Erza and Itachi.

Isane- You three seem extremely close to one another.

Inuyasha- Yes we are. Erza's kind of the sister I've never had and Itachi the brother that looks out for you without being an ass.

Isane- You sound like you have another brother.

Inuyasha- I do his name is Sesshomaru. He was an asshole, but there were times that he did help me out and acted as a brother in his own way.

Isane- Me and my sister are close. She's my best friend and also very energetic.

Inuyasha- That's nice that you guys are close. Maybe we all can do something one day. So how's work been for you?

Isane- That sounds great. I've just been going through my duties as usual. Wish I got more missions though, I'd love to get out of the Seireitei for a while.

Inuyasha- You'll get your chance.

Isane- Hopefully it's soon. It's getting dark outside.

Inuyasha- Yeah guess we should call it a night. I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you.

Isane- I'd love that very much.

 **The two had a casual walk back to Isane's barracks and had a romantic time strolling in the moonlight** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- I had a great night, Isane. We should do this more often.

Isane-Most definitely . Well here's my stop.

Inuyasha- Yeah um goodnight.

 _ **Tetsusaiga-For god's sake man kiss the girl!**_

 **Leaning in Inuyasha locked lips with Isane for about 15 seconds**.

Isane- Goodnight Inuyasha. Turning she walked in and closed the door.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Smooth dude real smooth**_.

Inuyasha- Shut up Tetsusaiga.


	36. Chapter 36

Renji- Damn it have to go on another mission. It's like I'm the only one available around here. **Walking in the Commander's office he was greeted by Rangiku, Omaeda, and Erza.**

Yamamoto- Glad you could join us Lieutenant Abarai. Now that you're all here I can brief you on your mission. You all will be going to an Eastern district known as Singlovu. Seems hollows have also been causing mischief there as well. You will investigate and see what exactly their mission is. Lieutenant Abarai you will be team leader.

Renji- Ay Commander!

Yamamoto- Go now and return with intel. Dismissed!

Renji/Omaeda/Rangiku/Erza- Yes sir!

Rangiku- Wow been a while since I've been on since I've been on a mission with this many people.

Omaeda- I've been on bigger.

Erza- Wonder why the Commander chose us specifically?

Renji- Possibly for our abilities. Hopefully we'll be enough, though I have to wonder why he didn't send a medic just encase.

Erza- You make a great point.

Rangiku- Yeah if you're going to send a team of this size a medic should be in the company.

Omaeda- Let's not worry too much about it. Let's just get the mission done.

Renji- Alright then let's get going.

 **The group took off and made their way to Singlovu and came to a land filled with desolation, corpses, and a foul aura**.

Rangiku- I can barely breathe.

Erza- Anyone else feeling that?

Omaeda- Yeah…so ghastly.

Renji- Keep your eyes peeled.

Erza- Everyone look out!

 **Suddenly a giant hollow appeared from the ground with a long neck and a four arms. It then opened its mouth and released a powerful Cero narrowly missing the team** _ **.**_

Erza- Shield Titania!

Rangiku- Growl Haineko!

Renji- Howl Zabimaru!

Omaeda- Crush Gegetsuburi!

Hollow- Hmmm delicious Shinigami who's first to be dinner?

Omaeda- Enough of your shit. Supaiku bochi! **Slamming his Shikai into the ground 100 spikes erupted and impaled the hollow to death from all angles** _ **.**_

Rangiku- Damn that was gruesome.

Renji- Holy hell there are twenty more coming from the East.

Erza- Everyone lookout!

 **The hollows scattered and shot Ceros from various angles**.

Erza- Adamantine Barrier!

Omaeda- Supaikuu~ōru! **Placing his Shikai on the ground and turning it he created a wall of spikes to deflect the blast.**

Renji- Howl Zabimaru! Swinging his blade he took out three hollows.

Rangiku- Neko Rinbu! **Surrounding five hollows she shredded them apart**.

Erza- Adamantine Ray! **Blasting the remaining hollows she took them out with a powerful blast**.

Omaeda- Damn these guys come by the pack.

Renji- Yeah no kidding.

Rangiku- Dear sweet god! The hell is that thing?!

 **Suddenly descending from the skies was a giant hydra like hollow. The ground suddenly began to quake and serpent hollow arose ate the remains of the fallen hollows** _ **.**_

Rangiku- Well shit. Renji and I'll take the aerial one you two take the terrain one.

Renji- Let's do this Rangiku!

Omaeda- Great we get the serpent.

Erza- Fear not we shall prevail. **Leaping forward she engaged the serpent hollow and was put on the defensive and thrown back.**

Omaeda- Time to up the ante. Fire Head Staff Formation! **Straightening the chain it transformed into a solid steel rod** _ **.**_ Supaikuu~ēbu! **Swining his Shikai he release 200 spikes that impaled the serpent hollow** _ **.**_

Serpent- Damn that acutally hurt.

Erza- Shine Titania! Star Blazer!

Serpent- You little pest!

Omaeda- Frack! He's durable as hell.

Erza- You ever hear the story about Jonah and the Whale?

Omaeda- Yeah but this is a serpent. Oh no.. please don't.

Erza- Sorry. **Grabbing Omaeda's shirt she threw him into the mouth of the serpent hollow.**

Serpent- That was delicious. Thank you for the meal, I'm surprised you sacrificed your ally.

Erza- Who said I did that?

Serpent- Huh?

Omaeda- Supaikuu~ēbu!

Serpent-The hell is happening? **The hollow began to swell up and then exploded from the inside out by spikes in all directions.**

Omaeda- Next time tell me the plan ahead of time. I'm still the superior officer.

Erza- As you wish sir.

Omaeda- And never do that again. I'm gonna smell like this for a month.

Erza- Oh please it won't be for that long maybe a day or two.


	37. Chapter 37

Rangiku- Man this guy is pretty fast.

Renji- Yeah I've noticed.

Hydra- You Shinigami are such weaklings. I was going to feast on your flesh, but I will use you as target practice.

Renji- Damn this guy. **Leaping into the air he unleashed two attacks but to no avail**.

Rangiku- This is going to be difficult. Neko Rinbu! **Surrounding the hydra with ash she moved the hilt of her Zanpakuto to cut it from various angles in an attempt to bring to down** _ **.**_

Hydra- That tickled.

Renji- Hado #31 Shakkahō!

Hydra- Was that a love tap?

Rangiku/Renji- Hado #58 Tenran! **Blasting the wind Kido they were able to catch it in midair** **.**

Isane- Run Itegumo! Hauringu hyō! **Summoning storm clouds Isane brought down a flood of hail stones aimed at the wings.**

Rangiku- Neko Rinbu! **Aiming for the head she severed at the neck line.**

Renji- Hihisutoraiku! **Summoning red reitsu he aimed a baboon fist at the heart of the hydra blowing it out.**

Hydra- you bastards. **Falling it crashed into the ground dead**.

Renji- The hell are you doing here?

Isane- The Commander sent me to help if anyone got injured. He figures that you might need a medic so I was sent and just in time it seems.

Rangiku- Glad you're hear and thanks for the assist.

Isane- No problem. Is anyone hurt?

Erza- No we're all fine.

Omaeda- Speak for yourself you weren't thrown inside a freaking hollow.

Isane- Inside a hollow?

Erza- I threw him inside so he could destroy it from there since our attacks were barely doing anything on the outside.

Isane- I see, that's one way to kill a hollow.

Renji- Enough talk, now that the hollows are defeated let's investigate the village.

Omaeda- Roger that.

Isane- This place is so desolate and foul.

Erza-There's some kind of crater here. My god it's filled with bodies.

Rangiku- Ugh, those hollows are so sick.

Renji- Over there. The hell is wrong with them?

 **Looking they all saw people growing holes and harden skin growing on their faces creating mask. They then began to grow in size and reitsu.**

Isane- Well this is new, what the hell is happening?

Renji- They're becoming hollows somehow.

Erza-There! **In the bushes some cubical device**.

Omaeda- It's pulsating and sending out some kind of frequency.

Rangiku- Must be why there are transforming. Prepare yourselves for battle!

 **Leaping into the air the villagers rose and attacked the group of officers.**

Erza- Take up arms and fight!

 **In a flash they all darted towards the newly formed hollows and came to blows. Going through gnashing of teeth and slashing of claws** _ **.**_

Isane- Crap. So fast! Furaddingusunōbōru! **Twirling her Zanpakuto she unleashed a fury of snowballs at high speeds pounding the hollows into the ground**.

Rangiku- Neko suramu! **Bringing forth the ash of her Shikai she brought it above her portion of enemies and slammed it down hard into their mouths and limbs to smother and lacerate them** _ **.**_

Renji- They are fierce! We must stand firm or they shall overrun us!

Erza- Ay!

Omaeda- Supaikuu~ēbu! Seems like we've got them dwindling down.

Village hollow- Grr. Death to Soul Society. Death to Soul Society.

Renji- Damn thing is a mindless drone. They all are. What the hell is this shit?

Erza- Definitely the work of someone sinister. Let's finish them and check the rest of the area out.

 **With great haste they moved to strike down the rest of the hollows and finishing them off with mild effort** _ **.**_

Renji- What is this? **In the ground Renji noticed a door and opened it**.

Rangiku- Seems to be some kind of lab.

Isane- Who would have a lab in the middle of this district?

Erza- Whoever is behind all this must be brought to justice, any ideas what to do next Renji?

Renji- Search the place and find evidence on who it might belong to.

 **After hours of searching they found no evidence that pointed to any owner of the lab. Everything was wiped of finger prints and all biological traces of another being nonexistent** _ **.**_

Omaeda- Horse shit!

Rangiku- Calm down, we'll just have to take the cube back the Commander and see what he wants to do.

Renji- Right if there's nothing else we're leaving.

Erza-Ay sir.

Renji- Erzai.

Erza- What?

Renji- You don't have to calm me sir all the time, you can just say Renji. **Looking into her eyes he smiled which she returned while blushing.**

Omaeda- Oh good lord you two go on a date already.

Erza-Wait what?

Renji- Sounds good to me.

Erza- Fine then I shall prepare us dinner tonight.

Rangiku- So cute.

Renji- Enough let's get the hell out of this place


	38. Chapter 38

**Sitting in his office the Commander was thinking of what possibly could be the agenda of the hollows. More and more attacks were occurring with strange details and odd findings**.

Yamamoto- Things are getting so complicated these days. I miss the old days when they were just mindless beast that we had to protect innocent people from.

Shunsui- Don't worry Sensei we'll find a way to deal with them.

Ukitake- Hopefully, I wonder what the team you sent found out.

Yamamoto- Knowing our recent luck something insane and horrific. Hollows don't normally attack in such strong and large groups.

Ukitake- I pray that you're wrong. We don't need any more surprises.

Shunsui- Least they aren't storming the Seireitei anymore. That was a drastic move to just come in here and start busting heads.

Yamamoto-They have gotten bolder in their attack patterns.

 **Suddenly a knock came from the door**

Yamamoto- Enter!

Renji- Hello Commander sorry to disturb you and Captains Kyroku and Ukitake. We have finished our mission and return with news. The hollows are involved with someone who is turning people into hollows with this cubical device.

Yamamoto- Incredible! Using this and turning villagers into mindless beast. Whoever is doing this incredibly evil.

Shunsui- You all get attacked by anything?

Renji-We were hit by a serpent and hydra like hollows when we reached the district. After dispatching them we were attacked by a large number of hollows and had to fight tooth and nail till we finally destroyed them. The hollows..were the villagers and they just chanted "death to the Soul Society."

Ukitake- Sounds like whoever is behind this has strong hatred towards us.

Erza- Definitely we were able to fight them off with mild effort. They had significant strength and some mild speed.

Omaeda- If these guys get stronger we'll have a problem on our hands. They were pretty tough and we only managed to beat them with team effort. If they raise their power fivefold and increase their numbers by a factor of ten, they could cause serious damage to the 13 Gotei.

Rangiku- We're going to have to up our game to the max if we want to stay ahead of them.

Isane- From what I gathered it was some kind of aura that device sent out and began to transform them. We found a laboratory there so maybe something else was also working along with the device to transform them.

Yamamoto- I see, thank you for the information. Job well done. Dismissed!

Renji/Rangiku/Omaeda/Isane/Erza- Yes sir!

Yamamoto- Good lord this must be some powerful device. Shunsui I want you to personally take this to Mayuri so he can do vital research.

Shunsui- Understood Sensei.

 **At the 6** **th** **Division Renji received an unexpected visit while he was getting ready for his dinner date with Erza**.

Renji- _I hope all goes well tonight_.

Inuyasha- So how's it going?

Renji- Where the hell did you come from?

Inuyasha- The window. So getting ready for your date with Erza?

Renji- Yes I am. We're having dinner at her place.

Inuyasha- Oh dinner, you don't say.

Renji- Yeah…..can I help you with something?

Inuyasha-Oh nothing just checking in and wondering what your intentions are for tonight?

Renji- Intentions….the hell you talking about? I just want to have a good time.

Inuyasha- Good. Just make sure you don't break her heart. Because if you break Erza's heart you're going to have to deal with a Yokai. **Slowly but surely Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red and his reitsu chill the atmosphere.**

Renji- I'll do my best. **With a nervous smile he got his jacket and ran**.

Itachi- Hey there Renji.

Renji- Um hello.

Itachi- Going somewhere?

Renji- Yeah I'm going to my date with Erza.

Itachi- Cool. Have fun I'll see you later.

Renji- Later.

Itachi- Oh and Renji, if you break Erza's heart you'll have to deal with me. **Activating his Sharigan he glared into the eyes of Renji and sent chills down his spine.**

Renji- I understand very well. _Dear god these guys are very protective of her_. _I pity the fool who crushes her heart._

Inuyasha- The hell are you doing around here Itachi?

Itachi- Putting the fear of God into Renji, you?

Inuyasha- The same.

Itachi- Oh good, well I'll see you later.

Inuyasha- Night.

 **Arriving at Erza's he knocked on the door and waited patiently**.

Erza- Come in. Wow you look great.


	39. Chapter 39

Renji- …..

Erza- Aren't you going to come in?

Renji- Sorry, you're just breathtakingly beautiful.

Erza- Why thank you.

Renji- You're welcome. Shall I set the table?

Erza- That'll be great. Thank you Renji.

Renji- My pleasure, the food smells good.

Erza- Thanks, I hope you like it.

 **Sitting down the two shared a lovely meal and got to know one another better.**

Erza- So do you like being a Lieutenant?

Renji- It's a nice position to have and I do my best to be a role model to the other officers. I make sure they learn all they need to know for any situation

Erza- Sound like quite the first officer. I tend to do the same with my duties with just a bit minor in the way I exert orders since I'm just the 3rd Seat.

Renji- Bet they follow your orders pretty well.

Erza- Oh they do or else I give them a good tongue lashing. How is it working with Captain Kuchiki?

Renji- It's ok for the most part. He's extremely strict and not at all talkative.

Erza- Didn't seem that bad when I was on a mission with him. Though we were in Hueco Mundo so maybe he was a bit more laxed as we were in heavy enemy territory and thought opening up a small conversation was good to lighten up the mood.

Renji- Could be. He is a great leader though. Always gives great advice and knows how to keep us all together. How are you liking your Division?

Erza- It's good and I fit in pretty well. I enjoy working with everyone.

Renji- I bet you do. The 5th Division is a very friendly and everyone there is extremely nice. What do you do in your spare time?

Erza- Mostly train and hang out with friends. Sometimes I will catch up on work I've missed if I was one a mission for an extended period of time. I love taking walks and having great talks and relaxation when time allows. What of you?

Renji- I visit others and train to be stronger. One day I'd like to be on the level of a Captain and eventually have my own Division. I want to surpass my Captain one day.

Erza- Strong goal you have there. I admire that very much. I know that someday you will succeed.

Renji- Thanks I believe one day you'll be one of the Soul Society's greatest warriors.

Erza- Thank you.

Renji- You're welcome.

Erza- What made you want to have this dinner date?

Renji- I find you interesting, strong, courageous, and incredibly beautiful. You just captivate me and I wanted to know more about you.

Erza- Such kind words, you're quite the gentlemen. I find you rather daring and handsome. You're quite an honorable man with a very strong personality.

Renji- That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said about me.

Erza- Well you deserve to hear it more.

 **Leaning in the two locked lips and spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.**

Erza- It's getting late, we should call it a night.

Renji- Definitely, Captain Kuchiki will be enraged if I'm late for my duties tomorrow.

Erza- Goodnight Renji, hope you have a peaceful night.

Renji- Same to you, Erza. **Vanishing he went back to the 6** **th** **Division**.

Inuyasha- Seems like you two had a lovely evening.

Erza- What the hell?! How and when did you get here?!

Inuyasha- Just a minute ago don't worry, I didn't see anything.

Erza- That answers when what about how?

Inuyasha- I have my ways.

Erza- Why are you here?!

Inuyasha- Just making sure you're ok. Jeez just being a friend.

Erza- Go away I'm perfectly fine and capable of taking care of myself.

Inuyasha- Ok, if you say so. Just no if he breaks your heart tell me. I'll destroy him.

Erza- You will do no such thing. OUT!

Inuyasha- Alright jeez. Later

Erza- Ugh can't believe him.

Itachi- He's a trip sometimes isn't he?

Erza- What do you want?

Itachi- Just came to ask how the date was.

Erza- It was lovely now leave.

Itachi- I'm not lurking or anything just curious how it went.

Erza- Sorry I didn't mean to snap.

Itachi- It's ok. I'll see you later. Goodnight.

Erza- Night.


	40. Chapter 40

**Inside the Research and Development Department Captain Kurotsuchi was trying to figure out the objects that were found throughout various missions.**

Mayuri- Good lord there's hardly anything I can do with these objects. There seems to be some missing components in their function.

Nemu- is there any way we could compensate for it?

Mayuri- No you fool as I don't know what they are fully capable of doing. One sends out signals to hollows and the other is somehow transforming residents of the Soul Society into hollows.

Nemu- I understand sir. What will we tell the Commander?

Mayuri- The truth, that there is a lot missing in order to make these things work. Whomever created them used another device in correlation and did some incredible scientific work. We're going to have to do more research and see if any trace of the owner is inside these in any way. We'll also have to catch them if we want to know more. However, I do see that somehow that this could be used to somehow convert even Shinigami.

Nemu- That would be most unfortunate.

Mayuri- That it would Nemu, that it would.

 **Meanwhile at the 10** **th** **Division Toshiro was instructing Rangiku on a mission she was taking**.

Toshiro- Listen carefully Rangiku, you are going to be leading a mission on the far side of the Soul Society. You will need to be clear headed and focused.

Rangiku- I know Captain, jeez have a little faith in me will you.

Toshiro- I'll have more faith in you when you stop being so lazy. I can't believe the Commander chose you to lead a team.

Rangiku- I'm standing right here you know!

Toshiro- Yes I am aware of that. Now go to the Commander at once and receive the rest of your instructions.

Rangiku- Yes Captain. **Dashing away she hurried to 1** **st** **Division Barracks and met up with the team she'd be leading on her mission** _ **.**_

Nemu- You're late.

Rangiku- Sorry about that Captain Hitsugaya was lecturing me.

Isane- It's understandable, Captains tend to do that when we all go on missions.

Inuyasha- Least you guys didn't have Ichimaru giving you a unsettling pat on the back. Guy creeps me out sometimes.

Nemu- Try being in a room with him and Mayuri-Sama.

Rangiku- That sounds like Hell.

Nemu- Except it's not as hot.

Isane- We better get inside for the Commander blows a gasket or roast the building.

Rangiku- Agreed.

Inuyasha- He wouldn't actually roast the building would he?

Nemu- He's done it before.

Inuyasha- Damn.

 **Entering his office they all waited to be addressed by the Commander** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- You all have been assigned to go on a mission that deals with rogue bandits.

Inuyasha- Bandits?

Yamamoto- Yes bandits, they have been raising hell and wreaking havoc in the North. Your mission is to bring them in.

Nemu- Understood sir.

Rangiku- Do we have any additional information on them?

Yamamoto- They are skilled at combat and cunning, other than that we have no really detailed information on them.

Inuyasha- Good I like surprises.

Yamamoto- Do not be rash! Now are there any other concerns?

Rangiku- No Commander. We will do our best and bring them in.

Yamamoto- I hope so. Remember capture only. That goes triple for you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Whatever you say boss.

Yamamoto- Dismissed!

Rangiku- Alright, let's get going and see if we can stop these bandits with little destruction as possible.

Isane- Right. How long till we reach the destination?

Rangiku- About a day and a half.

Nemu- Nice little journey.

Inuyasha- Enough talk, lets move.

Rangiku- That's my line. Let's move.

 **After a while of traveling they all stopped to rest and gather any intel from the surrounding areas.**

Isane- Do you think any of the villagers might know something about the bandits?

Inuyasha- Doubtful, if they do know anything they'll most likely stay quiet as to not get mixed into anything.

Nemu- Inuyasha is right. People in this area don't like getting into official business as it would draw attention to themselves and it could get them killed.

Isane- True. I'll go get some supplies and food.

Rangiku- Good idea, Inuyasha secure the perimeter.

Inuyasha- Roger.

Nemu- So how you feeling about this mission?

Rangiku- I feel a bit uneasy though hopefully it passes. I sense great trouble is ahead of us.

Nemu- If there is trouble we will get through it. Besides I have faith in you as a leader.

Rangiku- Wow never thought I'd get a compliment from you. Thanks.

Nemu- You're welcome, and I give compliments when they are deserved.

Isane- I got everything we needed. We can take our leave in about five minutes.

Rangiku- Right get short breather and we'll be on our way.

 **After a quick rest they were up again and after a couple hours the night sky had arrived and they took shelter in a small cave for a nights rest.**

Inuyasha- I'll take the first watch so you girls can get some rest.

Isane- Thanks. Here I made you some coffee to help with the watch.

Inuyasha- Smells great thanks. **After 3 hours he began to hear a rustle behind him.** Who's there?

Nemu- Just me you can calm down.

Inuyasha- Why are you awake?

Nemu- To relieve you of course. Now go and take rest.

Inuyasha- Um you could be a bit nicer about it.

Nemu-…

Inuyasha- Fine I'm going. Jeez.

Nemu- Hmph. It is quite boring out here.


	41. Chapter 41

Rangiku- We're almost at our destination. Keep your eyes open and stay alert.

Isane- Roger.

Rangiku- Actually I'm Rangiku.

Isane-…..

Rangiku- Small joke jeez.

Nemu- There!

Bandit- Well looks like the Gotei 13 have showed up.

Rangiku- Freeze! You're under arrest!

Bandit- The Hell I am! I am Zelo the Bandit and I will never lose or be taken! ATTACK! **Suddenly from the shadows three more bandits appeared**. Kelos, Adrona, Mezion we have company.

Kelos- Wow a couple of Gotei members, this will be very interesting.

Rangiku- Stand firm everyone prepare for battle.

Zelo- You seem to be the leader guess that means you are my opponent.

Rangiku- Correct on both accounts.

Kelos- So who wants to play with me?

Nemu- I will face you.

Adrona- Guess I get the tall one.

Isane- I'm not that tall.

Mezion- Great I get the mutt guess I **in an instant he was unconscious with a fist in his gut**.

Inuyasha- I'm not a mutt you bastard.

Adrona- Mezion! You'll pay for that. First I'll take you down. Bloom Furawā senshi! **Her blade began to glow a green aura and a vine wrapped around the blade.**

Isane- Run Itegumo! Hauringu hyō!

Adrona- Whirling Pedals! **Summoning a plethora of flower pedals she sent them straight for Isane only for the hail to block the attack**.

Isane- You really think flowers will have any effect on snow?

Adrona- Silence.

Isane- Reitō kuraudo keimusho! **Holding her blade horizontal she summoned a giant cloud that absorbed Adrona into a frozen prison where she nearly perished** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Damn, that was cold. She's barley alive.

Zelo- Damn that was fast. Though honestly she was a weakling. You will not be so lucky, time to die!

Rangiku- Bring it on.

Zelo- You really think you have what it takes to defeat me?

Rangiku- Let's find out! **Vanishing from his line of sight she struck him from behind on the left.**

Zelo- Damn you. Break Meiyo no senshi! **His Shikai formed into an axe and his reitsu flared up**.

Rangiku- Impressive.

Zelo- Too bad this is the last thing you'll ever see! **Jumping into the air he swung the axe and released a highly concentrated wave of reitsu.**

Rangiku- Power with no speed.

Zelo- Shut the hell up! He began swinging wildly trying to cut down Rangiku with all his might and power.

Rangiku- Hado #31 Shakkahō! **Firing the spell she scraped the right side of his torso**.

Zelo- Tis only a scratch.

Rangiku- Growl Haineko! **With a swift movement she cut him in several areas on his arm and legs and immobilized him.** You have power but no form, with training you could be a fine warrior.

Zelo- Damn you!

Rangiku- Shut it. **Twirling she brought her foot into his face and knocked him out**.

Kelos- Damn it! I cannot lose!

Nemu- You already have. **With great speed she grabbed him by the neck and thrusted his head into her chest, suffocating him into unconsciousness**.

Inuyasha- Nemu…the hell.

Nemu- That's Lieutenant Kurotsuchi to you. Here carry him back to the Seireitei.

Rangiku- She's odd isn't she?

Isane- That's putting it lightly.

Inuyasha- Why do I have to do all the carrying?

Rangiku- It's just two of them. Nemu has the other two.

Nemu- If you're not strong enough to carry them I can do it myself.

Inuyasha- I can handle it…..ugh she gets on my nerves.

Nemu- What was that?

Inuyasha- Oh nothing.

Rangiku- Enough talk! Let's get moving


	42. Chapter 42

Soi Fon- About time you guys made it. The Special Forces will take them to their cells while they wait for trail.

Inuyasha- Finally I can go relax now.

Gin- Not so fast, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-Hmm?

Gin- You have a special assignment from the Commander.

Inuyasha- Damn it all to Hell.

Gin- He's waiting for you in his office, have fun Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Oh joy…

 **Arriving at the Commander's office Inuyasha entered to see Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kiyone standing before him.**

Yamamoto- Inuyasha, good to see that you've arrived. Now that you're here I can brief you all on the mission. You will be going to Katakura Town, people have been disappearing so I'm sending you four as a team to investigate. Inuyasha you will be the team leader. Now move out and solve the mystery.

Team- Yes Sir!

Kiyone- Awesome a mission to the Living World is going to exciting. It's been a while since I've gone there.

Yumichika- Hopefully it has plenty of action.

Ikkaku- Damn straight I better get a fight out of this.

Inuyasha- Calm down the lot of you. We're going to enter the city with caution and do a little bit of recon. Now let's move.

 **Entering the Living World they gazed around to see if they could sense any reitsu** _ **.**_

Yumichika- This place is vast and has plenty of areas where someone could hide.

Inuyasha- Correct, we'll split of into two teams. Ikkaku and Yumichika will take the East side, while Kiyone and I take the West side.

Ikkaku- Got it. Let's go find some fun.

Inuyasha- Don't be loud or rash, use stealth and tactics! _Dear god I'm becoming Itachi_.

Kiyone- Yay I get to work with you, Gikyōdai.

Inuyasha-! Wait I'm not marrying Isane.

Kiyone- Oh you will eventually.

Inuyasha- Good grief. Hey….do you sense that.

Kiyone- Yes I do. Three hollows about 30yds behind us, and four more 50yds to the left.

Inuyasha- Things might get messy. Stay close to me.

Kiyone- I'm perfectly able to handle myself thank you very much.

Hollow- RRRRAAWWRRRR! **Leaping in the air one of the hollows behind them released a powerful Cero.**

Kiyone- Hado #33 Sōkatsui! **Firing she offset the Cero pushed the hollow back through the air**.

Inuyasha- Nice shot.

Kiyone- Thanks. Looks like they're surrounding us. Time to get busy. Glow Nōburu seijin. **Her chisa katana transformed into a standard katana with a short green tassel at the end and a green line going down the blade** _ **.**_ Who wants to go first?

Hollow- Puny Shinigami.

Kiyone- Inori! **Swinging her sword down vertically she released a green crescent blast of pure reitsu and blasted the hollow in half.**

Inuyasha- Damn.

Kiyone- Enough talk fight now.

Inuyasha- Ha ha alright then. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! With a simple swing he took out 3 hollows.

Kiyone- Hey save some for me. Rozario! **Drawing a long line with her Shikai she sent a reitsu rope flying towards the remaining hollows binding them together and then exploding**.

Inuyasha- Nice Shikai you got there.

Kiyone- Thanks. We should find the….the hell is that.

Inuyasha- Holy hell that hollow just ripped that man off the streets and took him into the shadows.

Kiyone- Least we know where they are disappearing to.

Inuyasha- Go get the others and meet back here I'll keep a look out.

Kiyone- Aye!

 **Dashing with great speed she went in the direction of the others she stumbled upon a fierce battle. Yumichika and Ikkaku were neck deep in hollows and having the time of their lives**.

Kiyone- Shit! Inori!

Yumichika- Come to join the fun?

Kiyone- Where the hell did this many come from?!

Ikkaku- Who cares! It's gonna be a hell of a battle!

 **Joining in the fray Kiyone helped them dispatch the thirty hollows. After they made sure all were slain Kiyone told them of what she and Inuyasha had scene and how they had to get back to his location immediately.**

Kiyone- We're almost there it's right around the corner.

Ikkaku- This hollow sounds like it could have a lot of power. I've never come across one that could maninuplate shadows in such a way and take humans with it.

Yumichika- Hopefully it has allies so we can have a brawl.

Inuyasha- About time you guys arrived, Nothings happened yet but we may have a bigger problem. I haven't found a way inside the walls and can't sense anything around here.

Kiyone- It seems to be some kind of portal most likely. Though something seems different about this hollow, he doesn't feel right almost as if not a full hollow or something.

Ikkaku- Could be we have something different in our midst.

Yumichika- I hope it something exciting like earlier.

Inuyasha- Stop focusing on the battle and focus on the mission at hand. We need to find the missing people

Yumichika- Damn you're a buzzkill.

Kiyone- There! Another!

Inuyasha- Hado #4 Byakurai! **Firing the Kido spell he narrowly missed the hollow as it retreated back into the shadows.**

Ikkaku- Damn bastard is quick as hell.

Inuyasha- I don't understand how it disappears. We may need help on this one. Let's go.

 **Soon the four of them arrived at a small shop with two children outside and a tall muscular man with a mustache.**

Inuyasha- Hey is Urahara here?

Urahara- I'm inside come on in!

Ikkaku- You sure we can trust him. Seems shady.

Urahara- You know I can hear you right…

Kiyone- Don't be rude.

Ikkaku- Whatever.

Urahara- The hollow you're tracking most likely is pulling people into Hueco Mundo. There have been disappearances throughout the city and I've investigated a bit but left most of it up to the Soul Society since it's your job. You'll find your answers in Hueco Mundo so if you go there you might want to go there.

Yumichika- So are you going to send us there?

Urahara- And face to wrath of Yamamoto, hell no I'm not some mad man.

Inuyasha- Guess I'll open the Garganta then.

Ikkaku- Wait you can do that?!

Inuyasha- I'm a Yokai, we have certain abilities and after being in that world I was able to leave a bit of power throughout the atmosphere and made a connection to it. Doing that I'm able to get back to it similar to hollows and their way to rip a whole in reality.

Kiyone- Impressive, so what are we waiting for?

Urahara- You sure you want to go into Hueco Mundo by yourselves?

Inuyasha- We'll be fine, plus if anything happens you can always bust in and help.

Urahara-….Nope.

Yumichika- You'll tell the Soul Society right?

Urahara- Why should I it's not my problem. Besides one of you has a Bankai so you have at least the power of a Captain with you.

Ikkaku-….what? L **ooking worried he thought that somehow Urahara had found out about his Bankai** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- I'll use it if necessary but I doubt it will be. Besides who knows if we're being watched. I don't want the enemy to know of my Bankai too soon.

Kiyone- You have a Bankai?!

Inuyasha- That's what he said.

Ikkaku- Incredible, I'd like to fight it someday.

Inuyasha-…no offense but you may not be able to handle the full power of my Shikai, and I stll haven't used it at full power.

Ikkaku- I'm anticipating that battle.

Yumichika- So are we going or what?

Inuyasha- Alright let's get moving then. Urahara, if we don't come back in front of this shop in three hours' time bust in and help our asses out of that situation.

Urahara- Fine I'll help if you're not back. Now get out of here.


	43. Chapter 43

Inuyasha- Prepare for Hueco Mundo. **Raising his left hand he extended his claws and brought them down and made a hole leading to the land of the hollows**.

Kiyone- Damn, looks intense.

Yumichika- This is going to get very messy isn't it?

Inuyasha- Yep, now stay close and move fast.

 **Dashing into the portal they raced through the black hallway of shadows and sparks. Coming to the end a white doorway appeared and they all crossed it.**

Inuyasha-Welcome to Hueco Mundo.

Kiyone- So barren and savage looking.

Ikkaku- There should be plenty of fun here.

Inuyasha- You've been hanging out with your Captain way too much.

Yumichika- Hold it. I think something is over to the East **. Pointing he showed the rest of the group a couple of hollows walking in that direction in a rather orderly fashion and raising some suspicion**

Kiyone-They may be the ones who stole the humans through the shadows.

Inuyasha- Could be. I do smell a faint scent of humans, but why are hollows taking them here. Shit. Alright we're going to follow them and keep your reitsu low. We are going to follow them back to their base and not kill them before we find out their plan. Understood you two?

Ikkaku- Fine we'll hold our excitement till we find out the plan.

Inuyasha- Good. Now stay low and follow me.

 **Trekking behind the hollows they followed them in a tree fortress. Hanging in the tree inside of cages were people that had been taken by the hollows. The hollows surrounded them were all gray with a touch of blue and had large arms and legs and scars on their backs. Some had hunchbacks and others had only one eye. In the midst of them stood an enormous red hollow with a potbelly and two purple wings.**

Potbelly- Silence all of you! We need to continue with the hunting and make sure we get as many humans as possible. Make sure you take ones that when broken they can become powerful brethren. Also make sure you take them slowly and in small portions as to not raise the suspicion of the Soul Society.

Hunchback- Don't worry boss we'll make sure to get plenty of bounty. And I personally will torture and break their spirits so hard that when they turn into the most brutal hollows around!

Kiyone- Holy Hell! So what's the plan Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Kill them all and rescue the innocents. Now we have to be stealt

Ikkaku- GROW HOZUKIMARU!

Yumichika- SPLIT AND DEVIATE FUJU KUJAKU!

Inuyasha-….damn it all to hell. _Guess stealth is out of the window then._

Kiyone- Glow Nōburu seijin! Inori! **She blasted her way through 2 hollows and made a stance between them and the cages.**

Inuyasha- Kiyone, go to the humans and protect them.

Kiyone- Roger!

Potbelly- Destroy the intruders!

 **The hollows sprung forth and shot ceros from their mouths aiming to obliterate the team** _ **.**_

Ikkaku- Hell yeah my type of battle! **Dodging the blast he went into the heard of hollows and started swinging and slashing about.**

Yumichika- Leave some for me you asshole!

Ikkaku- Shut up and take your prey!

Inuyasha- My god these guys are annoying. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Slashing he took out four hollows and made his way for Potbelly.**

Potbelly- Come to die you whitehaired little bastard?

Inuyasha- No, I've come to kill. Protect Tetsusaiga! **Activating his Shikai he leaped into the air and made a move for his head.**

Potbelly- Nice shot can I have some more?

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Potbelly- Oh Shit! **Raining from above the attack shredded him to pieces** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- That was easy.

Kiyone- Rozario! **Drawing a line and sending it forth she took out the remaining hollows**.

Yumichika- Such a beautiful attack.

Kiyone- Thanks. Now we have to get them out of these cages.

Inuyasha- No, leave them in there. I believe these cages are somehow keeping them from being fully effected by Hueco Mundo. We'll have to leave them in there and bring them back to The Land of the Living then free them. Lucky for us they're in some kind of stasis.

Ikkaku- Copy that. Let's cut them down and round them up.

Inuyasha- You make it sound like we're grabbing a hunt we caught in a bunch of traps…

Ikkaku- Sorry…

 **Moving the cages together they watched as Kiyone formed a Kido barrier as a means of transporting them back through Inuyasha's portal** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Alright is everyone ready to move?

Ikkaku- Ay!

Yumichika- Sure thing.

Inuyasha- Ok Kiyone, hold them tight. Let's go. Raising his left hand he opened the portal and they all traveled back to the Land of the Living.

Ikkaku- Finally, we're out of there. Now can we release them.

Inuyasha- Yes, have Tessai help with waking them. I'm going to go talk with Urahara.

Kiyone- Gotcha.

Urahara- So how did your mission go?

Inuyasha- It was alright, but these hollows are getting crafty as hell. Aizen is building a dangerous army. If only we had actual proof. There's nothing tying him to any of the things going on, no matter how crazy things get he's completely clean of all evidence.

Urahara- Well he is a genius. If you catch him in anything it's only because he wanted to be caught and it's part of whatever he's currently planning.

Inuyasha- True, he's now getting hollows to turn humans into hollows in a torturous way and making them more brutal beings. If he continues this he's going to have some pretty rapid hollows at his disposal.

Urahara- That he will, but don't worry he will eventually slip up and we'll be there to catch him and bring him into the light.

Inuyasha- Hopefully you're right. Ugh this mission has been hell.

Kiyone- Inuyasha we've got the people out of the cages and they are waking up. They should be o.k. and no long in danger.

Inuyasha- At least there's some good news from all this shit.

Ikkaku- Looks like we're done here, what's next?

Inuyasha- We return to the Soul Society. Our mission is complete we found out how people were disappearing and we got them back. Prepare to return in five minutes.

Urahara- Watch your back when you return to the Soul Society. Aizen's going to be on high alert for a while since you foiled one of his plans.

Inuyasha- Right. Thanks

Yumichika- What are you two mumbling about?

Inuyasha- Nothing let's go.

 **Returning to the Soul Society the team went straight to the Commander's office to make their report.**

Yamamoto- How did the mission go?

Inuyasha- It was a success sir. We found out that hollows were grabbing people through shadows and dragging them into Hueco Mundo. We went in after them and slayed the hollows and returned the humans to The Living World.

Yamamoto- How the hell did you get into Hueco Mundo?

Inuyasha- I took us there. From my last visit I made a connection with the place should I ever need to return in haste for whatever reason. One of the benefits of being a Yokai, if a realm has a certain aura I can connect with it and travel to and from it.

Yamamoto- I see, that's quite the power you have there. How exactly did they turn people into hollows?

Inuyasha- Torturing them and mutilating their souls until they're driven mad and become rapid and they break then transform into hollows. Instead of them staying and roaming the land of The Land of the Living and going crazy over time they speed of the process and make more vicious hollows.

Yamamoto- Damn they are getting mighty creative.

Kiyone- Maybe there's someone behind this all and manipulating the hollows.

Inuyasha- Sounds about right to me. _If only I could tell them Aizen is behind it all. Damn that rat bastard to hell._

Ikkaku- What will happen next Commander?

Yamamoto- I will have a meeting with the Captains. You all did good work, go and relax and prepare for tomorrow. Dismissed!

Kiyone/Ikkaku/Yumichika/Inuyasha- Yes Sir!

Inuyasha- I'll see you guys later. I'm beat. **Vanishing from sight he went to his barracks where Itachi and Erza were waiting for him.**

Erza- So how was your mission?

Inuyasha- Rough. Aizen is getting more and more crazy with his plans. He now has hollows kidnapping people into Hueco Mundo and torturing them into hollows.

Itachi- That monster, what in the hell is he planning to do with them?

Erza- Probably an army for an invasion. He wants to ascend from what I gathered in some of the talks I've had with him. If it's just him, Tosen, and Gin he'll need an army to overtake the Soul Society.

Inuyasha- Not to mention he'll have to deal with The Zero Division if he somehow gets passed everyone. I doubt they'll allow his plans to succeed.

Itachi- Very true, I'd like to know how many of them are there besides Oetsu-Sama. Hopefully a great deal encase the worse happens.

Erza- We'll have to be on our toes from now one even more. He might try to take Shinigami next.

Inuyasha- I dare the bastard to try then I'll have an excuse to blast him.

Erza- Calm down we have to be careful. Who knows how long it will take to bring him down.

Itachi- You're right. We need to fine clear evidence or we'll be the ones locked up or sentenced to death.

Inuyasha- Fine we'll keep investigating till we have ample evidence.

Erza- Alright then. Let's get to work


	44. Chapter 44

Itachi- Good Lord what a rough training regimen.

 _ **Raava- That it was Itachi. You're excelling well in your training and soon you will be ready for the next level of your Shikai**_ **. Out from his Zanpakuto came a white flowing spirit with blue markings.**

Itachi- You mind telling what that is?

 _ **Raava- Well you have mastered water and earth the next element is fire. It will be a more strict and quick element than the previous**_.

Itachi- I'm ready for anything. Plus I was really adept at using fire in my former life.

 _ **Raava- Then it'll go by even faster then.**_

Itachi- Good to hear the quicker I master you then quicker I can obtain Bankai.

 _ **Raava- That will be an incredibly hard test**_.

Itachi I look forward to it.

 **Deep in the forest Erza was hard at work training with her Zanpakuto.**

Erza- Damn….Been a while since I pushed myself that far **. Leaning against a tree she rested a while to catch her breath.**

 _ **Titania- Your skills have truly become sharp. Standing next to Erza was a woman with green eyes and blue skin with four pairs of fairy wings on her back cloth in red pants and shirt with a long red cape.**_

Erza- Been a while since you actually came to talk to me.

 _ **Titania- Well you're always busy so I never have time to actually come out and can only communicate via whispers.**_

Erza- Sorry about that guess we should spend a bit more time together.

 _ **Titania- Well I'm always with you Erza, whenever you need an ear to listen I'm here.**_

Erza- Thank you, Titania. How long till you think I'll be able to start training on Bankai?

 _ **Titania- I think you can start in the next two months**_.

Erza – Excellent news I can't wait to see what power it brings.

 _ **Titania- I bet. Now get back to training.**_

Erza- Alright then!


	45. Chapter 45

**Sixteen years have pass and the trio of Erza, Inuyasha, and Itachi continued to do their daily works, investigate their captains, and live their daily lives. Many things were happening such as Inuyasha and Isane becoming a strong couple. Itachi teaching others how to use the Body Flicker Technique, and Erza training others in combat and Kido. Soon things began to change after Rukia Kuchiki was being sentenced to death for giving her powers to a human boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. Suddenly the Soul Society was on alert as intruders had broken in. A Captains meeting was taken place on what to do about the Ryoka** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- Ruyoka have invaded the Seireitei and we must act with great haste. Captain Ichimaru's failure to apprehend them will be put on hold as we must defend ourselves. Do we know anything about them?

Tosen- Not at the moment but I've put my Division on high alert for any suspicious characters.

Yamamoto- Excellent, I'm now enacting war time laws and the full use of Zanpakuto is now granted.

Zaraki- Awesome maybe some of these Ryoka will be a challenge.

Sajin- We must act quickly and find out their goals.

Byakuya-Whatever they came here for they will fail.

Yamamoto-Damn straight, now go forth and capture or kill these intruders and show no mercy.

Soi Fon- With pleasure Commander.

Yamamoto- Dismissed!

 **Running through the Seireitei Ganju and Ichigo stumbled into the 5** **th** **Division where they met the 3** **rd** **Seat Erza Scarlet**.

Erza- So you guys must be the ones causing all the commotion. What the hell do you want?

Ichigo- None of your damn business now out of our way. **Drawing Zangetsu he prepared for battle.**

Erza- So you're a Shinigami. What's your name?

Ichigo- Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Shignigami!

Erza- _Kurosaki!_

 **Masaki- My name is Masaki Kurosaki and I am a Quincy.**

Ichigo- You act like you know me or something….

Erza- How are you a Shinigami?! Explain now!

Ichigo- Rukia Kuchiki lent me her powers so I could protect my sister. Then I became a Substitute Shinigami for a while. Her brother Byakuya and Renji came and took her lost my powers in that battle. Then old hat 'n clogs help me get them back or Kisuke Urahara. That answer your question?

Erza- I see.

Ichigo-…you have a problem with that?

Erza- No it's very admiral.

Ichigo-…So is this the part where we fight?


	46. Chapter 46

Ichigo-…the hell…

Erza- I'm not interested in fighting someone who fights for his friends. You're pretty powerful for just a substitute. Are your parents Shinigami?

Ichigo- Hell no my mom was killed by a hollow and my dad can't see spirits.

Erza- Unless he's faking.

Ichigo- Why would he do that?

Ganju- Maybe you dad had his reason.

Erza- Who's your father?

Ichigo- His name is Isshin Kurosaki he doesn't know about me being a Shinigami.

Ganju- _Isshin….. no couldn't be._

Erza- Listen I'm going to let you go.

Ichigo- Why?

Erza-Because I owe someone my life and I'm repaying the debt I owe. Now go before I change my mind.

Ichigo- Thanks. Let's go Ganju.

Ganju- Right. We better move quickly I doubt the rest of them will be this nice.

Ichigo- Damn straight.

Erza- Be careful out there. The other's won't be as nice as I. you will die if you come across the wrong person you will get killed.

Ichigo- Thanks for the advice.v


	47. Chapter 47

Chad- Man these guys are high in numbers. I'm going to have to be careful.

Unseated Officer- Hey someone's over there!

Chad- Crap. I've been made well….guess I'll have to fight my way out.

Unseated Officer- Prepare to die you scum.

Chad- Not today! **With one punch he took out 20 officers**.

Unseated Officer- Damn such power.

Inuyasha- Wow you guys are sad.

Chad- Who are you?

Inuyasha- I am the 3rd Seat of the 3rd Squad, Inuyasha. You are?

Chad- I am Sado, my friends call me Chad.

Inuyasha- So are many of you guys are running around?

Chad- Six of us if you must know.

Inuyasha-I see. So how long have you been friends with Yoruichi?

Chad- How did?!

Inuyasha- I can smell her scent, if you guys are with Yoruichi you can't be all that bad.

Chad- How long have y'all known each other?

Inuyasha-Not important what business do you guys have here?

Chad- We're here to rescue Rukia.

Inuyasha- Well have at it. Later Chad!

Chad-Um alright then.

Inuyasha- _Wonder what Yoruichi and Urahara are planning. Guess I'll have to find her and ask what the plan is._

 **Elsewhere Uryu and Orihime were on the move looking for leads on where Rukia might be held before running into trouble**.

Orihime- I think someone is coming Uryuu, what do we do? Plus something smells funny.

Uryu- Let me handle it.

Itachi- Handle what?

Uryu- _How the hell did he get behind me?!_ **Drawing his bow he fired 3 shots that hit the target.**

Orihime- Wow you did it Uryu.

Uryu- He was quiet but he lacked power to deal with the likes of me.

Itachi- You talk a lot. **Standing to right of them on top of a wall he looked intently at the pair Sharingan blaring.**

Uryu- How the hell did you survive that attack?!

Itachi- You never attacked me I've been standing here the entire time. You hit nothing but air and wasted some of your energy.

Uryu- It won't happen again. Fear the power of the Quincy. **Firing 12 shots from two points as he jumped with Hyrenyaku to counter any speed Itachi might try to use.**

Itachi- Again you hit nothing as I am over here.

Uryu- What the hell is going on?! _This isn't a normal Shinigami he's not fast or anything he's teleporting._

Itachi- Right now you're probably thinking I'm teleporting and that you have to figure out a counter to it. But I'm going to tell you that you're wrong, I'm not teleporting you're just out of your league.

Uryu- Enough of your yammering!

Itachi- I'm putting an end to this. **With a quick jab to his stomach he knocked Uryu out and made his way towards Orihime.**

Orihime- Please don't come any closer or I'll.

Itachi- Sshh. I'm not going to hurt, I'm just going to arrest the both of you.

Orihime- How do you move so fast?

Itachi- It's called Genjutsu, an illusionary technique that attacks the five senses.

Orihime- The smell!

Itachi- Precisely I used it to activate the Genjutsu and stood to the side to see what you two were made of. Also you're too slow on your counter, Quincy. **Turning and catching Uryu's arrow he glared at him and sent chills down his spine.**

Uryu- Damn he's good.

Itachi- Let's see how fast you can move. Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

Uryu- Holy hell Orihime look out!

Itachi- _Decent speed could use a good amount of work for sure_.

Uryu- Who are you?!

Itachi- My name is Itachi Uchiha the 3rd seat of the 9th Division.

Uryu- I am Uryu Ishida the Last Quincy.

Inuyasha- So what's going on Itachi.

Uryu- _Another one! How long as he been here? Why can't I sense them approaching_.

Itachi- I've caught two of the Ryoka here. I was about to arrest them.

Uryu- Like hell.

Inuyasha- Shut up kid grown folks are talking.

Uryu- I've had enou..eh! **suddenly a hand was on his neck and Inuyasha's eyes started to go red.**

Inuyasha- Kid you're pissing me off now sit down and shut the hell up or I will kill you.

Uyru- _He's strong…..what's that pulsating at his side_ ….

Inuyasha- Shut up Tetsusaiga I'm fine.

Uryu- _Tetsusaiga….his Zanpakuto's name_.

Itachi- Why are you here Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- These guys are with Yoruichi let them go. We'll keep are distance and try to help you guys out. However, if you keep raising your voice like that I'm gonna smack you to next week.

Orhime- Don't worry we'll be good Mr….

Inuyasha- Inuyasha….don't call me Mr.

 **In an instant the ground began to shake and an explosion was heard.**

Uyru- That feels like Ichigo what's going one!

Itachi- He's fighting Captain Zaraki Kenpachi

Inuyasha-…..he's a dead man.


	48. Chapter 48

Zaraki- Wow kid you've got some power in you. Let's go at it again.

Ichigo- Whatever you say , let's go Zangetsu!

 **For 30 minutes they came to hard punches, kicks, stabs, slashes, swipes, and grappling. Soon Ichigo began to tire and started slipping and received a heavy blow from Zaraki.**

Ichigo- Damn this guy is good. I've got to do something.

Zaraki- Goodnight kid it was fun while it lasted!

 **With a single swing and hit Ichigo was out for the count and has he started to fade a man with black hair, glasses, and wearing a suit with a long black overcoat started to walk over to him**

Ichigo- Damn what's happening….where am i?

 _ **Zangetsu- In your inner world Ichigo. Pitiful how you're fighting out their just lunging hoping you can hit your opponent. You have to use your mind and instinct in battle. You have to know when to strike and when to dodge not act like some amateur piece of gutter ridden dog shit!**_

 _ **Hichigo- Damn old man you're gonna blow a gasket and cause a hurricane calm down.**_

Ichigo- Who the hell are you?!

Hichigo- I'm hurt Ichigo. I'm part of your powers….I'm

 _ **Zangetsu- Enough! Ichigo you don't deserve to wield me so I'm going to give this blade to him. Maybe he'll have better luck with it.**_

 _ **Hichigo- Been a long time since I've held this.**_

Ichigo- What?!

 _ **Zangetsu- Don't mind what he says. Here Ichigo you can use this sword to fight him**_.

Ichigo- This thing couldn't cut paper wet.

 _ **Zangetsu- Well you better hope you're faster than him**_.

Ichigo-Alright then here I come!

 _ **Hichgo- Two slow you need more speed and agility**_.

Ichigo- Shut up. **Twirling the sword he narrowly missed Hichigo and then did a somersault to catch him off guard and stab him**.

 _ **Hichigo- Nice move but not fast enough**_.

Ichigo- How about this! **With fury in his eyes and his resolve firm Ichigo unleashed strong and precise attacks that caught his inner hollow off guard.** Looks like I win.

 _ **Hichigo- So it does. Do you know the different between a king and a horse? Not the obvious difference but the mind mentality. It's instinct Ichigo hehe. But I don't think you have any**_.

Ichigo- Shut up! Now Zangetsu…I need to ask you a question.

 _ **Zangetsu- You may ask.**_

Ichigo- Can we win this battle with Kenpachi?

 _ **Zangetsu- Hell yes**_.

Ichigo- Then let's go.

 **Back in reality Zaraki was walking away till he felt a strong blast of power behind him**.

Zaraki- What's this…you got some more in you?!

Ichigo- Yes…..this is my resolve.

Zaraki- Then come at me boy and show me your power!

Ichigo- Let's go Zangetsu! **Charging he leaped and came down hard on Zaraki with his blade only for it to be blocked.**

Zaraki- Nice try kid!

Ichigo- Shut up! **With great speed he swung and managed to cut Zaraki across the chest.**

Zaraki- So it seems you can cut me now. Well I guess I better get serious.

Ichigo- The hell?

Zaraki- Been a while since I get to take this off. **Reaching up he removed his eyepatch and unleashed his full power.**

Ichigo- The frack kind of eyepatch is that?!

Zaraki- The kind that seals back 80% of my power to make my fights more entertaining.

Ichigo- Then lets go!

 **Both warriors charge towards one another and let loose a fury of attacks till they each launched a finishing blow and stood still behind each other.**

Zaraki- Well I have to admit boy….you got some damn good resolve. Thanks * **cough cough** * for the fight. **Collapsing the Captain fell unconscious with a smile on his face.**

Ichigo- We did it Zangetsu. We did it.

 _ **Zangetsu- Good job Ichigo.**_

 _ **Hichigo- So are you going to tell him the truth….."Zangetsu"**_

 _ **Zangetsu- Silence your tongue lest I split it for you. Hopefully he never finds out. I'm protecting him.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- The truth is I'm Zangetsu and you're his Quincy powers Ywach. Or do you prefer Ywagetsu?**_

 _ **Ywagetsu- Just shut up and stay buried.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- I will for now. But when he's in danger I'll always be there to save him.**_


	49. Chapter 49

Toshiro- First Ikkaku, then Renji, and now Zaraki has fallen to one of these intruders. They are dangerous and we must put an end to them.

Byakuya- Very true Captain Hitsugaya, we need to have teams be on high alert if they have the power to take down a captain they are even greater of a threat.

Toshiro- Yes ind…..why is everyone running?

Byakuya- You there where are you going?

Officer- um sir there's a body impaled on the tower over there! Some say it is a Captain!

Toshiro- The hell! Show us!

Officer- Right away sir.

Byakuya- Is that?!

Momo- CAPTAIN AIZEN!

Toshiro- Momo what happened?!

Momo- I don't know I ….I…..why!

Gin- My my what a horrible sight.

Momo- You…..you did this….die you hell ridden bastard! **Snap Tobiume! Swing her Zanpakuto she unleashed several fireballs toward Gin Ichimaru**

Kira- Enough! Do not act this way Lieutenant Hinamori! Guards arrest her!

Guards- Yes sir!

Momo- But he he….oh Captain Aizen.

Gin- My my what's gotten into her. To think I would do such a thing.

Toshiro- I'm watching you Gin. You better not have had a hand in this.

Byakuya-Guards get Captain Aizen down and take him to the 4th Division barracks.

Guards-Yes sir!

Byakuya- It's time we hunt them down and show them the power of the 13 Gotei.

 **In the 4** **th** **Division barracks Unohana and Isane were met with a horrifying sight. The deceased body of Captain Aizen of the 5** **th** **Division.**

Unohana- My god…..these Ryoka need to be stopped before we lose more people.

Isane- Hopefully it ends soon Captain. Is there anything you'd like me to do?

Unohana- Yes go out and see if you can find any injured soldiers and bring them here. We must minimize all casualties. That is the mission of the 4th Division.

Isane- Understood Captain Unohana.

 **Running to find any injured Isane ran across Chad plowing through soldiers and intervened.**

Isane- You there stop immediately!

Chad- Sorry I can't do that. If you stand in my way I will be forced to fight you.

Isane- So be it then. Run Itegumo!

Chad- My apologies for injuring you! **Swinging in for a punch Chads arm was hit by a blast of hard snow**.

Isane- Don't think you can win this battle. You come into our home and kill are people and think you can get away with it. Sunōu~ēbu! (snow wave) **Swinging down her Zanpakuto she brought forth a wave of hardened snow travelling at 500mph towards Chad** _._

Chad- Damn….I can barely move…such power.

Isane- Still breathing good. You will pay for your crimes.

Officer- Lieutenant Kotetsu are you alright.

Isane- I'm fine take him away.

Officer- Yes ma'am. _Damn….never thought I see the day when she got angry_.

Isane- Now to help those he's injured you there get me some relief teams stat!


	50. Chapter 50

Orihime- Uryu it's getting dark we may need to stop somewhere and rest.

Uryu- True but we have to make sure it's…..someone's near…with me Orihime!

Orihime- Right!

Makizo- Hi who are you guys?

Uryu- Your enemy.

Makizo- Woah there chill! I'm just passing through. I'm trying to get out of this place. You must be some of the Ryoka. My Captain fought one of you and was greatly pleased so he'd be pissed if I hurt you guys.

Uryu- Fine. We'll leave and find our friends good day. What's that noise?

Officer- Found you guys let's get th…. **suddenly his head exploded.**

Officer #2- The hell….captain what are you doing we no please. **While begging for his life he ignited from the inside and began to melt and corrode away.**

Mayuri- Such useless people trying to ruin my specimens.

Uryu- You bastard! They're were your own subordinates.

Mayuri- I don't give a damn.

Uryu- Orihime…run now!

Nemu- She's going nowhere. Spread Doku joo. **Suddenly her Zanpakuto had a green haze twirl around the blade. With great speed she cut Orihime on the back and brought her to her knees.**

Orihime- I can't stand….my stomach and lungs…I **vomits green blood and starts seizing**

Uryu- The hell did you do?!

Nemu- My Zanpakuto's ability is a poison that brings on different kinds of pestilence. By cutting my opponents they become deathly ill. The seizing will stop soon and she'll be sick for about a week without treatment. Don't worry she'll live. Be thankful I didn't kill her. Her spiritual power medium as it is will keep her a bit well longer than most.

Uryu- You bitch! **Suddenly he was thrown through the wall by a slap from Mayuri.**

Mayuri- watch your mouth! Only I get to speak to my daughter that way!

Uryu- Daughter….with your ugly mug her mother must have felt sorry for you and help you lose your virginity.

Mayuri- I have no need for sexual occasion I created her in a lab using some of my own DNA. Insulting her is insulting me.

Uryu- Enough of this time for you to die by the hand of a Quincy! **Firing 12 shots he nearly decapitated Mayuri**

Mayuri-My my a Quincy…haven't seen one of you in a while. Guess I can add another one to my collection. What be your name?

Uryu- Uryu Ishida the Last Quincy!

Mayuri-….Ishida….you know a Soken Ishida?

Uryu-Yes he is my grandfather and mentor to the Quincy way.

Mayuri- Well then I get to add a family member to my collection now!

Uryu- Wwwwhat?

Mayuri- I killed him and experimented on his body. His head is mounted on my wall. I use his eye balls as conductors on another project I'm working on.

Uryu- You sick bastard!

Mayuri- Rip Ashisogi Jizo.

Uryu- You'll never touch me with that blade. **Dashing away with Hirenyaku he unleashed a fury of attacks.**

Mayuri- Um who are you hitting with those? **Using Shunpo he appeared behind Uryu cutting an arm and a leg.**

Uryu- How…..damn…I can't move them….what's going on?

Mayuri- My Shikai ability is to cause paralysis by cutting my victims. Also he leaves the pain receptors intact. Your maneuver cost you….an arm and a leg.

Nemu-…..that was lame father.

Mayuri- Shut the hell up.

Uryu- You'll pay for both my grandfather and that pun!

Mayuri- How can you still move? Must be some ancient Quincy pow. **Suddenly an arrow went through his shoulder.** Damn you boy that stung.

Uryu- More where that came from. Sterne- Einstellung! **His bow took a star formation releasing five arrows.**

Mayuri- Hmmm good use of Ronso Tengi young Quincy. Using such a technique at a young age is quite impressive.

Uyru- I had an excellent sensei. One that you killed. I'm sorry Sensei…..but I must disobey your wishes and remove this glove. **Suddenly a blast of spiritual power erupted from him and made the ground quake.**

Mayuri- What the hell is this….such power…..he's starting to decompose objects here and turning them into reitsu….incredible.

Uryu- This is Letzt Stil it increases my power immensely and now I will kill you! **Firing a shot he took away the arm of Mayuri**

Mayuri- Damn you boy…I guess I will have to increase my power as well. Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!

Uryu- The hell is that…your Zanpakuto was already release!

Mayuri- You foolish boy every Zanpakuto has two releases. The first is Shikai the second is Bankai which is ten times more power Every Captain of the 13 Gotei has one. The poison he releases will kill you in minutes. Now destroy him Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!

Uryu- This is for you…Grandfather Soken. Firing a shot he split the Bankai in half and a whole through the torso of Mayuri.

Mayuri- Damn you boy. You'll pay for this eventually **. Stabbing himself he transformed into a liquid state and escaped.**

Uryu- Slimy bastard….. I feel myself fading…I need to get Orihime out of here.

Makizo- Don't worry I got her.

Nemu-The hell…..oh well I'll let him go. You there…..take this.

Uryu- What is this?

Nemu- An antidote for the poison.

Uryu- Why should I trust you? You hurt my friend Orihime.

Nemu- If didn't my father would've killed me. Plus she'll be fine I reversed my abilities before she was taken so she'll recover in a few hours. You should go with the release of his Bankai more troops will come in this direction.

Uryu- Fine….goodbye


	51. Chapter 51

Ichigo- Man do I have a headache.

Yoruichi- Well you went toe to toe with Zaraki Kenpachi and lived to tell the tale. You should be thankful to only have a headache.

Ichigo- Where are we?

Yoruichi- A safe place leave it at that.

Ichigo-…..um how'd I get here though? I mean it's not like you carried me.

Yoruichi- Actually I did Ichigo. Is that a problem?

Ichigo- You're a cat there's no way you can pick me up!

Yoruichi-…..who said this what I always looked like…. **in a flash of light and mist a beautiful dark skinned woman with purple hair and a stunning figure was before Ichigo….completely naked**.

Ichigo- For the love of all that is holy put on some damn clothes woman!

Yoruichi-Come on a handsome guy like you intimidated by little oh me. I'm sure you've seen plenty of girls naked. Besides this is the only way I get you here with the help of this to fly us here.

Ichigo- No I haven't and I don't want to see you naked. Plus that's a nice device.

Yoruichi-…You have spaces in your fingers so I can see you looking. Thank you.

Ichigo-….Shut up. Okay on to more important things where's Rukia?

Inuyasha-She's being held in a tower.

Ichigo- How and when the fricking frack did you get here?

Inuyasha- Just now and through that window bonehead.

Ichigo- You're pretty stealthy…and fast.

Inuyasha- Thanks I try…..why are you staring at my ear?

Ichigo-…sorry they're interesting to look at. Well I have to go.

Yoruichi- Where the hell do you think you're going?

Ichigo- Rescue Rukia and I'm borrowing this.

 **Flying out he went out to find and save Rukia from the 13 Gotei.**

Ganju- Over here Yamada hurry.

Yamada- I'm coming….stop going so fast.

Ganju- Alright I picked the lock lets go in.

Rukia- Who's there….what's going on…Yamada? What's happening?

Yamada- We're here to rescue you. Ichigo and his friends are here. Help me out Ganju….Ganju…

Ganju-….this is who we're here to rescue…..

Yamada- Well yeah is something wrong…

Ganju- She's the one who killed my brother, Kaien Shiba.


	52. Chapter 52

Yamada- Is this true?

Rukia- Yes it is. I am the one who killed Kaien Shiba.

Ganju- You snake I'm gonna!

Yamada- No she's my friend you can't….what's this power…..

Rukia-…it's my brother coming.

Ganju-…Byakuya Kuchiki…damn.

Yamada- Oh no….Rukia….wait here I'm going to hold him off.

Rukia- No…you'll be killed!

Yamada- I don't care…you're my friend.

Byakuya- What are you doing here?

Yamada- I'm here to rescue Rukia. **Drawing his Zanpakuto he readied himself for battle.**

Byakuya- Then you'll die. **Raising his blade he was ready to swing when suddenly someone grabbed his hand.**

Ukitake-This is no place to use a Zanpakuto Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya- The Commander issued war time law and the restriction of Zanpakuto has been released.

Ukitake- Has it gotten that serious?

Byakuya- Yes now please allow me to….

Ganju- Kiya!

Byakuya-….the hell?

Ganju- Don't worry I'll hold him off.

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura

Ganju- Alright let's do this **in an instant he was cut several times by the power of Senbonzakura** _ **.**_

Byakuya- Fool. Now you will pay the price as well….this feeling.

Ukitake _\- I sense the power of a captain level Shinigami…but I don't recognize it._

Ichigo- Sorry I'm late.

Yamada- Ichigo you're here!

Ichigo- Thanks for holding down everything till I got here means a lot.

Rukia-….Ichigo…..I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME YOU IDIOT!

Ichigo- I'm Glad to see you too, Rukia. Now for you Byakuya Kuchiki we have a battle to fight.

Ukitake- That man….he looks like.

Byakuya- He's just a human and has no relation to the man you're thinking of.

Ukitake- What's your name?

Ichigo- I'm Ichigo Kurosaki son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki and a friend of Rukia Kuchiki.

Ukitake-…..did he just say Isshin…..

Byakuya-…..that he did…but I'm sure it's a coincidence

Ichigo- Prepare to die!

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura. **The blades began to descend upon Ichigo when suddenly a golden wave blocked them.**

Inuyasha- Damn…been a while since I used the Yokai Claw

Ichigo- The hell are you doing?

Byakuya-You dare betray the 13 Gotei!

Inuyasha- Yeah I dare because it's wrong for you to not fight for your sister. Unlike my brother your sister cares for you.

Ichigo- Out of my w.. **everything went dark as a fist entered his stomach**.

Inuyasha-Night night Ichigo you're not ready for this battle.

Byakuya- Where are you going?

Inuyasha- To train him and make him fit to fight you.

Byakuya- You won't escape.

Yoruichi- I think he will.

Ukitake- You!

Byakuya-….well it's been a while. Werecat


	53. Chapter 53

Inuyasha- Nice of you to show up Yoruichi, what took you so long?

Yoruichi- I was sightseeing.

Inuyasha- Naturally…. Well I'm going to make like a tree and leave.

Yoruichi- You do that. We'll train him for you Byakuya….give us three days.

Byakuya- I don't think so. **Dashing towards Inuyasha he was cut off by Yoruichi.**

Yoruichi- Not so fast Little Byakuya.

Inuyasha- You'll be okay right?

Yoruichi- Yeah I'll be fine.

Inuyasha- Alright peace.

Yoruichi- Think you can get past me?

Byakuya- Yes I can!

 **Through many attempts and moves the two began to have a game of cat and mouse. Yoruichi dodged every attempt of Byakuya to catch her. Yamada and Ukitake looked in amazement as they saw the battle of speed.**

Byakuya- You think you could get away with a Shunpo that slow.

Yoruichi- You think you could get me with a Shunpo that predictable. Please little Byakuya….I'm the Goddess of Flash. **In a blink of an eye she was gone and nowhere to be sensed**.

Byakuya- Damn can't believe she got away.

Ukitake- I can….no offense but like she said….she's the Goddess of Flash. The only one I know of that could possible catch her is Lightning Fast Tenjiro.

Yamada _-_ Lightning Fast Tenjiro?

Ukitake- He's a former member of the 13 Gotei…..he's now with the Zero Division. I'm sorry Yamada but we must take you into custody.

Yamada- I understand and accept my fate.

 **Meanwhile in the underground play area of Yoruichi and Urahara, Ichigo began to come to**.

Ichigo- Was it really necessary to do that Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Yes…yes it was otherwise you'd fought back and I'd end up breaking your legs.

Ichigo- I'd love to see you try.

Yoruichi- Don't test him….he went toe to toe with Kisuke. If you ask me out of everyone in the 13 Gotei I'd put him around 5th strongest.

Ichigo- 5th…..who would you put ahead of him?

Yoruichi- Commander Yamamoto, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Unohana, and Captain Aizen are stronger than him.

Ichigo-So stronger than Byakuya then?

Inuyasha- Hell yeah. I can take on his Shikai without releasing my Zanpakuto.

Ichigo- Alright so what am I doing here?!

Inuyasha- Lower your voice. We're going to train you.

Ichigo- I didn't ask you to train me.

Erza-Shut up and be grateful!

Inuyasha- Oh great who invited you, Erza?

Erza- I invited myself. So you're going to train him eh?

Inuyasha-Yep. We're going to make a man out of him.

Yoruichi- He's going to learn Bankai.

Ichigo- You say you're stronger than Byakuya?

Inuyasha- Yep.

Ichigo- Then getting stronger than you is what I need! **Swinging his Zanpakuto he slashed at Inuyasha only for him to catch the attack with his hand.**

Inuyasha- For starters you're in no condition to fight me. If you really think you can beat me with that weak of an attack then you're doomed to hell.

Ichigo-! _his hand is bleeding that means my spiritual power is almost on his level._

Inuyasha- Oh and if you think making me bleed is in your favor guess again. I can attack with my own blood. If I wanted you dead you would be. Got it?

Ichigo- Yeah….. _holy shit._

Yoruichi- Now if you boys are done playing let's get started with the training.


	54. Chapter 54

Itachi- So Hisagi find any more intruders?

Hisagi- No seems like some have gotten away….wait….look there.

Itachi- _Him again_ … I'll handle it.

Uryu- _Oh great think guy_. Give me your best shot.

Itachi- Sharringan. _Glaring into Uyru's eyes he put him into a deep sleep._

 **Waking up Uryu found himself in a closed space.**

Uryu-…where am i?

Ganju- Prison. So what you in for?

Uryu- What! Are you a burglar?

Ganju- No you moron…it's me…why would I steal from someone in the Joint?

Chad- Ganju….nobody says Joint anymore.

Uryu- So where's Orihime?

Chad- Don't know? But the bigger question is why did they treat us before locking us up?

Ganju- A Captain was assassinated and they are probably going to question us about it.

Uryu- It is logical. If a mysterious death happens you would logically assume the intruders are to culprits.

Chad- Well one thing I know for sure is that Ichigo is still out there. And he will find a way to get us out and rescue Rukia.

Ganju- Hope you're right Chad. I hope to God you're right.

 **As the three of them were trying to figure things out in prison, Yamada was brought before Captain Retsu Unohana**.

Unohana- Yamada you helped the intruders and assisted them in trying to break out Rukia Kuchiki. You will be heavily disciplined.

Yamada- No disrespect Captain Unohana but they are fighting for the right reason. They aren't the ones who killed Captain Aizen. There's something else going on around here.

Unohana- Silence Yamada.

Yamada- No! You should be out there on the battlefield instead of in here. Isane can handle the injured.

Unohana- Enough! You have gone out of your mind.

Yamada- _Oh no…I think I pissed her off_.

Yamamoto- That is quite right Captain Unohana.

Yamada- Commander…

Byakuya- You're quite bold speaking to a captain like that.

Yamamoto- You're are to be thrown in prison and your sentence will be severe.

Yamada- I'll deal with whatever you throw at…. **suddenly leaves fell around him and Itachi appeared beside him.**

Yamamoto- What's this? Itachi….what is the meaning of this action?

Itachi-I'm taking Yamada with me.

Byakuya- You dare oppose us?

Itachi- Yes I dare Byakuya.

Byakuya- How dare you forget your place. Guess I'll have to put you back in it.

Itachi- I'd love to see that.

Byakuya- You think you could take all of us?

Itachi- You yes, however, the Demon of the Soul Society and Captain Unohana are another story altogether. I bid thee farewell. **Placing his hand on Yamada's shoulder they vanished**.

Yamamoto- Such speed that boy has and extremely dangerous. Put everyone on high alert that Itachi Uchiha has betrayed us.

Byakuya- As well as his friend Inuyasha.

Isane- Inuyasha….has betrayed us….no he'd never do that.

Byakuya- He has and if you see him you are to take him into custody.

Isane-…..I'm flattered that you think I have that kind of power Captain Kuchiki.

Unohana- She's right Inuyasha is extremely powerful.

Yamamoto- Then we captains will have to be on the watch. What about Erza Scarlet?

Byakuya- I do believe she's still with us, however, we should still be cautious of her.

Yamamoto- Agreed.


	55. Chapter 55

Ichigo- So I have three days to master Bankai?

Yoruichi- Yes as that's all the time we have before Rukia is executed.

Inuyasha- Are you worried you won't be strong enough?

Ichigo- No I'll be just fine.

Yoruichi- Then begin by stabbing….

Ichigo- Alright let's do it. _**Stabbing the object before she could finish Zangetsu flew out**_.

" _ **Zangetsu"- So you wish to learn Bankai. So be it then. Placing his hands on the ground he summoned hundreds of swords in different shapes and sizes. Amongst these is the real me find it and I will teach you Bankai.**_

Ichigo- Peace of cake.

Inuyasha- You think he can do it?

Yoruichi- Yes….his eyes have such determination and resolve. He can excel and achieve Bankai. I have no doubt in my mind that he will achieve Bankai.

Inuyasha- Hopefully you're right. He's going to need all the power he can get otherwise they'll destroy him.

Erza- Damn straight they will. I'll leave this all to you. I've got to get back to my Division before I'm found out.

 **Within the 10** **th** **Division Captain Hitsugaya was digging into the mystery of Captain Aizen's death when he was interrupted by Rangiku.**

Toshiro- What do you mean she escaped!

Rangiku- She's no longer in her cell Captain. Where do you think she's gone to?

Toshiro- I have a feeling where. Momo probably went to confront Gin about Captain Aizen's death.

Rangiku- Damn we have to hurry sir.

 **Outside Gin and Kira were confronted by Momo**

Momo- you bastard you killed Captain Aizen!

Gin- I don't know what you mean. I'm an innocent man.

Momo- Snap Tobiume!

Kira- Momo stop this!

Momo-NEVER! Dashing towards Gin she crazily swung her Zanpakuto but to no avail.

Gin- My my such anger.

Momo- Hado #63 Raikōhō!

Gin- Hmm you missed.

Momo- I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!

Gin- Enough of this. **Using Shunpo went behind her and knocked her unconscious.**

Toshiro- Stop right there Gin!

Gin- looks like things are going to get messy. Stand back Kira.

Kira- Understood sir.

Toshiro- I've had enough of your games Gin. Reign over all the frozen skies Hyorinmaru!


	56. Chapter 56

Toshiro- It's time for the end of your games.

Gin- Someone's angry you should really calm down dear Captain

Toshiro- Silence. **Swinging down he launched a wave of ice down upon Gin who sliced through it**.

Gin- Nice try…..now it's my turn. **Jabbing furiously at Toshiro he released a hoard of attack** _ **s**_.

Toshiro- Don't think you're going to win this. **Locking blades their battle became a testament of strength**

Gin- This is getting tedious. Time for some spice. Shoot 'em dead Shinso. **His Zanpakuto pierced through his Captain's Hyori and went towards Momo.**

Toshiro- Nnnooo!

 **Before she was impaled Rangiku intercepted the attack and did her best to hold it at bay**.

Rangiku- Please stop Gin…..or I'll be your next opponent.

Gin-…..fine….guess I'll see you all later. Farewell for now.

Toshiro- Damn him attacking an unconscious person the hell is wrong with him.

Kira- I apologize Captain Hitsugaya. I will get her to the 4th Division.

Toshiro- You do that. Rangiku….we have to go.

 **In her cell Rukia sat pondering all that was happening. How her friends will be once she's gone. What will happen with her brother and how will her death affect him. Will Ichigo and the rest of them make it out of the Soul Society alive.**

Rukia- Well one more day. All I have to live is one more day….by the morning I will be put to death.

Ukitake- Hello there Rukia, how are you feeling?

Rukia- I'm okay for someone in my position. I'm coming with terms for the inevitable end of my life.

Ukitake- Don't be so down Rukia…..who knows…..maybe you won't die tomorrow.

Rukia-…is there something you're not telling me?

Ukitake- Of course not. Well I've got to so I will see you later.


	57. Chapter 57

On the day of her execution Rukia sat there pondering her last hours of life and how all her journeys went.

Rukia- _You never really think about the little things in life till it's almost gone. The way the wind blows and scents fly through the air. The way the sun rays hit your face and the way water feels as it falls on your face in a summer rain. Laughter of friends and warm hugs of family while you're having quiet evenings. I'm going to miss it all._

Guard- Are you ready?

Rukia- Yes I am. _I wonder what Renji is doing right about now?_

 **As Byakuya was walking to Sokyoku Hill he was approached by Renji.**

Byakuya- So you decided to come to me aye Renji?

Renji- Yes….I will fight for Rukia since you clearly won't. **Swinging his Zanpakuto he released Zabimaru**.

Byakuya-…you didn't say the release command…have you achieved Bankai?

Renji- Damn straight. Now feel my power. BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!

Byakuya- Extremely large Bankai are you compensating for something?

Renji-…You rat bastard…..I'm going to kill you now.

 **The two began a fury of assaults on one another with their Zanpakuto and Kido. Byakuya dodged every attack Renji threw at him. Renji put everything he had into his assault**.

Renji- Damn….he's so fast….

Byakuya- A Bankai shouldn't be used until you've had a decade of practice with it. Guess I'll have to finish this quickly.

Renji- Shut the hell up. **Sending the head of his Bankai straight for Byakuya to crush him instead he stopped it with his hand.**

Byakuya- Foolish boy.

Renji- Actually you're the foolish one. Hikotsu Taihō! **Instantly a blast of energy launched out of Hihio Zabimaru's mouth and nearly annihilated Byakuya.**

Byakuya- That was close.

Renji- Come now is that all you have?

Byakuya- You're awfully cocky.

Renji- Shut up! **Swinging once more he brought his Bankai down upon his Captain.**

Byakuya- Your movements are getting slower. Do you need a break?

Renji- Yes, I need to break you!

Byakuya- Such anger, it's causing your to make careless mistakes my Lieutenant.

Renji- Mistake this! Hikotsu Taihō!

Byakuya- That didn't work the last time. Plus it was stronger before your power is slowly decreasing.

Renji- Damn he's right….I _have to find a way to win and end this battle. I got it._ **Dashing forward he leaped to punch Byakuya with a fake out then turned to grab him and held him tight.**

Byakuya- The hell are you doing?

Renji- Killing you even if it's the last thing I do. Hikotsu Taihō! **While holding on to Byakuya he aimed the attack to take both of them out together. Only for Byakua to use a Kido to block the blast and break Renji's arm and free himself**. Dammit.

Byakuya- I'm ending this. Bankai.


	58. Chapter 58

Renji- Oh shit…

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura Kagyoshi.

 **Instantly Renji was cut, blasted, and fell to the ground**.

Renji- I…will….not give up. I will defeat you…

Byakuya- Goodbye Renji. Hado 4 Byakurai **! Sending out the kido spell he aimed for Renji's head when suddenly it was deflected by a blade** __The hell?

Erza- You ok Renji?

Byakuya- You! Have you decided to rebel against us as well?

Erza- No just to get Renji. I will personally see that he is imprisoned.

Byakuya- You're willing to lock him up?

Erza- Yes, it is the will of the Soul Society. He broke the law and must be punished.

Byakuya- It's good to see someone follow the rules.

Erza- Thank you sir. This way you can be with your sister.

Byakuya- Good take him away.

Erza- As you wish.

 **Inside the 4** **th** **Division medical wing Erza appeared with Renji**

Erza-This man needs treatment stat!

Medic- Yes ma'am. Get him to room 12 for emergency surgery.

Erza- I'll see you later Renji. Stay alive.

 **2 hours later at the execution sight. Rukia was prepared to finally meet her end. Soifon, Byakuya, Unohana, Yamamoto, Isane, Omeda, and Sasakibe all present.**

Yamamoto- Rukia Kuchiki, do you have any final request before you die?

Rukia- Please pardon my friends and all that have tried to help me. Let them go home and never bother them.

Yamamoto- It shall be done. Prepare the Sokyoku.

Rukia- _Well this it. I regret nothing and enjoyed the life I've lived._

 **The Sokyoku activated and charged towards Rukia only for it to be stopped and deflected by a man in a cloak.**

Ichigo- Hey there how's it going?


	59. Chapter 59

Rukia- You came…..

Ichigo- Told you I'd save you.

Soifon-Impossible….he actually stopped it with his Zanpakuto.

 **The Sokyoku reared back for another attack only to be stopped by Shunsui and Ukitake who use the Shihoin Shield**.

Yamamoto- How dare you! Two of the elder captains such as yourselves commit such an act!

Shunsui- Sorry Sensei but it had to be done.

Ukitake- Justice wasn't being served and we had to act.

Renji- Ichigo…bought time you showed up. **Running in he saw Ichigo holding Rukia**.

Ichigo- oh hey there Renji….here catch! __ **Launching Rukia at Renji's direction he caused the both of them to rear up in screaming fear.**

Rukia- The hell was that?

Ichigo- Shut up and run you two.

Soifon- Stop them!

 **The three lieutenants dashed towards Renji and Rukia and were intercepted by Ichigo.**

Omaeda- Crush Gegetsuburi! **His Zanpakuto transformed into a spike ball connected to a chain only to be smashed by Ichigo with one punch**.

Isane- Run Integumo! **Before she could activate an ability she was knocked out by a single strike to the chest.**

Sasakibe-Pierce Gegetsuburi! **Swinging down he missed Ichigo and was struck in the back and knocked unconscious.**

Byakuya-I won't be brought down so easily. **Suddenly a foot met him in the face and he flew twenty yards.**

Inuyasha- Not so fast!

Ichigo- Thanks bu…ouch what the hell was that for?!

Inuyasha- You hit my girlfriend!

Ichigo- Oh sorry didn't know.

Inuyasha- Next time you die. Ok now you can fight him Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya- ….I'll deal with you later.

Yamamoto- These actions are unforgiveable! You will all pay for them.

Inuyasha- No offense Gramps but the law is senseless and needs to be changed. You always talk about justice but this is bullshit.

Yamamoto- You dare talk against the standards of the Soul Society!

Shunsui- Looks like we better get out of here Jushiro! **Grabbing Ukitake he shupoed them away from the others to fight Yamamoto.**

Ukitake- Where are we going?

Shunsui- A safe place to fight sensei otherwise they'd all be killed.

Ukitake- Good point.

Kiyone- Captain wait up!

Sentaro- It's better this way Kiyone. We'll get in the way if we join that battle.

Soifon- Guess I'll deal with those two myself. _**Ready to dash away she was kicked and taken away by Yoruichi.**_ Who are you?!

Yoruichi- Really….after all this time you don't recognize me.

Soifon-….you…..it can't be.

 **Far from the others Shunsui and Ukitake were prepared to face Yamamoto's wrath when Nanao appeared**.

Nanao- Man you guys are fast. I could barely….. _how did?_

Yamamoto- What…..surprised I'm here.

Shunsui- Still got some speed in you sensei.

Yamamoto- Like I'd be outpaced by you youngsters. Don't get cocky. It's time for this to end. Unleashing his spiritual pressure he caused Nanao to be brought to her knees. **When suddenly she disappeared.**

Inuyasha- Damn…that was close.

Yamamoto- You're faster than I thought. To get her out of here without stopping and being seen is impressive.

Inuyasha- I've been holding a back a bit.

Shunsui- Thanks for that. You beat me to it.

Yamamoto- No matter you all will pay for such actions you have taken on this day. Especially you Shunsui and Jushiro I've taught you better than this.

Ukitake- Looks like this fight is unavoidable.

Shunsui- Well let's get to it then.

Yamamoto-Prepare yourselves for defeat. Turn all of creation to smoldering ash Ryujinn Jakka! **Flames erupted from his blade and spread around the trio.**

Inuyasha- Damn….freaking brings whole new meaning to the phrase bring the heat.

Shunsui- Might as well join him. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu.

Ukitake- All Waves Rise and Be My Shield, All Lightning Bolts Strike and Be My Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari.

Inuyasha- Protect Tetsusaiga.

Yamamoto-The Zanpakuto of a pair….quite a sight to see. It is also good to finally see your Shikai Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Only bring it out to fights that'll get nasty.

Yamamoto- Enough talk, now we fight!

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Yamamoto- Damn! **Shooting a wave of fire between him and the blast he managed to shield himself from most of the blo** w.

Ukitake- I'm sorry Sensei! **Appearing behind him he unleashed 3 attacks to fend off Yamamoto only to be blasted by Level 73 Hado!**

Shunsui- Jushiro! Damn it all. . Bushogoma! **Whipping his blade furiously, Yamamoto deflected the attack and sent out a blast of flames as a counter and blew Shunsui 50yds back**.

Inuyasha- Try this on for size. Wind Strike!

Yamamoto- Hado #73! **Offsetting the attack he used Shunpo to get behind Inuyasha and strike him down to the ground creating a crater 60yds deep**.

Inuyasha- _Damn…such strength….now I'm bleeding_ ….

Yamamoto- Had enough boy?

Inuyasha-Hell no. Blades of Blood! **Launching the blades he caught Yamamoto off guard and managed to cause a small injury** ….You're durable I'll give you that.

Yamamoto- Such a pitiful attack will not bring me d….. **Dashing forward he moved out of the way of a sneak attack from the shadows by Shunsui.**

Shunsui- Looks like someone's slipping.

Yamamoto- Slip this! Taimatsu _ **!**_ **Aiming a blaze of flames into Shunsui, they were intercepted by Ukitake who absorbed then repelled the attack back instantaneously**.

Ukitake- We won't be that easy to take down sensei.

Inuyasha- Damn right. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Directly hitting him in the chest he sent Yamamoto flying.**

Yamamoto- Heh….you boys are strong….this is going to exciting.


	60. Chapter 60

Toshiro- Hurry Rangiku …..the hell….why isn't there a guard around here. There should always be one outside the Central 46!

Rangiku- This isn't looking too good.

Toshiro-….there's someone there….let's follow them.

 **Going down further they kept following the shadow till they reached the basement. The figure then dashed quickly away realizing they had been made.**

Toshiro- Stop where you are! What…impossible…Momo

Momo- Why are you following me?!

Toshiro- What are you doing here?

Momo- I'm following someone down here.

Gin-My my looks like we have guess.

Rangiku-….we….

Aizen- Yes we

Toshiro-…..but you're dead.

Aizen- I was dead. Now I'm alive my good Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro- Why are you doing this?

Aizen-It's all according to plan.

Unohana- How did you fake it?

Gin- Damn…you're quite sneaky Captain Unohana.

Aizen- With this….something I never let go. Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu _ **.**_ **Suddenly they witnessed Aizen explode into a katana and the real Aizen holding it.** This is my Zanpakuto.

Isane- But when you showed all the Lieutenants it made illusions with mist.

Aizen- The real ability is that anyone who sees it release gets put under complete hypnosis. All five senses fall under my control so you saw what I wanted you see. Including the corpse you had in your autopsy room Captain Unohana. The only way to be immune to it…would to be blind.

Rangiku-…Captain Tosen. He's with you as well traitors and murders to all your comrades.

Momo- None of that matters, all that does is that you're alive Captain Aizen.

Aizen- Yes it does Momo. **With a quick motion he stabbed her and sent blood flying around the room**.

Toshiro- Nnnooo! Bastard! Bankai!

Aizen-You're out of your league. **With another motion he took down Toshiro and gravely injured him**.

Rangiku- Captain!

Erza- Enough of this!

Aizen- Erza….glad you could join us.

Erza- Shut your mouth you traitorous, malevolent, pile, of unimaginable shit! **Leaping towards Isane she drew her and extended it beside her head and impaling Aizen's shoulder in a flash**.

Isane- Holy shit!

Unohana- The Frack!

Aizen- How did you see me?!

Erza- My right eye is artificial. It can see through Illusions.

Gin- I think it's time we leave Captain Aizen!

Aizen- Right Gin! **Dashing toward Gin he used a cloth and swirling it around them they teleported away.**


	61. Chapter 61

Rukia- You know…you could slow down. Doesn't look like anybody is following us.

Renji- I'm not stopping till I know you're safe. You're my best friend after all.

Rukia- Thanks. You seem to be roughed up.

Renji- Yeah I fought your brother with my new Bankai.

Rukia- Are you freaking insane?

Renji- Is that a rhetorical question?

Rukia- Hell no it's an actual question!

Renji- No I'm not just a damn good friend that's all. I couldn't stand by and let you die I had to do something and defeating your brother who was going to let you die was high on the list.

Rukia- Renji….thank you. You're an amazing friend.

Renji- Damn right I am.

Rukia- Now onward noble friend!

Renji- Don't make me drop you!

Rukia- You wouldn't dare.

Renji-…hey is that Captain Tosen?

Tosen- This is as far as you two go.

Renji- The hell is this.

Tosen- Sorry but it's over for you. **Using a cloth he twirled it around them and teleported them away back to the execution sight.**

Aizen-Nice of you to join us.

Ichigo- Renji, Rukia, what the hell is going on?

Renji- Don't know. But we need to stop him.

Ichigo- Don't have to tell me twice! Getsuga Tenshou!

Aizen- Wow that was weak.

Ichigo- Well shit. Errors have made.

Renji- Eat this.

Aizen- No thanks I'm not hungry. **Punching Renji in the gut he sent him to the ground**.

Aizen- Hello there Rukia. **Jamming his hand into her body he removed the Hogyoku**.

Ichigo- The hell is that?

Aizen- You know of Kisuke Urahara right? He created this device. A Shinigami can only excel in their skills so much. Zanjutsu, Hoho, Kido, and Hakudo each have their limits. But with this device one can surpass them by gaining access to the power…of a hollow. Now that I have it I can grow in power.


	62. Chapter 62

**Back at the central 46 Unohana tended to the wounds of Momo and Toshiro. While Isane put out the message that Aizen, Gin, and Tosen had betrayed the Soul Society. Rangiku hurried to follow Gin and Aizen to help stop their plan**.

Isane- Attention everyone! Captain Sosuke Aizen has betrayed the Soul Society along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. They are the real masterminds behind all the injustice going on in the Soul Society. Please stop fighting and work together to bring them to justice.

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield everyone was stopping their matches to listen to the announcement.**

Inuyasha- Time to end this battle, Wind Sc! **Stopping his attack he heard the message of Isane**.

Shunsui-….What…Aizen…

Ukitake-…How could this be?!

Inuyasha- Damn…I figured he out himself sooner or later. **Lowering Tetsusaiga he depowered his attack and vanished.**

Yamamoto _ **-….**_ _his Zanpakuto…..the power that was surrounding it…incredible_ _ **.**_

Aizen- Looks like I have what I need. So keeping the three of you alive is unnecessary.

Sajin- Aizen you snake! **Swing down he aimed to slice Aizen down the middle. Only to have him catch the blade.**

Aizen- Pathetic. Hado # 90 Kurohitsugi. **In an instant a black rectangle of energy and reitsu formed around Sajin and brought him to the grou** nd

Ichigo- Getsuga Ten… **before finishing the name he was cut down by Aizen**.

Renji- Howl! Zabi… **Instantly he was impaled by a fist and dropped to the ground vomiting blood.**

Aizen- All too easy. Now you Rukia. **Raising his hand to blast her away he sent out a kido spell only for her to vanish at the last second**. Nice save Captain Kuchiki.

Rukia- You saved me….

Byakuya- You're my sister…..it's my job to save you…I'll never lose sight of that again so long as I draw breath.

Aizen-How touching well time to go sleep…permanently.

Inuyasha- Shut your hole Aizen.

Gin- My my look who it is.

Tosen- We need to wipe them all out.

Itachi- Really…you think you're that strong?

Erza- Think they've lost it a bit.

 **Suddenly more and more were showing up until Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were surrounded by Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Soifon, Yoruichi, Team Ichigo, Erza, Itachi, and Inuyasha**.

Aizen- No matter, guess I'll get rid of you all one by one.

Inuyasha- I'm tired of your voice. Wind Strke! **Bypassing his release command Tetsusaiga was activated and nearly decapitated Aizen and destroyed 10x20yds of land behind him**.

Aizen- Such power…glad I moved instead of trying to overcome it.

Inuyasha- You get off on hearing the sound of your own voice don't you?

Aizen- Yes, yes I do.

Inuyasha- Shut it! Scarring Rain! Blasting the attack he aimed to obliterate Aizen only for him to dodge.

Aizen- Nice try.

Itachi- This battle is over. **Jamming his Zanpakuto into the ground his reitsu erupted and caused the entire sight to quake in an unruly fashion** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Oh shit! Everyone get back!

Erza- Are you insane Itachi!

Itachi-Raging Leviathan! **Suddenly a storm was brought forth and the wind began to howl and move at high speed and a Leviathan made of water formed in the sky at the size of 200m long and 60m wide and brought forth a maelstrom of water blades rain down upon on Aizen while the beast dives down at high speeds.**

Aizen- Holy shit! Hado #94 Frozen Mastodon! _Bringing forth a massive Mastodon of ice the creature collided with Itachi's Leviathan and both exploded._

Itachi- Looks like a stalemate.

Tosen- Bankai Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi!

Itachi-…. _I can't see…hear….smell…or taste… but I can feel. Guess there's only one way out of this._ **Bringing down Raava it suddenly went from having a water blade to that made of solid stone to which he jabbed into the ground** _._ Badger Wave! _**Summoning dozens of badgers he sent them out in great ferocity and used them to counter Tosen's Bankai.**_

Tosen-….the hell is this….Your Zanpakuto is a water type.

Itachi- I never said such a thing so I don't know where you got that from. Raava is an elemental type.

Gin- Shoot em dead Shinso! **Blasting towards Itachi the blade was stopped by Erza**.

Erza- Is that all you got.

Gin- Ooh someone seems a little angry. You really want to go there little girl.

Erza- Silence your tongue **. Hitting the ground with her fist she caused an earthquake and the ground beneath Gin to break apart tripping him up and using Shunpo to go in for an uppercut.**

Gin- Shit that hurt.

Aizen-We'd love to stay but it's time for us to go.

Itachi- You aren't going anywhere.

Aizen- I think I am. You sure you want to fight me? How do you know you'll hit me? **Suddenly he was cut on the right side of his torso.** How did you see me.

Itachi- My Sharingan allows me to see through illusions.

Aizen- else can it do?

Itachi- Show you what a real illusion is. **Appearing straight in front Aizen he gazed straight into is eyes and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan**. Tsukuyomi!

Aizen- The hell is this?! **Aizen then found himself chained to a comet while being impaled constantly by several blades throughout his body for several days inside the Genjutsu.** Fuck….I'm going to kill you later. For now I bid you all farewell.


	63. Chapter 63

**Suddenly in the sky an opening formed 100 Gillin Menos appeared**

Ukitake- Everyone look out!

Ichigo- Those things again.

Rukia- So many at one time how can this be?

Aizen- It's with the devices I've created. They are able to send signals to hollows and drag them into this realm. With this ring I'm able to control the devices which is why you were never able to figure out how they worked.

Inuyasha- Pretty smart keeping them not fully working when you're not around.

Itachi- You're so evil that you had to bring innocent living people into this?

Aizen- Evil is just a matter of perspective.

Erza- Spoken like a true sadistic son of a bitch.

Aizen- Ouch. You kiss Renji with that mouth? **His smile soon faded when Erza suddenly ended up behind him and slashed his back**. You'll pay for that one. Boys!

 **The Gillians began to form a circle and launched a conjoined Cero**.

Erza- No! **Jumping in the sky she extended her arms and the insignia of the Gotei 13 appeared in front of her.** Gotei Sphere! **A golden sphere quickly appeared (reminiscent of Fairy Sphere) around everyone protecting them from the Cero**. Damn such power! **An explosion went off outside of the barrier signifying the blast being deflected by her sphere.**

Yamamoto- Incredible she protected everyone with just a barrier of her own creation.

Inuyasha-Erza! Damn it all to Hell. What were you thinking?! Trying to be the big hero you idiot.

Erza- Shut up…and take care of them.

Soifon- brace yourselves everyone they're coming

Aizen- Destroy them!

Th **e Gillian swarmed out of the gateway to Hueco Mundo and dove down to the Shinigami below**.

Yamamoto- Time to deal with these vermin.

Inuyasha- I got this. **Leaping up he raised Tetsusaiga and unleashed it's signature move**. Wind Scar! **Swinging down a golden wave of energy accelerated forward and destroyed all 100 Gillian in a single blow.**

Yamamoto- _That technique…..he was going to use that on me…hmph I would have lost an arm in that battle at the least._

Gin- _Hmm so this must be one of the stronger abilities of his Zanpakuto. But is it the weaker one or stronger one, hopefully the latter_.

Ichigo- Damn…..glad I didn't fight this guy.

Shunsui- Wow such power. To kill 100 beings with one swing.

Soi Fon- He could've killed that Vasto Lorde a lot easier.

Aizen- You three have tremendous power…I'd love to see your Bankais one day.

Gin- It's time we take our leave.

Tosen- We will all meet again one day.

 **Golden lights beamed down and started to pull them up into Hueco Mundo**.

Aizen- Farewell till another day.

Ukitake- Why are doing this Aizen?

Aizen- To step into Heaven and become God.

Sajin- Kaname! Is this what you always wanted! You lied to me you rat bastard!

Rangiku- How could you do this?

Gin- Farewell Rangiku. Please don't cry.

 **They ascended until they were out of sight and the portal closed**.


	64. Chapter 64

Ukitake- Medic we need medics over here!

Itachi-Rangiku send word to the 4th Division that we need at least three teams here immediately.

Soifon- We need to hurry and form a counter attack against Aizen and his forces.

Inuyasha- Damn straight rat bastard needs to pay!

Ukitake- No we must heal first then a retort can be made.

Yamamoto- Inuyasha, Itachi, and Erza when you are all done getting your wounds tended to and helping the others I would like to have a word with you all.

Itachi- Understood Commander Yamamoto.

Isane- We need a gurney for Captains Kuchiki and Komamura stat! They need to be transported for emergency surgery!

Sajin- No heal the others first. I must go after Tosen.

Inuyasha- Easy there big guy. You need to take care of these wounds first we're now down three captains.

Sajin- It's why I must bring him back!

Inuyasha-HEY! Do I have knock you out? Because I will do it. We're going to need you for upcoming events. Now lay down and let me see what I can do.

Medic- We'll take it from here.

Inuyasha- You strong enough to hold him down?

Medic- No.

Inuyasha- Then leave.

Erza- Damn…. That blast affected me more than I thought. I need to lay down.

Itachi- I'm getting you a medic.

Erza- No…there are those who are more wounded than I.

Itachi- As you wish just take it easy if you don't mind Erza.

Erza- I will hehe don't worry.

 **After several days of taking care of the wounded and everyone explaining their motives things began to simmer down. Soon they began to repair damage to the Seireitei and preparing to for whatever the future was going to bring. The next day Commander Yamamoto met with Erza, Itachi, and Inuyasha in his office with a very important matter at hand** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- You three are probably wondering why I gathered you here today. You three have displayed great power and ability. As well as strong loyalty to what you think is right and great skill in tactics and leadership skills in your missions. Since the Central 46 is no more I am the sole authority in the Soul Society, therefore I am promoting the three of you to Captains of your respective Divisions.

Inuyasha- Sure thing Commander

Erza- Wait…you're accepting?!

Inuyasha- Why the Hell not, we need to be at full power and that means having 13 Captains.

Itachi- Inuyasha's right we need to get back to full power and train for the upcoming war.

Erza- Right on then, I accept as well. I'm surprise in you Inuyasha you're maturing.

Inuyasha- I'm always mature.

Yamamoto- I know you have Bankai Inuyasha. What about you two?

Itachi- Yes Commander.

Erza- Ay Sir.

Yamamoto- Excellent normally I'd like to see them but seeing as Aizen may have spies around here we'll just skip that part. You start immediately. I have your Captain Hiyoris over there ready to go.

Inuyasha- Thanks

Yamamoto- Good dismissed Captains Uchiha, Scarlett, and….do you have a last name Inuyahsa?

Inuyasha- Not really…though…..I think I will take my father's name. Taisho. I will be Captain Inuyasha Taisho.

Yamamoto- Very well then. Dismissed Captains Uchiha, Scarlett, and Taisho.

Inuyasha/Itachi/Erza- Yes Sir!

Yamamoto- _Captain Taisho…of the 3_ _rd_ _Division. Hopefully he's as good as the last Captain Taisho._

Inuyasha- Wow this thing fits perfectly…how did he know our sizes?

Erza- That is a good question maybe the size of our uniforms can dictate how large these would be and he went from there.

Itachi- Well we have new duties and tons of responsibilities now. Inuyasha you're going to have to think before you act now. No more being hot headed and rushing into situations without thinking

Inuyasha- I know that. I have an entire squad looking up to me for advice, guidance, and leadership. I have to be just, fair, and honorable. I have to bring dignity and honor back to a Division that was soiled by my predecessor.

Erza-…um yeah. That's true for all of us. Well said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Thanks. Plus if Mayuri can be a Captain then anybody can, that guy's insane.

Erza- Good point.

Itachi- Well let's get to work.

 **Walking into the 3** **rd** **Division Inuyasha prepared to address his new subordinates. He felt have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was going have to be a leader to dozens of soldiers and guide them into the new era of the 3** **rd** **Division.**

Inuyasha- Hey Lieutenant Izuru gather the Squad into the courtyard I'm going to address them.

Kira-…..you're wearing a Captain Haori. Are you the new Captain?

Inuyasha-…wait. Yamamoto didn't tell you? I mean yeah he just asked me but still should tell you as a heads up.

Kira- No sir he did not.

Inuyasha-…..you'd think the Lieutenant would know this. I mean telling you should be up there right behind appointing the captain. So yeah go get them into the courtyard.

Kira- Yes Captain Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Taisho.

Kira- Pardon sir?

Inuyasha- its Captain Taisho. It was my father's name so I'm using it as a surname now.

Kira- Understood Captain Taisho.

Inuyasha- Alright for those who don't know me, which shouldn't be anyone as I've been your 3rd Seat for almost two decades I'm your new captain, Inuyasha Taisho. We will all begin a new journey into the future and become a closer and stronger squad. We will now train to be better at tactics, tracking, and combat. We will become closer together and restore the honor of the 3rd Division of the 13 Gotei. The new future for this division will be bright and full of life. By being strong and having a bond we can become a division that moves and works together. I now ask you all a simple question. Do you have someone to protect? I have someone to protect. And that someone is all of you as your Captain it is my duty to protect you, and it is your duty to protect each other and the sanctity of this divison. What say you?

3rd Division- WE ARE THE 3RD DIVISION OF THE 13 GOTEI! WE WILL PROTECT EACH OTHER, THE DIVISION, AND THE SEIREITEI! NO MATTER WHAT COMES OUR WAY WE WILL PROTECT EACH OTHER, BRING HONOR TO THE 3RD DIVISION, OVERCOME ALL ODDS NO MATTER WHAT, AND UNDER YOUR LEADERSHIP CAPTAIN TAISHO WE WILL SUCCEED!

Inuyasha-Damn Straight!


	65. Chapter 65

**Arriving at the 9** **th** **Division Itachi prepared to address everyone and take on the responsibility as Captain.**

Itachi- Hisagi!

Hisagi- Yes itac…are you the new

Itachi- Yes I am. Gather the Division.

Hisagi- Yes sir. I'll have them ready in 2min.

Itachi- So as you many of you know or may not know I'm your new Captain. Today we embark on mission to rise from the ashes and renew the faith the Seireitei as in our Division. We are the law enforcers here in the Seireitei and we are the bringers of justice. We have to be firm, diligent, sharp, and honorable. Will you join me in this mission?

9th Division- Yes Captain!

Itachi-Dismissed!

Hisagi- That was a moving speech Captain. So how does it feel now?

Itachi- Feels tiring already, Hisagi. Though I'm ready to step up and bring new order to the Division. It's going to be a long journey, but I'm ready for the task. We'll be having new daily training exercises that will have target practices with shuriken, stars, and kunai knives. We'll also do survival training and hardcore combat training. Basically get everyone strong enough to where they can fight a powerful Shikai barehanded with a few Kido spells. We have to be strong and elite. We can't be the police force and have over Divisions be stronger than us 11 Division excluded since their more like the military's military. We are the 9th Division of the future.

Hisagi- I will do my best to be your right hand and help you in every way I can Captain Uchiha.

Itachi- Thank you Hisagi. You will be a great help. So how's your Bankai coming along?

Hisagi-…I don't have a Bankai…..

Itachi- Sure you don't. **smiling knowing well he was on the way to achieving the release.**

 **Walking into the courtyard Erza was ready to address her Division and bestow upon them knowledge, confidence, and a drive to increase overall as she went on to be their new leader** _ **.**_

Erza- Good Morning everyone, I hope you all slept well and ready for a new day and beginning in the 5th Division. I have been appointed your new captain. You will address me as Captain or Captain Scarlett. I am here to guide and protect you on this new path we are being put through. I will support you on your journey and give advice on matters that may stagger you. I am your captain and will be here for you always!

5th Division- Sir yes sir! We are with you 100% Captain Scarlett sir!

Erza- Damn good. Well back to work let's get this place cleaned up and ready to resume duties. You there I don't recognize you, state your name?

Kai-I am new to the 5th Division Kai Kazumo. Nice to meet you Captain Scarlet.

Erza-Likewise glad to have you apart of the Division. What are your skills?

Kai- I excel at Kido, Zangutsu, and Hakudo. My Shunpo is only at an expert level but I'm working on it and train to increase my abilities.

Erza- Come at me….

Kai- I beg your pardon?

Erza- Come at me with all you got.

Kai- Yes Captain. **Drawing his blade he dashed towards Erza and let loose a fury of strong jabs and slashes.**

Erza- he's strong….good. Let's see how he handles this. Hado #33!

Kai- Bakudo #81 Danku!

Erza- _Holy Hell…..he's a master of Kido….I like_

Kai- Flash Raito! **The blade began to transform into a katana with a blue light outlined on the edges. Swinging it down unleashed a powerful wave of indigo light** _ **.**_

 **Narrowly dodging Erza was impressed**.

Erza-….hmm power of light. Interesting quite the power you got there.

Kai- Thank you captain. Kurenjinguu~ēbu! **A focused wave of light propelled from the blade and made a beeline for Erza.**

Erza- this is more concentrated and powerful! Shield Titania! **Activating her Shikai she took the blast full force**. My my making me release Shikai is quite the accomplishment.

Kai- Thank you Captain.

Erza- That will be all for today…from hence forth you will be the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division.

Kai- Yes Sir! Thank you Sir.

Erza- Now get back to work….for the time being you will be in charge of the Lieutenant's duties, until Momo gets back to full health.

Kai- Understood Captain.


	66. Chapter 66

**In the Kuchiki house Byakuya was just arriving at the residence when he heard a small rustle behind him**.

Byakuya- Who goes there?!

Inuyasha- Relax there Byakuya…..how's it going?

Byakuya-Why….why are you here at my house?

Inuyasha- I'm here for the party…

Byakuya-….the hell are you talking about?

Inuyasha- Yeah the party and get together of all the male captains..

Byakuya- ….I know not of such a party.

Shunsui- Yeah I sent out invitations at the last minute. **Appearing behind Byakuya with a smile on his face much to the annoyance of Byakuya.**

Byakuya-..when did….why are….are you serious?

Ukitake- He's very serious. I told him it was a bad Idea and that' you'd be pissed.

Byakuya- You're damn right I'm pissed.

Zaraki- Oh come on don't be like that learn to lighten up.

Toshiro- He's right we should start learning more about one another a gathering is a great way to do so.

Sajin- Hello Captain Kuchiki, I brought some sake and pasta.

Itachi- You made pasta….nice it'll go great with rolls and salad I brought.

Byakuya-…..you're all serious….fine come in. Where's the Commander and Mayuri?

Shunsui-…if they showed up Hell would freeze 20x over.

Byakuya- I suppose you're right on that one.

Inuyasha- Alright let's get this party started. I'll start making desserts and Itachi you prep the table.

Itachi- Got it.

 **After a while everyone began to get settled and they began to converse about themselves and their lives.**

Ukitake- So Inuyasha, Itachi, how were your lives in the past?

Itachi-Well I used to be a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was Jonin Ninja which are the elites and eventually I became a member Anbu which answered directly to the village leader the Hokage.

Shunsui- Sounds like quite a life.

Itachi-Eventually the 3rd Hokage ordered me to stop a coupe as I informed to him how my clan was planning on rebelling against the entire village. I was ordered to take them out and I did with help from one other member.

Toshiro-…damn. Why would your clan do that?

Itachi-The Uchiha Clan was one of the founding clans of the village and believed they were wronged as they were pushed and isolated to one part of the village. Doing the mission was extremely difficult as the Uchiha Clan was very powerful in the shinobi arts and we possessed a powerful bloodline trait or Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan located in the eyes.

Zaraki- I guess that answers why your eyes look like that. What power do they hold?

Itachi- The power to perceive, copy, and predict motion, along with the power to cast illusions and see through illusions

Sajin- Are you telling me you can see through illusions….like Aizen's illusions?

Itachi- Yes….of course with him he covered tracks very well so there was never any evidence that he ever did anything.

Byakuya-….true…so how did you end up here?

Itachi- Well after killing off my clan I joined a group called the Akatsuki and became a rouge. Eventually I was killed by my little brother…the only person I let live that night. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Eventually I came back due to the 4th great Ninja War and afterwards I made the journey to the afterlife.

Toshiro-…what do you mean came back?

Itachi- The 2nd Hokage the master of the 3rd invented a jutsu called The Edo Tensei. It was able to bring back the soul of a dead individual and use a living sacrifice to act as a body transforming that body into the one who was summoned and basically being an undead version of yourself. Also unkillable besides the caster deactivating the jutsu or someone sealing you away.

Sajin- Why the hell would he create such a thing?

Itachi- So youths wouldn't have to fight in wars as he and his brother the 1st Hokage had to go through. Don't worry soon afterwards it was made a Forbidden Jutsu. He was quite powerful he also invented the Hiroshin similar to Shunpo but with far greater speed and needed a seal to teleport to.

Shunsui- Quite the interesting world you lived in. What of you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- I was a half Yokai in my world. My father was The Great Dog Yokai and my mother a human. Growing up I was bullied and hated by everyone in the village I lived in due to being half Yokai. Life was rough but my mom made it bearable. It got harder after she died but I continued to make it through. Eventually I found some friends and began a journey to find The Sacred Jewel to become a full Yokai. On the way there I went to my father's grave and that's where I got Tetsusaiga. It was forged from his fang and made into a blade.

Zaraki- That's freaking awesome, your old man sounds like quite the warrior.

Inuyasha- He was or so I've heard. He had 3 blades Tenseiga the Sword of Heaven, Tetsusaiga the Sword of Earth, and So'Unga the Sword of Hell. With one swing Tenseiga resurrects 100 lives, Tetsusaiga takes 100 lives, and So'Unga raises 100 demons from Hell. Tenseiga can also heal people and only cut the dead not the living….guess it would make a decent Zanpakuto.

Shunsui- _Tenseiga…I know that name_.

Ukitake- Quite powerful weapons for one person to wield at once.

Inuyasha- Yeah he died the day I was born. That's when he named me. So'Unga eventually ended up in Hell and Tensaiga belongs to my brother.

 _ **Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'd l ove to hear any and all criticism so review away.**_


	67. Chapter 67

Sajin- You've had quite the life. How did you get through all the hatred and ridicule?

Inuyasha- I kept my head up and had my mother's word in my heart on how I had to make my future and not let anything stop me from accomplishing my goals.

Sajin- You had a wise and caring mother.

Inuyasha- Thank you Captain Komamura.

Shunsui- Hmm so what do you all think is the best way to deal with Aizen?

Zaraki- We find his hideout and slaughter him and his lackeys.

Itachi- We have to be smart about this. Going in Zanpakuto blazing will only get people killed and injured and with Aizen's intellect it makes it all the more difficult.

Inuyasha- Why not just send in a team to find his base and scout the area?

Ukitake- That could work but still too risky and it would have to be Captains.

Byakuya- Itachi, Inuyasha, and I could get in and get out unnoticed.

Shunsui- Still can't have that happening. We have to find a way to fully neutralize Aizen's powers, Itachi's abilities can only get us so far. Who knows maybe Aizen found a way to counter.

Itachi- He's right. Certain levels of illusions can be harder to see through. Plus who knows what his Bankai is.

Toshiro- Patience is going to have to be the greatest weapon we have at the moment.

Ukitake- Correct we'll figure it out soon. For now let's and enjoy the night.

Captains- HERE HERE! **Grabbing their mugs they cheered and took a mouthful of sake.**

 **Elsewhere at the 2** **nd** **Division Barracks Captain Soifon had visitors**.

Soi Fon-….the hell is here at this ungodly hour? **Opening her door she found two of her fellow lady captains standing with smiles on their faces.**

Unohana-Good evening Soi Fon may we come in?

Soifon- What's with the food?

Erza-Thought we could have a small get together being that the other captains are having one at Byakuya's residence.

Soi Fon-How….how the hell did they get him to agree to that?

Unohana- You know how convincing Shunsui can be at times.

Soi Fon-You have a point. Fine come on in, I'll make some steaks.

 **Setting the table and making small talk they eventually sat down to eat and converse**.

Soi Fon- So Erza how's becoming a Captain going for you so far?

Erza- Quite alright, I'm getting to know more of the squad and trying to redeem the good name of the 5th Division. My new 3rd seat is helping out while Momo is healing. How is she doing by the way Captain Unohana?

Unohana- Not well….physically she's doing better but mentally she has a long way to go. Aizen really did a number on the girl. Such a shame.

Soi Fon- It is to betray your own kind to join a bunch of filthy hollows. We will put an end to him and make him and his followers pay.

Erza- Enough talk about that snake, how's life going for you Soifon?

Soi Fon- It's been ok. Just trying to get my Division stronger.

Unohana- Same here. I'm introducing new methods of healing and ways to fight as means of defense in war areas.

Soifon- Sounds awesome. Good to have them be able to fight if they have to transport patients.

Unohana- Erza, if you don't mind my asking how was your life previously? It's not often we meet people who actually remember.

Erza- I was a wizard of Fairy Tail. In my word wizard guilds were bases of operations for wizards to perform jobs of all kinds. You would fix town issues, rescue people, stop feuds, and other types of objectives. My guild was one of the best and it was a family. My closest friends were a Celestial Wizard named Lucy, an ice wizard named Gray who was also a Demon Slayer, and Dragon Slayer named Natsu who used fire magic.

Soifon-….wait dragons existed in your world?

Erza- Yes, Natsu was raised by King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. One of the benefits of being a slayer type wizard is that you eat your element. So blasting him with fire will only make him stronger. It would be interesting to see him fight the Commander.

Unohana- Seemed like quite the life.

Erza- It was….got rough towards the end. Our guild went to war with The Spriggan 12 and their leader the Black Mage, Zeref.

Soifon-Sounds like it was bloody.

Erza-It was…many lives were lost and innocents hurt. If not for other guilds helping and The Four Gods of Ishgar intervening we would have lost. I died saving my friends from Zeref and told them not to let my death be in vain. I know Natsu probably unleashed a fury that could be felt for miles. How I wish I could've seen him thrash his brother about.

Unohana-Wait this Zeref was his brother?

Erza- Yes we found that out in the war. However, Zeref was not family, Fairy Tail was his real family.

Soifon- What type of magic did you possess?

Erza- Requip magic to use different armors. Some of which are part of my Zanpakuto. There were many types of magic in my world. There were even forbidden spells and ones you should only use once mastered, such as Law Magic.

Unohana- Law?

Erza- It's magic that attacks only the enemy and leaves all allies safe. Say if I were able to access it now it would be something like Gotei Law. It would defeat our enemies if strong enough and leave us unharmed. However, if used prematurely it harms the caster. There are also barrier spells for protection.

Soifon- Sounds like something that pushes for perfection. Is that how you came up with that barrier that protected us from the Gillian?

Erza-That's with any ability the more you know of it the better the execution. And yes it is, modeled after Fairy Sphere which if strong enough can put you in suspended animation. So Captain Unohana..is there a man in your life?

Unohana- Oh no I don't really have the time.

Soifon- Oh come on there has to be somebody you're interested in.

Unohana- Not really, there was a time long ago when I might have been interested in someone, but for now I'm just going with the flow of life.

Erza- I hear that.

Soifon- There's got to be someone you have interest in Erza.

Erza- I do have someone yes.

Soifon- Do tell.

Erza- Lieutenant Captain Renji…

Unohana- My my that's a surprise.

Erza- Yes I know. I find him charming in his own unique way.

Soifon-That's good you find someone charming, you should ask him out sometimes.

Unohana- Maybe dinner and a nightly stroll.

Erza- We have gone on several dates. All which have been nice and we've grown closer. Of course Inuyasha and Itachi look out for me and have made threats to cause him great harm if he were to ever break my heart.

Soi Fon- Good friends.

Erza- They are great friends even though they can be a little over protective.

Unohana- It's good to have someone who will watch your back like that. It's how we're all going to have to be now that we've been betrayed. It's good for us to get to know each other more and have more conversations.

Soi Fon- Quite right.

Erza- It's getting late we should probably call it a night. Tomorrow is going to be the start of our next objective.

Unohana- True, goodnight to the two of you.

Soifon- Night.

Erza- Night my fellow captains.


	68. Chapter 68

**A meeting of the Captains was taking place on what moves should be taken next in the war against Aizen** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- Karakura Town seems to be a focal point in Aizen's plans. We do not know what those fully are yet but we should prepare for the worst and start making preparations for an all-out war.

Zaraki- I say we find his base in Hueco Mundo and slaughter him and his men!

Itachi- That will not work as he and his men will have a home field advantage and with his abilities it will make it all the harder.

Ukitake- Itachi is right, we have to play this smart. I say we send a team to Karakura time to keep an eye on things and have first responders if anything happens.

Shunsui- That's a good idea, the main question is who we send.

Erza- Possibly a couple of Vice-Captains, seated officers, and one Captain to keep them all in line and to have a strong force there just in case.

Inuyasha- Sounds good to me.

Yamamoto- Thank you for volunteering Captain Taisho.

Inuyasha-….um You're welcome.

Byakuya- Who would we be sending exactly?

Yamamoto- I thought ahead and sent for a couple of applicants I believe could handle this job. Enter!

 **The doors opened revealing Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji standing at the ready** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- I see. So these are the ones I'm leading on this mission. Hope you're all ready for whatever may come.

Renji- Hell yeah we're ready.

Ikakku-…..if you don't mind can I ask what will be our cover?

Yamamoto- You'll be joining Ichigo Kurosaki in school.

Yumachika-…Won't you stand out with your ears Captain Taisho….no offense.

Inuyasha-No they won't my Gigai doesn't include them and my hair will be black. Basically my human form.

Rukia- You have a human form?

Inuyasha- I turn human every new moon…or did when I was alive. But we'll talk about that later. Time to get ready for a fight.

Yamamoto- It's time to see what we're all made of now go! We here will begin to train and prepare for war.

Inuyasha-Alright team move out!

 **Relaxing at his home Ichigo was wondering what was going to happen with the war with Aizen and if his family and friends were in any potential danger. Suddenly he heard a voice at the window**

Rukia- Hello there Ichigo, how's it going?

Ichigo- The hell are you doing here?

Renji- We're here to help you in case Aizen's men invade the city.

Ichigo-The hell did you come from…..why are you in my house….eating my food.

Ikkaku- This place is weird…what kind of place doesn't let anyone carry a sword?!

Yumichika-This place needs more art…so it can be beautiful.

Ichigo- You even try to decorate my room and I'll kill you where you stand.

Rangiku- Such a grouch aren't you.

Inuyasha- Enough! This is no time for foolishness.

Ichigo-….who the hell are you?...wait…..Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- That's Captain Taisho to you.

Ichigo-…..your hair is black and your ears are normal.

Inuyasha- It's my Gigai, it's in the form of my human self.

Rangiku- So this is your house….seems like a lovely place for us to stay.

Ichigo-WHAT! You're all not staying here!

Rangiku-If you insist. **She began to unbutton her shirt slowly with a seductive smile**

Ichigo-Stripping is not going to change my mind.

Rukia- Looks like you all will have to find a place to stay. I'm moving back into the closet.

Inuyasha- Guess we'll all need places to stay. I call dibs on going to Chad.

Renji- Damn I was gonna do that.

Inuyasha-Snooze you lose.

Yumichika- Hmm guess we better go and try to find a place.

Ikkaku- Aye.

Inuyasha- Ichigo….I'd like to talk with you. Let's go for a walk.

Ichigo- Sure thing.


	69. Chapter 69

Ichigo- So what you wanna talk about?

Inuyasha- The war with Aizen is coming. I need to know if you're ready to fight a battle that could have potential casualties.

Ichigo- I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family and friends safe.

Inuyasha- I know that, but war can change a man. Are you ready for that potential change? Not only that you have to be ruthless, the enemy will try to use whatever they can to take you down. You have drive and resolve, but are you willing to do whatever it takes to win. Sometimes they may try and use the face of your loved ones, or try to manipulate you by using emotions but you have to fight through that.

Ichigo- You're worried I may care to much and Aizen may try to use that. Don't worry I'll give it all I've got.

Inuyasha- You'll have to give even more than that. Aizen is one cunning son of a bitch and deceptive as all hell. If you get a chance to hurt his army hard you better take it.

Ichigo- Right basically don't miss any golden opportunities.

Inuyasha- Damn straight.

Ichigo- Don't worry if I have the chance to end it earlier I'll do whatever it takes. This is my city and home and it's my job to protect it. I can't let Aizen get to me in any way that could jeopardize my resolve it's my greatest power.

Inuyasha- Good. I'll also have a couple of ….we have company.

Stranger-Why hello there Ichigo.

Ichigo-Hey…..I know you from school. Your name….Shinji right?

Shinji- Yes it is.

Inuyasha- What being are you? Are you one of Aizen's men? **Staring at the man Inuyasha noticed the mention of Aizen's name made him twitch**

Shinji- Hell no. I come to have a conversation with Ichigo.

Ichigo- Alright then talk.

Shinji- I'd like it to be a private conversation.

Ichigo- Like hell!

Inuyasha- Ichigo calm down obviously he wants to talk to you about something important and doesn't want me to intrude.

Ichigo- How do you we know you can be trusted?

Shinji- You don't know that entirely do you.

Ichigo- Wipe that smirk off your face!

Inuyasha- Like I said before calm down.

Ichigo- Damn you aren't you at least suspicious of this guy?! Grabbing Inuyasha by the collar he jerked him closer only to realize his mistake.

Inuyasha- I hope you know how to use your sword with your left hand because you're about to lose the right one.

Shinji- Gentlemen at ease I just want to talk.

Inuyasha- Fine….see you guys around.

Ichigo- Wait…you're just gonna leave like that. **Pulling Inuyasha closer to whisper**

Inuyasha-Yes, we might be able to learn something. Don't worry I'll still be able to sense you….might wanna lose your body for a while.

Ichigo- Gotcha. I'll take care of this guy. **Shifting into his Shinigami form with the Mod Soul pilll Ichigo went towards Shinji.**

Inuyasha- Sure thing. **Grabbing Ichigo's body he headed off**.

Kon- The hell are you doing?

Inuyasha- Taking you away from this fight that's about to happen.

Kon- You can let me go now. I can find my own way home

Inuyasha- Fine whatever.

Back with Shinji Ichigo was figuring out the intentions of the strange man.

Ichigo- So you wanted to talk.

Shinji- Yes I did. Who's side are you on in the upcoming battle?

Ichigo- The side that keeps my family and friends safe.

Shinji- Interesting. So you only care about your loved ones well being.

Ichigo- Doesn't everyone?

Shinji- I wonder if your strong enough to fight in this war. Let the fun begin. **Drawing his blade he charged at Ichigo and they began to clash**

Ichigo- Pretty fast I see.

Shinji- You've got some speed as well. How's your strength!

Ichigo- Better than yours! Entering a blade lock he shoved Shinji 20yds away and aimed to impale his shoulder.

Shinji- Shit! You almost got me.

Ichigo- You seem to know your way around a blade. You some kind of solider or something?

Shinji- You'll have to find out. **Putting his hand to his face he activated his hollow mask.**

Ichigo- The hell? You have Hollow abilities?

Shinji- Yes I do. Just as you do Ichigo.

Ichigo- How do you know about that?

Shinji-I can sense it inside of you. I'm not the only one with this ability my comrades have it as well. We call ourselves the Visored.

Ichigo-What do you want with me?

Shinji- We want you to join us, Ichigo. We can make you stronger and control that Hollow that resides within you.

Ichigo- I don't know if I can trust you. So the answer is no.

Shinji- Suit yourself….but you will come to us. Unless you want to hurt the others around you. I bid thee farewell…Ichi…the hell was that?

Ichigo- Powerful reitsu that's what…..I'm checking this out. Later Shinji.


	70. Chapter 70

Grand Fisher- Hello there Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kon- I beg your pardon?

Grand Fisher what's wrong you act like you don't recognize me.

Kon- I know who you are but I'm not Ichigo.

Grand Fisher- Oh really, you surely look like him. Now change into a Shinigami so we can fight.

Kon- My good hollow I'm not Ichigo so I'm going to go home now.

Grand Fisher- Silence! I want a fight and you're going to give it to me. I've transformed into an Arrancar now which means I know have a Zanpakuto.

Kon- Screw this I'm out!

 **Running Kon did his best to evade the newly made Arrancar. Despite his great leg power he couldn't get away from the enormous beast**.

Grand Fisher- Come back Ichigo and face me like a man!

Kon- I'm not Ichigo are you deaf?!

Grand Fisher- Now I got you! **Reaching down to pick Kon up his hand was suddenly deflected by a small flying object creating a barrier around Kon.**

Isshin- Do believe I told you to keep that on you at all times.

Kon- The fricking frack? How's this possible?

Grand Fisher- And you in the hell are you?

Isshin- My name is Isshin Kurosaki. I am Ichigo's father, sorry he couldn't be here I hope I'm an acceptable substitute.

Grand Fisher- Father?! So he's of pure blood then. I'm not so mad that I've lost to him now.

Kon- Pure blood…. _the hell is he talking about. Ichigo's mom is a human and apparently his dad is a Shinigami so doesn't that make him half blood_.

Grand Fisher- Well since you're here I'll test my power on you. **Drawing his blade he reached up to the sky and extended past the clouds.**

Isshin- Wow. Guess I should give you a lesson. All Captain class Shinigami must control their reitsu when it comes to their Zanpakuto. Doing this controls the size of the blade so they don't swing around swords the size of 747s and skyscrapers.

Grand Fisher- You talk too much!

Isshin- Looks like the pot finally met the kettle.

Grand Fisher- Shut up and fight.

Isshin- Poor fool. Drawing his blade he cut the Arrancar on the draw and sheathed his blade once more.

Grand Fisher- Impossible. Ripping down the middle he fell and vanished into the air.

Isshin- Such a stupid creature.

Urahara- My my been a long time since I've seen you like this.

Isshin- Yeah it has hasn't it.

Urahara- So how does it feel to be in this form?

Isshin- Feels good I supposed. Why are you being so fidgety?

Urahara- Just making sure you're not mad at me if you're not as strong as you used to be.

Isshin- I wouldn't be mad if my powers did wither away after twenty years.

Urahara- So how does it feel to avenge your wife?

Isshin- Alright truth is I never really blamed that hollow for her death. I blame myself for lack of power and not being there for Masaki that night.

Urahara- I understand. So what now?

Isshin- Guess I'll go home and back to my life. Seems like Ichigo is dealing with the Visored. Shinigami that have gained hollow powers.

Urahara- Yes he is. So will you fight in the war?

Isshin- Only if need be. I'm sure the Gotei 13 can handle it.

Urahara- Your son is on his way do you want him to see you this way?

Isshin- No it'll be too much to explain.

Inuyasha- Can't be all that hard.

Isshin- The hell? **Turning he saw the white haired Captain Taisho standing in the shadows.**

Urahara- I hope you don't spill the beans about this, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Don't worry I won't. After-all didn't tell him the truth about his mother either, since that's your job Isshin.

Isshin- You know that Maski….was Quincy?

Inuyasha- Yep met her a couple of years ago with Erza and Itachi, the Captains of Divisions 5&9

Isshin- I see. Well I better get going he's almost here. **Dashing away with Shunpo he made a hasty escape.**

Urahara- I'll take my leave as well. Have a goodnight and tell nobody about this.

Inuyasha- Later. **Bidding farewell to Urahara he felt Ichigo get closer**.

Ichigo-The hell is going on around here?

Inuyasha- Don't know, I just got here myself. I felt a powerful presence and wanted a closer look. Whomever it was disappeared.

Ichigo- Damn, what the hell is going on in this city?!

Inuyasha-Trouble that's what.


	71. Chapter 71

**Days went by with Ichigo and his friends training preparing for an attack and watching out the Visored. Inuyasha's team were on constant alert for any Arrancar that might appear. After 2 weeks there was a presence felt by all.**

Ichigo- The hell?

Renji- Damn….Arrancar are here.

Ikkaku- Finally some action!

Yumichika- Hopefully it's some beautiful action.

Rangiku- We'll need to split up.

Inuyasha- Definitely, Renji you go towards Urahara's shop. Ikkaku and Yumichika towards Keiko's place, Rangiku and I will head forward. Ichigo and Rukia will probably intercept the one near them.

Renji/Ikkaku/Yumichika/Rangiku- Yes Sir!

Shawlong- Hmm looks like I found a Shinigami Captain.

Inuyasha- Yes, yes you have.

Shawlong- Well it's time for you to die then. **Raising his hand he fired a Cero but to no avail.**

Inuyasha- If that's all you can do then I'm not wasting my time. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Shawlong- Well…shit. **Falling to the ground the Arrancar died quickly.**

Rangiku- So quick. Hmm? And you are?

Nakeem- I'm Nakeem Grindina the 14th Arrancar and your executioner.

Rangiku- Well then guess I have to kill you.

Nakeem- Ha! I'd love to see you try. **Launching forward he swung hard with his left arm and leave a crippling blow on Rangiku only for her to dodge at the last moment**.

Rangiku- That was close. I have to stay on my toes.

Nakeem- Let's see how you can handle me going a little harder on you!

Rangiku- Enough talk and show me what you got!

 **Engaging the two came to blows in a harsh and bloodthirsty way. Soon they locked blades with Rangiku being on the defensive.**

Rangiku- Damn he's so powerful.

Nakeem- Such a shame I thought a Lieutenant would have more power than this.

Rangiku- Growl Haineko! **Releasing her Shikai she sent ash around the Arrancar to lacerate him to death**.

Nakeem- Wow. That was weak. Let me try. Snarl Rodando oso! **Exploding the Arrancar grew muscles, claws, and teeth**. It's been a while since I've had to do this.

Rangiku- This isn't good. Asshusuwaipu!

Nakeem- So pathetic Lieutenant. Oso pardo Cero! **Glowing in full body he released a giant Cero in the form of a bear. The blast hit Rangiku directly.**

Rangiku- Shit. This isn't good.

Inuyasha- Hey Rangiku.

Nakeem- Hmm?

Rangiku- Yes Captain Taisho.

Inuyasha- You're clear to release the limiter.

Rangiku- Oh fuck the hell yes. Limit Release! Suddenly her reitsu increased fivefold.

Nakeem- What sorcery is this?

Rangiku- All Shinigami Lieutenant level and higher must wear a limiter on their power to prevent them from influencing The Land of the Living. This is my true power. Haineko dansu! **Summoning a hoard of cats she buried the Arrancar in ash then ripped him to shreds.**

Nakeem- NOOO! I've failed you Lord Aizen!

Rangiku- Damn straight you did.


	72. Chapter 72

**On the other side of the town Ichigo dealt with one of the Arrancars and defeated when suddenly they felt a strong presence**.

Grimmjow- Well look what we have hear a couple of Shinigami.

Rukia- Who are you?

Grimmjow- I'm Grimmjow one of Aizen's Espada. I'm Espada #6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Arrancar #12.

Rukia- I'm a member of the Gotei 13 member of the 13th Division Rukia Ku. **Suddenly Grimmjow's fist of inside of her stomach and she coughing up blood**

Grimmjow- Damn what a weakling!

Ichigo- RUKIA! **Dashing with great rage he swung at Grimmjow to get Rukia to safety**. You're going to pay for that bastard!

Rukia- Ichigo I'll be fine kill that bastard.

Grimmjow- Come at me bitch!

 **The two warriors charged at one another and began the battle. Grimmjow sent a swift kick to Ichigo's gut, then a punch to his face sending him flying into a building**.

Grimmjow- Wow you're pathetic, I expected more from the likes of you. Let's see how you deal with this. Raising his hand he launched a Cero of incredible power nearly killing Ichigo. **Dust rose and Grimmjow was expecting a dead Shinigami, instead it was Ichigo in Bankai.**

Ichigo- It's time for you to die arrancar. **Getting behind Grimmjow he swung down to cut him only to have him catch Tensa Zangetsu.**

Grimmjow-…..Damn…you're slow. Let me show you how to fight

 **Unleashing a fury of attacks he hit Ichigo 200 times in under 20 seconds and sent him flying to the pavement at Mach speed**.

Grimmjow- So pathetic, and you call yourself this city's protector but you're just a weak excuse of a Shinigami who can't even fight me even in Bankai.

Ichigo- Shut up! Getsuga Tenshou! **Unleashing the black ray of reitsu towards Grimmjow, Ichigo gave all his might into the attack.**

Grimmjow- That was nice…may I have another.

Ichigo-…..shit.

Grimmjow- Goodbye Shiniga… **Suddenly Grimmjow was on the ground.**

Inuyasha- Ichigo…the hell you playing around for.

Grimmjow- You'll pay for that. **Launching a Cero of purple color he sent it at the Captain with great speed only for him to slap it away with minimal effort.**

Ichigo-…damn he's strong

Inuyasha- Is that all you got…..what's your name again?

Grimmjow- It's Grimmjow I'm the 6th Espada in Aizen's army.

Inuyasha-…6th…how many of you are there?

Grimmjow- Espada….10 of us…maybe…ha-ha…arrancar….a Hell of a lot more than that

Inuyasha- I see. Thanks for the information now it's time for you to die.

Grimmjow- Wow you think you can actually kill me because you got a lucky shot! **Using Sonido he got to the left of Inuyasha and launched a Roundhouse Kick to his head only for it to be stopped.**

Inuyasha- Hmm bit of power you got.

Grimmjow- Let's see how you deal with my blade! **Unsheathing his Zanpakuto he brought it down hard on Inuyasha with him catching it.**

Inuyasha- Damn that actually stung a little.

Grimmjow- Heh you're bleeding, guess you're not as badass as you think you are.

Inuyasha- Hmm. So you think.

Grimmjow- Why is he smiling?

Inuyasha- Let's see how durable you are. **Pushing Grimmjow's sword away he launched an attack. Blades of Blood!**

Grimmjow- Shit! **Getting a direct hit he was sent flying away.**

Inuyasha- Guess you're not that durable, you're bleeding everywhere.

Grimmjow- _Kind of power does he have that he can attack with his own blood. We Espada have the ability to enhance a Cero with our blood, but not attack purely with our blood._

Tosen- Enough!

Inuyasha- Wondering how long you were going to stand in the shadows you traitorous bastard.

Tosen- I'm not here to fight. That will happen in the war. Let's go Grimmjow.

Grimmjow- Eh…you're lucky he showed up to save you guys.

Tosen- Bitch please I'm saving your ass from Inuyasha. If he can block your attack like that with his bare hands what do you think will happen when he takes out his Zanpakuto?

Grimmjow-Whatever, farewell for now Ichigo Kurosaki. **Going into the Garganta they both returned to Hueco Mudo.**

Ichigo- Damn it…..I barely fazed him with my attacks.

Inuyasha- That's why you have to train with those guys.

Ichigo- You can't be serious?

Inuyasha- I am serious. We need you at 100% to help deal with these Espada. If he's number 6 that means there are 5 or 6 stronger than him. Or however many there are. We've got to be ready for a blood bath.

Ichigo- You're right…I've got to get stronger..Rukia and I could have been….wait RUKIA!

Inuyasha- Don't worry about her I took her to Orihime while you were fighting.

Ichigo-oh…um….thanks…..

Inuyasha- No thanks needed it's my job….plus Byakuya would go crazy if his sister died. We better regroup and talk about what happened tonight.

Ichigo- Right let's get moving.


	73. Chapter 73

**After talking about what happened they all agreed to train and be more aware of the arrancar and their movements.. Meanwhile the Soul Society decided to send a member of the 4** **th** **Division to help with an injuries received in battle**.

Inuyasha- So they sent you as backup?

Isane- You have a problem with that, Captain Taisho?

Inuyasha- No I don't Lieutenant, just surprised Unohana would allow it.

Isane- The Commander believed you needed a medic with some battle power as well.

Inuyasha- Cool…..be careful I don't want you getting hurt.

Isane-I'll be fine don't worry. Besides I know that you'll protect me no matter what.

Inuyasha- Damn straight I will. So what's going on in the Soul Society?

Isane- The entire 13 Gotei is training and preparing for all-out war. Many Captains are trying to strengthen their Divisions to the point where most are on level of a 5th seat to Lieutenant so we can have a stronger collaborative force.

Inuyasha- Good we need to be at our best. How's Kira doing with running the Division while I'm gone?

Isane- Doing well actually, he has them doing drills and pushing them hard. Making sure their will to protect is absolute. Wonder where he learned that from. **Smiling she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.** You're a great Captain, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-Thanks Isane

 **Walking towards around Ichigo eventually came upon a building that was radiating a large amount of reitsu.**

Ichigo- So this is where you guys are held up. Place could use some drapes.

Shinji-Shut up Ichigo, you're not here to be the fashion police.

Kensei- So this is the little weakling you found Shinji?

Ichigo- I'm not weak.

Hyori- Then show us your hollow!

Ichigo- No….I don't want to hurt any of you.

Hyori- Please like you could hurt me. **Dashing towards Ichigo she drew her Zanpakuto and brought it down upon him. Only for Ichigo to block it with Zangetsu**.

Ichigo- You don't want to do this!

Hyori- I think I do! **Donning her mask she unleashed a fury of attacks.**

Ichigo- _Damn….I can barely defend against this power. So strong._

 _ **Hichigo- Let me help you idiot**_.

Ichigo- _No I've got this._

Hyori- You're distracted! Fight! **Cutting his left arm she felt a sudden burst of reitsu**

Ichigo- RRRRAAAWWWRRRR! **His hollow mask had appeared and taken over his body in an instant he had his hand on Hyori's throat and launched her into a wall crushing your throat till blood began trickling out of her mouth and pouring from her nose, ears, and eyes** _ **.**_

Shinji- Shit! **Rushing the entire Visored group leaped to get Ichigo off Hyori throwing him to the ground only for him recover and get back on his feet**.

Kensei- Damn he actually has power.

Ichigo- Rawr! **Swinging Zangetsu he released a Getsuga Tenshou**

Kensei- Hado #73!

Love-Damn that was a close one.

Lisa- He's coming for more.

Shinji- I'm finishing this. **Using Shunpo he got behind Ichigo and took off his mask with his Zanpakuto.**

Ichigo-…the hell happened…what's going on?

Lisa- You don't remember…..

Shinji- Your inner Hollow took over and nearly strangled Hyori over there.

Hachi- She's hurt gravely…she'll be out of commission for at least a day.

Ichigo- I'm sorry….now you know why I need to have this thing in check. Lucky it didn't activate Bankai.

Love-Damn straight.

Inuyasha- Nice place you got.

Kensei- The hell! **Launching a kick he attacked Inuyasha only to have it caught and swift jab to his jaw sending him flying** _ **.**_

Love- This guy is…..different.

Inuyasha- Ichigo…you ok?

Ichigo- Yeah I'm fine.

Inuyasha- Okay…I'm just checking. You guys better train him well.. And if I find out anything like you trying to brainwash him and go darkside….well I'll show you what a true monster is. **His reitsu began to flow out and his eyes turned red.**

Shinji-…..the hell is he.

Inuyasha- well see you guys around. **Vanishing he left them all in awe**.

Rose- Remind me to never piss that man off.

Visored- Agreed!

Shinji- So what's his story?

Ichigo- From what I know he's a Yokai. Well half and he's from another world and when he died he somehow ended up in Soul Society him, Itachi, and Erza. They are the captains of Divisions 9 and 5 now and Inuyasha of 3. He's strong as hell and excellent in battle. From what little I've seen that is. Oh and he killed 100 Gillian with one swing of his Zanpakuto.

Kensei- You lie!

Ichigo- No, no I don't. Also it was his Shikai and supposedly it isn't the strongest attack in his Shikai arsenal.

Shinji- Damn I'd like to see him go all out. Not against me of course.

Ichigo- Well I know that, if you did I'd suggest you get your head examined.


	74. Chapter 74

Kisuke- So how's everything going in your training Chad?

Chad- Alright….but I was wondering if you could train me. I'd like to go up against…..a Bankai.

Urahara- **Saying this brought a serious look on Kisuke's face.** My Bankai is not meant for training or lending power to others. Go to someone else.

Chad- But Mr. Urahara sir it can't be that bad.

Urahara- NO! I said it's too dangerous.

Inuyasha- Fine I'll train him.

Chad-..when did you get here?

Inuyasha- About ten minutes ago. I'll help your senses too, they're awful.

Chad- Alright let's get started. Will you use your Bankai?

Inuyasha-Hell no. Are you trying to get yourself killed?

Chad- I need to get stronger so I must fight a Bankai.

Inuyasha- My Bankai is extremely powerful and if you were to fight it you'd surely die. I'll fight you in my enhanced Shikai mode hopefully it'll suffice.

Chad- Fine that'll do.

Inuyasha- Let's begin then. Hope you're up to the challenge I won't go easy on you.

Chad- Good give me all you got.

 **While Chad began his training with Inuyasha, Rukia and Rangiku began their own training session. They began focusing on their Kido and Zanjutsu.**

Rukia- Hado #31!

Rangiku- Hado #33!

Rukia- Almost got me with that one. **Dashing toward each other they clashed blades and went forward with swift and strong moves.**

Rangiku- Nice moves let's see how you deal with this. **Throwing her Zanpakuto straight at Rukia's head she used Shunpo to vanish to her side to deliver a blow to the jaw**.

Rukia- Shit! **Bringing her blade up to block the blade and arm to block the punch she quickly turned to counter.**

Rangiku- Quick on your feet I see. It's a wonder you're not a Lieutenant.

Rukia- Thanks…let's get serious

Rangiku- Growl Haineko!

Rukia- Dance Sode no Shirayuki!


	75. Chapter 75

**While everyone was training their bodies, Ichigo was training his mind in hopes of controlling his inner Hollow**.

Ichigo- Where's Zangetsu?

 _ **Hichigo-I'm Zangetsu**_

Ichigo- The hell you are! Getsuga Tenshou!

 _ **Hichigo- Nice move. But you don't know how to use it with skill.**_ Have you ever tried twirling your Zanpakuto by the string and launching out mini Getsugas?

Ichigo- …well no… I

 _ **Hichigo- You think it can only be used in a single way instead of many different ways. You're too simple minded Ichigo. If you were as creative as you are stubborn I highly doubt you'd use Bankai as much as you do. It's not how strong a technique is but how you use it that counts. Now don't get me wrong power does matter but if there is no control behind it's unruly and won't be as effective.**_

Ichigo-…Thanks for the tip…now where's Zangetsu?

 _ **Hichigo-…I really hate repeating myself…I AM ZANGETSU!**_

Ichigo- Screw you bastard! Bankai!

 _ **Hichigo- Alright then so we're fighting for keeps. Bankai!**_

Ichigo- When did you get that?

 _ **Hichigo- When you got it of course**_. **Dashing toward each other they clashed blades and took many swings and jabs at one another. Ichigo launched several attacks only to have them blocked.** Damn you're pathetic. **Locking blades with Ichigo he began to smile**

Ichigo- Why are you smiling?

 _ **Hichigo-Forgot to tell you…never lock blades with me. Getsuga Tenshou**_. **The blast went straight forward and sent Ichigo flying**. _**Getsuga Tenshou always goes forward no matter what**_

Ichigo- Damn that stung. I've got to ge **… he began to gag as he had a blade in his stomach**

 _ **Hichigo- Poor little Ichigo…about to lose his body to me.**_

Ichigo- Not today _ **…**_ **grabbing the blade he put all his might into his power and turned it black** _ **.**_ I'm never going to allow you to take over. This is my body and my power!

 _ **Hichigo- Congrats….you win…for now. But if I see an opening….I'll come back…fear always comes back.**_


	76. Chapter 76

Ikkaku- Damn….it's boring out today.

Yumichika- Sure is. Wish there was a blood filled battle going on about now. With the color red painting it so.

Ikkaku-…..you're a bit much at times.

Yumichika- Me? Never

Ikkaku- You feel that.

Yumichika- Yeah…trouble.

Lupi- You got that right.

Ikkaku- The hell he come from?! 

Chad- There's trouble I have to help.

Inuyasha- No you're too tired.

Kisuke- Besides….I….will go. 

Rangiku- You two alright.

Ikkaku- Yeah we're fine.

Luppi- As if it's time you all died. Strangle Trepadora

Yumichika- Such power. Look out

 **Soon they were all bound and being crushed by his power. Luppi began twirling them around and sending Ceros through the tentacles**

Kisuke- Sing Benihime!

Luppi- The frick?

Kisuke- Quite a power you have there. This fight ends here Espada. 

Grimmjow- So I've finally found you Ichigo.

Ichigo- Took you long enough. Bankai.

Grimmjow- That weak thing again. Bleh

Ichigo- How about this. **Donning his hollow mask he sent out a burst of power that caused the ground to quake in fear.**

Grimmjow- The frack is this?!

 **Charging at him Ichigo unleash a fury of Hell upon Grimmjow with slash after slash and blast after balst he gave it his all….for 11 seconds.**

Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou! **Slashing it down upon Grimmjow he sent the Espada hurdling to the ground. He prepared for another attack when his mask broke**. Shit….

Grimmjow- Looks like its my turn to deliver the beating. How about a Cero!

Ichigo- This is bad.

 **Ichigo began to get tossed and beaten in an unbelievable manner. He tried with all his might to get back into the battle but to no avail.**

Rukia- Dance Sode no Shirayuki.

Grimmjow- What the fu _ **….**_ **Frozen Grimmjow watched Rukia help Ichigo up**.

Ichigo- Thanks for the save.

Rukia- No problem. Lets get out of…

Grimmjow- You think that killed me! **Breaking out of the ice prison he unleashed his reitsu in an insane manner.** It's time I bathed in both your blood!

Shinji- You talk to much.

Grimmjow- You come to die as well.

Shinji- No…I came to party. **Releasing his mask he charged at Grimmjow bombarding him with Ceros and lacerations.**

Ichigo- _Such power, such control. I need to get that way if I expect to beat these guys._

Rukia- What's that? A Garganta!

Tosen- We have what we need Grimmjow…time to go.

Ichigo- What did you take?

Tosen- Not what….whom….Orihime.

Ichigo- You bastards!

Tosen- Farewell. 

**Regrouping they all discussed what has happened and how to go about. Ichigo was ready for bloodshed at the thought of Aizen hurting his beloved friend.**

Yamamoto- You all are to return to the Soul Society now so you can be properly debriefed about everything you've experienced.

Ichigo- What about Orihime?!

Yamamoto- What about her?

Ichigo- She was kidnapped!

Yamamoto- We have no idea if that's true. Aizen could've offered her something that she couldn't refuse. We can't take that risk.

Ichigo- But.

Yamamoto- This is Final! The rest of you are to return to the Soul Society or else.

Renji- Or else what?

Yamamoto- Or else they….will bring you by force.

 **Standing behind them all was Captain Scarlett, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Uchiha, and Captain Zaraki** _ **.**_

Ikkaku-….well shit. _To send these four means the Commander is truly serious if we were to fight we'd surely die._

Erza-You're coming with us or I'll drag you all back kicking and screaming.

Ichigo- Damn you all! **Grabbing Zangetsu he prepared to attack**

Itachi- If you try to attack, I'll kill you before you even move.

Inuyasha- He'll do it. I wouldn't test him….he's in a bad mood.

Itachi- No I'm not you moron.

Rukia- Commander we have to

Byakuya- Enough Rukia!

Rukia- Understood brother.

Rangiku- We can't just leave that poor girl with Aizen.

Isane- She's right we have to rescue

Inuyasha- SILECNE! **Raising his reitsu he caused a small earthquake and even the other Captains to flinch besides Kenpachi he had a grin of excitement** _ **.**_

Zaraki- Seems someone's getting angry wanna blow off some steam?!

Inuyasha- Shut your mouth or I'll obliterate you. We're going. We have orders to return and we must do just that.

Ichigo-… _his eyes flashed red again. His power is incredible.._

Isane- Understood Captain Taisho.

Rukia- I'm sorry Ichigo.

Inuyasha- Now everyone prepare to return, any who refuse answer to Tetsusaiga.

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Leave me out of this.**_

Inuyasha- Shut your mouth Tetsusaiga.

Ichigo- Thanks for everything. I know you guys have orders.

Renji- Don't worry we'll get Orihime back.

Ichigo- I know we will.


	77. Chapter 77

Renji- Damn it all. Hate that we had to come back and not help Ichigo rescuing Orihime.

Erza- You all had orders and were wise to follow them.

Inuyasha- Yep, good old orders. Come back to Soul Society. Too bad your orders didn't say what to do once we got back…I mean some nut could just leave again…..and help certain friends of theirs.

Renji….are you…

Rukia- Renji I need help with something…over there.

Renji- Um right sure thing

Erza-….were you faking it back there?

Inuyasha- Whatever do you mean?

Zaraki- You sly bastard.

Inuyasha- Well guess I'll see you guys later.

Itachi- Not so fast. The Commander wants to meet with all the Captains immediately.

Inuyasha- Dammit all to Hell.

 **Back at Urahara's place Ichigo was seeking his help with rescuing Orihime**

Ichigo- You have to help us. We need to rescue Orihime!

Urahara- It will be a dangerous journey Ichigo, are you prepared for it?

Ichigo- Yes, I am.

Chad- I'm coming to.

Ishida-As am I.

Ichigo- Thought you didn't want to associate with the Shinigami?

Ishida- You're a substitute so you don't count.

Urahara- Alright then, it's time for you all to go. **Opening the Garganta to Hueco Mundo he sent the trio to the land of Hollows.**

Ichigo- Damn…..this place is rough

Chad- Where do you think we should look first?

Ishida- How about over there? That looks like some sort of base.

Ichigo- Alright lets go get Orihime.

Grimmjow- Looks like we have visitors…man it's gonna be a blast seeing them getting through Los Noches.

Ulquiorra- Yes it will.

Grimmjow- The hell are you doing here being gloomy?

Ulquiorra- Doing as I seem to be splitting up. Let's see how they fair off against our forces.

Grimmjow- Let the game begin.

Ichigo- Man this place is huge. Where the hell do I start/

Nel- Hello.

Ichigo-Um hi, who are you?

Nel- I'm Nel! Nice to meet you.

Ichigo-…..um ok what are you doing here?

Nel- I live here silly.

Ichigo- I see….the hell was that?

Nel- You better run. Dordoni's coming

Ichigo-No! I'm here to fight.

 **Commander Yamamoto had the Captains assemble with great haste on the matter of the war with Aizen.**

Yamamoto- Prepare for battle! We leave in 2 hours.

Shunsui- 2 hours! Already?

Yamamoto- Yes Aizen is making his move now and we must intercept him and his army.

Ukitake- I'm trusting you have a plan Sensei?

Yamamoto- We'll reroute him and his troops into a trap controlled by us with the help of Kisuke Urahara.

Soi Fon- Are we sure we can trust that fool?

Yamamoto- Of course it's Aizen who was behind everything. Besides if he really was a traitor he could've attacked when we were vulnerable.

Toshiro-What about Ichigo and his friends? I'm sure they found a way to get to Hueco Mundo and save Orihime.

Erza- Wouldn't surprise me if they did. He's reckless like that.

Yamamoto- I'm sending a couple of you there to assist him and bring him back to fight Aizen.

Itachi- Why him?

Yamamoto- Because Aizen never used his Shikai on him. We need as many people as possible that haven't seen it to fight. You and Captain Scarlett are staying with the rest of us as you can see through his illusions. He may have found a counter but better safe than sorry.

Erza- Understood. So who are you sending?

Yamamoto- Captains Unohana, Taisho, Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Kurostsuchi will be going to Hueco Mundo. Along with your Lieutenants.

Inuyasha- That leaves you guys kinda shorthanded doesn't it? Kira can go with you all so you can have one more helping hand.

Yamamoto- As you wish. The rest of us will intercept the rat bastard Aizen.

Inuyasha-…I see I'm rubbing off on you.

Yamamoto- As if, I've mellowed out in my old age. The Fire Demon of the Soul Society is starting to return.

Zaraki- So when do we leaven?

Mayuri- At this moment. Let's go.

Yamamoto- Go with swiftness and show no mercy!

Mayuri/Zaraki/Unohana/Byakuya/Inuyasha- Yes Sir!

Inuyasha- You're representing the 3rd Division out there, Kira, give the enemy Hell.

Kira- I will Captain!

Inuyasha- That's my Lieutenant!

Erza- Hey wait up.

Inuyasha- Yeah what is it?

Erza-Be careful out there Inuyasha. We don't know what power the enemy holds, don't get cocky and watch each other's backs out there.

Inuyasha- Don't worry Erza, Tetsusaiga is ready to cut these bastards down.

Erza- Good! Stand strong and with honor!

Mayuri- Hurry up! We have to go!

Inuyasha- I'm coming hold your crazy horses.


	78. Chapter 78

Aizen- Well here we are Katakura Town. Hmm….seems we have company.

Gin- My my if it isn't the Gotei 13.

Tosen- They will fall no matter their numbers. Are you Espada ready?

Baragan- Of course these little pest are no match for my power.

Harribell- Time to make Shinigami soup.

Stark- Sure whatever.

Aizen- Somethings off about this place. What have you done Yamamoto?

Yamamoto- We've secured Katakura Town where you can't reach it.

Aizen- I see…..over there. Send some Faccion to disrupt the seal.

Yamamoto- You'll never win. I have guards posted there to defend it all cost. As for you three traitors…

Shunsui-…oh shit get down!

Stark- Holy Hell!

Yamamoto- Turn all of Creation to Smoldering Ash: Ryujinn Jakka ! **Swinging his Zanpakuto he hurled a stream of flames and engulfed the three in an orb of flames.**

Shunsui- Jeez you don't think that was a bit much?

Yamamoto- Not at all. With them out of the way we can focus on the Espada and their lackeys for now.

Soi Fon- This is going to get bloody.

Shunsui- We're going to have to be smart about this. These Espada are going to have various abilities and we don't know how well their team work is so it could make things difficult.

Ukitake- Very true we must work together in order to defeat them or we will fail. And failure is not an option.

Stark- Great now we have to be the ones to deal with these guys. Such a pain in the ass.

Harribel- Stop complaining you're the 1st Espada start acting like it.

Baragan- Go and destroy their guardians my dragons.

Ikakku- So are you my opponent?

Cho- ….this must be a joke..something as weak as you can't be wanting to fight a powerful force such as myself.

Ikakku- Prepare to die!

Charlotte- Wow such an ugly opponent.

Yumichika- Look who's talking.

Abirama- Why so glum Shinigami?

Kira- I'm not glum. I'm prepared for battle arrancar.

Findorr- So this is my opponent? What rank are you?

Hisagi- I'm a Lieutenant of the 9th Division.

Findorr- Maybe you'll be somewhat of good entertainment.

Barragan- Let the battle begin.


	79. Chapter 79

Kira- You seem like quite the opponent.

Abirama- I'M GOING TO POUND YOU TO OBLIVON! RIP YOU LUNGS OUT AND SCATTER YOUR ATOMS ACROSS THE BATTLEFIELD!

Kira-…..ok.

Abirama- Well….yeah what are you going to do to me?

Kira-No I'm not playing your game. We're going to battle now.

Abirama- Fine then we shall fight to the death. Scalp Aguila!

Kira- Right off the bat then.

Abirama- Let's dance!

 **The two warriors engaged in a heated battle filled with slashes, clawing, kicking, and punches. Abirama showed no mercy and was fueled with rage and hatred as he released a fury of attacks on Kira.**

Kira- Damn you're good. But I will not fail. I have someone to protect, and I represent the 3rd Division and you will perish by my hand.

Abirama-Devorar Pluma! **Sending forth steel feathers he aims to rip Kira apart**.

Kira- Damn. Bakudō #39. Enkōsen!

Abirama- Nice block!

Kira- Hado #33 Sōkatsui!

Abirama- Clever dick!

Kira- He took the brute force of that… damn that's not good.

Abirama- You'll have to do better than that puny shini…the hell he go?! **Suddenly Kira was behind him and slashed his wings**. Ha! That tickled.

Kira- Raise you head Wabisuke. **Activating his Shikai he caused Abriama's wings to fall to the ground**.

Abirama-The hell happened? YOU BASTARD! How the hell is that weird sword going to cut anything anyway. It's shaped all weird and can't even stab an opponent.

Kira- Everything my Zanpakuto touches it doubles in weight. You're nothing more than a bird, and a bird without the use of its wing is nothing more dinner on the table.

Abirama- Frack you bitch _ **!**_ **Mustering up all his power he soared slight above the ground and unleashed his powerful Devorar Pluma attack**. I will not lose to a Shinigami!

Kira- So sad. You shouldn't attack in anger. **slicing his wings he caused them to double once more in weight bringing the arrancar down to the ground** _ **.**_

Abirama- I can't lose!

Kira- You earlier commented about the shape of my Zanpakuto. You're right…it's not meant for stabbing. It's meant for beheading.

Abirama- No..please god no!

Kira- You're pathetic..and you call yourself a warrior. Farewell arrancar of the sky. I pray that you don't forgive me. With a simple motion he beheaded Abriama and walked away sheathing his blade.

Yumichika- Why do I get the ugly one?

Charlotte- Bitch please I'm beautiful.


	80. Chapter 80

Yumichika- Let's see how you deal with this. **Charging at his opponent he attacked with great ferocity**

Charlotte- My my such power. Too bad its wasted on something so ratchet like you.

Yumichika- Shut up and die!

Charlotte- Sparkle Reina De Rosas!

Yumichika-….Oh My Reio! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What the…hell.. Oh my back is killing me now. Oh.. hold on… I can't stop laughing.l

Charlotte- You're jealous that I have great beauty.

Yumichika- Bloom Fuji Kujaku. **Activating his Shikai he leapt to intercept Charlotte.**

 **The two began to have a close combat and endured harsh blows and attacks**.

Charlotte- Let's see how you deal with a Cero!

Yumichika- Damn that almost got me.

Charlotte- It is time for you to die Shinigami. Rosa Blanca!

Yumichika- The hell is this?

Charlotte- Are you afraid…you should be. Lucky for you nobody will see you die a sad ugly death.

Yumichika- …so nobody can see else eh. Well then….Split and Divide Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Charlotte- The…the….the hell is this power.

Yumichika- My true Shikai. I am of the 11th Division the combat division and having a Kido type Zanpakuto would be a disgrace to my entire Division. Nobody knows of it, not Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru, or even my best friend Ikkaku. So I'm glad you have this power that I can destroy you with mine now.

Charlotte-…it's so beautiful. Thank you…for giving me a beautiful death Shinigami.

Yumichika- You're welcome Arrancar.

Findorr- You're quite strong Lietenant!

Hisagi- As are you arrancar. You never told me your name.

Findorr- Findorr Calius 24th Arrancar in Lord Aizen's army!

Hisagi- I'm Shuhei Hisagi Lieutenant of the 9th Division under Captain Itachi Uchiha.

Findorr-I've heard of him. Too bad he's not my opponent I might actually have some fun. How about a couple of Ceros!

Hisagi- Damn he's fast. I have to be quick to adjust. Hado #73!

Findorr- Now that's power. **Swinging his Zanpakuto he unleashed a bombardment of Balas at Hisagi causing him to go completely on the defensive**.

Hisagi- Dammit I can't get through. Ugh! Hado #62! That'll buy me sometime.

Findorr- It's time to end this battle. Engrave the surface of the water Pinza Aguda!

Hisagi- Such reitsu…..damn I have to keep pressing on. I must win.

Findorr- Come now you must be able to do better than that.

Hisagi- Shut your mouth. **Dashing forward he swung his blade quickly with a highly powered Kido imbued in the blade to blast his torso away**.

Findorr- Nice try.

Hisagi- Durable as hell.

Findorr- I'm an Arrancar and we have incredible bodies. What about Shinigami? With a quick motion he impaled Hisagi causing him severe pain.

Hisagi- _Damn that hurt. I've got to keep going_.

Findorr-Tijeras Neptunea! **Launching his attack to narrowly missed Hisagi. After 4 attempts he makes a direct hit sending the Lieutenant plummeting down into the ground**.

Hisagi- Damn. I've got to get back up.

Findorr- Shīkingu ikari! **Unleashing a powerful fury of water he sent 100 blades towards Hisagi all moving in random ways** _ **.**_

Hisagi- Shit! **He started bleeding and coughing up blood**.

Findorr- Crushing Water Sphere! Now it's time for you to die Lieutenant. You were a worthy opponent. Well goodbye.

Hisagi-….Reap….Kazeshini **. Unleashing his Shikai Hisagi released a powerful flow of reitsu**

Findorr- The Fricking Frack?!

Soi Fon- About time.

Toshiro- He's finally done it.

Yamamoto- Interesting.

Itachi-He's finally getting serious.

Shunsui-My my the Lieutenant is about to finish this battle.

Hisagi- You're life is done arrancar.


	81. Chapter 81

Findorr- So this is your power. Quite interesting.

Hisagi- To be honest, I hate my Zanpakuto….well the look of it.

Findorr- Why would you say such a thing?

Hisagi- Well look at it. It's a Zanpakuto that is meant to reap life itself. I hate the look of it and fear it as well.

Findorr- No matter I'll kill you all the same.

Hisagi- You can't win, as you don't fear your power.

Findorr- Why should I fear my own power?

Hisagi- It helps you understand your abilities. it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character. If you don't fear your power you don't respect it or understand it.

Findorr- I don't care for your words you shall die!

Hisagi- Don't plan on it.

 **Wielding his Shikai with tremendous power he went toe to toe with the arrancar. Slashing and dodging attacks they became locked then blasted one another away.**

Hisagi-Shi no kaze! **Twirling his Shikai above his head he summoned a gale of dangerous wind that lacerated Findorr.**

Findorr- Damn you I will destroy you!

Hisagi- Farewell arrancar. Kaze kaminoikari! **Swinging both parts of his Shikai he summoned a hurricane of razor wind and dark clouds. Findorr caught in the wind struggled to get out only to be ripped to shred and spread throughout the wind.** Justice is served.

While gazing at the little remains of the fallen arrancar Hisagi felt and explosion at one of the sights.

Hisagi-..the hell? Ikakku!

Yumichika- Shit! Ikkaku!

Kira- Damn, this is not good.

Poww- Such a shame. Here I thought you'd be a better challenge and have more power.

Ikakku-Damn it.. I can still fight. Just let me catch my breath.

Poww- I think not. It's time for you to die now shini. **Suddenly Po was flying around the city into buildings and standing there was Captain Sajin Komamura.** __

Sajin-You alright Madarame?

Ikakku- Yes sir…I got this.

Sajin- Stand down I'll take it from here. You'll need so **… getting hit square in the jaw Sajin went through a buiiding.**

Poww- That tickled Shinigami Captain. You're nothing but a worm.

Sajin- You're stronger than you look.

Poww- Such a shame you must die now, Breathe Calderón. **He began to grow in size and power causing all around him to gaze at this gargantuan size.**

Sajin-Some power you have. I'm sorry but I will have to dispose of you arrancar.

Poww-I'd love to see you try. **Opening his mouth he unleash a Cero straight at Sajin who withstood it**. Quite a strong worm you are, but you'll be dead soon.

Sajin- Not bad. I'm sorry but it's time to end this battle. Bankai Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! _**Rising up his Bankai towered over the arrancar.**_

Poww-Die! **Shooting a Cero it did nothing but cause smoke around Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō**. What…what the hell are you?

Sajin- I'm just a worm of a man. **Swinging down the blade of his Bankai he bisected the arrancar and killed him.**

Ikakku- Incredible…..

Sajin- Next time use your Bankai we don't have time for this foolishness.

Ikakku-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Sajin-About a year ago I saw you fight and you didn't call out your Zanpakuto's name. Zaraki has known for a while as well.

Ikakku- What? But he never said anything?

Sajin- He believed you'd come and admit it in your own time. Now pick yourself back up and be ready for the next attack.

Vega- Such pitiful fools! Don't worry your majesty I'll take care of them.

Soifon- You'll have to get through me first.

Vega- Sure thing. **Raising his hand he launched a magenta Cero at high speed**

Soifon- Damn that's quite some speed you have there.


	82. Chapter 82

Harribel- Attack!

Toshiro- Guess I'm your opponent.

Omeada-Great guess I get this guy

Nirgge- So I get the fat oaf.

Stark- Great I get this guy. You seem strong…are you?

Shunsui- I guess you can say that. So you're most likely Espada number 3 or 2 right?

Stark-Sorry to disappoint you but I'm Coyote Stark the Primero Espada.

Shunsui- Well Shit.

 **Both sides came to blows and started their assaults on one another. Using any means necessary they aimed to kill without mercy**.

Vega- You're pretty fast

Soi Fon- Likewise.

Vega- Guess I should up the ante a bit since I'm fighting a Captain. **Charging his reitsu he released a power aura that sent Soifon flying.**

Soi Fon- Damn he's got a bit of strength too.

Vega- Bite OffTigre Estoque!

Soi Fon- The flying frack! The hell is this?!

Vega- Afraid Captain?

Soi Fon- No I'm excited. I get a challenge. Come at me!

Vega- with pleasure! **Launching several balas he bombarded Soifon endlessly to cripple her reaction time and get any opening for a critical attack** _ **.**_

Soi Fon- Nice try! **Getting behind him she sent a kick to his neck then a chop on the head to send him straight down.**

Vega- Misil Diente!

Soi Fon- Shit… that actually got me. I'm gonna have to take it up a notch then. Sting the Enemy to Death Suzumebachi. **Activating her Shikai she prepared for the real battle**.

Vega- Well then let's dance Captain _ **. Launching his Misil Diente several more times he and Soifon come to explosive blows.**_

Soifon- Gotcha! **Stabbing him in the front she managed to get a butterfly tattoo on his chest**.

Vega- The fricking hell?

Omeada- Damn this guy is pretty tough.

Nirgge- You're so pathetic and you're a Lieutenant quite a shame it is.

Omeada- I'll do whatever it takes to win. Crush Gegetsuburi. **Unleashing his Shikai he swung down upon the arrancar.**

Nirgge- That all you got!

Omaeda- Oh crud this guy is strong as hell. I gotta get out of here!

Nirgge-Running away aye! Trample Mamut! **Releasing his Resurreccion he unleashed a wave of power that sent Omaeda running.**

Omaeda- Holy Hell!

Nirgge- So pathetic time for you to die! L **eaping he went to crush Omaeda who suddenly vanished.** Where'd that little bitch go?

Omaeda- Here you bastard! **Coming from above he hurled Gegetsuburi down upon Nirgee sending him to the ground.** Hado #73Sōren Sōkatsui! **Blasting the Kido spell at the arrancar he pierced a hole in his chest.**

Nirgge- How did you do that..i thought….i thought….. I was stronger…

Omaeda- You shouldn't let deception get into your mind so easily. I'm the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, I'm one of the faster Lieutenants in the 13 Gotei. Farewell you lousy bastard.

Vega- We've been going at this for a while. You getting tired yet?

Soi Fon- Hell no! I'm getting warmed up. You're doing well avoiding getting stabbed again.

Vega- I'm not an idiot. Obviously I might get seriously injured or die if I get hit with it again….The hell. **Dodging a sneak attack by Omaeda he leapt to a building nearby.**

Omaeda- Almost had him.

Soifon-! The hell is that?!

Omaeda-…um my Zanpakuto….oh right this is my Shikai's second form. **In his hand his Shikai's chain was replaced by a staff with the spike ball on top.**

Soi Fon- So it can be used almost like a mace now. Interesting you're power is actually growing I'm quite shocked.

Omaeda- I've had this for little over a decade.

Soi Fon- Oh well guess I just never paid attention.

Vega- enough of your talk I'm killing you now. **Thrusting himself into Soi Fon he sent her flying near the speed of sound. Only to be caught by her Lieutenant which angered her.**

Soi Fon- What the hell are you doing?

Omaeda- I'm helping you. Why don't you unleash your seal and activate your full power?

Soifon- We bypassed that when we entered here. In emergencies we are able to do that since it was of grave importance.

Vega- I'm going to enjoy this so much. Tigre Estoque El Sable! **Transforming into a more muscular and powerful form he pulsated a high power.**

Soi Fon- Don't ever help me like that again. Understand!

Omaeda- Fine then. You know I'm your Lieutenant it's my job to protect you. So if you get in trouble again I'm going to help you regardless of what you say.

Soi Fon- Shut up! **Dashing towards Vega she unleashed two attacks.**

Vega- Almost got me that time ha!

Soi Fon- I'm ending this. **Using Shunpo to get behind him she pierced him through the back and suddenly he died.**

Omaeda- Um the hell just happened? You only hit him there once not twice.

Soi Fon- The point of contact was the same place on his lung. Thus killing him instantly.

Omaeda- Damn you're a badass.

Soi Fon- Shut up.

Barragan- Guess I must enter this battle now. You insects will know the power of the King of Heueco Mundo!

Soi Fon- Bring it you damn dirty ape!

Omaeda- Hell yeah. **Vanishing he appeared behind the Espada and struck his head with no avail** _ **.**_ Shit. Errors have been made

Barragan- Such a weakling.

Soi Fon- He's my weakling. **Dashing forward she kicked him in his gut and launched a Kido spell**. Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **Sending him flying 100yds he stopped and came back full force and of rage**.

Barragan- You will pay for that one! Rot Arrogante. **Morphing into his Resurreccion he unleashed a force of death that was suffocating the air.**

Soifon- Shit! This guy is ridiculous. I have no other choice at this moment. Bakudo #61, 62, 63, 79! Hado #67! **Hurdling all the Kido spells at her target she caused an explosion that blinded him temporarily.**

Barragan- The hell are you up to?

Soifon- Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben! **Launching a missile at the Espada she braced herself for the explosion. It sent a shockwave throughout the city and left Barragan unharmed** _ **.**_

Barragan- Foolish girl you think you can hurt a being as powerful as _**!**_ **Launching a gas towards Soifon he got her arm which started to decay and rot.**

Soifon- Shit! **With no hesitation she cut off her arm. And before she knew it Barragan was upon her**.

Barragan- Goodbye Shinigami. Let it be known it was I the 2nd Espada who destroyed you. Respira Cero! **Shooting a dark mauve Cero infused with his Respira he blew a hole through the chest and stomach of Soifon causing the rest of her body to begin to rot**.

Omaeda- Captain! **Getting between them he released two Kido spells to distract him to grab Soifon to safety.**

Soifon- Don't touch me you fool or you'll die as well Eh…do not fail. You must defeat him at all cost. You were a great Lieutenant Omaeda. Avenge me… AVENGE ME! **With her last breaths she went on silently**. **The Captain of the 2** **nd** **Division was no more**.

Toshiro- oh no...Soi Fon.

Itachi-…that bastard…

Shunsui-…the Captain of the 2nd Division has fallen. Looks like it's time for revenge.

Stark- Enough talk. He raised his hand and launched a Cero.

Shunsui-….Care to help…Lunatic. **Suddenly he disappeared and came out of Stark's shadow and dealt a blow on his back.**

Stark- Guess shit just got real.

Omaeda-Captain….you will be avenged. Bankai. Faibu kessei āmā. _**A**_ **blast of reitsu was unleashed leaving Omaeda standing in an armor similar looking to his Shikai. His body was covered in armor** __ **plated with spikes and in his hands where two staffs with large spike balls on the top**. Now you will know pain.


	83. Chapter 83

Itachi- That was unexpected…..

Toshiro- He has…Bankai….such power is radiating right now.

Rangiku- It's about time.

Harribel- Well things might be interesting for Barragan.

Omaeda- So let's get this over with. Faibu kessei u~ēbu! **Pointing his right staff towards Barragan and launched 500 spikes at the Espada.**

Barragan- Everything ages Lieutenant even spikes.

Omaeda-…Explosions don't age they only exist in the now.

Barragan-! **Suddenly the spikes began to explode in front of Barragan pushing him back**.

 **Instantly Omaeda was behind him and launched another attack with a direct hit**.

Omaeda- Shame…I thought you'd be stronger. Seems you only stopped my Captain's attack because you attacked the missile first and moved out of the way of the explosion and decreased its powers. But things that get close to you and explode are still able to cause a little more damage. It may not be as strong as her attack, but I will not fail! Faibu kessei bakudan! **Pointing the left staff at Barragan he used Shunpo to get as close as possible and launched a spike ball at the speed of sound that managed to get 2 inches away from his face and explode with the force of 50 tons of dynomite** _._

Barragan- Nice…that actually hurt me. But it's the last time! Gran Caida! **Summoning a double bladed axe filled with his Respira. Swinging it he unleashed a great flow of it towards Omaeda** _ **.**_

Omaeda- Frack this! Hado #58 Tenran! **Blowing a powerful gust of wind he managed to hold off the Respira then launched a Faibu kessei bakudan to cause an explosion and blind the Espada**.

Barragan- Your wind will not be able to hold it off forever.

Itachi- Bend Raava! **Summoning a blast of water he sent it driving into the Espada**.

Barragan-Damn pretty clever using water since it doesn't age.

Itachi- You have any ideas?

Omaeda- Just a few I guess. It seems like that Respira can be thrown off him in a way. My explosions can push it away but then his powers just make more. If we can blow it away and I blast him it might just work.

Itachi- Good analysis.

Omaeda- Water doesn't age so you may be able to help with something.

Itachi- You want me to carry some spikes don't you?

Omaeda- Hell yeah.

Itachi- Alright then. Here it comes! Swinging his Zanpakuto he released a high stream of water towards the 2nd Espada.

Omaeda- Faibu kessei u~ēbu! **Firing his attack into the water he kept them in spike form for as long as possible until they reach the target going through the Respira and then hitting Barragan causing extreme damage.**

Barragan- You bastards!

Itachi- How about this. **Swinging his blade he released several blades of winds the blow and cut through his power.**

Barragan- Damn you're clever Captain.

Omaeda- Faibu kessei bakudan!

Barragan- Damn you.

Omaeda- Any other bright ideas….

Itachi-I can think of one. I'll try and funnel his Respira away and you blast the ever living hell out of him.

Omaeda- alright let's do this.

Itachi- Puteranodon taifū- **Summoning a Pteranodon of wind he sent it forth to create a typhoon that sucked away all the respire into the high skies. Leaving nothing but Barragan**

Omaeda- Faibusutā hakai! **Releasing five spike balls from both staffs combined he released an explosion that took out everything in a 400yd radius and filled it with a fiery explosion**.

Itachi- how about your own medicine! **Sending the Respira back at him at the last moment the Espada began to decay from his own power.**

Barragan- You bastards! I'm the KING OF HUECO MUNDO I SHALL NOT FAIL!

Omaeda- Sorry to tell you this…but you already did. Faibu kessei bakudan. **Using Shunpo he appeared right behind him and launched the attack blasting him to oblivion.**


	84. Chapter 84

Yamamoto- Your Captain would be proud of you Lieutenant Omaeda.

Omaeda- Thank you Commander. I'm going to do my best to defeat these bastards.

Yamamoto- That's the attitude you'll need…..do you feel something?

Omaeda- Yes sir I do.

Shinji- Sorry we're late we got held up at the gate.

Yamamoto- Are you hear to help Aizen?

Shinji- Hell no! We're here to help murder that bastard.

Love- Looks like you could use a hand there Shunsui.

Shunsui- I'm fine but if you'd like to join I won't complain.

Rose- Let's bring him down then, shall we?

Shunsui- Yes lets.

Rangiku-Guess I'll take you three.

Emilou- Bitch plese.

Franceska- She thinks she can handle us. Ha!

Cyan-Looks like we're having Shinigami soup.

Hyori- So what's this chick's deal?

Toshiro- She has the power of water and is the 3rd Espada from what I've gathered as she seems to be the weakest of the three.

Hyori- I see. Well let's take her out shorty.

Toshiro-…..it's Captain Hitsugaya.

Hyori- Yeah whatever.

Lisa- She's seems like she can be a hand ful.

Harribel- Enough talk! It's time to fight _ **.**_ **Using Sonido she got between the three of them and began to attack with her Zanpakuto drawn slashing about.**

Hyori- Damn she's powerful! **Blocking and being purely on the defensive unable to make an attack**.

Toshiro- Keep up your guard.

Lisa- Had #31 Shakkahō! **Aiming she shot the Kido spell with great power and speed to add another hole to the arrancar.**

Harribel- Nice try. **Swinging her blade she deflected the attack and sent it into the sky** _ **.**_

Hyori- Enough of this! **Drawing her hollow mask she unleashed a powerful Cero only to have Harribel punch through it and bash her head into the wall** _ **.**_

Harribel- Pfft you call that a Cero.

Lisa- Smash Haguro Tonbo! **Releasing her Shikai she went in to deliver some heavy blows putting Harribel on the defensive for minor seconds** _ **.**_

Harribel- Yes, yes that's what I want some power! A worthy adversary! Let's see how you deal with a couple of Ceros!

Lisa- Damn she's strong.

Toshiro- Tensho Jurin! **Blasting a hoard of ice towards Harribel he made a wave of ice to thrust her into the building in order to surround her with multiple attacks from his allies**.

Lisa- ! Now's my change! **With haste she moved to impale Harribel only to be stopped by her Zanpakuto.**

Harribel- such a shame I expected more from you all. Destroy Tiburón! Trident! **Without hesitation she launched 3 attacks at all her opponents. She managed to hit Hyori and narrowly missed the others**.

Hyori- Damn…I can't get hit again… that'll be it.

Toshiro-….Looks like I have no choice…Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru! **Creating a powerful shockwave of ice cold reitsu, he launched a fierce attack at Harribel aiming to give her a frozen end.**

Harribel- Hmm good attempt, however, you lack power and on the left leave yourself open sometimes. You might want to fix that…that is if you make it out of this fight alive.

Toshiro- SHUT UP! Ryūsenka! **Shupoing behind her and stabbing Harribel in the back and freezing her.**

Hyori- Good job shorty, you really put her on ice.

 **Suddenly before she could react Harribel broke from the ice and stabbed her in the gut and threw her body in the air** _ **.**_

Harribel- La Gota! **Firing the attack she ripped Hyori's body to pieces**. Now you Captain! **Using Sonido she vanished and stabbed him in the back with her hand then unleashed a Cero to open the hole further and destroying his heart and lungs.**

Toshiro-Damn it….i can't die like this.

Rangiku- Captain!

Emiliou- You're not going anywhere! It's time for you to feel real power. Thrust Cierva!

Momo- Rangiku….go to Toshiro. He needs you. We'll handing these hags.

Kai- Aye!

Rangiku- Thank you. **Dashing to Toshiro's side she held his hand**.

Toshiro-pro…pro….protect the 10th Division. It's in your hands now.

Rangiku-NO YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME!

Toshiro- Enough!...you have to be strong. You'll be taking care of things while I'm gone. You've matured into a great Lieutenant. If only Captain Shiba could see you. Goodbye. **The light from his eyes left and he died with a smile on his face proud of his Lieutenant and whom she had become** _ **.**_

Rangiku- Well guess you should enjoy your final minutes Espada. Bankai Senkai Haineko. **Suddenly her blade spread around her into the form of many types of cats, Lions, Tigers, Jaguars, and Leopards**.

Harribel- what the hell is this?

Rangiku- My Bankai. Asshu neko dansu! **The cats began to swarm and swirl around Harribel and pounce and claw at her.**

Harribel- Feisty creatures they are. I app. **With great speed two of them gutted the Espada and caused gushing blood.**

Rangiku- Asshu neko roa! **The cats surround Harribel and let out a roar infused with hot ash and scald her and send toxins in the air around her.**

Harribel-….the hell I can barely see….or breath…

Rangiku- You killed my captain and you're going to pay with your life.

Harribel- Enough of your words! Bolting forward she went to clash with Rangiku.

The two went at each other's throats in a furious manner. Each exchanging hits and spraying blood across the battlefield. Harribel and Rangiku were near match with one another with the Espada having a slight edge.

Harribel- For a Lieutenant you're pretty powerful with that Bankai.

Rangiku- I've trained hard with it for the last 18 months and I'm extremely pissed off so my rage is fueling me with energy.

Harribel- Aww so sad about your pathetic Captain Hitsugaya dying.

Rangiku- Don't breath his name. Neko no baindo! Summoning a tail of ash she bound the Espada tightly while simultaneously burning and poisoning her.

Harribel- I can't breathe.

Rangiku- Goodbye Espada. Asshu neko hanketsu **! A giant cat of ash 100m large arose and drove itself into Harribel and cut her to ribbons with burns and dangerous ash going into her lungs**.

Aizen- Well well….two Espada down….damn. Least we are taking some of them as well.

Gin- Good thing is we'll be out of here soon.

Tosen- Yes and then the real battle will begin.


	85. Chapter 85

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Ichigo and his friends were laying waste the Los Noches. Watching above was Ulquiorra seeing how Ichigo was excelling**.

Ichigo- You're pretty powerful, but I don't have time for the likes of you.

Dordoni- I am…you should use your Bankai.

Ichigo- Like hell I have to save it for the ones that count.

Dordoni- Listen Nino you won't last long against me without it. Whirl Giralda! Let's see how you deal with some cyclones

Ichigo- Ugh! _This guy is persistent. I can't waste time here I have to find Orihime_. BANKAI! **With a single motion he cut down the Arrancar and moved on his journey.**

Chad- This place is crawling with Arrancar. So far I've fought 20, wish these guys had more fight in them to give me a challenge.

Gantenbainne - Well well….what have we here… a pesky human.

Chad- You're in my way.

Grantenbinne- Well then come through me.

Chad- Fine then if you want to die then so be it. **Leaping into the air Chad aimed a kick at the Arrancar's head. Only to have it blocked then punched in the gut.**

Grantenbinne- Damn you're weak. This is what power is! **Raising his hand he fired a Cero only for to miss as Chad vanished.**

Chad-You're pretty slow _._ **Activating his right arm he sent the Arrancar flying** _._

**Recovering the Arrancar bolted towards Chad and the two engaged in high speed combat. Sonido vs Shunpo in kicks, punches, and blast.**

Grantenbinne- Such power…seems all you need was a warm up! How about we get serious! **Releasing his Zanpakuto he sent Chad flying into the wall** _ **.**_ My Dragra is too much for you!

Chad- Let's see how you deal with the Brazo Derecha de Gigante. **Blocking the attacks he countered and cracked 3 ribs of the Arrancar.**

Grantenbinne- Curse you! Rugir del Dragón! **Shooting his attack he aimed at Chad with great fury. With Chad blocking, he unleashed a plethora of Rugir del Dragón to overwhelm the fighter and tire him out.**

Chad- You won't get through my defense. I always thought this arm was for attacking and defeating my foes. While training I found out how wrong I was. This arm is for defense with a a few attacks. However, this arm is for killing. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.

Grateninne-…Diablo…So you have the power of the Devil. Well then let's see what you got!

Chad- La Muerte! **Thrusting his arm into the stomach of Grantenbinne he punched him into the wall with a skull appearing behind him**.

Granteninne- Aren't you going to finish me?

Chad- You helped me realize my power…..so for that I'll let you live. You see in training I realized my power isn't like a Shinigami or a Quincy….but a Hollow.

Nnoitra- Looks like I've found new prey.

Granteninne- Shit…..run…RUN YOU FOOL!

Tesra- I'll finish this human for you master.

Chad- Not today! Cero del Diablo! **Unleashing a blue Cero with a skull head in front he aimed it at Tesra's torso and propelled him 20yd.** __

Tesra- Nice shot, but it wasn't enough. Crush Verruga!

Chad- The bigger they are , the easier to hit. La garra del diablo! **Swinging his arm with open hand he released a claw of pure reitsu that enveloped Tesra and obliterated him** _ **.**_

Nnotira- ….seems you're stronger than you appear. **Raising his finger he released a concentrated Cero to piece Chad's chest.**

Chad- Voluntad del Gigante. **Creating a forcefield with his right arm he mananged to defend himself but just barel** _ **y**_. Such power….. I can't lose. La ira del diablo! _**H**_ **olding his arm out in front he fired a beam with the mask of a devil on the front straight at the Espada. The beam was 40yd wide and 60yd high and made a direct hit** _ **.**_

Nnotira- Nicely done….you gave me a scratch. Goodnight human. On second thought…what is your name.

Chad- Yasutora Sado. My friends call me Chad.

Nnotira- Goodnight Sado. **Swinging his weapon he hit Chad directly and knocked him unconscious.** Wonder if the others are as strong as he.

.


	86. Chapter 86

Ichigo- Orhime!

Orihime- Ichigo! You made it. I'm so glad to see you.

Ichigo- Same here. Now we have to get you out of here.

Grimmjow-…..going somewhere Ichigo?

Ichigo-Damn thought I be seeing you.

Grimmjow- Well shall we get this over with then?

Ichigo-Yes.

 **Sprinting towards each other their eyes were bloodlusted. Ichigo did his best in his Shikai to overcome the strength of Grimmjow. With all his might he couldn't overcome his power and resulted to Bankai**.

Ichigo- Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu! Getsuga Tenshou!

Grimmjow-that weak shit again! Ha!

Ichigo- Damn I can't affect him. Can't believe I have to use this still. **Donning his Hollow mask he dived towards the Espada and launched three Getsugas with all his might.**

Grimmjow- There's the power I want to tackle. Grind Pantera! **Releasing his Resurreccion he radiated with power and a mad grin.**

Ichigo- Shit. He's going to be tougher than ever.

Grimmjow- Scared….you should be. Roaring he releases a sonic wave thrusting Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo- Damn. **Twirling Tensa Zangetsu he released many minor waves of Getsuga Tenshou bombarding Grimmjow with them putting him on the strict defensive** _ **.**_

Grimmjow- Let's see how you deal with this Gara de ra Pantera!

Ichigo- Damn….holy…..hell…. too many. **Slicing all the barbs he fought through and managed to shoot off a Getsuga Tenshou.**

Grimmjow- You're really persistant. Desgarrón!

Ichigo-….damn…..such power. I have to get back up.

Grimmjow- Aww are you hurt?

Ichigo- Shut your mouth you rat bastard.

Grimmjow- Let's go one more round. That is if you can?

Ichigo- I'm fine. Show me what you got. **Swinging his Bankai aimed at Grimmjow's throat and spun around to give him a swift kick to the torso.**

Grimmjow- Seems like you have some fight in you after all.

Ichigo- You know you talk a lot.

Grimmjow- I do not. **Soaring forward he released a plethora of attacks and increased the intensity of the battle.**

Ichigo- Damn…my arm is dislocated and broken. I've got to continue fighting no matter what.

Grimmjow- You look like you're passing out. STAY AWAKE! **Punching Ichigo he sent him flying in the air to a piece of ruble.**

Ichigo- Dammit. I can't even move.

 _ **Hichigo- I can help you Ichigo. You need to let me help you.**_

Ichigo- Shut up!

Orihime- Ichigo! I'll heal you.

Ichigo- Thanks. Listen when you're done you've got to get out of this area.

Orihime- I understand I

Grimmjow- Hurry it up woman!

Orihime-…what?

Grimmjow- Hurry up and heal him so I can fight him!

Orihime-…no then…..I won't heal him.

Ichigo-….Orihime…heal me…so I can protect you.

Orihime-…as you wish.

Ichigo- Thanks. Now it's time to kick his ass!

Grimmjow- Come at me!

Ichigo- Getsuga Cero… **Thrusting his blade forward he released and black and red beam of reitsu and made a direct hit on the 6** **th** **Espada**.

Grimmjow-…shit. You seem to have gotten a bit stronger.

Ichigo- Damn straight I am. Let's see how you handle me now.

Leaping forward the two exchanged blows with Grimmjow still having a small edge over Ichigo. Giving all he had Ichigo was still on the slight defensive side.

Grimmjow- You seem to be slipping.

Ichigo- Then I guess I need more power. Donning his hollow mask he released his full power.

Grimmjow- YES YES YES! GIVE IT YOUR ALL YOUR ALL!

Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou!

Grimmjow- That was actually effective.

Ichigo- It's time we finish this.

Grimmjow- Panther Rey Cañón! **Bringing both hands together at their ends he firied a higly concentrated reitsu cannon beam at Ichigo** _ **.**_

Ichigio- Getsuga Cero!

 **Both beams collided and caused an earthquake and shook everything in 100yd. When the smoke cleared they were both still barley standing, tired and bruised**.

Grimmjow- Looks like you won…but just by a hair you **.. out of nowhere he was hit and tossed aside.**

Nnoitra- Lousy bastard. So I guess this is my new prey.

Ichigo- Who the hell are you.

Nnoitra- I'm the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga and I'm your executioner.

Ichigo- Guess I'll have to cut you down too. B **efore he could react Nnoitra was upon him smiling and clocked him in the jaw**. Holy hell.

Nnoitra-It's a shame you wasted so much energy on fighting Grimmjow. You might have been fun to kill instead of a bore. Time to die Shinigami. Swinging down he aimed at Ichigo's neck, however, his attack was foiled.

Zaraki- Ichigo! The Hell you doing on the ground like that?!


	87. Chapter 87

Ichigo-! Kenpachi?!

Zaraki- Where you expecting someone else?

Nnoitra-The hell are you?

Zaraki- The Captain of the 11th Division Zaraki Kenpachi

Nnoitra-Oh a captain! Then you shall have great power then! Finally!

Zaraki- Let's get to it then….hey Yachiru sit this one out.

Yachiru- Ok Kenny!

Nnoitra- Let's see what you're made of!

 **Sprinting towards each other they were ablaze with laughter and bloodlust. Slashing and stabbing at each other their ferocity made the ground quake**.

Zaraki- You're pretty strong, I'm glad I've found someone to have fun with! Come show me more strength!

Nnoitra- This guy is a bit much. He doesn't even block…he just takes the blows.

Zaraki- Man you're getting a little slow.

Nnoitra- Shut your mouth!

Zaraki- If you're so strong then shut it for me.

Nnoitra- Ha! Think you're funny Shinigami.

Zaraki- I'm hilarious.

Nnoitra- Let's see how you like this! **Swinging his weapon wildly he aimed to skin Zaraki's face only to scrape against his eyepatch and remove it and for Zaraki to counter immediately causing Nnoitra strong injuries.**

Zaraki-….why the hell can I see more….wait….did you take off my eyepatch?

Nnoitra- What kind of eyepatch is that?!

Zaraki-It's a seal on my powers. It locks up 80% of it so my battles can be more fun.

Nnoitra-….you're insane giving yourself that kind of handicap.

Zaraki- It's fun not insanity.

Nnoitra-Pray Santa Teresa! **Activating his Resurreccion he began to laugh maniacally as he was ready to slaughter Zaraki in a delicious manner**.

 **The two began to have an all-out, balls to walls battle filled with power and destruction. Zaraki was on the defenseive trying his best to defend against Nnoitra's numerous blades, amrs, and Ceros**.

Nnoitra- Come on you can do better can't you?

Zaraki- Of course I can. Vanishing from his eyesight he appeared behind the Espada and cut off two of his arms.

Nnoitra- Damn you're quick.

Zaraki- Hmm seems like I'm going to have to rely on speed more. Hate thinking when it comes to fights. It takes away some of the fun.

Nnoitra- Hey is anyone home?! Coming down hard on Zaraki he aimed to finish the battle.

Zaraki- Yeah I'm right here. Blocking the attack he countered and sent the 5th Espada flying back.

Yachiru- Kenny….you can do it.

Zaraki- Come on! There's got to be more to you.

Nnoitra- Oh there sure is! **Spinning his arms furiously he made several strong attacks on Zaraki and stunned the Shinigami Captain momentarily.**

Zaraki- Damn. _This is fun and all but…..i might die I keep fighting this guy like this….too much blood is being lost._

Nnoitra- What's wrong…worried that you're gonna die?

Zaraki- Shut up you bastard. It's time for you to die. You better brace yourself for the ass kicking you're about to get.

Nnoitra- What are you babbling about?

Zaraki- My sword like any other has great power when swung with one hand, however, if it is swung with two the power increases on a colossal scale.

Ichigo-…. _the hell…_ **thinking back he remembered the battles of Zaraki that he witnessed and realized he always fought with one hand** _._

Nnoitra- Like that will actually save you.

Zaraki- Suit yourself. It's time bust out my Kendo. **Swinging his Zanpakuto with both hands he caused a devastating wave that caused everything around him to quake**.

Nnoitra- Damn you….

Ichigo- Nice going Kenpachi.

Zaraki- Thanks you can leave this battle to us Captains now. Hey woman! Come over here and patch me up.

Orihime- Yes sir. **Running towards Zaraki she was suddenly grabbed by Ulquiorra**.

Ulquiorra- You're coming with me.

Ichigo- Orihime! **Darting after him he went to rescue Orihime….again.**

Renji- Man….this is getting tiresome. Person after person we keep fighting.

Ishida- Yeah it's like a never ending cycle of rinse wash repeat.

Szayel- Looks like I have visitors.

Ishida- Who the hell are you?

Szayel- I'm Szayelaporro Granz the 8th Espada.

Renji- Good finally a real battle.


	88. Chapter 88

Ishida- Let's see how powerful an Espada is. **Drawing his Ginrei Kojaku he shot several arrows at the Espada only for them to be blocked.**

Renji- Howl Zabimaru! **Swinging his Shikai he aimed at Szayel's neck and was quickly foiled**.

Szayel- Damn you two are quite pathetic. Hopefully the other Espada are having a better time than i.

Rukia- Something is near…who goes there?!

Aaroniero- Hello there.

Rukia- Who are you? State your name?

Aaroniero- I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie the 9th Espada. **Removing his mask he revealed the face of Kaien Shiba.**

Rukia-…..Lieutenant….is that you?

Aaroniero- Yes it is. Here catch. Let's spar like old times.

Rukia-….you can't be him.

Aaroniero- Of course I am.

Rukia- No he died. You're trying to deceive me using the face of my Lieutentant and friend….you rat bastard you'll pay for this. Dance Sode no Shirayuki.

Aaroniero- That won't work on me Rukia. I helped you train with your shikia.

Rukia- No matter I will defeat you. Some no mai, Tsukishiro

Aaroniero- Almost got me that time.

Rukia- I will not let you escape!

 **Charging him she unleashed several attacks that were all countered by Araroniero.**

Aaroniero- man oh man you're not as good as I thought you'd be now.

Rukia- Bakudo #61! Hado #67! Damn it I missed.

Aaroniero- Nice going…aaahgggghhh!

Rukia- the hell…

Aaroniero-..damn the light.

Rukia-…the sun weakens him…his face is melting….

Aaroniero- We're the 9th Espada…glad to meet you again.

Rukia- You took the face of my Lieutenant and tried to use our relationship against me….you shall perish!

Aaroniero- Devour Glotonería! **Morphing with his Resurreccion he readied himself for is bout with Rukia.**

Rukia- Good lord….so hidieous.

Aaroniero- So rude you'll die for that. Surge, Water and Heaven Nejibana.

Rukia- _Damn….the water is everywhere. I must fight through it at all cost._

Aaroniero- How do you like my Zanpakuto.

Rukia-It's not yours. Final Dance Howaito hitsugi! **Leaping into the air she pointed her Zanpakuto down towards Aaroniero and encased him in spiked ice crushing and freezing his body.**

Aaroniero- I….I….shit.


	89. Chapter 89

Rukia- Damn…that fight took a lot out of me.

Zommari- What have we here?

Rukia- Oh come the hell on!

Zommari- Let's see what you're made of Shinigami.

Rukia- Final Dance Howaito hitsugi!

Zommari-…That stung…a bit. **Raising his hand he launched a Cero at Rukia hitting her square in the torso.**

Rukia- Guess this is it then.

Zommari- Goodbye girl.

Byakuya- the hell do you think you're doing?

Zommari- And you are?

Byakuya- I am the Captain of the 6th Division Byakuya Kuchiki. And that is my sister Rukia.

Zommari- I see. I am Zommari Rureaux the 7th Espada in Lord Aizen's army.

Byakuya- Well then I guess it's time you die. Scatter Senbonzakura

Zommari- You're pretty slow Captain.

Byakuya- Silence Espada. Bakudo #63.

Zommari- how about a couple of Balas. Firing a hoard of Balas he did his best to blow a hole through the Captain.

Byakuya- Now who's the slow one. **Appearing behind Zommari he sent down a surrounding attack that lacerated the Espada in the back, torso, and left leg**.

Zommari- Let's see what you're really made of. Suppress Brujería

Byakuya- Interesting. Yo have many eyes I see.

Zommari- 50 in total. Amor. With my powers I can control of various things. Such as her.

Byakuya- Rukia!

Zommari- I wouldn't move if I were you. If you make one step I'll make her slit her own throat.

Byakuya-…..Bakudo #61

Zommari-..immobilizing her…impressive….most impressive. What about yourself. Pointing to Byakuya he revealed that he marked his left arm.

Byakuya-….This arm is of no use to me. **Taking his Zanpakuto he cut the tendons in his left arm**.

Zommari-You masochist!

Byakuya- if the limb as no use it's in the way.

Zommari- Then what about your leg.

Byakuya- Like I said…it's useless. And this fight is over. Bankai. Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Zommari-I can see your attacks and stop them….what the hell….there are too many.

Byakuya-You can probably stop 50 attacks but I seriously doubt you ca stop 100 billion. Goodbye Espada.

 **Closing his hand Byakuya sent the full force of his attacks and destroyed the entire building they were insided. The smoke cleared and revealed that somehow the Espada had survived.**

Zommari- That was close. El Embrion saved my ass.

Byakuya- I see well most likely you wasted all your power on that.

Zommari- I have plenty of power left.

Byakuya-…it looks like your eyes have been damaged. **Using Shunpo he got behind the Espada and prepared the final blow.** You should have never held a blade to my pride. __ **With a single swing he bisected the Espada**

Zommari- Son of a bitch.

Byakyua- You should watch your mouth there's a lady present. With a single motion he surrounded him with his Bankai and prepared to end him.

Zommari- Bonzai! Bonzai Aizen!

Byakuya- Bonzai this. **Closing his hand he brought down the wrath and destroyed the Espada leaving only one pinky left.**

 **Not far away Unohana and Isane were making way to heal the wounded when they were stopped by Rudbornn Chelute** _ **.**_

Rudornn- Seems like I have visitors.

Isane- Captain…go forward and heal the wounded….I will deal with him.

Unohana-..you sure about that? I can stay and fight and you go and heal them/

Isane- No… you're a far better healer than I.

Rudbornn- I don't care who fights but you're both dying.

Isane- Run Itegumo!

Rudbornn- Let's see what you can do. Launching Ceros he bombarded Isane relentlessly.

Isane- Sunōu~ēbu! **Blasting him with hardened snow at 500mph she sent the Arrancar flying through the air.**

Rudborrn- incredible attack hope there's more. **Holding up his hand he unleashed a powerful Cero** _ **.**_

Isane-Yuki no kabe! _Creating a wall of snow she protected herself from the attack_.

Rudbornn- Good good.

Isane- Silence. Sunōbōrurei! **Pointing her Zanpakuto forward she released a hoard of snowballs traveling at supersonic speed blasting into the torso of Rudbornn.**

Rudborrn-damn you're good. Grow Arbol! **Activating his Resurreccion he summoned his troops of many**.

Isane-Hauringu hyō! **Soaring into the sky she rained down a hail storm with hail stones 20m in diameter and weighing around 500kg and moving at 861mph**.

Rudbornn-shit….she's more powerful than I thought.

Isane- I'm a Lieutenant you shouldn't underestimate me.

Rudbornn- Well I guess I should protect myself Calavera Wall!

Isane- Hauringu hyō! **She launched her attack but to no avail**.

Rudbornn-Fire at will! **The entire wall joined in one conjoined Cero blast aimed at Isane** _ **.**_

Isane- Yuki kuraudobaria! **Using every ounce of her strength she formed a barrier of snow around her to keep her safe.**

Rudbornn- Foolish girl that won't be enough to save you.

Isane- Damn…it's still coming…oh well…..Bankai.


	90. Chapter 90

_**A**_ **storm began to form above the battlefield and a blast of snow rained down between the fighters protecting Isane. Soon the sunny skies disappeared and were replaced with black skies and dark gray clouds. A blizzard began to form and caused the temperature to drop down to -50 degrees Celsius**.

Isane- Banka Ran'un o reijingu (raging storm cloud) **her Zanpakuto had transformed into a scepter, white, that raidiated cold air. The clouds above began to rain down snow harder and harder.**

Rudbornn- Incredible….holy hell what power!

Isane- Reitō saikuron! **Twirling her scepter she brought down a cyclone of snow and drove it into the wall breaking the defenses of the Arrancar** _ **.**_

Rudbornn- That's going to leave a mark.

Isane- You have any other tricks up your sleeve?

Rudbornn- Not really. Let's just fight till the death.

Isane- If that's what you wish.

 **Diving towards each other the two engaged in mortal combat and gave all they had to kill the other. The Arrancar did his best to defeat the Lieutenant and rise victorious. Defending with Kido and attacking with her Bankai Isane did her best to hold her ground and not give an inch. After many minutes of violent and cutthroat fighting the two began to tire and slow with their attacks.**

Rudbornn- I guess this will be my final go at you _ **!**_ **Raising his wall once more he joined in the conjoined Cero will all his reitsu.**

Isane- Burizādo hanketsu! **Jamming the scepter into the ground she greating a blizzard with incredible snowballs, icicles, and ice shards that darted towards Rudborrn from all angles surrounding him and his forces and burying them in an icy grave** _ **.**_ It is finished…..wish I got to use full power on this Arrancar.

Inuyasha- Wow….some power you got there.

Isane- You know you could have helped….it would've went by faster. I wouldn't have to have wasted so much energy.

Inuyasha- I wanted to see what you could do. Plus if you were in any real danger I would've saved you.

Isane- tehe….thanks. **Leaning towards him they kissed**.

Inuyasha- We should get moving and helping the others.

Ishida- Damn this guy is intense.

Renji- You think!

Szayel- you two are quite pathetic. Guess I should up the ante. Launching Ceros he put them the defensive.

Renji- Screw this….BANKAI! Hiho Zabimaru! **Launching his Bankai at Szayel it failed to appear**

Szayel- You can't use Bankia here young Shinigami. I did my research on you and figured out all about your Bankai so in this room it will not work.

Renji- Damn you! **Releasing his Shikai he went berserk and unleashed a plethora of attacks finally having the Espada on the defensive**.

Szayel- Fool. **Deflecting the final attack he moved forward and slashed Renji**.

Renji-…Damn so fast.

Ishida- Renji! Get Down! **Launching several arrows he aimed at Szayel's head to end the battle quickly.**

Szayel- You're pretty quick. Snapping his fingers a rumbling began to shake the room. **Soon his Faccion were surrounding him waiting on his orders.**

Ishida- this just went from bad to worse.

Renji-..so what…take up arms and fight!

 **Fighting his Faccion they were in close brutal combat and did their best to prevail.**

Renji- Don't let up Ishida! Fight till the death. We must do our best to get through and bring down their boss.

Ishida-I'm aware of that! Can you stall that guy?

Renji- Yeah….maybe like half a minute.

Ishida- Alright once we get through them….do it.

Renji- Hado #4! **Blasting that last remaining Faccions he made a beeline for Szayel**.

Szayel- …what are you up to? The hell _ **….**_ **Shocked to see Renji wrap his Shikai around them both**.

Renji-You know…when I was in the Academy I could never control my Kido Spells and they would always explode.

Szayel-….what …..what are you doing?

Renji- Getting rid of us both! HADO # 67! **Activating the Kido between their faces, he set it off causing a colossal explosion.**

Szayel-…that actually stung…..The hell are you doing?!

Ishida- It's called Sprenger.. you're now trapped prepare to meet your end _ **.**_ **Suddenly he engulfed the Espada in an explosion.** Finally I was getting tired of him.

Renji- Good. Ouch…damn my hand hurts.

Szayel-…that's all heh.

Ishida-…how the hell are you alive?!

Szayel- I've studied your power and was able to make the damage minimal. It's time for a snack. **Reaching out he grabs one of his Faccions and eating it he heals himself of his injures**. Delicous….so good.

Renji- Ishida! Run like hell!

Ishida- Right Let's go!

 **Using all of the speed they made their way through a hole in the wall to a hallway and starting making way to an exit. Only to end up back where they were before**.

Szayel-I can control this room with a whim rigging it so you always end up here…it's time for this battle to enter the next stage.

Renji-…did you change clothes?

Szayel- Yes I did….were you expecting me to fight in those rags?Sip Fornicarás.

Ishida-….well…..shit…I think I'm actually going to be sick.

Renji- Same here so ghastly looking.

Szayel- It's time to make this more interesting. **Spewing out black ink from his back he aimed for the two warriors and managed to hit them both. The ink sprouted out clones of the two with marks around their eyes.**

Renji-..the hell is this….damn…not good.

Ishida- you're pathetic fakes will be destroyed.

 **Fighting off their clones they managed to destroy them only for more to form from each blotch of ink. Soon they were fighting hundreds upon hundreds**.

Szayel- Resistance is futile!

Ishida- Damn…whatever we do they do. We've got to come up with a plan….

Renji- You just gave me an idea….BANKAI!

Renji Clones- BANKAI!

 **The entire roof was them hit with a blast of reitsu and destroyed by the raw power of all the Bankais**

Renji- Looks like it worked. I figured they'd mimic me and unleash all that power and help ups get out .

Ishida- You could have given me a better warning.

Szayel- I've grown tired of this. Teatro de Titere.

 **Swallowing them both and then regurgitating them he spat out dolls into the hands of the 8** **th** **Espada** _ **.**_

Szayel- This will finally put an end to things. **Pulling the dolls open he revealed small orb like objects in their insides.**

Ishida- The hell is that? **Suddenly he was on the ground coughing up blood**.

Renji- Ishida! **While running he collapsed as he could suddenly barley breathe**.

Szayel- I just crushed your stomachs. These make doll copies of you both and your internal organs. The battle is over now.

Mayuri- My my what an interesting sight we have here.


	91. Chapter 91

Mayuri- Arrancar Arrancar Arrancar!

SZayel-…hmm a Shinigami Captain…this could be interesting.

Mayuri- So are you my new opponent?

Szayel-Silence. **Using his power he grabbed Mayuri and swallowed him then spat him back out.**

Mayuri- The hell was that?

Szayel-Your demise. **Picking up the doll replica of Mayuri he opened it and began to crush spheres and destroy organs.**

Mayuri- Eh! **Cough! Cough**! AGGGHHHH!

Renji- Damn…he even got a captain.

Szayel- Such a pity, a captain of the 13 Gotei….I expected you to put up more of a fight.

Mayuri-…..Ok yeah I'm done. You're starting to get boring.

Szayel-….wait….what?

Mayuri- I said I'm getting bored! Can you hear me?

Szayel- Impossible! **Furiously he threw the doll down to the ground and began stomping on it.**

Mayuri- That won't work Arrancar. Do you really think I'd come to a battle unprepared? I switched my real organs before I came here.

Szayel- That's impossible….how could you possibly know of my power?

Mayuri- I have that Quincy over there infected with some observation bacteria.

Ishida-….how dare you?!

Mayuri- Silence…I'm having a conversation with this good Espada.

Szayel- So you replaced your organs after observing my abilities? But it hasn't even been that long since I activated them…what you did is impossible.

Mayuri- It matters not what you think, but this battle is over.

Szayel-I think not! **Using one of his tentacles he grabbed Nemu** _ **.**_

Nemu- ! Ouch! Let me go if you don't mind. I'm sorry Master Mayuri it seems that I've been captured.

Ishida- Rescue her!

Mayuri-…..hmmm.

Sazyel- seems like you didn't watch your little underling Captain Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri-…..my my…everyone seems to be chatter boxes today. Bankai Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.

Szayel-…what….what in the hell is that?! You're a monster!

Mayuri-….Goodbye Arrancar.

Renji-…damn…ate him like it was nothing.

Ishida- I expect nothing less of him.

Nemu- Um…Master Mayuri….if not too much trouble could you cut me down from here…..I seem t be stuck.

Ishida- Well aren't you going to let her down from there?

Nemu-…..Ugh…AAAGGHHH! **Suddenly her stomach began to grow larger and larger**.

Renji-…is she getting bigger?

Ishida- The hell?

Nemu- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! **A purple ooze came out between her legs and formed the 8** **th** **Espada.**

Szayel- This is my ability known as Gabriel. It allows me to rebirth myself if my injuries are beyond regeneration and it unfortunately kills the host.

Nemu- I'm not dead yet. Spread Doku joo. **She slashed at his side and barely made contact before collapsing.**

Szayel- Pittiful attack.

Mayuri-….hmmm. **Walking towards the Arrancar he went passed him to his Lieutenant.** Such a shame…that it had to end like this.

Szayel- Yes it is.

Mayuri- I was talking about you. Seeing as you've been poisoned.

Szayel-…the hell are you talking about?

Mayuri- Nemu is filled with many toxins and the way you exited her body means you most likely have this one here. **Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a vile** _ **.**_ Not only that…Nemu's Shikai has the ability to inflict pestilence.

Szayel- Damn! The hell is that?!

Mayuri- It's a Superhuman Drug, when sword masters duel they move at incredible speeds and anticipate each other's movements on high levels. This drug makes the brain experience that but at a much grander level. Why eventually you won't be able to comprehend what I'm saying. Say this sword for instance to us all here it's moving at a normal speed. But to you…that drug is making you experience it much slower since I'm not moving at that speed. Why it most likely will take centuries for it to reach you. Even if you try to block it with your hand, your body isn't able to move that the speed you're processing information. This blade is now heading for your heart…wonder how long it will take to reach and kill you….100 years…no…maybe 200. Then there's the disease that spreading in your body as well. You should be getting a fever, hallucinations, blood cough, different organs rupturing and internal bleeding. My god….what a terrible way to go.

Szayel-… _why won't it..reach…my god…the wait is agonizing…why won't it just kill me. How long has it been since it pierced my hand.. This fever….it's making everything hotter…I feel like it's 300 degrees out…my lungs are filling up with water…I can't breathe… my stomach is melting and my eyes bleeding I can't take it….i need to be cured…where is Death to free me.…..I want it to end….TO END! LET ME DIE!_

Ishida- My god….he's the devil himself.

Renji- Poor Nemu…she was a good soldier.

Mayuri-…oh yeah her….hmm let's get her up and ready.

Renji- the hell…CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!

Ishida- Good Lord man she's your Lieutenant!

Mayuri-….what I did was a normal medical routine…get your mind out of the gutter. Nemu are you back to fighting shape?

Nemu- Yes sir I am. My apologies for not doing more to help in battle.

Mayuri- You did quite alright in the end. Your abilities made his defeat much sweeter.

Nemu- Thank you sir.

Ishida-…he gave a small complement….Hell is freezing over.

Mayuri-…what was that?!

Ishida- Oh nothing. Nemu…are you ok?

Nemu-I'm doing well. You two need to be tended to and healed.

Mayuri- Quite right…hold the Quincy while I tend to him.

Ishdia- Like hell you're going to treat me!

Nemu- Resistance is futile. Grabbing him she put his head in her bussom. He began to struggle but slowly went into unconsciousness.

Renji-….he died a good death.

Mayuri- All done

Ishida-….dear god…so soft.

Nemu- you say something?

Ishida- Oh no…I ugh…nothing.

Mayuri-….Listen here Quincy…if I catch you messing around with my daughter….I will kill you.

Ishida-….i thought you didn't care for her?

Mayuri-….she's my daughter and I have no time for emotions and whatnot but all fathers good and bad destroy any man who tries to have occasion with his daughter. **Getting closer to Ishida's face he emitted a strong reitsu of death and violence.**

Ishida-…I understand….

Nemu-….this is why I have issues.

Renji- Hey can I have some of that medicine.

Mayuri- Here Nemu treat him.

Ishida- So what happens now?

Mayuri- We eliminate all enemy targets here, and hope the rest are doing well with Aizen.

 _ **Across Los Noches a fight was about to begin**_.

Ichigo- You're going to hand over Orihime now!

Ulquiorra- If you want her, come and claim her.


	92. Chapter 92

Itachi-…the hell is that?

Omeada- It feels strong….look there!

 **An opening in the sky appeared and a stream of Gillian class Menos appeared.**

Shinji-…looks like we have company.

Lisa- Holy hell….

Ukitake- this isn't good. So many Menos.

Wonderwiess- AGHH!

Rose- Why the hell is he yelling?

Shunsui-…..is he slow in the head?

Stark- His screams have meaning…you will see.

Aizen-…all according to plan.

 **Soon the flames surrounding the three traitorous captains vanished**.

Tosen- At last! After all this time we're free.

Gin- it's time to take them all out now isn't it Captain Aizen?

Aizen- Yes it is.

Ukitake- Sensei's flames are gone.. this is.. gaghk! **Getting impaled by Wonderwiess' fist he fell to the ground.**

Wonderwiess- agh!

Shunsui- Ukitake! Damn! **Flying into a building he crashed through a window from a shot in the back**

Stark- Shouldn't turn your back on your opponent Shinigami….looks like more allies have arrived.

 **Two figures came out last before the Garganta closed**.

First Figure- my my such a battlefield.

Itachi- Who are you? State your name.

First Figure- I am the Positive Espada Grigorio Vibora.

Second Figure- It's been a long time…Erza

Erza- We've met….

Second Figure-…of course we have. **The Figure removes his hood and reveals his face.**

Erza-….Jellal.


	93. Chapter 93

Tosen- Let the reckoning begin.

Sajin- Tosen!

Tosen- Well look who it is…my old friend.

Sajin- It's time we finished this.

Tosen- Yes it is….Hado #78!

Sajin- Damn…..fast as ever.

Tosen- Cry Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō.

Sajin- Hado #31! **Sending out the Kido blast he deflected Tosen's attack**.

Tosen- Is that all you got old friend.

Sajin- Bankai Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!

Tosen- So predictable….time for something new. **Bringing his hand to his face he donned a Hollow Mask**.

Sajin- Hollowfication…is that what you've come to now Tosen.

Tosen- Silence! It was a means to an end to obtain true justice! **Raising his blade he fired a cero at Sajin's Bankai.**

Sajin- Such futile attacks won't work.

Tosen- well then I better up the ante. **He holds his Zanpakuto upside then suddenly is engulfed in pitch black darkness.**

Sajin-…the hell is happeneing.

Tosen- I'll tell you…this is my Resurreccion Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo.

Sajin- My god…you've truly become too far gone.

Tosen- This power is incredible. I can finally see….holy shit you're ugly, Sajin.

Sajin-….look who's talking. **Raising his arm for a swing he brought down the strength and power of his Bankai against Tosen. Only to have the attack blocked**.

Tosen- So weak….my Reio you're so weak! Los Nueve Aspectos! **Creating green circles with his claws he caused loud sound waves with concussive power to bombard Sajin's Bankai and send them both flying.** __Such power I possess! I will bring justice to all!

Hisagi- Reap…..Kazeshini.

Tosen- Gugh! Nice hit my former Lieutenant.

Hisagi- Kaze kaminoikari! **Summoning his attack he brought forth a hoard of dangerous razor wind only for Tosen to dish it out and take the full force**.

Tosen- I was hoping you had more power.

Hisagi-….as you wish…..Bankai. **A blast of green reitsu unleashed from Hisagi causing a swirl of wind to surround him. With the wind clearing up Hisagi stood there with a black cloak similar to the Grim Reaper. The chain connecting his Shikai was no more and replaced with another double ended Scythe and 20 mini double ended Scythe blades surrounding him**. Kaze no akuma-shin( Demon God of the Wind)

Tosen- Impressive. You've obtained Bankai my old Lieutenant.

Hisagi- Silence your tongue lest I split it for you. Akuma-shin geiru! _**Raising his right arm he sent ten of the many scythes towards Tosen each of them spinning and emitting a sharp cutting wind surrounding him in a torrent of razor wind while the blades went in for gashes and slashes**_.

Tosen- Damn….that actually hurt. How about a couple of these. Los Nueve Aspectos.

Hisagi- Shit. Kaze akuma torento. **Summoning the other ten with his left hand he caused a blast of wind to shield him.**

Tosen- Good block.

Sajin- How about this! **Catching Tosen off guard he slashed at his head narrowly missing and hitting the right side of his chest.**

Tosen-…you bore me. La Mirada! **Firing the lime green ceros from his eyes he pierced Sajin in the chest and sent him to the ground.**

Hisagi- Damn you! Kaze akuma dansu! **Twirling both of his Scythe he created a demons made of wind that danced around Tosen and in the blink of an eye went in for the kill and started to rip him apart.**

Tosen- UGH!

Hisagi- Akuma-fū fundo sumaito! **Flying towards Tosen with the speed of the wind he unleashed a fury of attacks with his scythes and propelled Tosen into the sky into a Wind Demon God wielding a Scythe driving a tornado through Tosen's heart then raising his Scythe and bringing down 100 tornadoes at one single point obliterating Tosen's body leaving very little of his chest and head.**

Tosen- Damn…

Hisagi-…having those eyes…they've made you slow…..such a shame. Farewell Kaname Tosen.

Sajin-…..Hisagi….

Hisagi-! Captain Komamura. Save your strength.

Sajin- No time for that…I'm out for the rest of this battle. Damn that Tosen.

Iba- Are you ok Captain?

Sajin- I'll be fine .You two will have to give it your all to finish this battle.


	94. Chapter 94

Stark- You two aren't doing so well.

Love- Damn this guy is strong.

Rose- We have to finish this somehow.

Lillinet- We need to stop holding back.

Stark- all too true. Kick About Los Lobos. _**Placing his hand above her head she dispersed and smoke formed around him and revealed his Resurreccion**_.

Rose-….well fuck.

Stark- Raising his gun he fired at both of them sending them back and injuring them.

Love- Such power….he's definitely one of the strongest Espada.

 **Rushing him the Visords went to attack him on both sides. With great speed he blocked their attacks and blasted both of them in the torso sending them to the top of buildings** _ **.**_

Stark- This is such a drag but I have to put you guys d. The hell….. **looking behind him he witnessed a sword retreating into the shadows.**

Shunsui- You miss me?

Stark- Coming from the shadows again…such a dangerous power.

Shunsui- So I've been told. Seems like one of your guns does many bullets while the other does long streams of energy.

Stark- You're very observant Captain.

Shunsui- Guess I am. Let's get serious shall we. Bushogama!

Stark- Cero Metralleta!

Shunsui- Cancelling out my attack, extremely well done Espada.

Stark- Well let's see how you deal with these wolves.

Shunsui- Wolves?

 **Using his power Stark created 7 wolves launching them towards Shunsui. Blocking two of them he got caught by three all of them grabbing him and exploding. Leaving only 2 behind**.

Stark-Lilinette you ok?

Lillinette- Yeah I'm fine. Think we got him.

Stark- Something isn't right.

Shunsui- Yeah you missed.

Lillinette- I'm finishing this. Launching the last two wolves at Shunsui .

Shunsui- Hado#78! **Sending out the Kido blade he demolished the last two wolves.**

Stark- Lillinette….Lillinette… Damn you! Cero Metralleta! **Using Sonido he appeared right in front of Shunsui and let out a powerful and bright Cero.**

Shunsui-…..Kageoni. **Disappearing he went into the shadow cast by the attack on Stark's face. And Leapt out to cut the Espada down**. Irooni Gray!

Stark- Holy Hell!

Shunsui-….narrowly missed.

Stark-….That attacked should've been stronger.

Shunsui-…it's your turn call out a color and hit me.

Stark- Fine. Colmillo! **Activating his spiritual energy blades he dashed towards Shunshi and called out a color**. Pink!

Shunsui- Nice one. Blue!

Stark- Let's try this one. White!

Shunsui- Aiming for a color that could hurt us both….nice job. But I'm ending this. **Throwing off his Captain Hyori and Pink Kimono he dashed forward and landed the finishing blow**. Black! **Aiming for the Hollow hole he brought the Espada down.**

Stark-…guess that's it…..thanks for the entertainment.

Grigorio- Looks like we're the last two Espada aye Jellal.

Jellal- Looks like it.

Itachi- Guess I'm your opponent.

Grigorio- Well then let's have some fun


	95. Chapter 95

Itachi- So you're the Positive Espada…..so is there a negative number of Espada?

Grigorio- No Jellal is the last.

Itachi-….wait a second…..if you're the Positive Espada and he's the Negative Espada….then there must be a Zero Espada.

Grigorio- Yep he's in Hueco Mundo. We were supposed to help them out, but we came here when we saw that theEspada were dropping like flies we had to come help.

Itachi-…enough talk. Let's get this over with Espada.

Grigorio- As you wish….what is your name?

Itachi- I am Itachi Uchiha Captain of the 9th Division prepare to die.

Grigorio- Ha! Rotación cero! **Raising his hand he launched a red Cero in the form of a disc and aimed to decapitate Itachi.**

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu! **Launching flames from his mouth he countered the attack** _ **.**_

Grigori- Impressive Itachi, those flames were pretty powerful.

Itachi- Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!

Grigorio- Damn….i can't….breathe….Cero!

 **Blasting a Cero he escaped the torrent of water**.

Grigorio- Nicely done.

Itachi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Grigorio- Rotación cero! **Raising both hands he launched several attacks aiming at the 20 clones hitting several.**

Itachi- He's fast….. **Launching the remaining 12 clones at the Espada he destroyed them causing a gargantuan explosion** _ **.**_

Grigorio- …Damn impressive. Too bad you must die now. Strike Serpiente Emperador. **Rasing his Zanpakuto it shattered and red reitsu enveloped him. He appeared with a golden cloak and snake head gauntlets and fangs in his mouth and a golden Snake Staff in his hand.**

Itachi-….such intense ….Raava!

Grigorio- That won't save you. Anaconda encanto! **Throwing his staff in the air he extended both hands forward and released an astral Anaconda that launched forward and exploded**.

Itachi- Surfing Shark! **Summoning a hoard of sharks he shielded himself from the attack.**

Grigorio- Looks like someone is on the defensive. Cobra targeta! **Summoning his staff he twirled it in front of him and summoned 100 cobras to bind and strike Itachi.**

Itachi- Whirling Whale! **Summoning a giant whale** **he brought it down to block the attack**.

Grigorio- Think fast. Using Sonido he got behind Itachi and impaled him with his staff.

Itachi-…..damn he's fast too. …Sharingan.

Grigorio-… _the hell…his eyes_ ….

Itachi- Raging Leviathan!

 **Suddenly the clouds began to darken and a storm was brought forth a terrible beast in the sky made of water. A Leviathan made of water rained down on Grigorio sending him from the sky to the ground.**

Grigorio- Nice attack.

 **Before he could recover Itachi was upon him and suddenly his blade turned from water to solid stone**.

Itachi- Ravaging Badger! **Slamming the blade into the ground he summoned badgers made of stone and sent them forth to shred the Espada.**

Grigorio- Son of a bitch! **Raising his staff he launched several Ceros at the badges**. What kind of Zanpakuto can use multiple elements.

Itachi- Mine can. Graveling Bear! **Summonging a great bear of stone he sent it forth to attack Grigorio in a savage hand to hand combat bout.**

Grigorio- HOLY SHIT IT'S A BEAR!….I'm going to die if I don't do something. Basilisco Alboroto! **Summoning a Basilisk he sent it forth and destroyed the bear and took a bite out of Itachi.**

Itachi-…damn it….Time to blow him away. Kanakirigoe no kōmori. **Summoning bats of wind he sent them out and caused them to explode in razor barrage and cut the Espada to ribbons**.

Grigorio-….I will not lose.

Itachi- Soaringuīguru. **Bringing forth an eagle of wind it grabbed Grigorio and sent him into the sky and flapped its wings furiously it brought forth wind blades and destroyed the Espada** _ **.**_

Grigorio- I'm glad to have fought you Itachi Uchiha. Damn glad.

Itachi-….damn. That was quite a battle.

Jellal- Great…..now I'm the only one left.

Erza- You fall today!


	96. Chapter 96

Erza- I can't believe you're working for Aizen

Jellal-Why not….he's shown what true power is like and how I can one day be something great.

Erza-…..Since when were you ever power hungry….

Aizen-…. _hmm… she could be problematic…..I brainwashed him for a reason_. I may have to end her myself.

Shinji- Not so fast Sosuke. I'm your opponent for today.

Aizen- Long time no see…..Captain Hirako.

Shinji- Yes it has been….what….a century?

Aizen- Far too long.

Shinji- Then let's do this.

Erza- I guess I have no choice. Shield Titania.

Jellal- Well well…the Adamantine Armor. Let's see how it deals with a Celestial Cero. **Raising his hand he fired a white Cero at Erza only to have her block it.**

Erza- Thought you could do better than that.

 **Dashing towards each other they came to blows and began a horrible thrash seeking to end one another in the bloodiest way. Soon they began causing earthquakes and explosions from all the power they were releasing.**

Erza- Adamantine Ray!

Jellal- Holy Crap….that actually hurt. Such a strong attack you have there. Guess I should stop toying around. Vuela Arcángel. **His Zanpakuto exploded in a bright white light and revealed a broad sword and new white clothes. On his back grew 8 White wings each with the brilliance of 10,000 suns and his eyes were alaze with blue flames.**

Erza- Incredible. Such power you've obtained Jellal.

Jellal- Are you ready to throw down Erza?

Erza- Let's see what you're made of….Espada.

Jellal- Grand Chariot! **Raining down seven light blast of destruction he obliterated half the town**.

Erza- If not for my armor….I'd be dead night about now.

Jellal- Come now…give me something more. Uriel gemido. **Opening his mouth he released a powerful cry sending out sound waves and blasting Erza backwards.**

Erza- Good lord….that sound

Jellal- Such a pity. Brillo de Lucifer! **All eight of his wings come to close themselves around Jellal and radiate a brilliant beam of light at Erza**.

Erza- Adamantine Ray! _Damn…that was a close one. If I hadn't offset it….this battle could've been over_.

Jellal- De marzo de Michael! **Gripping his blade he dashed towards Erza and slashed her seven times cracking her armor.**

Erza- Hado….#33!

Jellal- That was sad.. Juicio de Azrael. **Swinging his Zanpakuto he released a powerful slash of energy that nearly destroyed Erza.**

Erza-….damn…I guess this is it…

Jellal- Goodbye Erza. Juicio de Azrael!

Erza-….damn… **the energy wave almost hit Erza but right before she made contact she muttered a phrase** _ **.**_ Clash Titania. **An explosion erupted and deflected the attack and when the smoke cleared Erza stood there in black armor with wings**. The Black Wing Armor…..it's been a while since I've had to use this.

Yamamoto-….Bankai?

Itachi- No…that's her Shikai's third form.

Aizen- Interesting three Shikai forms.

Erza- It's time for you to die Jellal.


	97. Chapter 97

Jellal- What's this…..more power! YES LET'S BATTLE THEN!

Erza- Moon Bomb! **Swinging her blade she sent a Crescent wave towards Jellal gashing his gut** _ **.**_

Jellal- Now that's what I'm talking about.

Erza- Lunar Wave! **Holding her blade horizontal she release 10 crescent waves six hitting her target**.

Jellal- Damn…you're getting better. Meteor!

Erza-Shit! **Trying to dodge she gets hit 23 times and thrown through 4 buldings** _ **.**_

Jellal- This was fun while it lasted. Ira de Arcángel Sema! **Making his famous pose he summoned energy in the sky.**

Erza-….what's that sound?

Jellal- The angels of Heaven singing once more! This is your final day Erza Scarlett! **The meteor came down at 8x the speed of sound straight towards Erza.**

Erza- Eclipse! **Drawing all her energy she focused it into a single shot of power**. Let's see how this goes!

 **The two attacks clash and send out a pulsating wave causing everyone around to get blasted away**.

Erza-….Goodbye Jellal.

Jellal-…see you around. Bleeding from the mouth he started to get weak.

Erza- Moon Flash **! Giving a final attack she sent Jellal to the ground where he closed his eyes**.

Jellal- Erza…..my friend…..thank you for freeing me once more.

Erza- You're welcome….I'm so sorry. **With tears in her eyes she collapsed due to exhaustion.**

Aizen- Guess all the Espada have fallen.

Shinji- Looks like it's your turn to die. **Attacking Aizen he went for an uppercut thrust of his blade**.

Aizen- Nice try. You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me.

Shinji- You shouldn't be so cocky. **Swinging his blade he cut Aizen's shoulder**.

Aizen-…how the hell did…

Shinji- Confused…you should be. **Launching another attack he cut Aizen 4 more times**.

Aizen-…this is impossible. **Suddenly from the shadows he was struck on the neck by a hand**.

Itachi- Room for one more?

Shinji- Sure.

Aizen- The hell is going on around here?

Shinji- That's right…you don't know my Zanpakuto ability. Collapse Sakanade. It's… **before he could say anything Itachi had his hand on his mouth**

Itachi-….shut the hell up. Don't tell him your ability we'll lose the element of surprise.

Aizen- Fine I'll kill you both. **Trying to move forward his body staggered**. The hell is this?

Itachi-…your defeat. Kicking him in the jaw he sent him flying.

Aizen-…I can't move properly.

Shinji- Too bad. Everyone! Rush him!

 **Suddenly Shunsui, Omeada, Momo, Kai, Love, Rose, Rangiku, Hisagi, Lisa, and Kira launched various attacks. Aizen couldn't defend himself and was bombarded and sent flying down. Shunsui was about to decapitate him when he was deflected by Aizen**.

Aizen- About time I regain function of my body. What was that?

Itachi- A technique developed by the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade. The Body Pathway Derangement.

Aizen- So all my motor skills are basically screwed up for a while. Impressive this Tsunade is. You say she's 5th in this line of Hokage…was she the greatest?

Itachi- Only in the medical arts, her grandfather the 1st Hokage…..was a monster of a warrior as was his brother the 2nd and her mentor the 3rd. The 4th was the fastest man alive.

Aizen- They sound like they would be worthy opponents for a superior being as myself. Of course they'd all have to join forces.

Itachi- They'd curb stomp your ass. Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu!

Aizen- Bakudo #81

Shunsui- Kageoni!

Aizen- Damn! Nice try Shunsui! Hado #90! **Shunsui fell unconscious after the attack**.

Rangiku- Asshu neko dansu!

Aizen- Close but not quite! **Slashing he took her down**

Itachi- This isn't good.


	98. Chapter 98

**Back in Hueco Mundo Ichigo made his way to The 4** **th** **Espada in hopes of rescuing his beloved friend Orihime**.

Ichigo- You have Orihime…..let her go.

Ulquiorra- You'll have to fight me for her….I want to see what you're made of Kurosaki.

Ichigo- Fine…Getsuga Tenshou!

Ulquiorra- Damn…he's gotten stronger.

Ishida- Orihime!

Orihime- Ishida! You're alright.

Ichigo- Ishida…protect her with your life

Ishida- I will.

Ulquiorra- Enough talk and show me your Hollowfication.

Ichigo- Alright here we go! **Donning his Hollow mask he attacked Ulquiorra bloodlusted.**

Ulquiorra-Shit…such power…. Let's see you deal with a Cero.

Ichigo-….is that all you can muster?

Ulquiorra- Time to take this battle elsewhere.

 **Flying higher and higher they reached the canopy of Los Noches and broke through. The sky above was dark and hollow**.

Ulquiorra- There are two rules in Los Noches. One a Gran Rey Cero must never be used and the top 4 Espada are not to release their Resurreccions as the raw power would destroy and disrupt everything down there.

Ichigo- Oh well I don't care about all that.

Ulquiorra- Enclose Murciélago. **Black reitsu surrounded where Ulquiorra was standing and shook the platform and sent chills down Ichigo's spine**.

Ichigo-oh shit.

Ulquiorra- Luz de la Luna. **Launching his javelins he aimed to trap and skew Ichigo**.

Ichigo- Not gonna work. Getsuga Cero.

Ulquiorra- Impressive combining both attacks into a single one. Incredible.

Ichigo- damn….nothing is working

Ulquiorra- It's because you're only human.

 **Soon Ichigo found himself being thrown around like a rag doll. Attack after attack he was hit, cut, blasted and stomped on. Ulquiorra unleashed a terrible thrashing upon the poor Substittute Shinigami and embarrassed him.**

Ulquiorra- Such a shame…you keep ahold of that sword even though you have no chance in winning. Cero Oscuras. **Blasting a black Cero he blew away Ichigo's Hollow mask and sent him into a pillar**.

Orihime- Ishida….we have to go up there…please.

Ishida-…fine Let's go.

Ulquiorra- A human…thinking he could compete with an Espada. Drop your blade.

Ichigo-….never.

Ulquiorra-…you think you're powerful, let me show you true power. Segunda Etapa.

Ichigo-…what is this…but you already….

Ulquiorra- Of all the Espada I am the only one to have a second release form.

Ichigo-….such power….it's incredible.

Ulquiorra- This is the face of despair. Now farewell human. Cero Oscuras.

 **Hitting Ichigo he sent him flying and caused major bruising and gashes. Then then was beaten repeatedly with punches and kicks and strangled by his Latigo** _ **.**_

Orihime- Ichigo!

Ishida- The hell is that…Ulquiorra…..such power….

Ulquiorra-…you're just in time woman….to see him die. Putting his fingers on Ichigo's chest he blew a hole in it and threw him to the ground.

Orihime- NNNOOOO! **Using her powers she caught him and rushed to his aid**.

Ulquiorra-….where do you think you're going?

Ishida-…I'm now your opponent leave her be. Heilig Pfeil!

Ulquiorra- Pittiful…more human attacks.

Orihime- Ichigo!... _I have to heal you…you have to help us. This is all my fault….I shouldn't have come to this place. Ichigo wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me. Why did I have to go here…..why am I not strong enough to fight….Ichigo…..SAVE US!_

Ishida- Damn…nothing is working.

Ulquiorra- Do you really think you can hurt me? **Grabbing his hand he broke his wrist and threw him into a wall.** Goodbye..Quincy….what the?

 **Suddenly an explosion of reitsu was spiraling up into the atmosphere. Orihime looked behind her to witness the horror that was Ichigo in a Hollow Form** _ **.**_


	99. Chapter 99

Ulquiorra- What is this….you've hollowfied?

Ichigo- RRRRAAAWWWWRRR!

Ulquiorra- So you're just a beast. Luz de la Luna. **Launching several attacks they were all intercepted by the hollowfied Ichigo.** Impossible. Lanza del Relámpago. Stand still you human bastard _ **.**_ **Launching the attack he threw it at Ichigo only to have him catch it and use Sonido and impale Ulquiorra with his own attack.**

Ishida- Such brutality.

Ichigo- **Raising his hand he summoned Tensa Zangetsu to him**. **Launching forward he slashed Ulquiorra and impaled him in the side. Grabbing him by the neck he held him up and released a Cero from his horns and blasted Ulquiorra away.**

Ulquiorra- Damn….glad I managed to offset that attack. Gaugw

Ichigo- **Holding him once again he prepared to finish him off**.

Ulquiorra-….well go on…finish me like a hollow would.

Ishida- Stop! You're not a Hollow….you're a Shinigami, you're Ichigo Kurosaki…Remember who you are Ichigo!

Ichigo-… _have to regain…control…._ UUUUGGGHHHH! **throwing Ulquiorra to the side he broke free of the control of the Hollow.**

Ulquiorra- I see….you cast away all that power…why?

Ichigo- It wasn't me. Your arms and legs are gone…..take mine away and then we can battle on equal terms.

Ulquiorra-….no. **Regenerating he restored his body to its full capacity**. You can go all of you. You won fair and square Ichigo. Farewell….maybe we can fight again someday.

Ichigo- Fine….let's go guys.

Yammy- So Ulquiorra destroyed the roof on this bitch...damn shame.

Byakuya- Great one last Arrancar.

Zaraki- This should be fun.

Renji- Fun….you do realize he's the 10th Espada…right….

Zaraki- 10th….you've got to be kidding me. How the hell is 10 the last one to be alive.

Ichigo- Hey guys…what's going on?

Byakuya- we're about to deal with this Espada.

Unohana- Ichigo….we must be going.

Ichigo-? We?

Unohana- Yes to the battle with Aizen. Everyone else will stay behind and clean up.

Ichigo-….how do we get back?

Mayuri- With the Garganta of course.

Ichigo- Oh….you know you're a lot like Urahara.

Mayuri-….I'll dissect you if you ever say such a thing again.

Unohana- Enough talking let's go.

Mayuri- I wasn't finished with him.

Unohana- I said….we're going.

Mayuri-…whatever leave.

Unohana- Let's get moving Ichigo.

Ichigo-….yes ma'am. So who's coming with?

Orihime- You're on your own.

Ichigo-….damn.

Yammy- STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ME!

Inuyasha- Shut the hell up. **Punching him Yammy was sent flying.**

Yammy- You're making me mad.

Inuyasha- well boo hoo you big baby.

Yammy- SHUT UP! **Releasing a Cero he aimed at Inuyasha's head only for him to catch it and crush it with his hands.**


	100. Chapter 100

Inuyasha- so I guess I'm stuck with the runt of the Espada.

Yammy- Runt?! I'm bigger than them all.

Inuyasha- Yeah might want to cut out on all those sweets.

Yammy- You'll pay for that you wolf haired freak.

Renji-…oh shit.

Rukia-…he's in for it now.

Isane- We should probably run.

Zaraki- Run for what?! I wanna see the bloodshed.

Byakuya-we should probably still back up a little.

Mayuri- This will be good for my research.

Inuyasha-…I'm not a wolf…I'm a Dog Yoaki! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Slashing at Yammy he blew another hole in his torso.**

Yammy-UUUUGGGHHH!

Inuyasha- Stop screaming like a bitch and fight like a man!

Yammy- Bala blast! **Launching several balas he created a storm and sent it upon Inuyasha**.

Inyuasha-….wow…that did absolutely nothing.

Yammy-…Be enraged Ira. **Releasing his Resurreccion he grew to an enormous size and smiled**.

Inuyasha-….damn you're big for the 10th Espada.

Yammy- Ha! I'm not the 10th Espada. I'm the Cero Espada. The Espada go from cero! **Launching a cero in the form of a dinosaur he brought it down upon Inuyasha** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- That kinda stung. Protect…Tetsusaiga.

Yammy-…that looks like a fang.

Inuyahsha- Yeah…it's my fang. Wind Strike! **Blasting him he wounded the Espada only to anger him further and increase his size.**

Yammy- that tickled. **He further grew and unleashed tremendous amounts of Ceros**.

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!...the hell it did nothing.

Yammy- Ha ha ha ha!

Inuyasha- You said…negative earlier. So where is the Positive and Negative Espada?

Yammy- With Aizen battling the rest of your army.

Inuyasha-…damn….two more stronger than him. Better hurry up and go help.

 **Inuyasha began throwing every slash and blast at the Espada who continued to grow and grow. Nothing he did seemed to slow him down** _ **.**_

Yammy- Thank you…I can finally reach my Rage Form!

Inuyasha- Shit!

Yammy- Goodbye Shinigami Yokai!

Inuyasha-…Wind Scar! **Blasting with full power he aimed front and center and did no damage** _ **.**_

Zaraki-…that's his ace in the hole…might get to see his Bankai.

Byakuya-…that will be a sight to see actually.

Renji- Hell yeah gonna be awesome.

Yammy- Rage Jurásico!

Byakuya- We need to move now!

Isane- My god…such power!

Ishida- Orihime! Take my hand.

Chad- Damn! Such raw energy.

Inuyasha-…chill out

Zaraki/Byakuya/Renji/Rukia, Isane, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Nemu, Mayuri- !

Inuyasha-…! **Tetsusaiga began to pulsate**. I understand Tetsusaiga. BACKLASH WAVE! **Unleashing the Ultimate Technique of the Tetsusaiga he sent a Cyclone infused with a Wind Scar straight at the cero and swallowed it and reflected the attack back at Yammy 1000 fold and engulfed him in his own power and destruction. When the dust cleared nothing but a couple of pieces were left of the Cero Espada.**

Renji-…wait…what was that?

Inuyasha- The ultimate technique of Tetsusaiga. Throws the energy of the opponent back at them 1000 fold infused in a cyclone and a Wind Scar.

Byakuya-…with such a technique….a Kido Spell is not a wise choice of attack against him….damn now I want to see his Bankai even more.

Zaraki- Hey now that you're done with him lets fight!

Inuyasha-…..fine just a small sparing match.


	101. Chapter 101

Ichigo- so what's the plan when we get there? Also what's Aizen's Shikai?

Unohana- Complete Hypnosis.

Ichigo- Damn…just fought me barehanded and with a sealed Zanpakuto.

Unohana- I see…you truly will be our last hope. By the way, I should run in the front to make the road more stable and you can heal.

Ichigo- I'm fine actually.

Unohana- Ichigo…..I will run in the front **. Giving him her cold stare she sent fear down his spine**

Ichigo- Ok you can lead.

Aizen- So who wants to be the first to get cut down?

Kira- Raise your head Wabisuke!

Aizen-…I'm not an idiot, I'm not even going to let you touch me.

Kira- Coward!

Aizen- Silence, Hado #4. **Blasting a hole in Kira's side he sent him spiraling down to the ground.**

Omeada- Faibu kessei u~ēbu!

Aizen-…damn…that stung a bit.

 **The two exchanged attacks only for Omeada to be blasted and slashed. Soon Lisa, Love, Kai, and Rose leapt into the fray**.

Kai- Howaito shotto! **Firing a beam of light he narrowly missed Aizen who smirked**.

Aizen- extremely powerful for a 3rd Seat.

Kai- Thanks for the compliment. **With great swiftness he aimed to puncture the lungs of Aizen only to be slapped down.**

Momo- I won't let you hurt anyone else Captain Aizen.

Aizen- Hado #67! **Using Shunpo he went up and placed his hand on her stomach and released the attack.**

Love/Rose- This is for experimenting on us!

Aizen- Hado #90! **Using the high level Kido he managed to get both of them in one blow**.

Liza- Hado #33! **Channeling the Kido spell in her Shikai she empowered her swings and attacks while blasting Aizen simultaneously but to no avail** _ **.**_

Aizen- That was clever. But not Clever enough. **With a single strike he cut her down**.

Itachi- Raging Leviathan!

Aizen-Hado #92 Thunder Arrow! **Launching a giant arrow of lightning he destroyed the Leviatan**.

Itachi- Damn.

Aizen- I've always been interested in your ocular powers. How do they work?

Itachi- Not telling, you can figure it out yourself.

Aizen- You know I wished you hadn't fought the Positive Espada….you're tired. **Grabbing Itachi by the neck he went to squeeze the life out of him.**

Itachi- Gaugh.

Aizen- How pitiful…are you actually crying…HA!

Itachi- ha ha ha .

Aizen- What's so funny?...wait…that's not water….that's blood.

Itachi-TSUKUYOMI!

 **Suddenly Aizen was back in the Uchiha Clan headquarters the night of the massacre experiencing all the deaths first hand feeling every blow and laceration. Then he was transported to the cross Kakakshi was on and was blasted with Fire Jutsu for 3 weeks straight for every minute and every second** _ **.**_

Aizen- AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Released from the Genjutsu he staggered a bit.

Itachi- You really are powerful…damn…I'm low on energy…can barely see….

Aizen-Farewell Itachi. Hado #88! **The spell made a beeline for Itachi who would barely move and had no power to dodge it.**

Itachi-…oh well…Amaterasu. **Unleashing the black flames he managed to destroy the spell. Ding so used the remainder of his energy and he collapsed**.

Shinji- AIZEN!

Aizen- Go screw yourself. **Taking his fist he slammed him into a building and thrashed him about**.

Yamamoto- Guess I'm your opponent now. Turn All in Creation to Smoldering Ash! Ryujinn Jakka! Ennetsu Jigoku!

Aizen-…all according to plan.

 **Suddenly all the flames were gone and Yamamoto confused**.

Wonderwiess- AAWWWRRR

Aizen- I created him in order to cancel out your powers.

Wonderwiess-AWWRRR! **Transforming he released his Resurreccion and stared down the Captain Commander.**

Yamamoto- I see. Well then….fuck it. **With incredible speed he jammed both his fist into the Arrancar's stomach.**

Wonderweiss-Ugh!

Yamamoto- Stop whining and take it like a man! **He then proceeded to beat the crap out of Wonderweiss with his fist and feet alone.**

Aizen- I expect nothing less from you.

Wonderweiss- RAWWR! Cero!

Yamamoto- Damn. **He backhanded the Cero and sent it afa** _ **r**_. I'm done with this. **Grabbing both of Wonderweiss' arms he ripped them off and beat him to near death with them and then launched a level 88 Kido spell and obliterated him.**

Aizen- Oh well.

Yamamoto- You're next.

Aizen-…aren't you forgetting the flames of yours?

Yamamoto-! Holy Reio! **Tacking the flames full frontal he managed to take the brute force of the blast and save everyone in the area**.

Aizen-….wow look at you….so pitiful looking…..let go of my leg.

Yamamoto- Hado #96! **Activating the Kido he sent a skyscraper of flames into the air. Only to miss Aizen by a hair.** Damn **he soon passed out.**

Aizen- such a pity. ?!

Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou!

Aizen-…nice try. Glad you managed to join the party Ichigo. You're quite the specimen being a hybrid of a Shinigami and a .

Isshin- Shut up Aizen, you talk too much.


	102. Chapter 102

Isshin- If you don't mind I'm going to have a conversation with my son.

 **Vanishing they went to a hidden location and had a conversation**.

Ichigo-…so you're a Shinigami... that's what he meant by hybrid. Guess it's probably why I have such a knack for this Shinigami stuff.

Isshin- yes I guess you could say that.

Ichigo- Well let's talk about this later I'm sure you've had your reasons for keeping this secret.

Isshin- Good…now stay out of the way.

Ichigo- I will for now.

Isshin- Good.. Later

Aizen- So you've returned.

Isshin- Well let's danced.

Aizen- Thought you never asked.

 _ **In**_ **a flash they began a high speed battle of swordplay and hand to hand combat. Aizen was soon put on the defensive. After a couple of minutes the two began to get even more heated in battle** _ **.**_

Aizen- Damn…. I'm actually getting tired.

Isshin- Really now.

Aizen- Yes I've reached my limit….as a Shinigami at least. It's why I'm so interested in the Hyogoku. To surpass the limits of Shinigami and eventually become God. Kisuke Urahara had no idea what his creation could truly do. Soon I will become stronger and the entire Soul Society will kneel at my feet and worship me as their new deity. **While gloating about his plans he was pierced in the shoulder by a red stream of energy.**

Urahara- You talk too much.

Aizen- Well look who it is. Nice of you to finally join us Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara- Enough, I don't want to hear anymore from you . Bakudo 61, 63, 79, 99 pt1. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired . Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō.

Ichigo-you…you killed him.

Urahara- Oh please he's not dead. Had it been anyone else they'd probably be dead or gravely injured. He's got the damn Hyogoku so that's most definitely alive.

Aizen- Right you are. **Coming out of the smoke he appeared in a new form. All white and head in masked garmet.**

Ichigo-!

Isshin- Damn now he's gonna be even harder to kill.

Urahara- No one ever said it was going to be easy.

Aizen- So who's the first to go down?

 **Rushing him both Urahara and Isshin displayed incredible swordplay and formidable martial arts. Using everything at their disposal they aimed to finish Aizen once and for all** _ **.**_

Urahara- Nake Benihime!

Aizen- futile efforts….what's this?

Isshin- Got you now. **Combining an attack with Urahara they both and chains on Aizen and had him bound.**

Aizen- Do you really think that this is..

Yoruichi- Shut up already! **Coming in from the sky the Goddess of Flash unleashed a plethora of punches pounding Aizen into the ground**.

Aizen- You're not as strong as you are fast.

Yoruichi- I've gotten plenty of strength you ass!

Urahara- Kamisori Benihime! **Aiming for his head he narrowly missed Aizen only for Yoruichi to catch him off guard.**

Yoruichi- Let's see how you defend against this. **Uppercut to the jaw she sent him into the sky she unleased 100 punches and kicks and sent him flying in various directions and catching him with said punches and kicks. Finally she aimed a strong enough jab to his throat and threw him into a skyscraper**.

Aizen- You are just wasting your time and energy. There is no way for you to win, I am everything, the absolute, I am GOD!

Isshin- Getsuga

Aizen- Again with this attack Ichigo? **Looking behind him he was shocked to find Isshin instead.**

Isshin- Tenshou! Launching the attack he caused an enormous shockwave.

Ichigo-Holy hell…. _I can't even do that with my Bankai. Guess my old man really is a powerful Shinigami._

Aizen- Such a pity. You should have done that earlier.

Urahara-Shibari Benihime! **Catching Aizen in a net like attack he tighten it and prepared for a finish**. Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi. **Igniting the net with spheres he caused a fiery geyser to erupted and engulf Aizen.**

Aizen- Impressive, you have lots of power and intelligence at your disposal. I could use a man like you on my side. What say you?

Urahara- Kiss my ass and go fuck yourself.

Aizen- Very well then.

Isshin- Getsuga Tenshou!

Urahara- Keshi sarimasu Benihime! **Creating a circle in front of him he unleashed a beam of great and terrible power towards Aizen.**

Yoruichi- Raijin no ken! **Summoning a blast of Lightning in the form of a fist she slammed in down hard and aimed at Aizen.**

Aizen- This won't work. I'm a transcended being your attacks will only incur my wrath. You should not be doing this to your soon to be new God.

 **The three attacks merged and made a direct hit on Aizen but to no avail.**


	103. Chapter 103

Gin- My my what a powerful force. There's not much left of the city is there Ichigo?

Ichigo- So are we supposed to fight now or what?

Gin- if you want to that is. Bankai Kamishini no Yari. **Suddenly the surrounding area was cut in an instant.**

Ichigo-…such speed.

Gin- Speed you say? Why yes my Zanpakuto is fast. Most people would think it's the longest but it's not. The speed is its greatest power.

Ichigo- _Damn….when the hell did he retract it?! I didn't even notice_.

Gin- You seem like you're frightened. You should be Ichigo, your killer instinct is failing you. Go home.

Ichigo-….what?

Gin- I said go home, you have no business here. If you face Captain Aizen like you are now…you will fail. Good day.

Ichigo- Hey come back.

Gin- I said good day.

Ichigo- ! Dad! Urahara! Yoruichi! **Running to them he saw all on the ground collapsed and injured.**

Isshin- Damn…that hurt.

Gin- You've been cut.

Aizen-It doesn't matter I'm morphing into a more powerful form. Soon it will be revealed.

 **Opening a doorway into the Dangai they both walked in on their way to Katakura Town. Seeing the doorway close Isshin grabbed Ichigo and hauled ass into the Dangai. Arriving a little time after Gin and Aizen they witnessed that the Dangai was empty**.

Isshin- Damn he destroyed the Kotosu….we might be able to use that to our advantage.

Ichigo- How so?

Isshin- Time moves faster here than in the real world. 1 hour out there is 2000 hours in here. You must enter Jinzen and communicate with Zangetsu and have him teach you The Final Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo-…Final…..sounds dangerous and powerful.

Isshin- It is…now hurry up and concentrate. We don't have time.

Ichigo- Right **. Entering his inner world he found the place under water**.

Hooded man- So you've come for a visit.

Ichigo- Who the hell are you and why are you here?! Where's Old Man Zangetsu.

 _ **Hooded Man- Around.**_ **Removing his hood he revealed the face of a young adult man with black hair**.

Ichigo-! Enough of this **rushing he attacked the man only to be blocked by the Tensa Zangetsu in his hands.**

 _ **Hooded man- Surprised?**_

Ichigo- Wait you're Zangetsu?

 _ **Hooded man- no….what's the name of your Bankai?**_

Ichigo-…so you're …..him

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- Yes I'm Tensa Zangetsu**_.

Ichigo- Well I didn't come for a fight.

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu-….then why the hell did you attack me?**_

Ichigo- I didn't know who you were, and I need your help in learning something.

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- Absolutely not! I'm not teaching you The Final Getsuga Tenshou**_.

Ichigo- You can hear outside?

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- Yes you fool, if I couldn't I wouldn't be good at my job of protecting you. I'm not teaching you that technique because it goes against what I want. And I want to protect you. I don't care about what you want to protect since because of it this whole world is now under water! It's not a lost city like Atlantis but a world of decay like a water grave in Davy Jones' Locker**_.

Ichigo- I'm sorry but I don't know

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- Enough! No more of your excuses. It is time to remove your despair**_. **Reaching into Ichigo's chest and ripped out a white essence.**

Ichigo- The hell is that?!

 _ **Hichigo- Long time no see Ichigo**_.

Ichigo- damn you! I thought you were destroyed.

 _ **Hichigo- Bitch please I'll never die so long as you're alive I will live**_.

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- I'm surprised you don't recognize him. After all this is the form you took when you fought Ulquiorra the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Espada**_.

Ichigo-….I see….. so is the part where we fight you hollow bastard?!

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu- He's not your opponent, we both are**_. **Merging the two became one unified being of great power and stared down Ichigo.**

Ichigo- Well let's dance.

 _Hichi Tensa Zangetsu- You've have no idea what kind of trouble you are in_.


	104. Chapter 104

Gin- So we've around at Katakura Town at last

Aizen- Yes we have…..looks like we have company….

Rangiku- Gin!

Gin- I'll deal with her. **Using Shunpo he was at her side in an instant and took her to the top of a building.** Listen….. I know this may seem bad, but you have to trust me.

Rangiku-…what?ugh! **she fell unconscious there on the spot**.

Gin- I'm sorry….I love you Rangiku.

Aizen- Well that was brief.

Karin- Who the hell are you?

Aizen- Your new god little mortal.

Karin- You're no god of mine. Raising her fist she prepared to fight.

Aizen- Foolish girl. Hado #4 Byakurai. **Firing the spell it went straight through her heart killing Karin instantly**. Well that was fun.

Gin- No it wasn't….I'm sorry Aizen but this is as far as you go. **Activating Bankai he hit Aizen in the center of his chest.** Korose, Kamishini no Yari.

Aizen- The hell is this.

Gin- My Bankai's special ability. It's a poison that kills you from the inside out. Farewell Aizen, Rangiku didn't deserve what your people did to her and neither did that little girl. This is my revenge. **Grabbing the Hyogoku he took it and prepared to leave and return it to Urahara.**

Aizen- I'm sorry to hear that….. but you're assuming you can just take the Hyogoku that easily? **Suddenly he began to transform into a new form with wings and blasted Gin in the gut.**

Gin- Bastard…..

Aizen-…..so you're back.

Rangiku- I'm not going to let you win.

Ichigo- He won't

Aizen-! The hell did he come from?

Rangiku- Ichigo!... _wait..who is that on his shoulder?...it can't be!_

Ichigo-Hey Rangiku….watch my dad for me.

Rangiku-Dad!

Ichigo- The hell…KARIN!

Aizen- Friend of yours?

Ichigo- She's my little sister!

Aizen- I think you mean was.

Ichigo- Aizen…we're fighting over there in the mountains.

Aizen- Listen Ichigo I am a god now you don't order. **Suddenly his face was covered by Ichigo's hand and he was thrusted out of the city into the mountains and thrown to the ground with great force and created a crater 300ft wide and 400ft deep.**

Ichigo-…did I stutter?! I said we're fighting here!

Aizen-….someone's grown some balls.

Ichigo- shut up and pick up your blade….we fight to the death. You killed my sister so you death will be slow and painful.

Rangiku-….Captain Shiba.

Isshin-…oh hey there….it's been a while my Lieutenant. Say…where's Toshiro?

Rangiku- I'm sorry…he died in battle with one of the Espada.

Isshin-! Damn….he was a good kid…..and I know he made a damn excellent Captain.

Rangiku-He was excellent….

Isshin- You'll do well Rangiku…keep the 10th Division Strong.

Rangiku-Um I'm sorry to tell you this Captain…but Aizen killed your daughter.

Isshin- WHAT!

Rangiku- Yes I'm so sorry. The one who bore the name Karin.

Isshin- That rat bastard he killed my baby girl! I'm going to destroy him. Ugh!

Rangiku- You're too weak and wounded. Don't worry Ichigo will defeat him.

Isshin- I hope you're right. Ugh damn. **Losing consciousness he closed his eyes from pain and exaughstion.**

Aizen- You're doing well Ichigo but you're still going to die I am transcendant! I am… **flying back and covering his mouth in pain he felt blood trickle out past his hand.**

Ichigo- A damn chatter box that's what! You killed an innocent little girl just because you think you're all high and mighty! What threat did she pose to you huh? **He threw his Zanpakuto to the ground and began to pummel Aizen with this right fist and strangle him with his left till blood was coming out of the eye sockets of Aizen.**

Aizen- AAAGGGGHHHH! **With fury he transformed one more and gained new wigs and power and broke loose from Ichigo's hold**. Fragor!

Ichigo-….that actually stung.

Aizen- I can't lose to you.

Ichigo- I'm sorry to tell you this but it's over….it's time for the Final Getsuga Tenshou. **Suddenly his hair grew to his back and changed to the color black. Black Reitsu emmited from him and bandaged surrounded his torso and covered is mouth. Right arm was covered enormous black reitsu**.

Aizen-…what are you…..some kind of monster?!

Ichigo- I'm your Angel of Death. Mugetsu! **Swinging he sliced Aizen across the body and in half.**

Aizen- You bastard! How could you do this to me! **He began to regenerate and became whole once more. Suddenly his Zanpakuto disintegrated into nothingness. What the hell is going on?! Spikes began shooting out of his body on all sides**. What have you done to me?!

Urahara- nothing…..it was all me Aizen. I hid a Kido inside another Kido. It's a seal that will keep you lcoked up. I deduce that the Hyogoku no longer sees you fit to bear its powers.

Aizen- how could you do this?!

Urahara- Thanks to Ichigo you've been weakened and that activated the Kido.

Aizen- I hate you! How could someone as smart as you serve such a pathetic thing! I was going to be a God and you could've been my right hand!

Urahara- If you're talking about the Soul King…then it's because it's the Linchpin of all of existence. If the Soul King were to die…all of creation would be destroyed. Farewell Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen- I'll be back… I WILL GET MY REVENGE! The spell finished and locked Aizen away


	105. Chapter 105

**Walking back towards the city Ichigo felt weaker and weaker. His vision soon began to blur and his legs felt like lead chained to boulders thrown into the ocean**.

Ichigo-….. _damn….looks like it's already starting….my powers are vanishing_.

Rukia- Hey there…you ok?

Ichigo- For now…..just waiting for it to take full ef..UGH! **blacking out Ichigo awoke to find himself back in his body.**

Rukia- You're finally awake.

Ichigo-….were you watching me sleep?

Rukia- Yes…you look adorable when you sleep.

Ichigo- Shut up.

Rukia- Someone's blushing….

Ichigo- Whatever….you're fading…..

Rukia- Guess your powers are almost gone.

Ichigo-…I'm going to miss Renji, Zaraki, Byakuya, Inuyasha, Erza, Itachi…all of them…but most of all I'm going to miss you Rukia.

Rukia- I'll miss you too.

Ichigo- My sister…Karin….she was killed by Aizen.

Rukia- I heard from Rangiku.

Ichigo- When you get back look after her please. Make sure she doesn't end up in Mayuri's Division or through sheer will power and rage I will become a Shinigami again and kill him if he lays a finger on her.

Rukia- I will.

Ichigo- Tell her I love her.

Rukia- I will Ichigo. I'll make sure she's safe and feels at home.

Ichigo- Thanks. I love you Rukia.

Rukia- I know. **Leaning in she locked lips with him. And when it was over she disappeared from his sight**.

 **Back in the Soul Society Yamamoto was preparing to meet with all the Captains. Many were receiving aid and others moruning loss of those lost in the war. Inuyasha walked in on Yamamoto yelling at Zaraki, Shunsui, and Byakuya**.

Yamamoto- How dare you all be so careless with your Haoris what the frick frack is wrong with you three?!

Byakuya- I used it as a distraction in battle and didn't see it as that important.

Shunsui- Same here.

Zaraki-Damn thing got cut in battle. Don't see why it's such a big deal!

Yamamoto- DON'T SEE WHY IT'S A BIG DEAL! It signifies you as a Captain of the 13 Gotei and the role you stand for!

Inuyasha-…think I'll come back later.

Yamamoto- What the hell do you want?!

Inuyasha- I was seeing if you need me to gather the Lieutenants of Divisions 2 and 10 to attend the Captains Meeting?

Yamamoto- No need I have already sent for the Lieutenants of Divisions 2 and 10 to attend.

Inuyasha- Understood Gramps.

Yamamoto-….I'm going to hit him one of these days.

 **At the meeting all the Captains were standing at attention ready to start and go forward with reconstructing the 13 Gotei after the war** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- As you all know the Captains of Divisions 2 and 10 have fallen in the line of duty during the war with Aizen. Memorial Services will be held tomorrow for them. Lieutenants Omaeda and Matsumoto I have called you all here during this meeting for one reason. You are all now promoted to Captains and will start your duties immediately. Marechiyo Ōmaeda you will be the Captain of the 2nd Division. Rangiku Matsumoto you will be the Captain of the 10th Division. You two displayed great valor and diligence in battle, serve your Divisions with honor and justice. Now take your places among your fellow Captains.

Omaeda/Rangiku- Yes Sirl!

Yamamoto- Now unto the next thing on the agenda we will start with re-establishing order in the Seireitei by getting the Central 46 back in order.

Shunsui- Do we have to?

Yamamoto-…..yes….were you plan on just having me do that? Hell no! I'm not running my Division and make sure all of you are doing your jobs and do the Central 46 job at the same time….I'm getting too old for that shit.

Ukitake- Oh please Sensei you're not old.

Yamamoto-…...

Ukitake- Ok you're old just not ancient.

Yamamoto- Hmm that's better.

Itachi- What are we doing about the remaining Espada?

Inuyasha- I say leave them be. If they can bring sensible order to Hueco Mundo I say let them. Maybe so many hollows won't be invading the Living World.

Erza- That's a possibility or they could just keep to themselves _ **.**_

Byakuya- We've got a lot of work ahead and there's also dealing with Aizen and what to do with him now that he's been captured.

Yamamoto- He'll be in the Maggots Nest for the rest of his days.

Sajin- Sounds about right. He's pretty much immortal.

Omaeda- What about Katakura Town? Should we up surveillance there just be sure for the next couple of days?

Yamamoto- That is a good idea. Make it so.

Omaeda- Ay Commander.

Zaraki- Kinda bummed out that the war is over was hoping for some more battles.

Mayuri- I'm glad it's done I can get more research

Yamamoto- There'll be time for all of that. Now dismissed and back to your duties.

 **For the next week the Captains went about reconstructing their Divisions and making sure everyone was ready for anything and strengthening their soldiers. The memorial services for Soifon and Toshiro were held the next day. The Captains went to their Divisions to comfort the members. Omaeda and Rangiku went to seek new Lieutenants.**

Erza- So how's everything running Momo?

Momo- Everything is going swell, all Division members are working efficiently at their post and moral is getting a little higher.

Erza- Good to hear Lieutenant, carry on.

Omaeda- Hello Captain Scarlett.

Erza-…..you're a Captain now it's Erza.

Omaeda- Right…Erza…could I have a word?

Erza- Sure what about?

Omaeda- It's about Kai. I would like him to be my Lieutenant if that's alright with you?

Erza- I see…sure thing. He'd make a great Lieutenant.

Omaeda- Thank you.

Erza-You're welcome, Kai should be in the courtyard.

Omaeda- Gotcha.

Kai- Alright that's enough for today's training exercise. Class dismissed.

Omaeda- Hello Kai.

Kai-….! Captain Omaeda sir! How can I help you?

Omaeda- At ease. I'm wondering if you'd like to become my Lieutenant of the 2nd Division?

Kai- I um…well…yes I would love to be your Lieutenant.

Omaeda- Excellent. Let's get moving.

Meanwhile at the 11th Division Zaraki received a visitor in Rangiku.

Rangiku- Hey Zaraki I was wondering if Yumichika were around?

Zaraki- Yeah why?

Rangiku- I need a Lieutenant.

Zaraki-….hmmm yeah I'd say take him. I mean he's a good soldier and I'd hate to lose him but he needs a change of scenery. He can grow more and become stronger and smarter in battle.

Rangiku- Good to know.

Yumichika- Hey Rangiku…I mean Captain Matsumoto what brings you to the 11th Divivsion?

Rangiku- You do. I'm interested in you becoming my Lieutenant. You have the skills, attitude, and power and I'd think you'd be great at it.

Yumichika- Thanks but

Zaraki- Go! You're be great at it besides you might be using your Shikai's actual power more as you'll be on more dangerous missions.

Yumichika-How did you ever figure that out?

Zaraki- Mission we were on where you released without it when you thought you were alone.

Yumichika- Yeah that'd do it.

Rangiku- So are you coming or what?

Yumichika- …Sure…I'll do it.

Rangiku- Good be prepared for a lot of work.

Yumichika- Heh….wouldn't have it any other way.

End of 89

 **For the next year the Gotei 13 went about rebuilding its forces and strengthening their soldiers. Many obstacles would have to be overcome and many were recovering from loss of love ones** _ **.**_

Inyuasha- So how's it feel being a Captain Omaeda?

Omaeda- Ok Lots of responsibilities I'll tell ya that.

Inuyasha- You'll get used to it eventually.

Omaeda- Hopefully it's soon.

Itachi- what's going on?

Inuyasha- Nothing much just shooting the breeze. Need a drink?

Itachi- Hell yes.

Inuyasha- Pull up a chair, here's some Sake.

Omaeda- Thank sweet god.

Zaraki- Hey room for 3 more!

Inuyasha- Sure.

Shunsui- Awesome I could use a good drink.

Byakuya- Same here. How are you doing in your Division?.

Omaeda- Lots of paperwork. Most of them are getting back to their normal moods some are slower than others, but it's a working process that I am not rushing.

Shunsui- You're wise in that regard, Omaeda, people heal at different times and ways when it concerns lost.

Omaeda- It's going to be a long journey till things get back to normal.

Inuyasha- That it will be.

Zaraki- Here's to the future and new beginnings.

Captains- Here Here!


	106. Chapter 106

Kira- Man today has been rough so many tasks it's driving me insane.

Inuyasha- You seem like you need a day off?

Kira-! Captain Taisho! How can I be of service?

Inuyasha- Relax Kira, I'm just seeing how everything is going?

Kira- All is going swell sir.

Itachi- Inuyasha we need to go.

Inuyasha-….where to and why are you here?

Itachi- The Commander needs to see all Captains at once.

Inuyasha- Fine well later Kira, keep up the good work.

Kira- Yes sir.

Zaraki- Anyone know what this meeting is about?

Mayuri- Not a clue and it's annoying.

Byakuya- Something must be wrong.

Yamamoto- Glad you're all here now.

Shunsui- Is there something wrong?

Yamamoto- We've had repots of strange activity in a far district. There have been many **Suddenly and explosion rang outside and shook the entire building.**

Zaraki-The fuck is going on out!

Yamamoto- Watch your language! You there the fuck is going on out there?!

Soldier- Captains there's an attack and UUGGGHHHH! **A green ooze came and swallowed him and destroyed his remains.**

Erza- The hell is this!

Itachi- It's enveloping the entire building it seems.

Unohana- We must get out of here.

Yamamoto- Everyone move out!

Inuyasha- this stuff smells familiar.

Shunsui- Looks like the exist it blocked!

Inuyasha-Damn… Erza, Zaraki with me!

 **Activating Tetsusaiga he unleashed the Wind Strike, while Erza activated her Black Wing Armor and used Moon Flash and Zarak slashed with his great might**.

Ukitake-Everyone hurry up it looks like it's closing back!

Omaeda- That was close.

Sajin- Hurry it looks like it's closing at the end of the hall.

Mayuri- Too late it's blocked.

Byakuya- Hado #33!

Rangiku-…it did nothing..

Inuyasha-Wind Scar! **Unleashing the devastating attack it shook the building but didn't destroy the obstacle.**

Unohana- Not good.

Yamamoto- Get down! **Raising his Zanpakuto he sent a blaze of fire straight at blocked exit.**

Shunsui- Shit! Hit the deck!

Ukitake-….it barely did anything.

Itachi- I'll take care of it.

Zaraki- The hell you shedding tears for…wait….that's blood.

Itachi- Amaterasu. **The black flames blasted through the ooze and made an opening.** Everyone hang on, Water Style:Giant Vortex Jutsu. **Suddenly water surrounded them all threw them out the building** _ **.**_

Byakuya- You could warn us next time you're going to pull a stunt like that.

Inuyasha- He said hang on…..

Omaeda- WHAT ARE THOSE!

 **Standing before them were demons with holes on the right side of their chest.**

Inuyasha- ….Yokai. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Shredding the Oni Demons with claws he took out 4 of them.**

Mayuri- Those are Yokai…intriguing.

Zaraki- So we get to fight Yokai today! Awesome!

Oni-RAWR! **Its eyes began to glow and unleashed a powerful Cero**.

Inuyasha- The fricking frack _ **!**_ **Dodging he jumped behind it and decapitated it** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- So Yokai can unleash Cero like hollows.

Inuyasha- Hell no! Only Hollows can do that….wait…those holes…..these are Hollowfied Yokai. A Chūkū Yokai I guess we could call them.

Byakuya- They've invaded the Seireitei!

Yamamoto- Sound the alarm take up arms and fight!

Byakuya- Scatter Senbonzakura!

Rangiku- Growl Haineko!

Sajin- Roar Tengen!

Itachi- Bend Raava!

Erza- Clash Titania!

Omaeda- Crush Gegetsuburi!

Mayuri- Claw Out Ashisogi Jizō!

Yamamoto- Shunsui, Ukitake, you two go and see where else they may be!

Shunsui- Understood Sensei.

Unohana- What would you like me to do?

Yamamoto- We'll stand by for backup and observe their movements.


	107. Chapter 107

Rukia- What are these things and where did they come from.

Renji- Look out Rukia! Howl Zabimaru! **Blocking the Oni he saved Rukia and then took it down through shredding.**

Rukia- Thanks

Renji- Watch yourself Lieutenant Kuchiki.

Rukia-…..you don't have to say it that way.

Nemu- These creatures are different than normal Hollows. Their energy is similar to Captain Taisho in a way.

Rukia- You mean they could be Yokai.

Nemu- Yes. Spread Doku joo. **She went with great speed and slashed several Oni**. Poizunsutoraiku

Renji- Damn she's good. First time I've ever actually seen her fight.

Rukia- No time for talking help out.

Isane- Run Itegumo. Damn they keep coming.

Hisagi- Reap Kazeshini!

Kai- Flash Raito!

Momo-Snap Tobiume!

Iba- Hado #31! Damn they're durable.

Kira- Raise your head, Wabisuke!

Yumichika- Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku. Let the battle royal begin!

 **Soon the Lieutenants were surrounded by tons of Oni-Hollow and were knee deep in a bloodbath. They made a circle and began using all forms of combat to keep each other safe. One of the Oni jumped up and rained down several Ceros only for it to be offset by Kai and Momo. Little by little more and more came and the battle got even more intense** _ **.**_

Renji- Holy Hell they won't stop.

Kai- Seigi bīmu! **Firing a light beam he hit 5 in a row through the head.**

Isane- Sunōu~ēbu!

Renji- They're so powerful. Enough of this playing around….Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru.

Rukia- Dance Sode no Shirayuki. Next Dance Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!

Kai- Rukia behind you!

Rukia-! **Before she could react an Oni was upon her and fired a Cero with a blue tinge of demon energy circling around it.** Shit! **Suddenly a blade deflected the attack and the Oni was cut down**.

Renji- Who the?

Mysterious man- The these are whack yo! **Instantly he cut down the reaming 40 Oni and all the Lieutenants were astonished.**

Ikkaku- Who are you what business do you have with us?

Isane- He's wearing a Captain Haori, but I don't recognize him.

Byakuya- Are you ok Rukia?

Rukia- Ni-sama! Yes I'm fine.

 **The remaining Captains arrived all eyes were fixed on the man who saved Rukia**.

Inuyasha- Hey Oetsu how's it going?

Oetsu- I'm doing alright and yourself?

Inuyasha- Been good just fighting Yokai hollows or hollow Yokai whatever you wanna call them. I might stick to Oni just for time's sake. Though I'm curious on how Yokai can become hollows. It's madness

Oetsu- That's why I'm here to help out. I was just dropping off some Asuchis, but felt some weird reitsu so I came a looking.

Rukia- Thank you sir. Who are you anyway?

Oetsu- Captain Oetsu Nimaiya of the Zero Division.

Rukia-! Oh my! **She suddenly was standing firm at attention as were all the Lieutenants**.

Oetsu- At ease soldiers.

Lieutenants- Sir yes sir!

Itachi- I didn't know you were the Captain of the entire Zero Division.

Oetsu- I'm not, I'm second in command the Admiral is the commanding officer.

Yamamoto- How may we be of assistance sir?

Oetsu- You guys can keep investigating these Oni and I'll do some investigating of my own. You know anything that I can use as a head start?

Yamamoto- The South District of Kung Li has had disappearances lately and attacks.

Oetsu- I'll Start there….I'll take you two with me. **Raising his hand he pointed at Rangiku and Inuyasha the former who was in awe.**

Rangiku-…you sure about that I've only been Captain for a year.

Oetsu- Yeah I'm sure it'll be good practice…I'll put you in charge.

Yamamoto- Oetsu sir you are as crazy as ever.

Oetsu- Thanks.


	108. Chapter 108

**Traveling in the forest the three of Shinigami were searching for all types of clues as to how Demons were becoming hollows**.

Oetsu- Rangiku right? How's the Captain life treating you?

Rangiku- It's ok just a lot of stress and pressure being in charge of an entire Division.

Oetsu- You've got to ease into and pace yourself. Make sure you keep your cool and see all angles of obstacles that come your way.

Rangiku- Thanks for the advice.

Oetsu- No problem. So what should we do now?

Rangiku- I think we should tread lightly now. We're getting closer to the village and will need to be covert in infiltrating so we don't attract any Yokai.

Oetsu- Right on.

 **Concealing their reitsu they went to the village and each took a side to enter and try to find clues about hat was going on. At the center Rangiku noticed a great spider with black and sivler markings. It was about 40ft long and 60ft wide it's hole was in the neck and it was preparing to eat the remaining members of the village**.

Spider- Hmmm I sense visitors. **Raising her head she opened her mouth and blasted a web ball that exploded with razor webs.**

Rangiku- Holy crap. Growl Haineko!

Spider- Damn! A Captain…..

Rangiku- You're finished. Neko Rinbu. **Surrounding the spider/hollow she engulfed it in ash then shredded it to pieces.**

Inuyasha- Nice….but we kind of needed her for questions….. The hell is that smell.

Komori- It is I my fellow Yokai.

Oetsu- Who the hell are you?

Komori- I'm Komori she was my assistant. **He was a tall man with bat features about 6'6" with pale skin jet black hair and a well-defined physique. He wore black pants a green shirt and a long black leather jacket.**

Inuyasha- This guy is powerful…he's also concealing a lot of that power.

Oetsu- No joke.

Raion- I see we have visitors!

Rangiku- Where the hell did he come from?!

Oetsu- They can conceal themselves well.

Inuyasha- Not their scent. I know one more was around here somewhere. It's about time you revealed yourself.

Raion- Hmmm white hair…dog ears…damn he's one of HIS kids…..well shit. **The Yokai stood tall with orange pants and a red jacket and no shirt which revealed his hollow hole at the bottom left of his torso**.

Oetsu- Hmmm they can conceal their reitsu very well.

Komori- Well then time for you all to take a dirt nap. **Unleashing his reitsu he caused a whirlwind to appear and the clouds to darken.**

Inuyasha- ….that all you can do?

Raion- Silence you! **Taking a fighting stance he unleashed his power and caused an earthquake**. So who's my opponent?

Inuyasha- ME! Drawing Tetsusaiga he brought it down hard upon the Chūkū Yokai.

Komori- Guess I get the guy in glasses.

Oetsu- You got the unlucky draw my friend. **Smiling he unleashed his reitsu which caused everyone to shake in fear.**

Inuyasha- Holy shit!

Raion- My god.

Rangiku-….a true member of the Zero Division.

Oetsu-Are you going to stand there or fight?


	109. Chapter 109

Komori- High power you have….let's see your skills. **Dashing forward he engulfed his left claw with demonic aura he aimed to slit the throat of Oetsu.**

Oetsu- You're fast but not fast enough.

 **The two went into strong hand to hand combat and wrecked the entire area of their surroundings and explosions.**

Oetsu- what are you goals in this place?

Komori- We are taking many bodies as possible to gain more power. Soon we're going to the Land of the Living and take human souls to further increase our power. Soon we'll take over the Soul Society and eventually kill the Soul King and rule from his throne.

Oetsu- Not on my watch. Hado #98 Sen supairaru-kyū! **Releasing a hoard of wind spheres his attack went straight for the bat Yokai.**

Komori- Buraddou~ēbu! **Cutting his hand he unleashed a pool of acidic blood infused with reitsu towards the Kido spell offsetting it and causing a shockwave** _ **.**_

Inuyasha-Damn that's intense. What about you?

Raion- Janguru no ken! **Thrusting his fist forward he unleashed a powerful blast of demonic aura with ceros twirling around it.**

Inuyasha- Damn. That actually hurt. Scarring Rain!

Raion- Such power! Thank the gods I have a worthy opponent.

Inuyasha- Likewise!

Rangiku-….. _something is not right….I feel something coming from….! The spider!_

Suddenly the spider Yokai began to reconstitute itself and rose from the grave.

Kumo- The great Kumo rises once more!

Rangiku- She can resurrect herself. Not good. Neko ikari! **Surround Kumo with ash she summoned 100 cats that stampeded the spider and clawed her.**

Kumo- Burakkuu~idousutingu! **Unleashing a deadly blaze of poison darts she sprayed them all across towards Rangiku making it hard to dodge.**

Rangiku- Clever bitch. Nekosutanpīdo! **Summoning a great hoard of cats she poured them down upon the Kumo and had them explode on contact causing the ash to cut, burn, and suffocate the demon**.

Kumo- Damn..

Oetsu- Time to finish this. **Drawing his Zanpakuto he appeared behind Kumo who then fell to the ground in pieces.**

Inuyasha- You're done Raion. Wind Scar! **Suddenly the demon was engulfed in yellow energy and blasted.**

Oetsu- So seems we stopped their plan…..what the hell?!

Inuyasha- You've got to be kidding me!

Rangiku-They're coming back again! No wait….they're…..fusing.

Chimaera- UUUUGGGHHHH! RRRRAAAWWRRRR! **The being had the body of the spider but 3x the size, the arms and legs of the lion Yokai, and the head and wings of the bat Yokai and the mask of a hollow.**

Rangiku- Bankai Senkai Haineko! Asshu neko dansu.

Chimaera- Pathetic! _**Opening its mouth it rained down a plethora of Ceros**_.

Inuyasha- Wind Scar! Damn….they cancelled each other out…..

Chimaera- I shall feast upon your bones and eat your reitsu!

Oetsu- Enough of this whack as shit. Strike them down, Rajin. **Extending his Zanpakuto to his right it began to glow and have lightning surge around it**. Boruto o reijingu. **Blasting a bolt of highly powered lightning he obliterated Chimaera in one shot.**

Rangiku-….damn

Inuyasha-…nicely done.

Oetsu- Let's get back to the Seireitei.

Rangiku- Shouldn't we deal with the remains?

Oetsu- Hado #95 Honō Kyojin no ken! **Summoning a giant fist of flame he scorched the grounds where the remains laid**. There considered it dealt with.

Inuyasha-…..dude's kind of scary when he's serious.

Oetsu- Move out!

Inuyasha/Rangiku- Ay Captain!

 **Arriving back at the Seireitei they briefed the rest of Captains on the situation.**

Yamamoto- So they want to consume pluses and souls and gain more power and take over the Soul Society. Then kill the Soul King and rule from his throne?

Oetsu- Yep.

Yamamoto-…..so that's why the skies got black around here….you release Rajin didn't you?

Oetsu- I did.

Yamamoto- …hmm….bringing back old memories….I remember back in the old days and the hell we would unleash.

Oetsu- Agh yes the Fire Demon and Thunderstorm of the Soul Society. Man we were a destructive pair 1000 years ago.

Omaeda- …..why the hell is he so young? Was this guy a kid all those years ago?

Unohana- No he's older than me and younger than the Captain Commander. Being in the Zero Division gives you extra youth.

Omaeda- Agh I see.

Oetsu- Well I'll see you all later I've got to get back up there. Ichibei will be pissed.

Omaeda- Who's Ic. **Suddenly Oetsu's hand was on his mouth**.

Oetsu- My apologies….don't speak his name. Your throat will get crushed. Only I, Yamamoto, and the Commander in the Zero Division can say his name. Anyone else will experience a collapse throat and vomit up blood.

Inuyasha- Damn.

Oetsu- Well see you all later I've got to get back, protecting the Soul Society is your job mine is with the Soul King. Then entire Zero Division will be on high alert.

Rangiku- How many of you are there?

Oetsu- Six.

Zaraki- You can't be serious? You guys must be beast.

Ukitake- The entire Zero Division is stronger than the Gotei 13.

Omaeda- Holy hell.

Oetsu- Well Adios. **Opening a portal he jumped through and disappeared**. Great to be home…what's up Commander?

Commander- There were Yokai down there I saw.

Oetsu- Yep put Lieutenant Commander Tenjiro, Lieutenant Senjumaru, and Ensign Hikufune on high alert. I'm going to talk to Admiral Hyosube.

Commander- Understood.

Oetsu- You going down there to help.

Commander- No I'm of better use of here.

Oetsu- Understood Commander.


	110. Chapter 110

Yamamoto- We're going to need to gather our forces quickly as possible. Captain Taisho how powerful were the foes?

Inuyasha- Extremely powerful Captain Commander, they had to eventually be destroyed by getting rid of every piece of them. Every time was destroyed if any remains were left in big chunks it would reconstitute itself.

Zaraki- Sounds like it would be a great battle.

Inuyasha- Yeah a long one if you don't destroy it fast. Destroying it totally may not have to happen, I say if you get the brain, heart, and lung obliterated it may stay down.

Shunsui- These Yokai are ferocious.

Byakuya- How many did you face?

Rangiku- 3 Yokai each with a hole like a hollow. One was a bat, a lion, and a spider. The bat and lion had humanoid forms and were stronger than the spider but it was the largest.

Inuyasha-Not to mention when we each destroyed one they reconstituted and fused together to create a giant monstrosity with the body of the spider, limbs of the lion, and wings and head of the bat with a hollow mask.

Mayuri- Good lord that sounds like an interesting test subject.

Inuyasha- Yeah no, I'm glad Oetsu-Sama obliterated it and then some.

Omaeda- Damn how much reitsu did these Yokai have?

Inuyasha- Each had captain level power if not advanced captain level power.

Yamamoto- Not good. We're going to have to up training in all Divisions so they're ready for an all-out attack again.

Itachi- I'll up the security around the Seireitei.

Omaeda- I'll have the Stealth Force help as well.

Yamamoto- Make it so. The rest of you prepare for another war. DISMISSED!

Erza- Momo how is everyone doing on their training?

Momo- Well Captain Scarlet, I have them working on Kido and Zanjutsu.

Erza- Excellent job Lieutenant, have you made any revelation about the new enemies?

Momo- No Captain, me and the other lieutenants have been trying to figure them out for a while.

Erza- Understood. Carry on.

Momo- Ay Captain.

Itachi-Hisagi how's the rotation going?

Hisagi- Excellent Captain Uchiha.

Itachi- And the training exercises?

Hisagi-Well I'm going all out of them with my physical power making sure they can endure a lot of pain and speed.

Itachi- Good. Make sure you brush up their Zanjutsu as well.

Hisagi- Ay!

Itachi- I'll be around later to see their progress.

Omaeda- Kai rally the stealth force for an exercise and make sure the Division members are giving their all in getting stronger.

Kai- Yes sir.

Omaeda- Damn….this is gonna be rough having another war so soon.

Kai- I believe in you Captain, that you will lead the 2nd Division with pride and honor, and make Captain Soifon proud.

Omaeda- Thank you Kai.

Kai- You're welcome.

Inuyasha- Kira!

Kira- Yes Captain!

Inuyasha- Oh there you are. How's everything going with you?

Kira- Alright sir. Just tired with all the training.

Inuyasha- I understand get some rest I'll take over your duties for today. I need everyone at 100% proficiency.

Kira- Thank you sir.

Nemu- Master Mayuri I've found a Yokai hollow hybrid

Mayuri- Really now! Bring it here for me to dissect.

Nemu- Understood my master.

Mayuri- My my…..such physiology. This creature is some kind of Adjuchuas Yokai bird hybrid.

Nemu- Then it should have incredible power. I wonder what did this to it?

Mayuri- Tis true….whatever did this would be incredibly strong. Or whom..

Shunsui- Something is not right.

Ukitake-…..yes I fell it.

Nanao- Is something wrong Captain?

Shunsui- Yes go to the 8th Division barracks and hold down the fort.

Nanao- Aye sir.

Ukitake- Rukia keep your guard up.

Rukia- Yes sir.

Ukitake- Something is coming fast! What the hell is that?!

 **Barreling forward was a giant dragon like demon with purple skin, a white mask on its forhead, a hole above its left arm, and white hair on the back of its head.**

Ukitake- Hado #78 Zangerin!

Shunsui- That didn't do shit!

Ukitake- Rukia get back up now!

Rukia- Ay sir! **Using Shunpo she dashed away to the 6** **th** **Division barracks to get her brother Byakuya. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake need back up near the outer wall!**

Byakuya- On my way! Go get more help.

Rukia- Right!

Byakuya- Come Renji!

Renji- Aye Sir!

Inuyasha- The hell….more Yokai….

 **Arriving at the same time as Byakuya and Renji Inuyasha witnessed the demon that Shunsui and Ukitake were fighting**.

Inuyasha-….I can't believe it… Ryūkotsusei.


	111. Chapter 111

Inuyasha- How the hell….not him again.

Ryūkotsusei- Agh Inuyasha- It's been a while.

Ukitake- You know this Yokai?

Inuyasha- Yes , he's responsible for my father's death.

Shunsui-! Damn. Guess this brings up old wounds.

Inuyasha- You could say that.

Byakuya- I say we end this now. Bankai Scatter Senbonzakura Kageoshi. **Releasing his Bankai he surrounded the great demon and aimed to shred him from all sides. Only to have the attack fail miserably.**

Ryūkotsusei- HA HA HA HA HA HA! Such a weakling.

Byakuya- Damn…his hide is strong.

Inuyasha- Yeah he's hella durable.

Ryūkotsusei- Farewell my prey! **Opening his mouth he launched a powerful blue Cero**.

Ukitake- Not so fast _ **.**_ **Activating his Shikai he absorbed and repelled the attack instantaneously**

Ryūkotsusei- That actually stung a bit.

Shunsui- This guy is something else. Bushogoma!

Ryūkotsusei- Ugh…such a pest.

Inuyasha- He's stronger than before.

Ryūkotsusei- That I am. I bid thee farewell for now. I have business elsewhere. **Vanishing in a blaze of energy he left the Captains in awe.**

Inuyasha- Can't believe he can teleport too. Damn it all to hell.

Byakuya- We need to discuss this with the other Captains.

 **Back at the 1** **st** **Division Barracks they all discussed Ryūkotsusei and his goals** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- How powerful is this creature?

Inuyasha- He's incredibly powerful and ruthless. He's one of the most dangerous foes I've ever come across in my lifetime second only to Naraku.

Omaeda- The hell is Naraku?

Inuyasha- An extremely dangerous demon Yokai…if he somehow comes back and obtains the power of a would mean doom to the Soul Society.

Sajin- Doom?

Inuyasha- Yeah he's incredibly hard to kill on his own as a half Yokai add the power of a hollow and he'd just become a thing that just won't die unless you totally obliterate him and send him straight to hell.

Yamamoto- I see. We must be on constant alert with these Yokai.

Inuyasha- Damn straight. Ryūkotsusei won't go down easy that rat bastard.

Shunsui- You sure you're not emotionally compromised being that he killed your father?

Inuyasha- He didn't kill him out right, the wounds he suffered in their battle is what led to my fathers' death. Besides….who do you think killed him anyway?

Byakuya- It was you?

Inuyasha- Yep.

Byakuya- How did you managed such a feat, our attacks earlier did nothing.

Inuyasha-….The Backlash Wave.

Zaraki- ! That attack you used on the Cero Espada. Damn that's a painful way to go.

Inuyasha- Has to be for a monster like that.

Rangiku- We'll need to send small platoons to search for any Yokai and exterminate them before they get to powerful.

Unohana- That is an excellent idea.

Yamamoto-I agree, make it so.

Rangiku- Ay Commander.

Yamamoto- Dismissed.

Mayuri- Finally I can get back to my experiment. **Making his way back to his lab in haste he entered the room to see if any information was found.** Nemu what have you learned?

Nemu- Nothing Master Mayuri, but there seems to be something living inside of this demon. Some kind of serpent.

Mayuri- Serpent? What do you mean serpent?

Nemu- Some type of snake slivered out of its mouth and I tried to destroy it but it broke up into more snakes. I put them in that container.

Mayuri- I see very interesting.

Nemu- Ouch! **One of the snakes bit her and slithered away**.

Mayuri- Be careful you moron, we don't know what these things are capable of.

Nemu-Yes my master. Damn….I feel kind of woozy.

Mayuri- Next time don't get bitten.

Nemu- Understood sir.

 **Meanwhile at the 9** **th** **Division Itachi was doing drills with his soldiers. He then did a sparring match with Hisagi.**

Itachi- You're great with hand to hand but you tend to hold back a bit much. Try to focus on your opponents movements through their body language so you can read their fighting style.

Hisagi-Understood sir.

Itachi- Now come at me!

Hisagi- You got it! **Diving forward she unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick and strong uppercut.**

Itachi- Nice moves but you're going to have to be faster than that.

 **The two began to exchange swift blows with Itachi remaining mostly on the defensive to see how well Hisagi could penetrate his defense. Soon he was able to get close to landing a few blows until Itachi activated his Sharingan**.

Hisagi- _His eyes! They're mesmerizing and powerful_

Itachi- You'll have to do better with those attacks. You must move faster if you want to be able to beat me.

Hisagi- Your eyes make it extremely difficult. It's like you're

Itachi- Predicting and perceiving your movements? It's because I am, Hisagi, the Sharingan perceives, copies, and predicts motion. So the faster you move the harder it is for me to follow you.

Hisagi- Understood. Why have you never really told me this before?

Itachi- You never asked. Plus I don't like blabbing about my powers to every Tom, Dick, and Harry.

Hisagi- True. Never know who you can trust. **Activating his Shikai he disappeared and caught Itachi off guard.**

Itachi- Damn that was a good blow.

Hisagi- Thanks Captain. **Releasing several attacks he sent out wind blades to bombard Itachi**.

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu!

Hisagi- Oh my damn! **Dodging he nearly lost his footing and was almost hit by a counter attack.**

Itachi- You have to be careful. These new enemies will have incredible power and various abilities.

Hisagi- Yes sir.

Itachi-…hmm…well this is all for today. I'll see you later. _There's a presence I feel, something I haven't felt in a long time._ **Going outside he went to get a better feel of the power he sensed he noticed it was coming from the Research and Development Center**. Oh shit what is Mayuri doing now?!

 **At the Research and Development an attack had burst out in the Lab of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The demon body he was dissecting had exploded into snakes which began attacking the scientists, Nemu, and Mayuri**.

Mayuri- Damn they keep coming! Nemu watch out! WATCH OUT!

Nemu- ! Fricking frack! **Drawing her blade she sliced the snakes but to no avail**. Hado #31!

 **The snakes were blasted and then more came forth and bound Nemu and began to squeeze the life out of her and threw her against the wall and started pounding on her repeatedly. Suddenly one of the snakes opened its mouth and a man came out** _ **.**_

Mayuri- Who are you?

Man- A scientist like yourself, I was doing some inside research when you disturbed my experiment you incompetent fool.

Mayuri- How dare you talk to me like that?! Who the hell do you think you are?!

Man- I'm

Itachi- Orochimaru


	112. Chapter 112

Orochimaru- Well, well Itachi Uchiha fancy meeting you here.

Itachi- Why are you here and what havoc are you trying to unleash?

Orochimaru- Actually I was minding my own business and then this guy hijacks the body I was experimenting on and starts cutting into it.

Itachi-Why the bloody hell are you toying with things you don't understand Mayuri?!

Mayuri- It's my lab and I can do what I want to do in my lab.

Orochimaru- True but you shouldn't mess with unknown Yokai it's not safe.

Itachi- Enough talk! Why is your hand covered?

Orochimaru- Oh this….take a look. **Removing the bandage he revealed a hole like a hollow**.

Itachi- So you're a hollow?

Inuyasha- And a Yokai.

Mayuri-When ….when the hell did you get here and where did you come from?

Inuyasha- 1 minute ago and through the door.

Orochimaru- I see well this is some kind of conversation that I'm not really feeling farewell. **Making a couple of hand signs he caused an explosion of fire and summoned numerous snakes.**

Ryūkotsusei- Need some help my friend. **Breaking through the wall he burrowed in and roared with pleasure.**

Inuyasha- Damn he's here too!

Ryūkotsusei- AGGHHH! **Unleashing an energy bullet he blasted everyone outside the building**.

Itachi- It's time we finished this. Bend Raava!

Inuyasha- Protect Tetsusaiga!

Orochimaru-Hmmm things are about to get interesting.

Ryūkotsusei- Damn straight.

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Itachi- Surfing Sharks!

Orochimaru- Summoning Jutsu Tripple Roshomon! _**Blocking their attacks he soared into the sky preparing another attack**_ **.** Snake Hiss! **Making the Snake fighting style stance he releasing a energy giant snake which exploded on contact.**

Itachi- He's got demon energy and hollow reitsu, he's going to be harder to put down now.

Ryūkotsusei- Enough toying around we have plans to get to.

Orochimaru- Correct.

 **Vanishing the two left no trace of and made a quick escape. Captain Commander Yamamoto summoned the Captains for a meeting and was quite furious of what Mayuri had been doing** _ **.**_

Yamamoto- How dare you put us all at risk bringing a Yokai/hollow hybrid into the Seireitei! We know very little about their capabilities and don't know how they're combining with one another.

Mayuri-That's what I was trying to figure out. My goal was to dissect it and learn of its biology.

Yamamoto- I don't care! Next time do it somewhere off site and not right in the middle of our base. What if it had some teleportation and could be a ground device and bring forth an army and destroy us from the inside out. If you really wanted to experiment on one of them you should have come to me first and we could have planned something with Captain Taisho's oversight as he is an expert when it comes to Yokai. Now we have this fiend named Orochimaru who also has great power and an incredible scientific mind and knows some inner working of the Seireitei. I mean how could you be so stupid for genius? This could be part of their plan to gain access and be able to infiltrate our territory and possibly gain access to vital information about the Soul King and his palace. We need to send out a team to

Chojiro- Captains! I'm sorry to interrupt but Katakura Town is under attack by Yokai/hollow hybrids! A vast amount are running around amok destroying everything in their path.

Yamamoto- Shit! Captains Taisho, Scarlet, and Uchiha go to Katakura Town at once and deal with this threat. The rest of us will prepare for any reinforcements they may bring.

Itachi/Inuyasha/Erza- Yes Sir!

 **Entering Katakura Town the three Captains saw the horrible destruction being wrought by the vicious beast**.

Inuyasha- Holy hell they're everywhere. Fan out and start slicing these things.

Erza- Got it. I'll take the center Inuyasha the right and Itachi the left.

Itachi- Let's make quick work of them.

Yokai- RAAWWWRR!

Erza- Shine Titania! Morning Star Armor!

Inuyasha- Protect Tetsusaiga! Wind Scar!

Itachi- Bend Raava! Soaring Eagle!

Inuyasha- Man this brings back memories. You having fun Tetsusaiga?

 _ **Tetsusaiga- Fuck the Hell Yes!**_

Inuyasha- I thought so. Holy crap now they're coming from the skies.

Erza- You've got to be kidding me. Rushifā no maito

Octopus Yokai- Such a pretty lady

Erza- You're not my type whatsoever. **Launching forward she cut off all of his tentacles and shot him down with a Kido spell**. Hado #33.

Itachi- Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Sending out his clones he placed one on each demon that was before him and detonoated them causing a massive explosion and taking out majority of the enemy forces**.

Inyuasha-….is that a dragon. Holy hell a dragon Yokai and shit he's got a hollow hole.

Doragon- I shall feast off your bones!

Inuyasha- Feast on this. Wind Stirke!

Doragon- UGH! Such power. **Falling he tore into pieces and landed on the ground and turned into dust**.

Itachi- Hmmm this is going to be troublesome. **He gazed to his left to see a hoard of insects flying like bats from hell to attack him.** Well hear goes nothing. Elegant Phoenix! **Summoning a giant bird of fire with his Shikai he roasted all the insects.**

Erza- Oh no some are starting to eat souls. Have to get there in time. Clash Titania! Black Wing Armor!

Inuyasha- where the hell are they coming from? Wait it must be that portal. I've got to close it or destroy it. Wind Scar _ **! Blasting the portal he caused little to no damage**_. Damn it all to hell some kind of barrier protecting it, guess I'll have to upgrade. **Touching the blade of Tetsusaiga it began to glow a reddish light** _ **.**_ Akai Tetsusaiga! **Swinging he destroyed the barrier and blasted the portal to hell.**

Erza- ! Such a blast! Inuyasha are you ok?

Inuyasha- Yeah I'm fine.

Itachi- Looks like we have a few left. Let's finish them off and get back to the Seireitei.

Erza- Right. Moon Flash!

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Itachi- Elegant Phoenix!

Sending out one last powerful blast the eliminated the rest of the demon/hollow hybrids.

Inuyasha- Damn that was tiring.

Erza- No joke they just kept coming. We've got to get back and tell them of our findings


	113. Chapter 113

Yamamoto- So how many were there?

Erza- There was dozens if not hundreds of Yokai. They were coming from all sides. We had to use every ounce of strength we could muster to shut them down. They were various in their types and powers and had some skill.

Inuyasha- There was also a portal they were coming through that was releasing hordes of them. I eventually destroyed it. I know we could have used it for research but too many were sliding through.

Itachi- Had he not have done it Commander we probably would've been forced to Bankai and cause disruption to that world.

Yamamoto- Understood. We're going to have to investigate in Hueco Mundo to see if we can get any leads there. I will be sending four Captains as these hybrids are extremely powerful.

Shunsui- You have anyone in mind for this mission?

Yamamoto- Of course I do. Captains of the 2nd, 3rd, 9th, and 12th Division will go on an infiltration mission. Your mission is to get in, take out any immediate threats, find out the full details of their plans, and find out how they are being created.

Inuyasha- Alright then, I assume we're leaving as soon as possible?

Yamamoto- Yes in three hours' time.

Itachi- Understood Commander.

Omaeda- It's about time we put an end to these bastards.

Mayuri- This will be exciting, I will finally get some good test subjects.

Yamamoto- Whatever you do Mayuri, DO NOT TAKE ANY UNCESSARY RISK!

Mayuri-I'm not deaf you old goat **muttering under his breath**

Yamamoto- What was that?

Mayuri- Oh nothing Commander.

Yamamoto- That's what I thought. Now go! The rest of you will do investigations in outer districts and a few in Katakura Town.

Inuyasha- Alright you three let's get a move on.

 **Meeting outside the Research and Development Lab the four prepared to depart to the Land of the Living and go to Hueco Mundo**.

Itachi- Now the plan is to go there and unearth their plans and take out the strongest of them and lay their base to waste. No toying with them, no telling them your powers, no gloating of any kind, we get it and we wreck the hell out of them. Am I clear, Mayuri?

Mayuri- I have seniority on all of you!

Inuyasha- And Gramps put the two of us in charge so you don't do anything stupid.

Mayuri- Fine. I'll be on my behavior.

Omaeda- The fate on the Soul Society is in our hands.

 **Going to the Land of the Living the four Captains stood firm while Mayuri opened a doorway to Hueco Mundo** _ **.**_

Inuyasha- Well men let's go kick some ass.

 **Entering the Garganta they landed in Hueco Mundo**

Omaeda- So this is Hueco Mundo, damn all this sand. What in sweet glorious Heaven is that thing?!

Itachi- Some kind of castle cave combination I guess.

Inuyasha- Damn hybrids made themselves at home.

Omaeda- Let's storm the place and slaughter them all.

Itachi- Move out!

 **Charging the fortress the four blasted a hole in the wall and were met with hundreds of hybrids. The four went through them in an all-out battle royal and scared the hell out of them.**

Omaeda- Supaikubāsuto!(Spike Burst) **swinging his Shikai in its second form he unleashed a hoard of spikes impaling many hybrids.**

Itachi- Surging Kraken!

Inuyasha- Wind Strike! Damn these bastards are tight in numbers anymore and this place might burst.

Omaeda- These guys are pretty durable. I'm glad they're not smarter.

Kame-You Shinigami will pay for breaking into this place.

Omaeda- Shut the hell up you turtle bastard! Hado #31!

Kame- Goodness me such a weak ass Captain, is that all you can dish out?

Omaeda- Dish this Supaiku sōgi! **Slamming his Zanpakuto into the ground he summoned 100 spikes that rose and impaled Kame to death** _ **.**_

Kame-…ugh…you son of a bitch

Omaeda- When you get to Hell tell them Omaeda sent you.

Itachi- Good lord they just won't die.

Inuyasha- Remember take out their hearts and brains.

Itachi- Guess I'm ripping theme to shreds. Soaring Eagle! **Bringing forth the eagle of the wind he shredded all of the enemies in front of him.**

Inuyasha- That's what I'm talking about.

Mayuri- Damn fiends out of my way! Hmmm this seems like some kind of laboratory.

Snakes- Hiss!

Mayuri- Oh please. Hado #33!

Orochimaru- My my what have we here? You again.. oh great

Mayuri- Good someone to experiment on.

Orochimaru- I've had enough of your talk. It's time we end this in battle.


	114. Chapter 114

Orochimaru- Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu! **Summoning a wave of mud he sent Mayuri flying back**

Mayuri- Disgusting! Claw out Ashisogi Jizō!

Orochimaru- Guess I'll have to use this then. **Opening his mouth a snake appeared then opened its mouth and he pulled out the Kusanagi Sword.**

Mayuri- Fascinating ability you have there my friend.

Orochimaru- I'm not your friend and you're never to call me as such. **Using the Body Flicker Jutsu he vanished and nearly decapitated Mayuri.**

Mayuri- Damn he's fast as hell.

 **The two scientist went into heated close sword combat unleashing furious attacks. Mayuri was eventually put on the defensive and could barely get a hit in to activate his Shikai ability** _ **.**_

Mayuri- Damn him. Hado #67!

Orochimaru- Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Mayuri- Got you _ **!**_ **Lunging forward he impaled Orochimaru with his blade**. Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon! Now you're completely paralyzed.

Orochimaru- Only if you got my actual body that might have worked. **Rising from the floor he appeared behind Mayuri.**

Mayuri- Impossible if you heard that technique you should be paralyzed. Only my blood kin could resist it.

Orochimaru- Then your Lieutenant must be your daughter or something as I took her DNA and implanted it into myself. She seemed like she had a strong body and I used it to empower my own physical body. She seems like a nice girl and to have been experimented on extremely. Don't know how you could do something like that to your own daughter.

Mayuri- She's my greatest creation and I made her that way so I could see my perfection walk around. It gives me glee. Besides she's a great assistant and does her job well and she can handle the things I've done to her body.

Orochimaru- What about the way you treat her? Like trash it's despicable and you call yourself a man. I may treat my test subjects like shit and others, but I kin is something I could never treat with such cruelty. If I had a son or daughter I'd let them choose if they want to be and how they want to live their lives.

Mayuri- Shut up **! Swinging he brought down his Zanpakuto only to have it blocked.**

Orochimaru- Please you're not much of a fighter, you should quit while you're ahead.

Mayuri- Silence! Bankai Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!

Orochimaru- Oh my….such a ghastly thing and people call me disturbing. Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Summoning clones he sent them forth against Mayuri.**

Mayuri- Making copies of yourself won't save you. **Unleashing the poison gas of his Bankai he sprayed it towards the Sannin. He then sent Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō barreling towards him and released the retractable blades.**

Orochimaru- Damn it. Summoning Jutsu Triple Rashomon! **Blocking the blades he unleashed he highly powered fire jutsu**. Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu!

Mayuri- Hmm Itachi can do the same thing.

Orochimaru- It's a famous technique of my Sensei The 3rd Lord Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mayuri- Was he a weakling like you?

Orochimaru-NEVER INSULT MY SENSEI! **Deactivating one of his clones that was absorbing natural energy he busted out his Sage Mode.**

Mayuri- The Hell is this?

Orochimaru- Sage Mode you rat bastard! **Moving with incredible speed he got past the Bankai and unleashed several powered punches upon Mayuri's face and gut**.

Mayuri- I'll make you pay for that.

Orochimaru- Really you sad excuse for a scientist.

Mayuri- Bite me!

Orochimaru-…poor choice of words. **Stretching his neck he slithered and bit Mayuri on the neck throwing him into gargantuan pain.**

Mayuri- UUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! What have you done!

Orochimaru- It's my cursed seal, not many can actually withstand its power. Most die from the agonizing pain that surges through their body. For this one however, I combined it with the numerous drugs that I absorbed through your Lieutenant. Soon you should be feeling them caressing through your blood and flaming up all your body functions. One of them seemed like some superhuman drug…of course I modified all of them encase you had immunity to them and I made it to where a person in Sage Mode had to struggle to maintain their standing. Also there's venom and that regeneration serum you had. Soon your body will begin to regenerate at an alarming rate combined with the venom it will cripple your immune system. Then your body will eventually succumb to the super human drug that will give you nightmares as I put a bit of a psychiatric drug inside just for the hell of it. Are you still following along?

Mayuri- Udhfsl

Orochimaru- Oh pity you're far gone now…oh well Sage Art: White Rage Cero! **Unleashing his demon energy and summoning sage chakra he activated a powerful Senjutsu technique with the power of a Cero and obliterated the Captain of the 12 Division**. Farewell Mayuri Kurotsuchi maybe in the next life you can be a better scientist and maybe even a man.


	115. Chapter 115

Itachi- The hell did Mayuri go?

Inuyasha- Oh damn him. He should've stayed close to us!

Omaeda- Not good. Hey Inuyasha you picking up his scent?

Inuyasha- Barely. It seems to be going that way.

Itachi- Let's move with haste.

Rushing toward the way of Mayuri's scent they stumbled upon the lab and the remains of their comrade.

Inuyasha- Damn…even he didn't deserve this.

Orochimaru- He kind of did.

Itachi- So you killed him. Not surprised. Do you know how the Yokai and hollows are merging?

Orochimaru- Yes there was some kind of hole ripped in the fabric of reality and the Yokai and hollows began to fight and merg with each other. I don't really know how I ended up in Soul Society but I made myself at home and created a lab. Soon I found a hollow and after battling it I experimented on it and used my findings to increase my own power and traveled to Hueco Mundo and stumbled upon all the Yokai and hollows going crazy. I then adapted the Yokai's power into my body to strengthen it even more.

Inuyasha-Dear god. Itachi how the hell did you deal with this freak?

Itachi- Quickly and efficiently and I should've shown a little less mery.

Omaeda- Damn right you should have. You guys hear that?

Inuyasha- I feel that.

Orochimaru- It's the army coming.

Itachi- Army?

Orochimaru. Ryūkotsusei and I are commanding an army of hybrids and plan to bring devastation.

Ryūkotsusei - That we are.

Itachi- So are you declaring war then?

Orochimaru- Yes we are.

Omaeda- I'm surprised the remaining Espada aren't trying to stop you guys.

Orochimaru- Hueco Mundo has been divided between hybrids and normal hollows. The hollows and few Arrancar and the Espada are not with us. They told us to stay out of their territory and they'll leave us alone so we did.

Itachi- I see. How big is this army?

Ryukotsusei- Over a thousand of us in total. You Shinigami will fail in your attempts to stop us.

Orochimaru-We'll gather all the knowledge of this world and rule it to make new creations. We'll give you guys one day to prepare before we invade and burn your institution in the ground.

Omaeda- You rat bastard!

Orochimaru- That's snake bastard thank you very much.

Itachi Enough of this. Raging Leviathan! **Summoning the Leviathan he blasted the two monsters so he and his teammates could make a hasty retreat and tell the Soul Society of their findings.**

Inuyasha- Thank god I can get us out of here! **Leaving Hueco Mundo and returning to the Land of the Living to transport back to Soul Society the three pondered what was in store in the future.**

Omaeda- We've got to get to the Commander immediately.

Itachi- This war is going to be hell. We've just got back to full power now we're about to enter another war.

Inuyasha- I don't like any more than you do.

 **Entering the 1** **st** **Division barracks the three went before the Commander to tell of the declaration of war**.

Yamamoto- So these hybrids want to go to war eh. Then war they shall have.

Inuyasha- They're going to be difficult to handle and who knows what insane abilities some may have as well as how smart they are in terms of using them.

Yamamoto- Where's Mayuri?

Itachi- He fell at the hands of Orochimaru.

Yamamoto- So this Orochimaru has the power to take on a Captain.

Itachi- Yes, he was one of the 3 Legendary Sannin and extremely powerful.

Yamamoto- Alright prepare your Divisions and I'll send word to the others about the situation. I'll be the one to tell Nemu of her father's passing.

Inuyasha- You got it Gramps.

 **Leaving they each went to their Divisions and told them the news and made preparations for another war. After doing so Inuyasha and Itachi met up with Erza.**

Erza- So another war is happening. Just what we need in a time like this. What else do we know?

Inuyasha- That's pretty much it, plus we don't have to worry about the hollows and Arrancar. So the hybrids will be our only adversaries this time.

Itachi- That's a relief I must say. Fighting all of them at once would be a headache.

Inuyasha- I'll go and head to the Land of the Living and brief Kisuke on what's going on so he can keep an eye open.

Erza- Roger that.

Itachi- Be careful out there.

Inuyasha- I'll be fine but thanks.


	116. Chapter 116

During the preparations all the Divisions were going through the motions and doing their best to find strengthen their powers. In the 8th Division a new officer was adjusting to her new lifestyle.

Shunsui- Nanao how's the Division doing on their assignments?

Nanao- They're doing well sir. The new officer is adjusting well. Perhaps seeing you would ease the transition from Academy to Division life.

Shunsui- I heard she's quite the warrior and excelled pretty quickly and incredibly at The Academy. Guess it's time we meet.

Nanao- You mean you actually haven't met her yet….

Shunsui- Been a little busy with cleaning up after a war and preparing for another one.

Nanao- Fine I'll give you that.

Shunsui- Well I'll leave paperwork to you and all follow ups.

Nanao- Hmm I figured as much. I'll talk to you later Captain.

Making his way through the 8th Division Shunsui found the new officer training outside.

Shunsui- Hello there, lovely day outside.

Karin- Yes it is. Care to! Captain Shunsui sir! Sorry sir how can I help you?!

Shunsui- At ease at ease I'm just seeing how you're adjusting to everything.

Karin- Well sir. I'm just training and seeing what's the best fit for me. Rather where I could be used the best for whatever you have me do.

Shunsui- I see. Well then you can spar with me and show me what you got?

Karin- If that's what you want sir. I will do my best. Vanishing from sight she appeared to the East of Shunsui and firing a Level 31 Hado Spell.

Shunsui- Woah! That was a close one. Instantly he was met with a sword swing and blocked it with Kyokatsu.

The two began a small match of swordplay an swiftness with Shunsui analyzing her movements to see how she fights.

Shunsui- You are a direct fighter using your speed and Kido to catch your opponents off guard. How's your connection with your Zanpakuto?

Karin- Close but definitely could be closer. Conceal Keraregetsu. **Her Katana transformed into a Dakandou sword with a dark-gray color.** Mūn-ha! **Swinging her Shikai Karin released a gray wave of reitsu towards Shunsui.**

Shunsui- Bakudou #81 Danku! **Blocking the attack he marveled at the young girl's strength. Incredible power.**

Karin- Thank you sir.

Shunsui- That'll be all for today. I'd like you to get to work with others on beefing up defenses. Besides the 4th Seat of the Division should be a role model.

Karin- 4th Seat?!

Shunsui- Yes you're strong enough for the job and I have faith in you.

Karin- Thank you sir. I will do my best.

Shunsui- Carry one 4th Seat Kurosaki.

Karin- Ay Captain.

Meanwhile in the 12th Division Yamamoto was delivering the news of Mayuri's demise to Nemu.

Yamamoto- Im sorry to be the one to tell you this but Mayuri was killed on his mission.

Nemu- ! I see. Can't believe this happened. Who will be the new Captain of the 12th Division.

Yamamoto- For the time being you will be head of the 12th Division till a new Captain is found.

Nemu- Understood sir. I will do so with great honor.

Yamamoto- Good to know Lieutenant. Carry on.


	117. Chapter 117

**As the morning came the entire 13 Gotei was ready for the attack and making last minute tactics to ensure their victory**.

Omaeda- It's quiet out there. Too quiet.

Rangiku- Please tell me you didn't just actually say that…

Omaeda- What?

Suddenly an explosion on the South side of the Seireitei and a hoard of hybrids entered in.

Yamamoto- The hell was that?!

Shunsui- We're under attack! Sound the alarm

The battle alarm went off and all the divisions went to their places.

Inuyasha- Stand firm everyone. Do not give them an inch and make sure you give it your all. Remember you all have someone to protect!

3rd Division- YES SIR!

Zaraki- Looks like we're about to have a brawl men! Give the enemy hell!

11th Division- AYYYEE CAPTAIN!

Itachi- Remember everyone observe and break them.

9th Division- Understood Captain!

Erza- Here they come. CHARGE!

5th Division- YYEAH!

Orochimaru- Feast on their flesh and destroy them all.

Hybrids- Yes master!

Ryūkotsusei-hmm this will be delicious.

 **Soon the two armies met on the battlefield soldiers were dropping like flies on both sides. The hybrids began to push back the Shinigami and put them on the defensive. The medical teams were scrambled about trying to save as many lives as possible. Soon elite hybrids emerged and started to change the battle for the worse**.

Inuyasha- Damn! So many! **Soon he was surrounded hundreds of hybrids of various sizes**. Screw this shit! Wind Scar! **Swinging his blade he made a path for himself to get through to his division members**.

Itachi- Lookout Inuyasha! Blazing Lion! **Releasing the mighty lion of fire he burned away numerous hybrids and got to his colleague.** We're really up shit creek aren't we?

Inuyasha- You think! Scarring Rain! Fuck they just keep coming. Where's everyone else?

Itachi- Fighting around the Seireitei. Both of our divisions are hear alone defending the West.

Inuyasha- Just the two of us! There are four sides and thirteen divisions should be three each with one side having four.

Itachi- Don't worry I sent for reinforcements but for now it's just us.

Inuyasha- Let's hope all that training paid off.

On the South side of the Seireitei the Divisions of 2, 5, 6, and 10 were holding off a great platoon of the Yokai/Hollow hybrids.

Omaeda- Hold strong men! Kill all in your path!

Byakuya-Scatter Senbonzakura! Activating his Shikai he drilled his way through to make a path as a place for them to make a stand.

Erza- Damn them all! Clash Titania! Moon Dance!

Renji- Nice one!

Erza- Thanks. Momo status report!

Momo- We're fucked!

Erza- Lieutenant!

Momo- Sorry Captain. Several are dead, some injured, others wish they were dead as they are injured beyond help. Are those snakes?!

Rangiku- Yes! Giant snakes! This battle is getting insane. Growl Haineko! **Sending out ash in a small string from she stretched it out as far as she could and brought it in for a decapitating motion taking out 100 hybrids.**

Yumichika- Nice move Captain.

Kai- Hado #33 Sōkatsui!

Erza- They just keep coming.

Nemu- Spread Doku joō! Pesutou~ēbu! Blasting a green reitsu wave she spread disease and sickness throughout the entire surrounding enemy army bringing them to their knees.

Erza- Blast them to hell now!

With great haste all the Shinigami soldiers blasted them with all their might killing them.

Omaeda- What a hell of a battle.


	118. Chapter 118

**The East side of The Seireitei was being defended by The Divisions 7, 11, and 13. They were experimenting a large amount of giant snakes and flying hybrids**.

Zaraki- How come we get all of the flying bastards?!

Sajin- Because we're just that lucky!

Ukitake- I doubt that!

Ikkaku- Damn these snakes are annoying as hell.

Rukia- Damn straight. Final Dance Howaito hitsugi!

Sajin- Nicely done. Would you mine helping me with the aerial creatures as we have the best chance of dealing with them?

Rukia- Not at all.

Sajin- Then let's take care of them.

Ukitake- Then Zaraki and I along with the rest of the soldiers shall deal with the ones on land.

Zaraki- Good! More for me to cut!

 **Changing up and making a tactiful decision the Shinigami began dispatching the snakes and liberating the area. The sky hybrids gegan to descend only to meet their demise. After 3 hours of fighting their numbers began to fall and the Shinigami began to reclaim the area.**

Ukitake- Seems like we've won this little battle.

Zaraki- For now at least. Wonder how they are doing in the North.

 **The Northern area of the Seireitei wasn't as fortunate as the others as they were not only plagued with hybrids but Orochimaru and Ryukotsusei as well. The two made it all the harder to protect the area. However the Divisions of 1, 4, and 8 would not lose.**

Yamamoto- Turn All in Creation to Smoldering Ash. Ryūjin Jakka! **Unleashing the full power of his Shikai he set the battlefield ablaze.**

Isane- Run Itegumo! Sunōu~ēbu! **Blasting the hybrids she managed to push them back then launched a Kido spell to finish them off.**

Unohana- It's been a while since I've fought **. Unsheathing her Zanpakuto with great speed she dispatched 200 hybrids and laid them to rest.**

Shunsui- My my Senpai that was incredible as always. Bushōgoma! **Using the attack he destroyed all enemies around him.**

Karin- Look out Captain! Mūn u~ēbu! Releasing her attack she blasted the hybrid descending upon Shunsui.

Shunsui- Thanks for that.

Karin- You're welcome. Getsumen shotto! **Pointing her blade straight out she fired a mid-gray colored beam and obliterated several hybrid.**

Yamamoto- Soldiers charge forward!

 **Rallying the troops Yamamoto led a fierce charge straight at the hybrids and their leaders.**

Orochimaru- Hmm seems like they are stronger than we thought.

Ryūkotsusei- No matter we can still take them all on.

Orochimaru- Hopefully you're right.

 **The battle went on for another two hours with the Shinigami barely winning. Orochimaru's army retreated and the Gotei 13 went out to secure their boarders. After one hour of doing so Yamamoto held a quick Captain Meeting to get a damage report**.

Yamamoto- How bad was the attack?

Inuyasha- Well we lost about 1200 soldiers and the Seireitei is well…forgive my crude language but it's fucked up sir.

Yamamoto- I see. How many of theirs did we take?

Nemu- Around 32,490 with many more retreating for unknown means.

Zaraki- Probably because we were kicking their asses.

Itachi- Hopefully that's the reason otherwise we have bigger problems at hand.

Nemu- The R&D Department is doing testing on a couple of bodies we managed to salvage. Hopefully we can find a stable weakness we can use against them.

Yamamoto- Any other news?

Erza- Not really Commander just that we need to make repairs and be ready for another attak.

Yamamoto- Make it so. Dismissed.

Shunsui- You ok Sensei?

Yamamoto- No I'm worried for the lives of all my children.

Shunsui- Worry not Sensei, we will prevail in this war.

Yamamoto- I know we will.

 **At the 13** **th** **Division Rukia Kuchiki received a visitor from the 8** **th** **Division.**

Rukia- Good lord these beast are incredibly evil. And I thought hollows were bad.

Karin- Damn straight.

Rukia-! You're pretty stealthy rookie.

Karin- Ha! Thanks. How you doing?

Rukia- Okay just wishing that we finish the war pretty quickly. I remember when we just did missions and weren't at war all the time.

Karin- Yeah I missed out on all that. Sounds like it was a great time to be a Shinigami.

Rukia- It was but don't worry soon you the war will be over and you'll get a taste of normal.

Karin- Can't wait.

 **During all of this the Research and Development Lab were running numerous amounts of test.**

Nemu- Status report!

Akon- We have made the discovery that they are very vulnerable to extreme elements. Things such as fire and ice hurt them considerably as well as powerful reitsu attacks. Other than that we have nothing else.

Nemu- I see. Well back to work.

 **Orochimaru and Ryūkotsusei were at work planning a new attack on The 13 Gotei and how to bring them down and achieve victory**.

Orochimaru- It seems that we need to spread their numbers even further while at the same time bombard them with extreme numbers and overtaking them. Our last invasion failed because too many Captains were together and their combined power overwhelmed our army.

Ryūkotsusei- Very true my friend we're going to have to take certain Captains out of the equation so we can prevail. Inuyasha, Yamamoto, and Zaraki will definitely have to go as their power is great. Your adversary Itachi is also a problem from the abilities you say he possess, however, some of them seem like their stronger when he's alone so by piling up the numbers and keeping his allies close will limit the chance of him using.

Orochimaru- Precisely what we'll have to do. I'm glad we have vast numbers that can help us accomplish this goal.

Ryukotsusei- I'll go get more troops and maybe see if I can convince some normal hollows to help as well. Don't worry I'll be weary of the Espada don't need them to want a fight.

Orochimaru- Right you are.

 **Gathering more and more troops they prepared for another invasion and this time were planning on burning the 13 Gotei down to the ground. In five hours' time they descended upon the Seireitei once again.**


	119. Chapter 119

**While the 13 Gotei were resting up and preparing for another assault fire rained down upon them taking them all by surprise**.

Inuyasha- Shit Kira the fuck is going on out there?!

Kira- We're under attack! All hands to battle stations! BATTLE STATIONS DAMMIT!

Inuyasha- Time to wipe them all out. The hell? **A giant snake came from underneath and grabbed him sending him to an unknown cave**. Rat bastards!

Itachi- So they've returned is everyone ready?

Hisagi- Yes sir. It's time they know the meaning of fear.

Erza- Well well they want more punishment.

Momo- It seems like it.

Rangiku- Fricking frack.

Yamamoto- ! Who goes there?!

Orochimaru- I do! **Making hand signs he summoned a hoard of snakes that released a string of energy and surrounded the Commander transporting him far outside the Seireitei**. That deals with him.

Zaraki- Take them out and fight to the death. If you die fighting you die laughing! **In an instant several snakes were upon him and transported him to an outer Southern District**. Damn this aint' right.

Orochimaru- Good all of them are away now we can bring on the reign of terror.

Soon the battle began once more and the Shinigami were hit harder than before.

Isane- Send relief teams across the Seireitei and make sure we minimize all casualties.

Medics- Yes Ma'am!

Nemu- Get the equipment to the battlefield so we can exploit their elemental weaknesses.

12th Division- Yes Ma'am!

Erza- Great so I guess you guys are my opponents. **Standing before her were several dozen Oni with hollow holes.**

Oni- You will perish today which is a shame for such a beautiful woman.

Erza- Shut up! **Charging forward she went to send them to oblivion.**

 **In the 20 minute battle Erza managed to take out half of the army with mild injuries to herself.**

Erza- I'm going to have to take this up a notch. Clash Titania! Black Wing Armor.

Oni- Nice wings is as if you're an angel of the night.

Erza- Enough with your words! Moon Flash! **Blasting through the Oni she terminated the remaining fighters.**

Momo- We're pushing them back Captain.

Erza-Excellent news.

 **In the Center of the Seireitei some of the captains were defending the main structure of and wondering the location of Yamamoto, Inuyasha, and Zaraki.**

Sajin- We're going to have to find them soon. Obviously the enemy is doing this to weaken are forces.

Shunsui- They made wise choses. Don't worry though,Yamaji is once powerful man and Zaraki and Inuyasha are both forces to reckon with.

Ukitake- All true but we have to get through these fiends and find them ourelves.

 **In another area of the Soul Society Yamamoto wondered around to see where he was exactly.**

Yamamoto- _This is strange that no one is here to greet me. If you're going to go out of your way to transport someone you should at least meet them or something._

Zeldona- So you're my pray for today.

Yamamoto- The hell? **Standing before Yamamoto was a giant badge with a hollow mask and a vast Yokai aura.**

Zeldona- It's time that I feast and fill the craving of my belly.

Yamamoto- Pitiful creature.

Zeldona- **Raising her reitsu she released her power and caused the entire area to quake.** Your hour is up! **With her hair standing up on her back she began to charge up a powerful Cero combined with her Yokai energy**.

Yamamoto-Damn this thing. **Dodging the attack he prepared a counter only to be nearly hit by another attack.**

Zeldona- That was slow old man.

Yamamoto- Enough of you. **Activating his Shikai he killed the hybrid in one swing**.

 **Elsewhere Zaraki was dealing with hoards hybrids and hollows**.

Zaraki- Alright who's first to taste my blade?

Hollows/Hybrids- RRRRAAAWWWRRR!

Zaraki- So all of you then! I wouldn't have it any other way!

 **All 100 hollows/hybrids made their way to Zaraki to rip him apart and a vicious battle erupted.**

Zaraki- Damn these things are actually powerful. **Cutting his way through them he took them out several at a time.**

Hollow- Goodbye!

Zaraki- I was thinking the same thing. **Reaching up he took of his eyepatch and blew his load of reitsu all around him sending his enemies flying away**.

Hybrid- Such power!

Zaraki- Damn right let's see how you guys do when I bust out my Kendo. **Swinging his blade with both hands he destroyed them all with one blow.**

Inside the Cave Inuyasha wondered around till he found company.

Inuyasha- Great just my luck.


	120. Chapter 120

Inuyasha- So I'm going to have to fight all of you then.

Hybrids- You look delicious.

Inuyasha- What about him? Holding up Tetsusaiga the hybrids gazed upon it.

Hybrids- Yeah it looks delicious as well.

Inuyasha- Oh well then have a taste. Wind Scar! Sending out his attack he obliterated all 100 hybrids in his wake. I've got to find a way out of here.

 **With great speed Inuyasha dashed through the cave searching for a way out. After an hour he stumbled upon a giant laboratory filled with snakes.**

Inuyasha- The hell is this some kind of snake pit?

Snakes- ! Intruder!

Inuyasha- Now who's fault is that? You're the people who brought me here.

Snakes- We will destroy you! Death to Shinigami!

Inuyasha- Great now you're mindless drones.

Snakes- Death to Shinigami!

Inuyasha- I'm going to start killing you all now. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! **Clawing his way through he took out fifty snakes.**

Snakes- You'll pay with your life! **One of the snakes leaped out and bit Inuyasha drawing blood**.

Inuyasha- Big mistake.

Snakes-?

Inuyasha- Blades of Blood! **With a simple flick of his hand he took out forty snakes and had only thrity remaining.**

Snakes- You attacks us with blood!

Inuyasha- Damn straight. Scarring Rain! **Finishing off the remaining snakes we went on to investigate the laboratory.**

 **Meanwhile back outside the Soul Society Yamamoto was making his way back inside plowing through a hoard of hybrids.**

Yamamoto- So pitiful that you creatures can't give an old man a challenge!

Hybrid #1- You will perish old fool. You're greatly out numbered. There are 1000 of us and only one of you.

Yamamoto- Fool….there's only one of you. **In the blink of an eye he killed 999 of the hybrids.**

Hybrid #1- Well….I'm fucked.

Yamamoto- Why yes you. **Appearing instantly behind him Yamamoto bisected the hybrid down the middle.** Pathetic.

Making his way to the Gotei 13 base he blasted his way through several of the enemy forces and met up with the other Captains.

Shunsui- Sensei!

Yamamoto- I can hear very well you don't have to shout.

Shunsui- Sorry Yamiji. Where've you been?

Yamamoto- I was taken by the enemy as a way to weaken out forces. Status report?

Ukitake- We've driven back most of them but their seems to be quite a bit more left around the Seireitei .

Yamamoto- I see. Keep up the fight don't let up. So who's all here?

Unohana- The Captains of Divisions 2, 7, 8, 10, 12, and 13. The others are fighting around the Seireitei except for Inuyasha and Zaraki.

Yamamoto- They must have been taken like me.

Nemu- They are quite crafty in their efforts. I have my Division going around using elemental equipment to affect the enemy and make them more vulnerable to attack. And **Suddenly many flying hybrids descended upon the Captains and their soldiers with great ferocity.**

Rangiku- Holy hell.

Nemu- It's time to put an end to these beast. Bankai.


	121. Chapter 121

Nemu- Bankai Kokkaku doku joō! In a blinding flash of light her Zanpakuto exploded around her creating claws on her right hand with a retractable blade on her wrist and making her entire left arm skeletal with green mist swirling around it.

Rangiku-….goodness.

Nemu- It's not nice to stare Captain Matsumoto. **Leaping forward she extended her right hand firing several of her claws and bringing deadly disease upon her victims and activating her retractable blade to decapitate them as well.**

Rangiku- Nice.

Shunsui- Goodness me such a dangerous popwer.

Nemu- Kokkaku sutoraiku! **Swiping with her left hand she slashed several hybrids causing them to bleed from the eyes and foam from the mouth and be engulfed in green mist and fell to their deaths**.

Yamamoto- Incredible power.

Nemu- They seem to be retreating for some reason.

Ukitake- I do believe you've scared them off.

Nemu- Hmph cowards.

Sajin- We need to fortify our defense here and prepare for a counter attack.

Yamamoto- Make it so. I hope the others are having some success.

 **The other Captains were dealing with an army of snakes and large Oni hybrids with blade arms.**

Omaeda- Damn these bastards won't stop coming.

Erza- We have to keep fighting no matter what.

Byakuya- They need to be separated so they don't overwhelm us with too much strength.

Itachi- Agreed. Earth Style: Ground Destroyer! **Slamming his fist into the ground he destroyed the ground blasting the terrain causing division between the enemy ranks**.

Byakuya- Nicely done. Time to start cutting heads. Bankai! Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. **Sending out his Bankai he drilled through the torsos of the Oni and decapitated the snakes.**

Omaeda- Bankai Faibu kessei āmā! Let's see how you guys deal with this, Faibu kessei u~ēbu! **Firing the spikes he started to clear the area of enemy combatants.**

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu! **Unleashing white flames he turned all of the Oni in front of him to ash.**

Erza- Shine Titania! Morning Star Armor Photon Slicer! **Releasing a golden blast of energy she took out a plethora of snakes. Come at me bastards!**

Byakuya- We have them on the ropes. Keep them on their toes.

Renji- Ay sir. Bankai Hihio Zabimaru! Hikotsu Taiho!

Kai- Flash Raito! Kurenjinguu~ēbu! **Firing a beam of light blasted his way through the enemy forces.**

Momo- Snap Tobiume! **Swinging her blade furiously Momo unleashed twenty fireballs blasting heads and torsos.**

Hisagi- Reap Kazeshini! Now you all will know fear.

Orochimaru- My my you all seem to be causing trouble.

Itachi- So you finally showed yourself.

Ryūkotsusei- It's time for lunched.

Yamamoto- Not today.

 **Looking to his left Ryukotsusei saw the remaining Captains in the Seireitei appear for battle.**

Ryukotsusei- So you came to die.

Orochimaru- Do you really think you all can defeat us?

Shunsui- There's only two of you and eleven of us, so yeah.

Orochimaru- Then prepare to die. **Vanishing he reappeared in the sky and launched a white Cero in the form of a serpent.**

Ukitake- Holy Hell such power!

Erza- Get down everyone.

Ryukotsusei- Excellent we finally get to unleash hell upon these Shinigami. **Opening his mouth he fired a spiraling blue Cero and took out forty Shinigami soldiers.**

Itachi- Damn. Hado #67!

Orochimaru- Summoning Jutsu! Triple Rashomon!

 **The Captains charged the two and engaged in a cut throat battle. With their combined powers of Yokai, hollow, and Shinobi it was extremely difficult to deal them great damage.**

Ryukotsusei- Seems like it's time to vanquish you all! **Firing his attack he aimed to take them out in a single blow.**

Itachi- Shit. Amaterasu. **Releasing the black flames he offset the attack and saved his fellow Captains.**

Erza- We need to do a combined assault and overpower their defense.

Yamamoto- Let's see how they deal with this. Ennetsu Jigoku! **Summoning fifteen large pillars of flame he surrounded the two and enclosed them inside to incinerate them**.

Orochimaru- Damn this isn't good. **Jumping on top of Ryukotsusei the Sannin made a couple of hand signs as they were set ablaze.**

Omaeda- The hell is that?!

Itachi- They….fused.

Erza-Well shit.

Zaraki- Now this is going to be fun! **Dropping from the sky the 11** **th** **Division Captain unleashed his blade and brought it down hard upon the newly formed beast.**

Ryukomaru- Wow such a weak attempt.

Zaraki- So you have some power then how about some Kendo. **Swinging his blade with both hands and managed to scratch him.**

Ryukomaru- Hmm. Tis but a scratch.


	122. Chapter 122

Itachi- This isn't good. His arms longer than before and he has two additional heads so he can fire more attacks.

Ryukomaru- Damn right. **The three heads opened their mouths and unleashed a blueish white three pronged Cero with strong Yokai energy surrounding it**.

Omaeda- Get back! Faibusutā hakai! **Launching his attack he aimed to cancel out the attack as well as drive him back.**

Inuyasha- Wind Scar! Blasting Ryukomaru from behind he aided Omaeda in wounding Ryukomaru.

Ryukomaru- Damn that partially stung.

Yamamoto- His durability is astounding. Too bad we're going to have to bust him up.

 **The Thirteen Captains leaped and rushed Ryukomaru and began to deal hard damage with their combined attacks only to have his high speed regeneration to seal all wounds. Soon they found themselves dealing with three copies when Ryukomaru activated the Shadow Clone Jutsu and began tossing them about.**

Itachi- Damn. Good thing I learned this watching Sasuke. Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu! **Aiming in the sky he shot up the fire Jutsu. Suddenly the clouds began to darken**. Kirin! **Summoning the lightning dragon he brought it down upon the middle body blasting it and angering it a great deal**.

Inuyasha- Well damn you trying to kill us all with that?

Itachi- Stop your talking and fight.

Erza- Clash Titania! Moon Bomb! Firing her attack she aimed at the right head.

Rangiku- Bankai Senkai Haineko. Asshu neko hanketsu! Aiming her attack she aimed for the left head.

 **Both attacks made strong contact with their respective targets causing damage only for it to be reversed with the combined high speed regeneration of the hollow and Yokai powers**.

Ryukomaru- Nice try see how you deal with these. Bullet Cero! **Each head fired several blue orb Ceros in rapid succession.**

Ukitake- Damn. **Taking in several attacks with his Shikai he fired them right back.**

Byakuya- Lookout! **Raising his Bankai he shielded everyone from the rest of the attacks**.

Zaraki- Bah! I can take the brunt of those blows. **Leaping up he landed on the middle head and started slashing on its horns only to be targeted by the right head and eaten**.

Inuyasha- Oh Shit! Zaraki!

Ryukomaru- That was delicious.

Inuyasha- Poor bastard.

Ryukomaru- That he was.

Inuyasha- I was talking about you.

 **Suddenly the right heads lower throat began to expand and then it exploded revealing Zaraki laughing with his eyepatch off**.

Zaraki- This is fucking awesome!

Byakuya- Lunatic.

Ryukomaru- Get out of there you barbarian.

Zaraki- Eat this! **Swinging he aimed to decapitate the middle head only for the right head to regenerate and blasted him away**.

Ryukomaru- There's nothing you all can do. Prepare to be devoured and become part of me. Resistance is futile.

 **Meanwhile in the Land of the Living several hollows were attacking Katakura Town.**

Chad- These guys won't let up. Diablo de la llamarada! **Extending his left arm he released several hundred Cero spheres blasting the hollows.**

Uryu- Heilig Pfeil! **Firing he took out twenty hollows and made his way through their forces.**

Orihime- Seikuriddokyanon! **Forming a circular shield she fired an enormous beam of energy destroying several hollows completely**. Take that.

Uryu- Behind you Orihime.

 **Three hollows were upon her ready for attack.**

Orihime- Santen Kesshun! Did you think it would be that easy? Seinaru ken! **Extending both arms she fired two golden rays and obliterated the hollows.**

Chad- Someone's been training.

Orihime- Darn right.

Uryu- Licht Regen! **Firing he released a bright wave of arrows piercing the heads of the hollows**. Seems like we have about fifty more to go.

Orihime- Then let's cut them down. Seinaru ken! **Raising her reitsu she summoned a golden sword of reitsu and prepared for battle.**

Chad- Let's do this. **Smashing his fists together he activated armor around his torso**.

Uryu- They shall fall and regret the day they entered our city.

 **Dashing forward the trio engaged the hollows and blasted through their defenses. Orihime cut through many of them bisecting and decapitating them while using her shield to get some of them to drop their guard to get gutted. Chad began breaking skulls and blasting heads while using some of them to kill their own comrades by dodging forcing them to attack. Uryu zoomed around firing high speed arrows and demolishing their bodies.**

Orihime- Well looks like we got them all.

Chad- Oh shit.

Uryu- What in the hell are those.

 **Raining from above several thousand gargoyles, snakes, Oni, and beast like hybrids descended upon the city. Their power started to cause disruption in the atmosphere**.

Orihime- The hell are they?! Their power is different than normal hollows.

Chad- Whatever they are we have to destroy them now. Cero del diablo! Firing he blasted some of the hybrids only for them to regenerate at incredible speeds.

Uryu- Shit! **Firing with all his might he couldn't destroy any of them totally and soon was surrounded**.

Orihime- Dammit! Seinaru ken! **She continued to blast them but to no avail**.

Chad- Orihime look out! LOOK OUT!

Orihime- ! oh crap!

Urahara- SING BENIHIME! **With great speed he took out all the hybrids surrounding Orihime**.

Orihime- Thank you. ! Chad behind you!

Chad- Shit! **Suddenly a blue wave took out the hybrids**. _What the…that looked like Getsuga Tenshou_. You?!

Isshin- Yes me.

Uryu- Ichigo's dad is a Shinigami! **Before he could react an Oni was upon him and was going to gut him but was destroyed by an arrow.**

Ryuken- Good lord you slow.

Uryu- Ryuken. Why are you here?

Ryuken- It's dad and it appears that I'm saving you ass once more. You kids should go on home now.

Urahara- He's right you've done enough for today we'll take over.

Isshin- These beast are hybrids between Hollow and Yokai. They have double the power, double the strength, double the speed, and double the regeneration.

Chad- Yokai?! Like Inuyasha.

Urahara- Yes. Now leave this place we will take them on.

Chad- If you say so.

Orihime- Good luck.

Uryu- Hmph. As you wish.

 **Leaving they left the battle to the three seasoned warriors**.

Ryuken- Three of us against 4,000 hybrids.

Urahara- Yep.

Isshin- Pretty bad odds.

Ryuken- For them.

Isshin/Urahara-Hell yeah.


	123. Chapter 123

**Back in the Soul Society the Captains continued to battle Ryukomaru**.

Unohana- Commander my teams have taken the wounded out of the line of fire.

Yamamoto- Good we need to deal with this monstrosity.

Ryukomaru- You all will perish soon.

Nemu- Screw this. Rise! **Placing her left arm on the ground she sent forth her reitsu and reanimated all the hybrids she had killed with her skeletal arm in the form of decaying zombies spreading diseases that all leapt on Ryukomaru.**

Ryukomaru- Futile! **Taking his arms he brushed them all away**.

Shunsui- Bushogoma!

Ryukomaru- Pathetic.

Sajin- Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! **Summoning the giant warrior behind him he clashed with Ryukomaru and the two did battle and laid waste to the surrounding area with the other Captains attacking here and there. After a good five minute battle Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō fell to the ground.** Damn I have to keep going.

Inuyasha- Scarring Rain!

Ryukomaru- You're stupid if you think that weak shit will work on the likes of me. When I'm done eating you all I'm going to gather all the knowledge in this place then take on the Zero Division kill them and the Soul King and take the throne and rule over all.

Rangiku- You talk too much. Asshu neko dansu! **The ash cats of her Bankai began to dance around and then strike causing burns and lacerations about.**

Ryukomaru- Quite a shame.

Byakuya- This needs to end. Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **Firing the spell it bounced off and hit the ground**.

Itachi- Amaterasu. Engulfing Ryukomaru in black flames once more he aimed to burn him away when suddenly his torso began to glow and he exploded. Damn.. some kind of clone.

 **Ryukomaru then rose from the ground with eight heads and his skin white and his power even greater.**

Ryukomaru- I'm done playing around. Drago-serpent bullet Cero! **The eight heads began to charge up like a Tesla coil and glowed a whitish red and fired a powerful beam of energy at the Captains.**

Byakuya- This isn't good. **Sending forth his Bankai he wrapped it around Ryukomaru to bind him.**

Rangiku- Asshu neko hanketsu! **Summoning the great cat of ash she brought it down upon Ryukomaru from behind.**

Yamamoto- Seigi no honō! **Firing a giant stream of fire he shot to consume and push back Ryukomaru's attack**.

Inuyasha- I'll help you out. Backlash Wave! **Firing the attack he fused it Yamamoto's and the two combined and took on the bullet Cero and engulfed Ryukomaru in a tornado of reitsu and flames combined with giant ash cat holding him in place while clawing and biting him with the help of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**.

Ryukomaru- No! I can't die I must rule all and obtain knowledge! **Torn to shreds the beast fell to the ground dead.**

Inuyasha- Hado #95 Honō Kyojin no ken! Aiming at the remains he destroyed them to make sure they wouldn't reconstitute.

Erza- Finally over. Damn that was brutal.

Yamamoto- It was. We now have to begin to repair once more.

Shunsui- Aye Sensei.

Yamamoto- Captain Taisho go the Land of the Living and see if anything needs to be done there.

Inuyasha- You got it boss.

Yamamoto- Move out!

Captains- Yes Sir!

Going to the Land of the Living Inuyasha found the remains of hybrids all slaughtered like lamb.

Inuyasha- Damn what the hell happened to these guys?

Urahara- We did.

Inuyasha- Oh….you guys must have had a lot of steam to blow off.

Ryuken- No we just did a damn good job.

Isshin- How are things in the Soul Society?

Inuyasha- Fine we beat their leaders who fused into a monstrosity. We just started repairs it'll be a while.

Urahara- If you guys need any help just call.

Inuyasha- Will do.

Isshin- Tell Karin I'll visit her soon at night. Don't want the others there to know I'm around. I'm sure Rangiku kept silent.

Inuyasha- She did and I will. Later.


	124. Chapter 124

**Entering back into the Soul Society Inuyasha was told by one of his subordinates that the Commander wanted to see him. With great haste he made his way to the Commander's office**.

Inuyasha- What's up boss?

Yamamoto- How's the Land of the Living?

Inuyasha- It's fine. Urahara and Ryuken Ishida laid waste to a load of hybrids. They did a great job at cleaning up. We don't have to worry about them.

Yamamoto- I see, excellent news then. Thank you.

Inuyasha- Anything else?

Yamamoto- I'd like to know about that technique you used to help kill that abomination.

Inuyasha- Oh you mean The Backlash Wave.

Yamamoto- Yes, it's quite impressive and deadly.

Inuyasha- Yes it is. It basically throws the power of my enemies back at them 1000 fold combined with a Wind Scar and a cyclone.

Yamamoto- Incredible, why do you not use it more often? Something like that could have defeated Aizen.

Inuyasha- Well for one it only works if the person is stronger than me. Hell I tried to use it on someone much weaker than me once and Tetsusaiga resealed himself basically saying use your hands. Also Aizen never actually attacked me with something big enough that I might be able to pull off a Backlash Wave.

Yamamoto- Understood. Keep making improvements on that thing, I'd like to keep you as an ace in the hole for the Gotei 13 plus I have a bad feeling that something is coming.

Inuyasha- Aye Boss.

Yamamoto- Good you're dismissed.

Inuyasha- Yes sir.

Chojiro- Sir you need me?

Yamamoto- Yes please send for Nemu Kurotsuchi. I'd like to talk to her.

Chojiro- Yes my Captain. **Vanishing he left for the 12** **th** **Division**.

Nemu- Make sure you clean up this mess before moving to the next task. This place is filthy.

12th Division members- Yes ma'am!

Chojiro- Hello Nemu.

Nemu- ? What do you want?

Chojiro- The Commander would like to speak with you.

Nemu- Alright I'll be there in about five minutes. I have to set up this equipment so we can have some sort of defense will most of the Seireitei is obliterated. This can help warn of of intruders.

Chojiro- Very well. I'll give him the message.

 **Shortly after her team and herself finished putting up the senor equipment for the Seireitei Nemu made her way to the 1** **st** **Division Barracks.**

Nemu- Hello Commander you wanted to see me?

Yamamoto- Yes since the Captain's seat in your Division is vacant and you have a Bankai I hereby appoint you the new Captain of the 12th Division.

Nemu- Um….thank you Commander.

Yamamoto- You've earned it. You managed to keep your division together during all this chaos and displayed incredible power in battle.

Nemu- Thank you. I will do my best to honor the title of Captain of the 12th Division.

Yamamoto- Glad to hear it. Dismissed.

Nemu- Yes Sir.


	125. Chapter 125

**For the next year and a half the Gotei 13 began to rebuild itself once more. The Central 46 had finally be reestablished and given stronger guards. During all this time events began to happen in the Land of the Living. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were met by strange people known as Fulbringers and went through a small ordeal. During this Ichigo regained his Shinigami powers. After which he returned to his role as protector of Katakura Town not before visiting the Soul Society to retrieve the body of Ginjo Kugo as he was human and needed to be laid to rest.**

Inuyasha- Ichigo long time no see.

Ichigo- Yeah it's been a while.

Itachi- What brings you to the Soul Society?

Ichigo- I'm here to see the Commander.

Erza- What about?

Ichigo- You all seem on edge.

Byakuya- We're just curious as to why you're here.

Ichigo- You too Byakuya. Damn who else is coming to see me talk to the Commander.

Ukitake- All of us Captains actually.

Ichigo- I see. Well you guys can escort me then if it makes you feel safer.

 **Entering before the Commander Ichigo approached him to request the body of Ginjo**.

Yamamoto- So what brings you hear Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo- I come here for the body of Ginjo Kugo he was human and deserves to be buried.

Yamamoto- I see. You may have him.

Ichigo- That was easy…..is there some kind of catch?

Yamamoto- Not at all. We owe you a lot this is one of the ways we can repay you a bit starting with your request.

Ichigo- Thanks.

Yamamoto- Shunsui show Ichigo to the deceased.

Shunsui- As you wish Sensei. This way Ichigo.

Showing him the way the two began to chat a bit.

Ichigo- So how's my sister doing in your Division?

Shunsui- She's doing well. Off on a mission at the moment. Your sister is extremely powerful and does an amazing job. Karin is on the level a lieutenant with a couple more years she'll achieve Bankai like her brother.

Ichigo- Yeah sounds like her. These missions aren't too dangerous are they?

Shunsui- You have nothing to fear we send members in teams now more than ever to make sure they all come back.

Ichigo- Good to hear.

 **After reaching the chamber were Ginjo was kept Ichigo took him back to The Land of the Living. Meanwhile elsewhere in the shadows a great force was starting to move out**.

Yhwach- The time is upon us to move out and destroy the Shinigami. They will fall at the mighty hand of the Quincy and we shall paint the Soul Society with their blood.

Sternritter- Hail Yhwach! Hail Yhwach!

Sternwachter- Hail Yhwach! Hail Yhwach!

Jugo- It will be a glorious day your Majesty.

Yhwach- Yes it will. Where is the new recruit?

Jugo- Sparing with some other members to test their power.

Yhwach- Excellent in one week's time we will strike and we will start the end of the Shinigami.

Jugo- It's been a long time coming.

End


	126. Chapter 126

Yamamoto- Good lord why the hell do I have so much paperwork.

Sternritter- Hello there old man.

Yamamoto- The hell?

Standing before him were five hooded figures.

Yamamoto- What do you want?  
Sternritter- We come to tell you that the time of the Shinigami is at an end and that soon War will be upon you and your kind. Enjoy the time you have now because soon you all will drown in blood.

Chojiro- Sir..

Yamamoto- The hell happened to you?! Rushing to his aid he held his lieutenant in his arms.

Sternitter- This is a taste of what we will do. Farewell.

Yamamoto- Farewell my ass! **Releasing his Shikai he let loose a blast of flames to incinerate them all but to no avail.**

Chojiro- Sir they….can…..Bankai….they…Bankai….

Yamamoto- You're not making any sense…Chojiro…..Chojiro….damn. **Sadness suddenly took hold as Yamamoto realized that his lieutenant was no more.**

 **Arriving before Yhwach the Sternritter who visited Yamamoto told their king of what transpired.**

Sternritter- We took care of his Lieutenant and told him that soon they would all be dead. Hopefully they do not underestimate our power as it would not be fun to slaughter them like lamb. But then again it would make everything easier.

Yhwach- I see tomorrow we strike and we shall bring justice upon the Quincy.

 **Back in the Soul Society preperations were being made for the funeral of Chojiro. While this was happening Nemu was studying the sensor readings and seeing who, how, and where the intruders were**.

Nemu- Hmm well this isn't good. Not good at all.

Akon- What is it Captain?

Nemu-….Quincy.

Akon- I beg your pardon.

Nemu-The ones that killed Chojiro and made threats against us were Quincy.

Akon- That's not good.

Nemu- No it's not. I must tell the Commander with great haste.

 **With great speed she made her way to the 1** **st** **Division Barracks and speak immediately with Commander Yamamoto.**

Nemu- Commander, I'm afraid that I have some bad news.

Yamamoto- I know…The Quincy have returned. Tell the other Captains. We must be prepared for another war.

Nemu- I will Commander. How is this happening? I thought that you killed their leader?

Yamamoto- How do you know about that?

Nemu- Mayuri- Sama has files that I've looked through and he copied his memories from time to time. You should have killed that bastard.

Yamamoto- Enough! Go tell the other Captains what's going on and that the Quincy can seal Bankai.

Nemu- I will Commander.

 **In the next couple of hours the Captains readied their Divisions when suddenly there was an explosion.**

Yhwach- Destroy them all and burn the Seireitei to the ground.

Sternritter- Yes your Majesty!

Soldat- We will make you proud your Majesty.

 **Scattering across the Seireitei they began wreaking havoc and slaughtering Shinigami left and right.**

Inuyasha- Who the hell are you guys?

Soldat Member- We are soldiers of his Majesty, Lord Yhwach!

Inuyasha- I see, how many of you guys are there?

Soldat Member- 5,000 across your Seireitei and 800 stand before you.

Inuyasha- Alright then. I hope you all said goodbye to your loved ones.

Soldat Member- Wait what?

Inuyasha- Wind Scar! **Swinging his Zanpakuto he wiped out 100 Soldat members. He then rushed in and began slaughtering them with his blade and bare hands**.

Soldat Member- Take him out men don't give an inc **Suddenly he had a hand in his spine and got it ripped out.**

Inuyasha- You guys talk too much.

Soldat- Die you mut!

Inuyasha- Blades of blood! **Firing the technique he hit dozens of the enemy soldiers who were ripped to shreds save for one he began to burn and scream in agony**.

Soldat- What the hell is this?!

Inuyasha- My blood…hmm didn't know it was poisonous to Quincy….good to know.

Soldat- You Bastard!

Inuyasha- Shut up. **Grabbing him he threw the Quincy into the crowd of his comrades and fired a final Wind Scar wiping them all out**.

Yhwach- Hmmm seems like some of the Soldat have encountered Inuyasha….damn.

Jugo- He's going to be a problem.

Yhwach- We'll have to watch him closely.


	127. Chapter 127

**The battles were scattered everywhere and the Captains began to move out and take down their opponents**.

Omaeda- Guess I'm fighting you….robot Quincy.

BG9- You will be exterminated.

Kai- Why is he…how the hell..

Omaeda- Don't think about it. Just fight.

Bambietta- Wow I get to fight a doggy. What a treat boy?

Sajin-…I normally don't enjoy killing people but your ass is pushing it.

Iba- Oh my….never seen the Captain like this.

As Nodt- Oh lovely I get two victims. Guess it's my lucky day.

Byakuya- I seriously doubt that.

Renji- He doesn't know what kind of trouble he is in.

Byakuya- That he doesn't.

Omaeda- Alright I'll activate Bankai and you'll break his seal ok.

Kai- Right.

Sajin- You ready Iba.

Iba- Yes Captain.

Byakuya- Make sure you hit it fast.

Renji- Gotcha.

Omaeda/Sajin/Byakuya- Bankai

 **All three of the Captains released their respective Bankais and soon they realized their Bankai were stolen**

Omaeda- Oh shit! Get down!

Kai- Holy Hell.

 **The two of them rushed to move out of the way of the hoard of spike firing upon them.**

Sajin- The hell….it wasn't sealed.

Bambietta- Nope. Aww poor doggy.

As Nodt- Aww poor Shinigami. So scared without your Bankai.

Byakuya- Silence. Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!

As Nodt- Oh please like that will work. **Firing his Reishi thorns he impaled Byakuya and induced blood chilling fear upon the Captain.**

Byakuya- Damn. **Looking forward he saw a image of Rukia with melting flesh and becoming a zombie.**

Renji- Take this you bastard! Howl Zabimaru!

As Nodt- Pathetic. **Firing a Reishi Arrow he blasted Renji away**.

Byakuya- Renji!

BG9- You will die.

Omaeda- Shut the hell up! **Activating he Shikai's second form he created spikes to offset the attacks of the Sternritter.**

Sajin- I can barely hear Tenken. What power is this?

Bambietta- The power of the Quincy. Catch this. **Launching a ball of Reishi she blasted Sajin back 100yds**

Sajin- Damn her. Iba get out of here, I'll hold her off.

Iba- I won't leave you sir.

As Nodt-Wow you're not much without your Bankai are you? Let's see how durable you are against it. Bankai: Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. **Activating Byakuya's Bankai the Sternritter took it and surrounded Byakuya with it and brought in the blades to shred him to pieces. Then he wrapped it around him, threw him into the wall and drilled him in with five hits destroying Byakuya's body.**

Byakuya- Rukia….forgive me.


	128. Chapter 128

Hisagi- Damn these bastards are everywhere.

Driscoll- Well looks like I've met my first prey. I'm Sternritter O The Overkill, Driscoll Berci.

Hisagi- Great. Guess I get to fight your ugly mug. Reap Kazeshini.

Driscoll- Wow such weakness. I wanted to test my Bankai on you.

Hisagi- Your what? How the hell could you have….wait. Chojiro.

Driscoll- Damn right.

 **The two began to have a heated battle and Hisagi was put on the defensive, hesitant to activate his Bankai as he was unsure if the Quincies could steal multiple Bankai at a time.**

Hisagi- Damn he's strong.

Driscoll- I grow tired of this battle. It's time to put an end to you, runt.

Yamamoto- So you're the one who stole the Bankai of my Lieutenant.

Driscoll- Yes I am. Guess it's my lucky day. I get to kill the Commander of the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto- You really think you can handle me?

Driscoll-Well of course. I have your Lieutenant's Bankai Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. You're going to see it one final time before you die.

Yamamoto- Bring it you bastard.

Driscoll- Very well! **Charging up several attacks he brought down several bolts of lightning down upon Yamamoto.**

Yamamoto- Wow…..Chojiro I'm so sorry that your Bankai ended up in this man's hands. I don't remember it being so fucking weak! **Activating his Shikai he turned Driscoll into ash.**

Hisagi- Good lord.

Yamamoto- Fear not my child I will make these bastards pay for all the wrong they have done.

Hisagi- Yes sir.

Yamamoto- It's been a while since I've been on a rampage. **With great speed he made a B line for Yhwach to destroy him once and for all.**

Shunsui- Oh my looks like Yamaji is on the move.

Sajin- Everyone stand up. As long as the Commander is fighting we shall all stand!

7th Division- Yes Sir!

Yhwach- Seems like we have company.

Jugo- Hmm

Zaraki- So you guys must be the leaders. Good now I'll have some real action.

Jugo-… _does he have three Sternritters on his back….oh my damn_.

Zaraki- So who's first!

 **Arriving on the scene Yamamoto witnessed Zaraki being thrown to the ground defeated by Yhwach.**

Zaraki- Sorry old man.

Yamamoto- Damn. It's been a while Yhwach. It's time to finished what happened 1000 years ago.

Yhwach- So be it then.

Yamamoto- Bankai: Zanka No Tachi.


	129. Chapter 129

Yhwach\- My my it's been ages since I've seen this.

Yamamoto- Silence your tongue.

 **The two titans began to clash and caused the terrain surrounding them to explode and be vaporized. Yamamoto was fending off a plethora of arrows and was put mostly on the defensive**.

Yhwach\- Is this all you can do? Instantly he was nearly decapitated by Yamamoto's blade and witnessed it touch the stone behind him turning it to ash.

Yamamoto- Hmm you're still quick.

Yhwach\- Your Bankai seems to have changed after all these years.

Yamamoto- That it has. Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. **Slicing at Yhwach he caused part of his torso to be turned into ash.**

Yhwach- Such heat and power. So everything you touch literally turns to ash. Impressive. **Leaping forward he aimed to impale Yamamoto only to be repelled by incredible heat on his body.** The hell was that?

Yamamoto- I forgot you can't see it. Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. My Bankai cloaks me in flames of 15 million degrees Kelvin. It's invisible unless I allow my enemies to see it.

Yhwach\- Such heat. No wonder I've been feeling a little weak.

Yamamoto- I'm ending this once and for Jūmanokushi Daisōjin! **Jamming his blade into the ground he brought forth skeletons of flame wielding swords of their own.**

Yhwach\- My god what is this? You're some sort of demon!

Yamamoto- You're fucking right I am.

Yhwach- Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger! Let them try and get past this! **To his horror the soldiers began to plow through his attack.** No this is impossible. **Fighting off the warriors he started to notice that one of them he recognized.** Hubert? You rat bastard how dare you!

Yamamoto- I dare because I fucking can. Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin! **Swinging his blade he bisected Yhwach and blasted part of his body into nothingness.**

Yhwach\- I can't believe I've failed you master.

Yamamoto-? The Hell?

Yhwach- Well well if it isn't old man Yamamoto.

 **On the other side of the Seireitei Itachi was dealing with an elite group of Quincy**.

Elementare- Well looks like we have company. **5 Quincies stood in black pants and red shirts with white belts all tall and had shaved heads.**

Itachi- So you all are dressed differently than most of the others.

Axel- Why yes we are Shinigami Captain. We are the Elementare of his Majesty Yhwach. I am Axel the Flame.

Warren- I am Warren the Earth.

Luther- I am Luther the Air.

Ingall- I am Ingall the Water.

Rune- And I am Rune the Lightning.

Itachi- So you have the power of the five elements. Good to know. Now which one of you wants to go first?

Axel- Taste the power of the Flame! **Activating his bow he fired arrows of pure fire at Itachi who dodged them all with ease.**

Warren- Let's see how you deal with the power of the mighty Earth! **Slamming his fist into the ground he created an earthquake and sent boulders flying in Itachi's direction.**

Itachi- Wind Style: Tornado Wall! **Summoning a giant tornado blocking the boulders**.

Luther- You call that an air attack. How about this, Reise Sturm. **Flying into the air he brought down a blast of wind the size of a mountain.**

Itachi- Damn. Hado #63 Raikōhō! **Firing the spell he disrupted the wind and used Shunpo to decapitate the Elementare.**

Ingall- You'll pay for that. **Extending his left arm he created a crossbow and fired a highly pressured arrow of water.**

Itachi- Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Sending forth several clones one collided with the arrow to destroy it. The others went forth and attacked Ingall.**

Ingall- Oh please I can handle all of you. **He then sprayed arrows in all directions and destroyed the clones.**

Itachi- Bend Raava! Piranha Strike! **Sending forth the attack his fish devoured Ingall**.

Warren- How dare you.

Itachi- Enough of this shit. Amaterasu. **Unleashing the attack he killed the remaining Elementare**. If you all had attacked me at once you might have had a chance.


	130. Chapter 130

Yhwach- So we meet again.

Yamamoto- How is this possible?

Yhwach- This here is Sternritter Y: The Yourself he has to ability to copy a person's memory and looks. I put him in my place so I could have a meeting with someone beneath the 1st Division.

Yamamoto- Aizen!

Yhwach- Yes I attempted to gain an ally with him but it didn't go as planned.

 **10 minutes ago under the 1** **st** **Division**.

 _ **Yhwach- So you're Sosuke Aizen it's nice to meet you.**_

 _ **Aizen- And you are?**_

 _ **Yhwach- I'm Yhwach King of the Quincy. I am on a mission to destroy the Soul King and rule the universe. I thought that you would like to join my mission and be one of my warriors. So will you join me?**_

 _ **Aizen- Sounds like an incredible mission. I'd love to join and help you on your quest as equals of course. Except there's one problem.**_

 _ **Yhwach- And that is?**_

 _ **Aizen- I am a transcendent being but at my core I still see myself in a way as a Shinigami. And there is no way in Heaven, Earth, and Hell am I going to work with a bitch ass Quincy with untidy hair and a ridiculous mustache. Now you can take that proposal and shove it up your ass.**_

Yhwach-….well then…..good day.

Yhwach- So now I'm going to have to make my plans without him.

Yamamoto- Silence I'm done with all this talk. Bankai!

Yhwach- Thanks for that! Raising his medallion he stole the Commander's Bankai.

Yamamoto- Damn you bastard!

Yhwach- You old fool you're not as clever as you used to be. Or as strong as you once were. Swinging his blade he bisected the Commander.

Yamamoto- Damn….looks like I've failed my children.

Yhwach- They will now die by the hands of the Quincy if only they were like the original Gotei 13, back when you were known as The Divisions. They were a force to be reckoned with and had great power. Too bad they're not around anymore. Farewell Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. **Extending his finger he unleashed a blazed of arrows and obliterated Yamamoto.**

Shunsui- Sensei!

Ukitake- No!

Inuyasha- Holy shit Gramps!

Erza- The bastards!

Itachi- Impossible!

Unohana- Oh no!

Yhwach- Damn….. I thought I had more time, Aizen must have messed with my perception.

Jugo- We must go your Majesty.

Itachi- Going somewhere?

Yhwach- Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you. That's two of the Special War Potentials I've met today.

Itachi- Are the one who killed the Commander?

Yhwach- That old geezer? Yes I am.

Itachi- Raging Leviathan! **A storm began to rage around them and summoned the great beast.**

Jugo- Holy hell.

Yhwach- Pathetic. **Drawing his sword he destroyed Leviathan with one swing**.

Itachi- Such power. Shining Rex! **Extending his blade it transformed into a blade of golden light and summoned a gargantuan T-Rex that raged about**.

Jugo- That's a mother fucking T-Rex!

Yhwach- Well I'll be damned. **Firing a giant arrow he managed to offset the beast's attack**.

Itachi- He can tank that…..not good.

Jugo- I'll finish him off if you'd like?

Yhwach- No. Itachi would you like to join our cause and help us create the world a new?

Itachi- Not on your life.

Yhwach- Then I'm afraid you'll have to die!

Inuyasha- WIND SCAR! **Blasting a crimson wave towards to the two Quincy he came to Itachi's aid**.

Itachi- The hell was that?

Inuyasha- The Wind Scar, guess you haven't really seen it coming from Akai Tetsusaiga.

Itachi- No I haven't

Jugo- So that's your Bankai eh. **Raising his medallion he aimed to steal Tetsusaiga's power but to no avail.** How's this possible?

Inuyasha- Um….it's not my Bankai….

Yhwach- Interesting meeting all these potentials at once.

Inuyasha- Shut your mouth.

Jugo- Do not speak to his Majesty that way.

Inuyasha- I'll speak to him anyway I see fit.

Yhwach- Since you don't want to join you'll have to die. **Drawing his bow he fired a colossal arrow aimed to kill them in one blow.**

Inuyasha- Get behind me. Backlash Wave! **The attack went spiraling at the arrow and shot it back at Yhwach.**

Yhwach- This isn't good….what's that? If you say so. **Listening to a voice coming from behind him he grabbed a blade and began twirling it over his head.**

Inuyasha- This power…it feels familiar…..no it can't be.

Yhwach- Taste oblivion! **Suddenly a purple aura began to swirl around him and fired a giant dragon spiraling towards Inuyasha and Itachi**.

Inuyasha- Oh shit it's the Dragon Twister!


	131. Chapter 131

**The Dragon Twister made its way through the Backlash Wave and was about to overtake Inuyasha and Itachi when helped arrived.**

Erza- Gotei Sphere! **Jumping in front of them she brought forth her sphere of protection and used all her might to block the deadly Dragon Twister**.

Itachi- Susanoo! **Activating the astral being he helped Erza with protecting them**.

 **Soon the attack and the barrier offset each other and dispersed. After which Yhwach and Jugo both fled as they had to return to their land. On the side of the Seireitei Ichigo entered and saw all the destruction and horror**.

Ichigo- The hell happened?! Those Quincy bastards! I can barely sense certain people. Byakuya! Its' like he's fading.

 **Heading to the location of Byakuya Ichigo saw corpses all over the ground and in buildings and grew more and more angry. He then arrived at the site of Byakuya Kuchiki.**

Ichigo-!

Byakuya- You're here…. I don't have long so I must be….must be quick. Ichigo I need you to protect Rukia and the Soul Society. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I've grown to respect the man you are. So please help save the Soul Society. I leave Rukia in your hands I know you will protect her.

Ichigo- I will. **Vanishing he went to confront a great power he had sensed. He then found Yhwach and Jugo and threw Tensa Zangetsu in front of them**. Are you the ones who destroyed the Soul Society?

Yhwach- Yes, yes we are. Killed the Commander too.

Ichigo- Then you die. **Rushing them he grabbed Tensa Zangetsu and clashed blades with Yhwach.**

Yhwach- Such anger and hate. I love it!

Ichigo- Shut up! **He fired a Getsuga Tenshou and missed only to be stabbed in the shoulder by Yhwach and the blade didn't penetrate**.

Yhwach- Incredible…..Blut Vene. You're displaying Quincy power, quite interesting.

Ichigo- The hell?! How's that possible.

Yhwach- My poor son born in the darkness you don't know about your own mother.

Jugo- Your Majesty we must leave.

Yhwach- Right.

Ichigo- Like hell! Dashing forward he brought his blade down only for Jugo to intercept him and break Tensa Zangetsu.

Jugo- We'll meet again.

Ichigo- Damn it.

 **Soon the Sternritter, Sternwachter, and Soldat all retreated back to their realm. The medical relief teams began to scatter around aiding all the injured and maimed soldiers and carrying away the dead. The Captains that could met in the 1** **st** **Division Hall.**

Erza- Damn them! They destroyed everything.

Rangiku- How can they be this strong and have all this power. I always thought they were dead.

Omaeda- Well obviously they're not!

Sajin- We all need to calm down.

Inuyasha- Calm down! The Commander and Byakuya are both dead and we've lost tons of Division members and many more are wounded and may not be able to fight for a while. Plus Zaraki is down as well and he's one of our heavy hitters. To make matters worse Yhwach as his hands on So'unga.

Itachi- So'unga….wasn't he one of your father swords?

Inuyasha- Yes and I thought it was gone forever but somehow that bastard has it.

Ukitake- I remember you mentioning it before but not going into much detail. How powerful is this sword?

Inuyasha- Incredibly powerful.

Omaeda- Well if he tries to use it you can always use that Backlash Wave technique right?

Inuyasha- No….So'unga has the power of The Dragon Twister. It's powerful is much greater than that of The Backlash Wave. We cannot defeat it.

Shunsui- Enough of that talk! Walking in Shunsui went to the head of the room to gather their attention.

Rangiku- Your eye!

Shunsui- Yes it's gone but that's not important right now. We have to form a counter attack and lay waste to all these Quincy bastards so start shaping up your Divisions and prepare for a counter. Make sure all the wounded are being tended to! Move out!

Captains- Yes Sir.

In the research and Development Lab Ichigo went around looking for Nemu.

Nemu- Don't do that you fool you're destroy it. We need everything operational if we are to be prepared for the Quincy.

Ichigo- Hey Nemu. You got a sec?

Nemu- It's Captain Kurotsuchi to you. What business do you have with me?

Ichigo- I was wonder if you could help repair Tensa Zangetsu.

Nemu- Impossible once a Bankai is broken that's it.

Ichigo- Hey this isn't the time for games!

Nemu- Use your inside voice and I'm not playing any games only in Shikai can a Zanpakuto be repaired. In Bankai it is not able to be repaired or fixed in anyway. Least not by me. It an be reconfigured a bit but it won't have as much power. The only Bankai I know that repairs itself is Sajin Komamura as he and his Zanpakuto have a close and pretty much indestructible bond.

Ichigo- I see.! Rukia the hell are you doing here?

Rukia- They ran out of room in the medical bay and some are being shipped here and other places they are closest too. Don't worry I'll be fine.

Ichigo- I have some bad news Rukia.

Rukia- What is it?

Ichigo-….

Rukia- Ichigo…..what happened

Ichigo- I'm sorry Rukia.

Rukia-…no….no….Ichigo please!

Ichigo- Byakuya didn't make it. He died honorably on the battlefield.

Rukia- I …. I can't…. Rukia began crying uncontrollably at the thought of her brother being no more.

Ichigo- Don't worry Rukia I'm here for you. I'll make those bastards pay.

Rukia- Thank you.

Nemu- Ichigo she needs to get to surgery. You guys can talk afterwards. Plus you and I need to get moving.

Ichigo- I'll see you later Rukia. Where are we going Nemu?

Nemu- You are joining us Captains to meet the Zero Division.

 **Walking to a small open field the two met up with the rest of the Captains and prepared for the arrival of The Zero Division**.

Ichigo- So who exactly are the Zero Division?

Shunsui- They are elite warriors who protect the Soul King.

Ichigo- I see. What's that sound?

Ukitake- They're coming.

Unohana- Well we all better prepare ourselves.

Omaeda- You make it sound like they might attack us.

Unohana- Most of you only know Oetsu-Sama but the rest of them are unknown to you.

 **Suddenly a giant capsule crashed into ground hard,shaking the terrain**.

Ichigo- The hell?! How does an entire Division fit inside that?!

Shunsui- Hmm….oh yeah there are only six members. And the six of them are more powerful than the entire Gotei 13.


	132. Chapter 132

**The Capsule then opened and a powerful force was felt from within.**

Erza- Such power all in the same area.

Itachi- It is very tense.

Inuyasha- _The hell_ …. **looking down at his side he noticed Tetsusaiga pulsating**.

Shunsui- Control your Zanpakuto Captain Taisho.

Inuyasha- I'm sorry but he doesn't normally do this. The only time he does is when….wait what's that smell….impossible.

 **Suddenly in a puff of smoke the Zero Division appeared in front of the Captains and Ichigo.**

Zero Division- Hello! Hello! Hello! The Zero Division has arrived!

Rangiku- A very interesting set of individuals.

Oetsu- Yo what's up guys?!

Tenjiro- So if it isn't the Captains.

Rangiku- We're glad to receive you all.

Erza- Hello how can we be of service? _Hmm that man in the white hair….he looks like_.

Inuyasha- The hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?!

Shunsui- Inuyasha! Do not speak to a member of the Zero Division in such a tone!

Inuyasha- I'll talk to brother any way I want! No wonder Tetsusaiga was pulsating he sensed Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru- Hello there Inuyasha. I still can't believe you're a Captain.

Inuyasha- Damn right I'm a Captain. I'm Captain of the 3rd Division.

Sesshomaru- You can't be serious….Unohana what is the meaning of this?

Unohana- Don't look at me I had no control over him becoming the Captain of your old Division.

Inuyasha- Old division? The flying hell?!

Shutara- My my you have such a cute little brother.

Inuyasha-Don't call me that.

Sesshomaru- He's quite annoying actually.

Inuyasha- I need a drink.

Omaeda- wonder if he's as hotheaded as Inuyasha.

Rangiku- I hope not.

Sesshomaru- I'm not. **Appearing behind the two catching them off guard he made them jump.**

Rangiku- Um hello good sir.

Sesshomaru- You can relax I won't bite.

Inuyasha- That's a first.

Sesshomaru- What was that?

Ichibei- Enough of the small talk we've come to help you all rebuild the Seireitei.

Omaeda- Why the bloody hell didn't you all show up when we were under attack. **Suddenly he found his arm gripped tightly behind his back.**

Tenjiro- We don't answer to you and our job is to specifically protect the Soul King.

Kirio- Feel Pain! Smacking him she sent Tenjiro to the ground. Enough toying around we have a job to do.

Sajin- Wow…they are not what I expected.

Itachi- I hear that…..i think we have a visitor.

Shunsui- Show yourself!

Karin- Sorry sir.

Shunsui- Karin why are you here?

Karin- I was looking for my brother.

Ichigo- Now's not the time. We'll talk soon.

Ichibei- Aww the love of a sister is such a sweet thing.

Ichigo-…You're strange one aren't you.

Ichibei- That I am. Now are we ready to move out.

Shutara- Yes we are. **Suddenly she was standing with three orbs in her extra arms. One with Rukia, another with Renji, and the last one with Tensa Zangetsu.**

Nemu-….where you in my Lab?

Shutara- Yes…..it was very easy to get in. When I was here a little over a century ago it was much harder.

Nemu-…don't make a habit of it.

Ichigo- Hey where are you going with my friends and my Zanpakuto?

Ichibei- We're talking them and you to the Royal Palace for healing and to repair Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo- I see. Then I guess I'm coming with you guys then.

Inuyasha- You be careful up there.

Ichigo- I will.

Erza- When this is all said and done I'd like to talk you.

Sesshomaru- About what?

Erza- Your brother…surely you have embarrassing stories to tell.

Inuyasha- You do realize I can hear you right?

Erza- I'm aware of that.

Ichigo-…the hell….Kon! **Looking down in his cloak he saw Kon pop out.**

Kon- Hey there.

Ichigo- How long have you been inside there?

Kon- Since you were at the R&D Lab. **Suddenly a display appeared on the top of his head to reveal Kisuke Urahara.**

Nemu- Oh good lord.

Kisuke- Hey there everyone how's it going?

Ichigo- Hat n' Clogs what are you doing?

Kisuke- Doing a bit of recon here in Hueco Mundo with Chad and Orihime and um….some associates.

Voice- Is that Ichigo where is that rat bastard!

Ichigo- Is that?

Kisuke- Nobody….he's nobody. Well when we get information we'll report to you all. Goodbye for now.

Sesshomaru- We should get going now.\

Shutara- The Commander is right.

Inuyasha- Commander?

Sesshomaru- I'm the 3rd highest ranking officer of the Zero Division.

Inuyasha- I see. Well we'll get back to getting ready for the Quincy.

Ichibei- Goodbye for now. **The Zero Division and Ichigo and his friends suddenly disappeared and were at the Shiba estate.**

Kukaku- Well hello there. Need a lift?

Ichigo- A lift?

Tenjiro- Yes she's basically the Stairway to Heaven.

Ichigo- I see.

Kirio- ALL ABOARD!

Ichigo- You've got to be kidding me.

 **Getting into the capsule they all prepared to be propelled back to the Royal Palace.**

Kukaku- Alright…here we go! Firing the capsule she sent them back to the Royal Palace.

Ganju- There they go….

Kukaku- Yep….Uncle will not like this. Not one bit.


	133. Chapter 133

Ichigo- So this is the Royal Palace? Nice place.

Shutara- Why thank you.

Ichigo- Wait….where's the Oken? Think Aizen needed that or something to get up hear I thought.

Ichibei- It's right here. **Flexing his arm he showed Ichigo the pattern on his arm**. It's basically in our bones Aizen was trying to create one of us.

Shutara- Aizen was the personification of evil. The Quincy are even worse.

Ichigo-…..ok. So how does this go?

Kirio- Simple you're going to start off at the Palace of Kirinji so you can get all healed up.

Ichibei- Afterwards you'll move from palace to palace.

Ichigo- Alright then. Let's get this started.

Tenjiro- Stand still and get ready for transport! I'm shooting you up!

Ichigo- Wait what?!

Sesshomaru- He said don't move! Do you want to die?

Ichigo- Ok ok.

 **Firing he shot Ichigo to the Kirinden and prepped him for the Hot Springs with incredible speed.**

Ichigo- The hell am I doing in a Hot Springs?

Tenjiro- Shut up and keep your towel on your head.

Ichigo- Why am I here?

Tenjiro- I'm healing you up for the next palace so you can be at full strength.

Ichigo- Ok but…..the hell is that Renji?!

Tenjiro- Hmm? Oh yeah **. Quickly he shoved Renji down underneath in the Hot Springs**.

Ichigo- He's going to drown!

Tenjiro- Shut up! He's not going to drown. This hot springs drains the damaged and corrupted blood out of his system. You see the one over there?

Ichigo- Yeah.

Tenjiro- That one replenishes your reitsu and blood. By going in both of them in certain intervals you get your strength and power back.

Ichigo- I see. Pretty amazing.

Tenjiro- You seem astonished by it. Don't you remember being in one when you were at Yoruichi and Urahara's playground?

Ichigo- Yeah you're right.

Tenjiro- Kisuke Urahara made a similar one after he analyzed this one.

Ichigo- Guy amazes me all the time. So how much longer do I have until I'm done here?

Tenjiro- When I say so.

 **In the Seireitei the Captains were all training hard and prepping themselves for the next Quincy attack. Shunsui was sitting in his office when he received a letter**.

Shunsui- Guess it's official now. **Reading the letter it stated that he Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyoraku is now the Captain of the 1** **st** **Division and Captain Commander of the Gotei 13**.

Nanao- Is something wrong sir?

Shunsui- No just got the news I'm moving on up.

Nanao-? **Reading the letter she saw that he was promoted**. Congratulations Captain. Is there anything I can do for you?

Shunsui- No I have to go see the Central 46.

 **Arriving in front of the Central 46 Shunsui brought before them his battle plans and certain request that he wanted**.

Shunsui- As you know the Quincy have returned and decisions need to be made if we are to survive.

Central 46- Such as?

Shunsui- Well first I'm making Nanao Ise my Lieutenant as well as Genshiro Okikiba. Nanao will follow and assist me and Genshiro will handle the papper work and Division reports.

Central 46- You can't have two Lieutenants. Its' unorthodox.

Shunsui- It was you who decided that the Captains had full power of who their Lieutenants were so I'm getting two of them. We also are going to need to have Zaraki Kenpachi strengthen his power.

Central 46- Absolutely Not! He's far too dangerous already. To increase his power would put the entire Soul Society at risk.

Shunsui- And him not being at full power will leave you all dead at the hands of the Quincy. So do you want to put your lives in the hand of a maybe or a certainty?

Central 46- How dare you use that tone with us!

Shunsui- I dare because I'm the Commander of the Gotei 13 and it's my duty to protect you and everyone in the Soul Society! Now if you get your heads out of your assess maybe we can get down to business and work on getting stronger and defeat the Quincy. Now to help Zaraki get stronger I'm going to have him train under someone who can teach him the Art of Killing.

Central 46- And who would you have do that?

Shunsui- Simple. You may enter. Yachiru Unohana.

Unohana- Good Evening.

Shunsui- He will be taught by the 1st Kenpachi.


	134. Chapter 134

Tenjiro- Alright you're done.

Ichigo- Finally so where's the next stop?

Tenjiro- Lieutenant Kirio Hikifune she will help you next.

Ichigo- Okay then.

Renji- I'm coming with you.

Ichigo-! Renji!

Tenjiro- Oh so you're healed up already. Good then I'll be sending you both on your way. Firing two!

Ichigo/Renji- Oh shit! **The two were sent flying in the air towards the next palace**.

Ichigo- How do we land…or where?

Renji- The hell if I know.

Ichigo- We better think of something fast because here comes the ground!

 **Suddenly Kon came out of nowhere and grabbed them both in his giant form and landed them safely.**

Ichigo-…what…..WHAT?!

Kon- Oh shut up you big baby. You should be thanking me.

Renji- How are you here?

Kon- I was in Ichigo's shirt. I stowed away when the Zero Division came down.

Renji- I see.

Kirio- Why hello there Ichigo and Renji! Welcome to Gatonden! **She was suddenly upon them and gave them a crushing hug.**

Ichigo- Um hello.

Renji- These guys are weird.

Ichigo- Tell me about it.

Suddenly a giant table appeared filled with tons of food of all kind.

Kon- Oh yes!

Ichigo- Don't eat that it's probably some kind of trap or something.

Kirio- Actually it's not. My job is to fill your bellies and your job is to get full. Now hurry and eat up and get more strength I'll make dessert.

Ichigo- My god….this food is delicious!

Renji- Hell yeah it is!

Kon- It's so beautiful and tasty.

 **After several minutes of eating Ichigo started to wonder if what they were doing was right**.

Ichigo- Should we really be stuffing our faces like this. Everyone down in the Soul Society is preparing for battle and we're up here eating and bathing.

Renji- We have to eat. We bathed to heal our bodies and clean our reitsu and now we eat to build up our reitsu even more. Doing this will help us in our training. It's what we would do normally anyway.

Ichigo- Hmm true. You can actually be smart sometimes.

Renji- I'm always smart.

Kirio- Glad to see that you guys understood what I was talking about. **She suddenly appeared in a slim curvy figure**. All the food here is filled with super reitsu as it is made by me and has a bit of the Soul King's power inside of it. By eating the food your reitsu is being replenished and strengthen to greater levels.

Ichigo/Renji/Kon- Who the hell are you?

Kirio- Hmm…oh right I forgot. I use my own reitsu to make the food and when I use a lot of it I lose all the weight. It's one of my specialties just like all the members of the Zero Division have a specialty. Another invention of mine is the Temporary or Artificial Soul. Before I created it there was no such thing or idea like it. I also made the way to incorporate it into the body. Its thanks to that invention that the Gikongan. The essence of the Artificial Soul is to take something with a complete separate reitsu other than ours and incorporate it inside our body to raise our power level. The food you ate is the basic same idea. Now your bodies contain a different kind of reitsu. I hope you all can sense it. Though you will still need to be careful at the next palace. As he is very unpredictable. Oetsu Nimaiya of the Houou Palace.

Ichigo- What's his creation?

Kirio- He's the man who created the Zanpakuto.

Renji/Ichigo- !

Kirio- Prepare for transport!

Renji- Oh no not again.

Firing Ichigo, Renji, and Kon to the next palace she bid them farewell.

Kirio- Good luck….you're going to need it.

 **Arriving at the palace they looked around to see if they could find Oetsu Nimaiya**.

Ichigo- Hello! Is anyone home?!

Renji- You don't have to shout!

Ichigo- Speak for yourself. I'm just trying to find the guy who runs this place.

Oetsu- Welcome! How are you folks doing tonight! Can I get a hell yeah!

Renji- Hell no.

Oetsu- Aww don't be a buzzkill. I welcome you all to the Houou Palace! I am Oetsu Nimaiya! Number one Zanpakuto Creator! Whoop whoop!

Ichigo- I swear every single one of these guys need professional help.

Renji- You think…

Oetsu- Now shall we begin.

.


	135. Chapter 135

Oetsu- So now that you two are here we can begin.

Renji- Begin with what exactly?

Ladies- Oh my such cuties.

Ichigo- Um hello…can you not touch me like that.

Ladies- Oh come on we're not so bad.

Renji- This place isn't half bad.

Ichigo- Renji pull yourself together.

Renji- Oh shut up.

Mera- Enough of this. **Barging in she broke up all the girls surrounding Ichigo and Renji and gave Oetsu a swift kick.**

Ichigo- Um what's going on?

Mera-Silence and follow me. You won't get anything done with the Master toying around. This way.

 **The two followed her to a small little house**.

Mera- This is the real Hououden. He creates all that other stuff because he doesn't want to acknowledge that he lives in this place. Come on in.

 **Walking in the two of them fell about fifteen feet straight down**.

Ichigo- Ouch!

Renji- The hell was that for?

Oetsu- My my it's quite sad. Till now you actually haven't spoken to any Shinigami but me. Everyone else is a Zanpakuto. You can't even tell the difference between the two. You got no love for your Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto that aren't loved break very easily and it is quite sad. If you make it out alive I'll repair your broken Zanpakuto.

Ichigo-….the hell is that sound?

Renji- Something is coming.

 **Slowly coming into the light beings came towards them with anger in their eyes**.

Ichigo- The hell?!

Oetsu- They are the strongest Zanpakuto, they can become anything. They are the Asauchi. And they are angry at you.

Renji- Angry at us? But why?

Oetsu- For the way you treat your Zanpakuto so poorly. You treat them as tools and don't communicate with them properly. Let's put it like this, what's on top the Shinigami or the Zanpakuto? Let's find out.

 **In the Seireitei the Gotei 13 were still at work putting the Seireitei back together and trying to find ways to stop the Quincy from stealing Bankai.**

Inuyasha- How are you doing?

Isane- Ok. Just trying to get through the day.

Inuyasha- Yeah I hear that. My Division is preparing everything they can so we can be ready for the next attack.

Isane- I have everyone here getting as many medical supplies as possible. I sent some to go out and fine herbs and other methods of healing so we have as many ways as possible.

Inuyasha- Good we'll need everything we can get our hands on. I'll see you later. I'm going to check on the rest of the Gotei.

Isane- Good idea. Be careful.

Inuyasha- I always am. **He kissed her on the cheek and vanished**.

 **Sitting in his office Shunsui received a knock on the door.**

Shunsui- You may enter.

Nemu- Hello Commander. I have news you might want to hear.

Shunsui- And that is?

Nemu- The Quincy have been hiding in the shadows.

Shunsui- The hell do you mean in the shadows?

Nemu- The shadows of the Seireitei. That's how they've been getting in and out so fast. They just retreat into the shadows like worms back into their holes.

Shunsui- Damn bastards.

Nemu- You can say that again.

Shunsui- Wait…..aren't they listening to us right now?

Nemu- No. I have this place surrounded by light and seals. It's keeping us protected. They could attack at any moment at any place.

Shunsui- Let them come. We'll be ready for them. And we will slaughter them all like lamb.


	136. Chapter 136

Oetsu- So it seems like there's only one of you that is worthy. Congrats Renji. Zabimaru will be repaired. As for you Ichigo Kurosaki, farewell for now you can return once you've realized who you are. **Raising his hand he opened a portal and Ichigo vanished.**

Renji- Where did you send him?!

Oetsu- Home. He needs to find himself if he wants to continue. Now let's go repair Zabimaru.

 **Back in the Land of the Living Ichigo found himself back inside his body and began to walk the streets in despair.**

Ichigo- Damn it. I've got to find who I am. The hell kind of nonsense is that. Ugh I hate this shit.

Isshin- How's it going?

Ichigo- You?!

Isshin- I prefer Dad you know….

Ichigo- So why are you here…..in that form.

Isshin- Because we need to talk. Let's go to the roof top over there. Grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder he transported them with Shunpo in an instant.

Ichigo- Some speed you got there.

Isshin- Well I was a Captain.

Ichigo- So what did you want to talk about?

Isshin- I'm going to tell you the story of how I met your mother.

Ichigo- Is this going to take nine years?

Isshin-…what? No…

Ichigo- Well shoot.

Isshin- Well it was twenty-one years ago. We met in this very city. You see Ichigo….your mother…..was a Quincy.

Ichigo- Yeah I know.

Isshin- Wait what?

Ichigo- Well that Quincy king mother fucker

Isshin- Yhwach.

Ichigo- Yeah Quincy king mother fucker said that since I used Blut Vene he should've known better than to send a full blooded Quincy after me. I asked what the hell is he talking about and he said I was foolish for not knowing about my own mother. Then there was when Aizen said I was half Shinigami and half something else but you cut him off. If I were half hollow it wouldn't be much of a surprise with my powers. So I put two and two together and figured it out.

Isshin- Oh….well alright then. So it was about twenty-one years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _ **Rangiku-Captain! Where are you?!**_

 _ **Isshin- What the hell do you want? Stop making all that noise.**_

 _ **Rangiku- There have been disturbances in the Living World and I'm been trying to get these reports done. I need your signature.**_

 _ **Toshiro- Is he goofing off again.**_

 _ **Isshin- Toshiro! How's it going little man? Still training with that Bankai of yours?**_

 _ **Toshiro- Yes Captain.**_

 _ **Isshin- Excellent! One day you're going to be running this Division.**_

 _ **Rangiku- The hell? What about me?**_

 _ **Isshin- If the Division is to survive then hell no.**_

 _ **Rangiku- Ugh! Will you hurry up and sign.**_

 _ **Signing Isshin read some of the report.**_

 _ **Isshin-hmmm you say there have been disturbances. I'll go and check this out then.**_

 _ **Rangiku- Why?**_

 _ **Isshin- Some pretty strong soldiers have been to that city have gone missing. There may be something up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't worry I'll be fine. Later!**_

 _ **Rangiku- Wait….shouldn't I go with you! Captain!**_

 _ **Toshiro- Rangiku. Let him go. He knows that if we go with him he won't be able to use his full power. He'd be too worried about us to do so.**_


	137. Chapter 137

**Arriving in the Land of the Living Isshin went around to inspect the area and see if he could find out what was causing all the trouble**.

 _ **Isshin**_ \- _Seems quite boring here. Hmph thought there would be some excitement_.

 _ **Shinigami Soldier- Um hello there Captain Shiba.**_

 _ **Isshin- Oh hi. You guys come here often?**_

 _ **Shinigami Solder #2- Yes sir. We've been patrolling the last couple of days since there have been random disappearances everywhere.**_

 _ **Isshin- Hmm wonder what could be causing it.**_

 _ **On the other side of town at the Ishida residence dinner was being served.**_

 _ **Lady Ishida- Masaki come down for dinner.**_

 _ **Masaki- Yes ma'am! Ugh I'm not even hungry but if I don't I'll never hear the end of it.**_

 _ **Ryuken- How was your day Masaki?**_

 _ **Masaki- It was quite refreshing. Got a lot of work done?**_

 _ **Ryuken- Did some work with my father. It was bothersome.**_

 _ **Masaki- I see. Well i…..um did you all feel that?**_

 _ **Ryuken- I tasted that…something is out there. We must investigate.**_

 _ **Masaki- Awesome. Some action! Using Hirenyaku she vanished before Ryuken could stop her.**_

 _ **Ryuken- Masaki! Damn it. Kategiri! Get the equipment we must go and assist her!**_

 _ **Kategiri- Right away.**_

 **Back were the Shinigami were they began to sense a great disturbance**.

 _ **Shinigami- Something is over there.**_

 _ **Isshin- Hmm…we need to get that thing over here. Guess I'll have to draw it in**_. **Raising his reitsu and blaring it around him he caused a small earthquake and for the clouds to darken.**

 **Suddenly both the Shinigami near him were dead. One impaled with a hand and the other grabbed at both ears and torn in half.**

 _ **Isshin- Oh Shit!**_

 _ **White- RRRAWWWRRR!**_

 _ **Isshin- What in the sweet glorious moons of Mars is that thing?!**_

 _ **White- RRRRAAAWWRRRR!**_

 **Charging in the two came to blows and caused havoc in 20sq city blocks. Isshin began to be put on the defensive as the beast grew stronger and stronger**.

 _ **White-RAWR**_! **Summoning a Cero he shot it with great speed at Isshin**.

 _ **Isshin- Bakudou #81 Danku! Damn this thing is powerful. It's time to take this up a notch. Burn Engetsu**_. **Activating his Shikai he prepared for another assault**.

 _ **White- Ug. Dashing forward he went to decapitate Isshin only to hit his forehead.**_

 _ **Isshin- Damn that was clos**_ e. **Getting some of his blood from the cut he put it on his fingers and blew flames towards the hollow sending him to the ground**. That ougt to learn you.

 _ **White-RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

 _ **Isshin- Great…think I pissed him off…**_ **suddenly he was cut from behind. The hell just happened.**

 _ **Aizen- Hmm that will keep him from going Bankai**_.

 _ **Tosen- You sure about that?**_

 _ **Gin- I hear his Bankai is very taxing on his body.**_

 _ **Aizen- That it is Gin. That it is.**_

 _ **Isshin- Who's there! Someone is hiding….it felt like a Shinigami**_.

 **Isshin was then under attack once more and put on the defensive and thrown to the ground when several arrows bombarded White**.

 _ **Masaki- Wow….the hell is that thing. Oh fuck me**_! **Suddenly White was upon her and engaged in combat.**

 _ **White- Hiss**_ ….. **it suddenly grabbed her arm with its teeth.**

 _ **Masaki- Gotcha bitch**_! **Firing an arrow at point blank range she blew off his head destroying him**.

 _ **Isshin- Wow that was incredible.**_

 _ **Masaki- Thanks…you're a Shinigami. Never met one before.**_

 _ **Isshin- Thanks for helping me out. Say what's your name?**_

 _ **Masaki- I'm Masaki. Masaki Kurosaki, I am a Quincy.**_

 _ **Ryuken- Not a word of this to my mother**_.

 _ **Kategiri- Understood**_ **.**

 **For the next couple of months Isshin visited The Land of the Living and saw Masaki.**

 _ **Isshin-**_ _Wow…she's really beautiful_.

 _ **Masaki- I'll see you guys later**_. **Waving to her friends she started to make her way home when she suddenly fell unconscious.**

 _ **Ryuken- Good grief I have to get all this done before home….ugh…the hell…Masaki!**_

 _ **Isshin- Is she alright?**_

 _ **Ryuken- What are you doing here?**_

 _ **Isshin- Hey I'm just trying to help.**_

 _ **Urahara- If you two want her to live we must act quickly.**_

 _ **Isshin- Who are you?**_

 _ **Urahara- No time for that we must go now.**_

 **Arriving back at Urahara's shop they put Masaki on a bed**.

 _ **Urahara- Now we have to hurry.**_

 _ **Isshin- Who are you?**_

 _ **Urahara- If you must know I'm Kisuke Urahara. I was expelled from the Soul Society 100 years ago. Ever since then I've been working on ways to cure what's ailing her. She's going through something called Hollowficaton. She's being taken over by an outside force that's been inserted into her in a matter of speaking and eventually the barrier between her and the hollow is going to be destroyed and that would be called Soul Suicide. I can stop the Soul Suicide, but the Hollowfication will take a powerful force to stabilize her condition.**_

 _ **Ryuken-NO! It can't be!**_

 _ **Urahara- So you figured it out.**_

 _ **Ryuken- Yes.**_

 _ **Urahara- Then you understand that it is him who will save her.**_

 _ **Isshin- Me?**_

 _ **Urahara- Yes you will have to be connected to her for the rest of your life and be by her side forever.**_

 _ **Isshin- Fine I'll do it.**_

 _ **Urharar-….ok then I'll start the procedure**_.

 **Masaki was drifting around inside her mind when she saw the form of the hollow that bit her come towards her with great haste**.

 _ **Masaki- Shit!**_

 _ **Isshin- Don't worry. I got this. Getsuga Tenshou! Blasting the hollow he saved Masaki.**_

Isshin- For the next couple of years our love grew and soon we got married and I started the clinic. Eventually you were born. And when you were little and out with your mom Yhwach came and did the Auswählen taking away your mothers powers. That is why she fell to Grand Fisher. He also killed Uryuu's mother as well. It was said that he was the sleeping king. 900 years to regain consciousness, 90 years to regain his intelligence, and 9 years to regain his powers.

Ichigo- I understand now.

Isshin- Good.

Ichigo- I have to get back. I have a ton of work to do.

Isshin- How do you plan on getting back?

Ichigo-…umm…..

Mera- It's about damn time.

Ichigo- The fricking frack!


	138. Chapter 138

Itachi- What do we know about these Quincy?

Rangiku- The ones called Sternritter seem to go by alphabet ranks.

Erza-So there are definitely twenty-six of them. Well were since at least five our confirmed dead.

Itachi- I had a brief word with Zaraki when he awoke. He said he was going in and out of consciousness when Commander Yamamoto was fighting and apparently the Sternritter he fought was Y. Zaraki said he also fought Sternritter Y. So that means that letters can have multiple soldiers baring them.

Erza-Damn that means we could have fought the weak ones baring the letters.

Rangiku- God I hope not.

Itachi- We will need to set defenses around the perimeter as well as traps. Anything that can put the battle in our favor is a plus.

Erza- I'll spread the word.

 **In the Research and Development Lad Inuyasha visited Nemu to see what her test informed her of the Quincy.**

Inuyasha- So what all have you learned about their abilities?

Nemu- Well for one thing they seem to be affected by your blood. Yokai blood seems to be poisonous to them as is a Holllow.

Inuyasha- Really now. Glad to know I'm toxic to these bastards.

Nemu- It will give us an edge over them.

Inuyasha- We're going to need it.

 **Back in the Royal Palace Ichigo began to get his Zanpakuto reformed.**

Ichigo- So this guy is my Zanpakuto? Why doesn't he look like the old man?

Oetsu- You may be wondering why he looks like that. It's because he represents the Hollow in you. **Stretching out his hand he summoned the spirit to him and began mending Zangetsu back together**.

 **After a couple of minutes he was near finished when he revealed something very important to Ichigo.**

Oetsu- You're going to have to say goodbye to your old Zangetsu.

Ichigo- What do you mean?

Oetsu- The man you think is Zangetsu isn't Zangetsu. You ever wonder why you went directly to Yhwach. It's because the one you see before you is Yhwach form 1000 years ago.

Ichigo-! **Entering his inner world he began to have a conversation with "Zangetsu"** So who are you exactly?

 _ **Yhangetsu- I'm not Zangetsu. I'm the manifestation of your Quincy powers. Why do you think that everytime you were in grave danger it was your Hollow powers that saved you. I never wanted you to become a Shinigami honestly. But I did my best to keep you safe even if it meant not giving you the full extent of you power.**_

Ichigo- I see. Well you're a part of me so I guess we'll have to just deal with each other.

 _ **Yhangetsu- Good to know. This here is your Zanpakuto. Extending his hand he showed Ichigo his true Zanpakuto and released his power**_.

Ichigo- Such energy.

 **Taking the blade and coming out of his inner he held in his hand his new Zangetsu. In his left hand a short blade for his Quincy power and in his right hand a long blade for his Shinigami and Hollow power**.

Oetsu- Behold your new Zangetsu.

Ichigo- Mine if we spar for a bit.

Oetsu-….sure if you want to get your ass kicked.

 **After a brief sparring session they ceased and Ichigo began to rest and communicated a bit with Zangetsu.**

Ichigo- So guess you were telling the truth all this time.

 _ **Zangetsu- Of course I was. We're going to have a lot to do in this upcoming battle. One thing you can start doing is learning how to seal me for Pete's sake.**_

Ichigo- How do I do that exactly?

 _ **Zangetsu- Focus you knucklehead and it'll come to you Ichigo. You have to will it.**_

Ichigo- I understand. Focusing on his blades in a blinding light the two became one broad katana.

Oetsu- Impressive.

Ichigo- Thanks. So where do I go from here? Is it the monk guy?

Oetsu- Ichibei? Oh no you're not seeing the Admiral just yet. You have to go see the Commander first. He'll help you with controlling your power.

Ichigo- He….so I'm going to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother.

Oetsu- Yes. Your next stop is to Commander Sesshomaru Taisho. The man who created the art of Kido


	139. Chapter 139

Oetsu- Firing One!

Ichigo- Oh come on not again!

 **Ichigo was then propelled into the air traveling at great speed towards the next palace and made a crash landing.**

Ichigo- With all this power and technology you'd think they'd make a way to just teleport me palace to palace.

Sesshomaru- Because it would be easy. This way it keeps you on your feet.

Ichigo- Oh…uh….hi there.

Sesshomaru- You seem nervous?

Ichigo- I've seen Inuyasha mad before…..and he seems like the nice one out of the two of you.

Sesshomaru- He is. So are you ready to begin?

Ichigo- Sure but in all honesty Kido isn't my style. I'm more of a sword and hand to hand combat man.

Sesshomaru- And if you come across someone who feeds on all that, then what?

Ichigo- Keep cutting until I find a weakness.

Sesshomaru- What if by then it's too late and all your physical attacks lead to your doom? You have to be able to use different styles of attacks or it could cost you your life or someone that you care about.

Ichigo- Ok I guess you make a good point.

Sesshomaru- You guess?

Ichigo- Ok you've made a damn good point.

Sesshomaru- Good now come with me.

Ichigo- Nice temple and mountains you have here.

Sesshomaru- Thank you. Now this way. **Leading Ichigo to a small opening where they could train.**

Ichigo- So how does this work?

Sesshomaru- How well can you control your reitsu?

Ichigo-…..um….ok. For the most part.

Sesshomaru- Really? Then why the bloody hell is your reitsu flaring around the damn place. I'm sure Ichibei can throw a rock and hit you on the head with his eyes close and while drunk all the way from his palace with all the power you're throwing out.

Ichigo- ….it's not that bad.

Sesshomaru- ….

Ichigo- Ok I can't control it.

Sesshomaru- Alright come to this spot. Sit Ichigo sit.

Ichigo- Now what?

Sesshomaru- Close your eyes and focus on Captain Nimaiya's reitsu. His palace is close enough to the point you should be able to.

 **Going into deep concentration Ichigo began to focus on Nimaiya and was able to fully see his reitsu signature**.

Ichigo- Think I got him.

Sesshomaru- Good. Now focus on Kirio and Tenjiro.

Ichgio- Here it goes.

Sesshomaru- Do you feel them?

Ichigo- Yes I do. It's like a picture.

Sesshomaru- Good. Now relax your body and try to calm yourself. Feel your power flowing through you and try to make it disappear in a manner of speaking.

Ichigo- I'll try. Feeling his blaring power he began to calm himself down and felt his power become steady. Soon it got lower and lower and lower.

Sesshomaru- Hmm you have an incredible growth rate.

Ichigo- Thanks, but how is this going to help me learn Kido?

Sesshomaru-If you don't learn to control your reitsu properly the Kido spell will either use way too much of your power or blow up in your face.

Ichigo- Ok I got it.

Sesshomaru- Good now I'll be back in two hours while you practice raising and lowering your reitsu.

Ichigo- Two hours!

Sesshomaru- You have a problem with that? Glaring at Ichigo he sent chills down the poor boy's spine.

Ichigo- Ok I'll be here waiting heh heh.

 **After letting Ichigo train Sesshomaru returned to see how his success was going**

Sesshomaru- How is it going for you?

Ichigo- Alright I've got it down pretty much.

Sesshomaru- Good. Now it's time to learn some Kido.

Ichigo- Finally.

Sesshomaru- What was that?

Ichigo- Oh nothing.

Sesshomaru- Now that you have a bit better control over your reitsu I want you channel it into you're your hand and stretch it out. Now shape it with your mind into a specific type of force. Like fire or lightning.

Ichigo- Here goes nothing. Focusing he channeled a bit of his power and shot out a stream of lightning. Hell yeah!

Sesshomaru- Calm down don't get cocky.

Ichigo- Alright what's next?

Sesshomaru- Next is the formation task. You will have to learn how to mold and shape your reitsu physically in order to do more complex spells. Focus and make a sphere of pure Reiryoku and then start forming it into different structures.

 **After hours of training Ichigo began to form different structures and learned how to perform both Hado and Bakudou spells**

Ichigo- Ok I've gotten the hang of it do I go to the next palace now?

Sesshomaru- No. You have to go through me to get to the next palace.

Ichigo- Fine. **Charging Sesshomaru he drew his Zanpakuto and brought it down upon him only for him to catch it with his bare hands**.

Sesshomaru- Is that all you got?

Ichigo- Hado #33 Sōkatsui!

Sesshomaru- Whip of light! **Summoning a green whip he smacked the attack by Ichigo away**.

Ichigo- Damn!

Sesshomaru- Dokkaso! **He swung and hit Ichigo square in the chest sending him flying.**

Ichigo- Damn. Resolve Zangetsu! **Activating his Shikai he charged once more**.

Sesshomaru- Hado #94 Frozen Mastodon!

Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou! **Firing the attack it collided with the Kido and offset it but just barely**.

Sesshomaru- Hmm. Pretty strong

Ichigo- Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63 Raikōhō!

Sesshomaru- Bakudou #81 Danku. Your Kido is pretty strong for someone who only learned a couple of hours ago. It's time that you go to the next palace.

Ichigo- Damn I was hoping to see a Shikai of a member the Zero Division.

Sesshomaru- I don't think the Captain, Admiral, and Soul King would like it much if I killed you.

Ichigo- Will you guys help the Gotei 13 deal with the Quincy?

Sesshomaru- No our job is to protect the Soul King. However if Yhwach unleashes So'unga then I will come myself.

Ichigo-So'unga? The hell is that?

Sesshomaru- One of my father's swords. It can only be defeated by The Dragon Strike of the Tenseiga and Backlash Wave of the Tetsuaiga. Only if it is drawn will I come. Otherwise my hands are tied.

Ichigo- I understand.

Sesshomaru- Well….I'm sorry to do this to you.

Ichigo-…oh no.

Sesshomaru- Firing one.

Ichigo- I hate you all! **Flying through the air he soared to the next palace.**


	140. Chapter 140

**In the 3** **rd** **Division Kira was prepping everyone and making sure they were all ready.**

Kira- Alright men! We have to be diligent and keep our eyes sharp and Suddenly he had a whole blown through his torso.

Bazz-B- damn you guys are weak.

 **The second invasion had begun and the Seireitei was overrun with Quincy**.

Bambietta- Seems like I get the red head.

Erza- And I get the brat.

Bambietta- You bitch!

Erza- Oh shut up and fight.

 **The two darted towards each other and came to blows. Bambietta drew her bow and released several arrows all of which were deflected by Erza. After several minutes of battle Bambietta began to grown bored with Erza.**

Bambietta- Damn you're lame I want someone fun!

Sajin- Will I do.

Bambietta- Doggy!

Erza- You want to take over this?

Sajin- If that's alright with you?

Erza- It's fine by me. Do me a favor? Kick her ass.

Sajin- With pleasure.

Erza- Awesome. I'll find more of these vermin to kill. Vanishing she left the fight to Sajin.

Bambietta- Good now I can have some fun. Shifting form a bow to Reishi Sword.

Sajin- Enough of this talk. Charging he went in for her throat and engaged in a heated battle.

Bambietta- Damn someone's quite angry.

Omaeda- So you're back.

BG9- Yes I am. It is time for you to die Captain Shinigami.

Omaeda- Wow you're direct aren't you.

BG9- It is time for you to be exterminated!

Omaeda- Oh shit he's gone into kill mode. Supaikuu~ēbu!

BG9- You attack is weak. Prepare to die. Resistance is Futile.

Cang Du- So I get the hottie.

Rangiku- I get the pig.

Cang Du- Watch it whore!

Rangiku- Ok now I'm pissed. Vanishing she appeared on his left and nearly took off his arm.

Cang Du- You're pretty fast!

Rangiku- Or you're just slow.

The two clashed and began to wreck the area around them and caused decent damage to one another.

Cang Du _\- Damn she's pretty good. Looks like I got a decent captain_.

Inside the Research and Development Lab Nemu was visited by several Quincy.

Nemu- So are you going to attack or just stand there.

Soldat- We're here to finish you!

Nemu- Really now. Drawing her blade she killed all ten of them with great speed.

Askin- Oh my…you seem like trouble.

Nemu- Well come closer and find out.

Askin- No thanks. Farewell.

Urahara- He was weird.

Nemu- How did you get in here?

Urahara- Oh please I built this place. Now we must hurry and get these distributed.

Nemu- What are those?

Urahara- Ways to get back the stolen Bankai.

Nemu- Interesting.

Cang Du- It's time we get serious. Bringing for his Reishi Claws he nearly gutted Rangiku

Rangiku- Damn such power.

Urahara- Hello everyone in the Seireitei! This is Kisuke Urahara and I have a gift for my fellow Shinigami coming to you is a pill that will help you retrieve your Bankais and keep others from being stolen. Time to shit the tides on these Quincy.

 **Instantly the pills appeared in front of everyone who had a Bankai.**

Rangiku- Well….this will be exciting.

Cang Du- It's time to unleash my full power. **Activating his Vollstandig he released a wave of power that caused ruptures and disturbances around him.**

Rangiku- Shit!

Cang Du- Shé Jìn Zhǎo!

Rangiku- Bakudou #81 Danku! Bankai: Asshu neko dansu! Haineko burasuto! **Summoning a pride of cats of ash she sent forth the cats to tackle and rip Cang Du apart.**

Cang Du- Damn you.

BG9- Well…this is a minor setback. You will still fail.

Omaeda- I cannot and shall not fai- Faibusutā hakai! **Firing his blew BG9 to pieces**. Stupid robot.

Bambietta- Oh no I lost my Bankai.

Sajin- It was never yours to begin with.

Bambietta- Oh well. Now I can unleash my Vollstandig. **Releasing her full power she fired several Reishi balls and destroyed the terrain.**

Sajin- That was pretty powerful.

Bamibetta- Damn rig…who are you?

 **Standing before Bambietta was Sajin in a human form with pointed wolf ears**

Sajin- I'm Sajin Komamura. This is my human form. And the last thing you will ever see. Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe!

Bambietta- The hell is that?!

Sajin- My Bankai. Its shed its armor since I've shed my wolf form.

Bambietta- So I'll destroy it all the same. **Firing her attack she hit the giant but nothing happened.**

Sajin- Your attack works on the living…..my Bankai is a dead man.

Bambietta- I'll destroy you! **Drawing all her power to one shot fired it at Sajin**.

Sajin- I'm sorry but that will not work. **Swinging he cut through the sphere and bisected Bambietta**.

Bambietta- You mutt. **Falling she collapsed and began to fade**.

Gisselle- Oh my….can't have you going to waste now can we Bambi.


	141. Chapter 141

Karin- Damn there are so many of these bastards.

 **Battling through the enemy forces she took them down one by one.**

Soldat- Damn this one is very powerful.

Karin- You bet your ass I'm powerful.

 **Stabbing him from behind she brought her blade up and bisected him. Karin then witnessed two objects falling from the sky**.

Renji- Looks like we're just in time for the party.

Rukia- We'll have to split up and help all around and meet in the middle somewhere.

Renji- Understood. You ready for payback?

Rukia- The Quincy who killed my brother better hope someone gets to him before I do. For I will rain down the wrath of the Gotei 13 upon him and he shall know the full power of a Kuchiki and then he will know true fear as he dies looking into my eyes.

Renji- Give him hell.

Rukia- I will. Remember our training and slaughter them all like lamb. Happy landings!

* * *

 **The two hit the ground and made their ways to help out their comrades.**

Rukia- Where is that bastard hiding.

As Nodt- Hello there girl. Do you know what time it is?

Rukia- Time for you to die! **Rukia unleashed a tremendous amount of her reitsu and caused everything around her to freeze.**

As Nodt- Oh my someone is quite angry.

Rukia- Tsuki no bare! **Twirling her Zanpakuto in front of her, Rukia brought forth a ball of ice moving at high speeds crashing into As Nodt**.

As Nodt- Such power you have. He then fired several Reishi thorns only for them to be blocked.

Rukia- You're not winning today!

 **The two then came to close combat with As Nodt being on pure defensive and driven back into a corner**.

As Nodt- My my…do you miss your brother?

Rukia- Don't you dare speak of him.

As Nodt- What about this? Bankai: Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi! **Summoning the Bankai of Byakuya he sent it forth towards Rukia.**

Rukia- You dare use the Bankai of my brother….. Encore Howaitoransu! **Firing a blast of ice in a straight path she drilled through Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and aimed for the medallion destroying it**. Pathetic using a power you don't understand.

As Nodt- You left yourself open! **Firing his thorns he hit Rukia in the torso and began to laugh.** You will now be paralyzed with fear.

Rukia- Not really. The true power of my Shikai relies in its ability to freeze. Your fear power only works on the living. At the temperature of absolute zero I'm technically dead. **Using Shunpo she stabbed him in the abdomen and froze him completely.** It is finished.

 **Walking away she went on to help others when she felt a sudden burst of power.**

Rukia – The hell? How did you?

As Nodt- By destroying the medallion you allow me to access my Vollstandig! Tatarforas! **He released his fear power and brought Rukia to her knees.**

Rukia – I can't…I must…. **She began to cry and then thought what would Byakuya do. And she thought of what he would say.**

 _Byakuya- Rukia you are the head of the Kuchiki House and a Shinigami. Do not let your fear control you and bring you down. Use your fear as motivation and bring down your opponent I believe in you. now kill this bastard for stepping on our pride_.

Rukia- I understand. Thank you. C **asting her fear aside she released her power and began a final attack.** Bankai: Hakka no Togame . **Activating the Bankai she caused everything in her general vicinity to freeze to absolute zero and turn to crumbled ice.** Farewell you bastard Quincy.

 **As Nodt then died with his eyes seeing Rukia's as the last thing before he breathed his last breath.**

Rukia- _Damn… I have to be careful when deactivating or I could cause myself serious harm._

* * *

Yumichika- Ikkaku how many have you taken?

Ikkaku- Several you?

Yumichika- Same.

Mask de Masculine- WHY HELLO THERE!

Ikkaku- Why are you so loud?!

Yumichika- And ugly

James- Shut your mouth he's the best! Go Mask!

Ikkaku- Lets take him out!

Yumichika- Agreed!

 **In an instant the two were grabbed and hurdled into the air by the Sternritter. Each of them were then kicked and sent to the ground hard.**

Mask de Masculine- Star Eagle Kick! Did you two really think you could handle Sternritter S the Superstar!

Ikkaku- Bankai: Ryumon Kozukimaru!

Mask de Masculine- Star Rocket Punch! **Summoning great power into his fist he punched through Ikkaku's Bankai and sent him to the floor.**

Yumichika- Damn!

Mask- That's right you're in trouble. Star Dropkick! **The two were thrashed about and nearly killed**.

Renji- Why the hell are you guys napping?

Mask- Great another one

Renji- You seem bored Quincy. Guess I'll have to entertain you.

Mask-Oh please like you could beat me.

Renji- We'll see about that.

 **The two began in hand to hand combat with great ferocity**.

James- You can do it Mask!

Renji- Why is he running his mouth. Baboon Strike!

Mask- Damn that was a bit strong. Goodbye Shinigami! **Firing an attack he tried to blow Renji to bits**.

Renji- Bankai: Soo Zabimaru.

Mask- This seems different?/

Renji- This is my true Bankai.

Mask- You will meet your doom. Vollstandig! Star Flash: Super Nova! **Flying in the air he prepared his attack and fired it down upon Renji.**

Renji- Wow that was pathetic. Are you done? Hihio! **Attacking the Sternritter he began to crush him with incredible power.**

Mask- Shit that hurt.

Renji- You won't win this

James- You can do it Mask!

Renji- Hado #31! **Firing he destroyed James**.

Mask- You bastard!

Renji- Orochio! **Grabbing Mask he sent him flying into the air**

Mask- What are you doing?!

Renji- Goodbye you rat bastard. Soo Zabimaru, Zaga Teppo! **Impaling him he cause Mask de Masculine to cough up blood. He then clenched his fist forming a large serpentine skull crushing Mask with all his might the he fired a blast of energy and reduced him to ash.**

Ikkaku- Damn….you've gotten stronger.

Renji- Thanks. We need to get you guys a medic.

* * *

 **In the midst of the battlefield Karin found a many of her fallen comrades.**

Karin- Damn. So many dead. I will avenge you my brothers and sisters in arms **. She then sensed an attack from behind and caught the arrow and broke it.** So you must be one of the Sternritter.

Sternritter- Yes I am.

Karin- Why don't you take off that mask so I can see your face coward.

Sternritter- I'm not a coward!

Karin- It's like her voice is modulated or something.

 **Running towards each other they came to a physical altercation. The Sternritter collapsed the branches of her crossbow to form a sword and nearly took away Karin's arm. Countering the attack Karin managed to take off the Sternritter's mask.**

Karin- The hell….why…..how could you…..this is impossible. Yuzu you're one of them?!

Yuzu- Yes I am Sternritter C the Celestial.

* * *

*Looks like a long one this time. Would like some reviews if you all don't mind*


	142. Chapter 142

Karin- You're a Quincy!

Yuzu- Of course I am. It's in our blood. Well least mine anyway. You've become one of those filthy Shinigami. They killed our mother!

Karin- Who the hell told you that crap?

Yuzu- My lord and master Yhwach.

Karin- He lies! Conceal Keraregetsu! Mūnshotto! Swinging her Zanpakuto horizontally she released a giant sphere towards her sister.

Yuzu- You've got some power there sis! **Raising her arm she summoned a shield**. Putte Schild!

Karin- I don't know what kind of hold he has on you, but I will break it.

Yuzu- You're the one who has a hold on their mind. The Shinigami slaughtered Quincy like our mother and tortured them for their knowledge. Yhwach showed me the light and I am his celestial warrior! He is my god and I am his faithful servant! You will fall to his feet and worship him!

Karin- Shut the hell up! Using Shunpo she punched Yuzu it he face and sent her flying.

Yuzu- Always the violent one.

Karin- And you were always the kind one. Now you've become ruthless and deranged.

Yuzu- I'm not deranged. I'm free!

Karin- Please stop. We're sisters and we're supposed to be on the same side. I love you with all my heart. I can't bear to see you like this. If the only way to release you is the kill you then I must. Forgive me Yuzu.

Yuzu- I will forgive you one I cleanse you my dear sister.

Karin- Then we shall end this. Here and now.

Yuzu- I'd love to see you try.

 **The two sisters released their power and caused an earthquake and for the skies to blacken. Yuzu reformed her crossbow and unleashed a plethora of arrows with the brilliance of 10,000 suns and her shield in the other hand. Karin blocked the attacks with Kido and attacked with her Zanpakuto. Soon they came to a standstill as neither of them were gaining any edge.**

Karin- We're evenly matched.

Yuzu- Wow….don't get full of yourself. Thinking that this is all I can do. **Raising her hand she summoned an army of small celestial warriors made of light**. **Each 3ft tall with a pair of wings and a sword charging at Karin.**

Karin- Well shit!

Yuzu-Language!

Karin- I'll take you all on! **Charging in she fought the angels and suffered a couple of wounds**. Damn these are powerful…but it doesn't seem like they're that smart for celestial warriors.

Celestials- EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Karin- Good lord will you just shut up! Getsumen shotto! **Blasting her attack she took out several of the Celestials**. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui! **Unleashing the powerful Kido she took out the rest of the Celestial Army.**

Yuzu- Well well. You seem to be stronger than I thought. No matter I will cleanse you so you can see the light of his Majesty. I'm truly sorry it's come to this Karin. It's time for you to witness the Göttlich himmlisch! Vollstandig! **Unleashing her ultimate power she transformed from the standard Quincy attire to a white heavenly armor and grew six wings and wielded a scepter**.

Karin- Damn…such power... I can taste it almost. Wow you're truly powerful.

Yuzu- Why thank you. instantaneously she appeared in front and blasted her with the scepter.

Karin- Frack. Pretty awesome sis too bad you're going to lose this one.

Yuzu- I have Yhwach on my side I cannot be defeated! **Soaring into the air she stretched out her wings and drew energy into the tips and fired arrows raining them down and blasting her sister with holy power.**

Karin- Getsumen shotto! **Attacking she sent the blast towards Yuzu who cast it aside with her wings**.

Yuzu- It's time for this to be over with Karin.

Karin- I agree. Bankai! **Unleashing her reitsu he sent up a cylinder of power into the air and a blinding light. In the wake of the light Karin stood there in a red Shihakusho and a red cloak over it. Her Zanpakuto took the same shape but now was blood red and had drops of it falling from the blade.** Ketsuekigetsu! Now the real fight begins.


	143. Chapter 143

Yuzu- Bankai….impressive.

Karin- Well I am your awesome sister.

Yuzu- Silence. You will be cleansed of your impurity.

Karin- Come at me then.

 **Spreading her wings Yuzu flew straight towards Karin and engaged in heavy combat. With great fury she released heavy attacks and wounded Karin in several places. On the defensive Karin did her best not to get mortally wounded and lose her head. Yuzu soon released arrows from her wings and white spheres of celestial energy from her scepter.**

Yuzu- Your Bankai looks impressive but it's rather weak.

Karin- That's what you think.

Yuzu-! The hell….her blood seems to be flowing from her wounds into her blade…

Karin- Buraddorein! **Swinging her blade she unleashed a beam of reitsu infused with blood blasting Yuzu.**

Yuzu- Damn that hurt. Shit!

Karin- Wow this Yhwach has given you quite the mouth.

Yuzu- Now I have you disgusting blood all over me.

Karin- Heh. **Grinning she attacked once more**. Ketsueki kushizashi! **Raising her Zanpakuto up with the blade in front of her and her hand at her abdomen she tapped it with her finger causing the blood on Yuzu to react and impale her on the sections it was touching.**

Yuzu-Agh! What did you do?!

Karin-My Shikai feeds off my reitsu to attack. My Bankai feeds off my blood. That's all the information you get on it.

Yuzu- Wise choice. Göttliche Urteil! **Soaring high into the sky she raised her scepter and gathered all her power into it and her wings and shot down a beam of reishi in the form of a celestial angel**.

Karin- Ketsueki dōmu! **Cutting her left forearm she released pools of blood to surround and protect her.** Damn….that was a close one.

Yuzu- Your tricks won't work for long my darling sister.

Karin- We'll see about that.

* * *

Isane- There are so many wounded. Damn those Quincy _. I wonder how Captain Unohana is doing_?

Yachiru- Hey there!

Isane- Um hello, when did you get there?

Yachiru- Not too long ago.

Guenael Lee- Why hello there.

Yachiru- The hell? **Punching him she sent her fist into his mouth and sent him flying**.

Guenael Lee- What the world?

Isane- Why did you hit him?! Did you even know him?!

Yachiru- He felt funny.

Isane- Who felt funny?

Yachiru- Um…I don't know.

Guenael Lee- So she just attacks because I didn't feel right…so weird.

Isane- We should…look out!

Guenael Lee- HI!

Yachiru-! **Swinging her leg she kicked him in the gut knocking his wind out**.

Guenael Lee- _She just won't stop attacking me! Just because I'm different such a brat_! You all should be weary of me.

Isane- Who are you?

Guenael Lee- I'm Sternritter V the Vanishing Point!

Yachiru- Don't care! **Drawing her blade she cut him in the abdomen**.

Guenael Lee- You're extremely rude!

Gremmy- And you're pathetic.

S **uddenly Guenael was bisected down the middle and disappeared into thin air.**

Isane- You just killed your own comrade!

Gremmy- He wasn't a comrade he was a figment of my imagination. I'm Sternritter V The Visionary. I am Gremmy Thoumeaux. It's nice to meet you.

Yachiru- You seem strong. You're mine. Come out and play Sanpo Kenju.

Isane- _What kind of Shikai is that? Normally they don't form beings like this. Captain Unohana's does but the blade changes and she still has hers…Captain Komamura's happens in Bankai which is different._

Gremmy- My my such power you have.

 **Charging in Yachiru engaged him in battle and swung an attack only to miss or so Gremmy thought**.

Gremmy- Too slow…why the damn?

Isane- She managed to cut him still.

Yachiru- Sanpo Kenju is the copy cat!

Gremmy- Interesting. How could you use it if your arms are cookies?

Yachiru- ! what have you done?

Gremmy- My power is imagination. Whatever I come up with in my mind happens in reality. I wonder what else I could imagine? Hmm

Yachiru- You shouldn't mess with me like this. It'll anger Kenny.

Gremmy- Like I care.

 **Suddenly an explosion came from the wall and Gremmy was hit by a blade**.

Zaraki- The hell you doing to my Lieutenant?!


	144. Chapter 144

Gremmy- I'm the strongest of Sternritter the Visionary.

Zaraki- Well I'm the Kenpachi and your executioner.

Gremmy- Oh please my power is far too vast for you to deal with. Whatever I imagine comes to life/

Zaraki- Enough of your talk. With great speed he sliced at Gremmy's right side and sent him back a bit.

Gremmy- Quite some strength you have there my friend Kenpachi.

Zaraki- I'm not your friend!

 **The two then came to blows in a heated close combat and wreaked havoc across the battlefield. Gremmy summoned an army of soldiers and launched them that Zaraki who slayed them one by one**.

Gremmy- You're way too strong for soldiers like that. Hmmm maybe I'll up the ante. As you know we Quincy witnessed some of your battles in Hueco Mundo and the battle of those Yokai invading.

Zaraki- Your point.

Gremmy- It's time for a blast from the past! **Using his power of the visionary Gremmy summoned Nnoitra and Ryūkotsusei.**

Zaraki- Oh you've got to be kidding me. **Leaping forward he dispatched Nnoitra with ease. Hmph not as strong as the original.** Let's see how big boy deals. **Clashing with Ryukotsusei he battled him for several minutes. After some mild effort he managed to take off his head and bisect him down the middle**. Damn that was kinda rough.

Gremmy- Fuck you! Summoning more of his power he created his very own Yamamoto. Now let's see how you deal with him.

Zaraki- You rat bastard! How dare you soil the old man's memory like that! You're going to pay for that!

Gremmy- Aww you mad bro?

Zaraki- Shut it!

*Yamamoto*- Turn all of creation to smoldering ash Ryūjin Jakka. **The copy of Yamamoto unleashed his Shikai and came to blows to with The Kenpachi.**

Zaraki- You may have his abilities but not his experience and power.

 **The two titans did battle for what seemed like an hour. Zaraki did his best to defend himself and keep damage from happening to others around him. After a while he got the better of the imaginary copy and defeated him.**

Zaraki- Let's see how you handle some Kendo. **Swinging his blade several times with both hands he borke through the imaginary Yamamoto's defense and defeated him**.

Gremmy- It's time to end you and all of you Shinigami **! Soaring into the sky he summoned a giant asteroid and sent it barreling to the ground.**

* * *

Jugo- Oh shit! Protect his majesty at once!

Bazz B- You've got to be kidding me! Gremmy you asshole! You'll destroy us all!

Yhwach- Hmph….. _maybe I shouldn't have given that crazy child my power of the visionary_.

Inuyasha- The hell….is that an asteroid!

Erza-! Damn I have to hurry if I'm to stop it….wait…someone's going to it….

* * *

Zaraki- Is this your best kid…please. Drink Nozarashi. **Leaping into the air he released his Shikai and destroyed the asteroid.**

Yachiru- … Nozarashi…

 _ **Zaraki- Where did you come from? Why are you touching my blade**_

 _ **Yachiru- Tee hee**_

 _ **Zaraki- This is not a toy it's a weapon….Do you have a name? Neither do I.**_

Gremmy- Such power.

Zaraki- So are you gonna fight or what?

Gremmy- I'm going to kill you and make his majesty happy! **With the wave of his hand he created a broadsword and dashed towards Zaraki and clashed with him.**

Zaraki- Is that all you can do with a blade?! Pathetic!

Gremmy- SHUT UP! **He then created several copies of himself to overwhelm Zaraki but to no avail**.

Zaraki- You're slipping kid!

Gremmy- We can destroy you!

Zaraki- Then bring it!

Gremmy- RRRAWWWRRRR! **Unleashing his full power he summoned several nuclear warheads and missiles and fired them at Zaraki. All hitting him directly**.

Zaraki- Damn that actually stung. Time to finish this shit! Akuma shotto! **Firing a yellow beam of power with a demon skull he hit Gremmy directly and took him and his copies out**.

Gremmy- Bastard….I'll just imagine myself stronger than you **. in the act of doing so his body began to crumble and break.**

Zaraki- Guess my power is beyond your imagination. Goodbye Sternritter. **Raising his Zanpakuto he swung a powerful final blow and killed the Sternritter.**

Gremmy- I'm sorry your majesty….I failed.

* * *

Yuzu- We've been at it for a while. It's time we end this.

Karin- I agree _….damn I can't hold this Bankai much longer I'll have to end it here._

Charging in the two attacked once more to finish the battle.

Karin- Enough. Futtō chi! **Jamming her blade into the ground she raised all of the blood of hers that was spilt in the battle and fired it up scorching Yuzu and giving her lacerations.**

Yuzu-! Ugh! Purification! **Raising her scepter she fired a pure beam of light to cleanse Karin but missed.**

Karin- Chi no ame! **Jumping into the sky she twirled her Bankai around in the air and brought down blood in the form of flooding rain and bombared Yuzu with the attack defeating her.**

Yuzu- Damn…I failed.

Karin- Shut up! **Stabbing Yuzu in the arm she did one last move**. Ryōyō. This is a healing ability of my Bankai that I use if I'm injured. I'm using it on you sis….hopefully it helps.

Yuzu-….what happened? Where am I?

Karin- _Must have broken the mind spell_. You're with me sis. I'm talking you home **. Opening the gate to the Land of the Living she rushed to get Yuzu to her bed.**


	145. Chapter 145

Zaraki- Damn….those attacks fazed me more than I thought.

Candice- Looks like we found The Kenpachi.

Giselle- Oh goodie.

Liltotto- Good something to eat

Meninas- Let's share in his demise.

Zaraki- Crap _… I can barely move._ The hell is that sound? What are you all causing?

Candice- Um…that's not us.

 **Looking up they saw something falling towards the Seireitei**.

Zaraki- I recognize that power….Ichigo.

Landing near Kenpachi and the Sternritter Ichigo stood up and made his way to Zaraki.

Ichigo- Hey Kenpachi how's it going, you the one who caused all this damage?

Zaraki- You bet.

Ichigo- You look tired as hell.

Zaraki- That's what happens when you tank a bunch of nukes and missiles.

Candice- Hey are you guys going to ignore us or what?

Ichigo-….which one of you wants to die first?

Liltotto- Do you really think you can.. **suddenly she began to cough of blood and looked down to see Ichigo's hand through her heart.**

Ichigo- Thanks for volunteering. **He then ripped out her heart and stomped on it.**

Giselle- Shit I think he's pissed.

Candice- You think!

Ichigo- So I guess you're next.

Candice- Bring it.

Erza- Mind if I cut in.

Ichigo- Erza!

Erza- Get Zaraki to the 4th Division I'll take care of them.

Ichigo- I got this handled.

Erza- Excuse me. **Glaring at Ichigo she sent chills down everyone's spines**.

Ichigo- Hey there Kenpachi let me give you a hand to the medics.

Zaraki- I'm fine.

Ichigo- No you're not you can barely stand. Now we're going. **Vanishing they made their way to the 4** **th** **Division.**

Giselle- Guess we get to fight you ms captain.

Erza- Silence your tongue and prepare for battle.

Meninas- Let's see how you deal with my power! Dashing forward she punched Erza in the face and sent her flying back.

Erza- Damn that kinda hurt.

Candice- You think you can really take us all on! I'm Sternritter T the Thunderbolt!

Erza- I don't care if you're Sternritter T the Tacky Harlot I'm still taking you down.

Candice- You filthy bitch! **Charging up her electrical power she fired a powerful thunderbolt at Erza**.

Erza- Shield Titania! **Activating her Adamantine Armor she deflected the attack.**

Candice- So that's your famous armor.

Giselle- Oh so pretty. Too bad we'll have to get blood all over it.

Meninas- Damn straight. **With great speed she started to unleash a barrage of power punches and sent Erza to the sky.**

Candice- Thanks now I can get her. **Raising her hands she brought down twenty thunderbolts and blasted Erza to the ground**

Giselle- Awesome! **Activating her Reishi bow she fired arrows and pierced Erza's armor**. I'm Sternritter Z the Zombie. Come and get it! Dinner is served **! Suddenly coming from all around her Shinigami soldiers in the form of zombies**. I took it upon myself to turn about 1000 of your comrades into my zombies. Now they're going to eat you up.

Erza- Damn you all.

Suddenly the army of zombies rushed Erza and attacked her with great power. Erza did her best to fend them off but was getting tossed around by the army and only managed to take out a couple of them.

Meninas- It's punching time! Using Hirenyaku she appeared right in front of Erza and unleashed 100 punches and beat her down.

Erza- Damn…..such power.

Giselle- Time to eat my pets.

Zombies- Hmmmm eat. Eat. Eat. The zombies raised their reitsu and all fired a powerful Kido blast at Erza causing an explosion.

Candice- Looks like she's dead.

Erza- Don't count on it.

Candice/Giselle/Meninas-!

Erza- Bankai! Sōkō no Titania: Purgatory Armor.

Candice- Oh shit.

Erza- You come to the Seireitei and kill my comrades and turn them into zombies. What gives you the right! I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with the Gotei 13!

Giselle- Destroy her!

Erza- I'm sorry but I must destroy you. Please forgive me as I lay you all to your final rest. **Dashing forward she drew her mighty mace and began slaying the zombies.** Rengoku no sutando! **Jamming her mace into the ground she blew up the terrain and killed half the army**.

Giselle- My babies!

Erza- You filthy harlot! With incredibly speed she decapitated Giselle and used a highly powered Kido and obliterated her remains.

Candice- I'm finishing you! Activating her Vollstandig she drew power up. Galvano Javelin! Firing her attack she blasted Erza who was unfazed by the attack.

Erza-Pitiful

Candice- You're a monster.

Erza-No, I'm a captain. She punched Candice in the gut then unleashed a fury of slashes and diced Candice into pieces.

Giselle- You destroyed my friends.

Erza- And you destroyed mine. Monsutā ikari! **Drawing power into her mace she swung and released a highly powered beam and decimated Giselle and the rest of the zombie army.**

Isane- Captain Scarlet! Are you ok!

Erza- I'm fine… our comrades have been avenged.

Isane- Here let me help you.

Erza- Thanks.

Robert- Seems like we have company.

Najakoop- So it seems.

Pepe- Guess we finally get some action

Bazz B- We got ourselves a captain.

Ukitake- Guess I have some opponents to takeout. So who wants to go first?


	146. Chapter 146

Ukitake- So shall we dance?

Pepe- Of course we shall. I am Sternritter L The Love! **As soon as he finished his sentence he as bisected vertically.**

Ukitake- Next up please.

Najakoop- I'm NaNaNa Najakoop the Underbelly. I've been watching you Captain. I understand your power and it's time for you to be defeated. **Using his power he put a net around Ukitake**.

Ukitake- _The hell is this?_ **Ukitake felt his reitsu weakening**.

Najakoop- Ha! It is time for you to fall!

Ukitake- Screw this shit. **Unleashing more of his power in a fury he was able to destroy the Underbelly and free himself.**

Najakoop- Damn. I must have needed more time.

Ukitake- Hado #90 Kurohitsugi! **With great swiftness he attacked and killed Najakoop**.

Bazz B- So you got the weaklings out of the way. So I guess it's our turn to fight eh Robert?

Robert- He doesn't stand a chance.

Ukitake- We'll see about that.

* * *

Yhwach- Hmm Ichigo has come down.

Jugo- Yes he has your majesty. He's broken the barriers so we can go up to the Soul Palace.

Yhwach- Are you ready for battle, Uryuu?

Uryuu- Yes I am your majesty.

Jugo- Who are we bringing with us?

Yhwach- The Schutzstaffel.

Jugo- Excellent

 **Transporting his army to the Soul Palace Yhwach prepared to battle the Zero Division**

Uryuu- So this is the Royal Palace.

Jugo- Yes….seems we have company.

Tenjiro- The hell are you doing trespassing in the Royal Palace?!

Yhwach- Move aside or else.

Tenjiro- I'll take the"or else: for $500.00 Alex

Yhwach- Who's Alex?

Uryuu- It's jargon sir.

Yhwach- Agh I see. Come if you wish to die.

Tenjiro- Flash from Illuminating Heavens Kinpika! **Activating his Shikai he blasted a pure beam of light towards Yhwach only of it to curve around.**

 **Tenjiro went on to attack continuously only for all of them to miss.**

Tenjiro- The hell is going on?

Nianzol- It's because of me Sternritter W The Wind.

Tenjiro- I see. Shutara

Shutara- Don't worry. He's already dead.

Nianzol- Say what? **Looking down at his new attire he suddenly erupted with in spikes impaling him to death.**

Yhwach- The Schutzstaffel shall handle you all. I will take on your leader. The hell is he?

Kirio- He's over there.

Ichibei- You spoiled the surprise.

Sesshomaru- We'll deal with his followers Admiral while you take on Yhwach.

Gerard- So we get to have some fun.

Lille- Yes we do.

Askin- I can't believe I'm part of this team.

Pernida-…hmmm

Oetsu- Looks like the fun is about to begin.

Kirio- Yes it is. **She then activated her Cage of Life and trapped everyone inside**.

Gerard- The hell. **Touching it he was thrown back**. Stupid cage.

Oetsu- Which one of you wants to fight Sayafushi first?

Gerard- Enough with all this talking!

Oetsu- Then you die first. **In an instant he killed Gerard**.

Lille- Die! **Firing his gun he aimed to blow out Oetsu's spine but the attack was deflected**.

Oetsu- Nice try. With swiftness he destroyed Lille's weapon and cut him down.

Lille- Damn it….give us a hand Pernida.

Pernida-… **Instantaneously Sayufushi was in his head and Oetsu's feet on his shoulders pulling it out**.

Oetsu- Should've been faster.


	147. Chapter 147

Robert- You have great power Captain.

Ukitake- Why thank you.

Bazz B- We're going to have to unleash some serious power to take him out aren't we?

Robert- Yes we are.

Ukitake- So what are your letters?

Bazz B- I'm Bazz B Sternritter H The Heat!

Robert- I am Robert Acutrone Sternritter N The Nuclear.

Ukitake- So Nuclear and Heat…well shit.

 **The two Sternritter charged Ukitake this time with using more power than before and unleash a fury of attacks. Ukitake was put on the defensive and could barely dish out an attack. Soon he suffered mild burns and slight radiation hit**.

Ukitake- Enough of this. All Waves Rise and be my Shield. All Lightning Bolts Strike and be my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari!

Bazz B- Burner Finer 4! **Extending his four fingers he shot out powerful flames at Ukitake. The flames were then sucked in by Sōgyo no Kotowari and sent out to hit Robert.**

Robert- Shit!

Bazz B- That bastard! FUCK YOU! VOLLSTANDIG! **Activating his full power he summoned his wings and incredible flames.** BURNER FINGER 10! **The large hands of pure fire blasted forth towards Ukitake.**

Ukitake- Sakana torento! **Raising his left blade he summoned a wave of water to defend himself.** Sandājaberin! **With his right blade he pointed it forward and sent down ten lightning bolts to strike down Bazz B.**

Bazz- Such power.

Ukitake- Shōmei danmaku! Stabbing Bazz B in the abdomen he unleashed a blast of lightning and destroyed him from the inside out.

Robert- Now's my chance . **Dashing in the air he drew both of his guns and release numerous nuclear bullets striking Ukitake in the back**.

Ukitake- _Damn. This radiation is taking a toll on me_.

Robert- It's time for you to die. Kern Hand Gottes! **Crossing the path of the guns he summoned a powerful nuclear sphere and propelled it towards Ukitake**.

Ukitake. Damn. Coughing up blood he went down to his knees.

Robert- Pitiful.

Ukitake- Oh well. Bankai: Mizu to ikazuchinosabaki! In a blast of power Ukitake was wielding a Trident in his left hand and a Lightning bolt in his right hand. The sky became dark and thunder and lightning began to rage on. Water suddenly surrounded them in a raging whirlpool.

Robert- Such power…..this is the power of an elder Captain.

* * *

Inuyasha- The sky…what's going on?

Rukia- I've heard of this from Kein...Captain..

Erza- Someone's pissed.

Isane- Such power.

Shunsui-…oh no….Jushiro. Has it come to you really using that destructive beast of a Bankai? May god have mercy on the poor soul who falls at your hand.

* * *

Robert- I have no time to toy around. Summoning his briefcase he drew out an AK-47 and a Spas 12 Shotgun.

Ukitake- Those won't save you from judgement.

Robert- Silence! **Firing his gun he released nuclear explosions only to have the water deflect them all**.

Ukitake- Poseidon no ikari! **Twirling the trident he made the water spin faster and faster and sent drilling blast into Robert.**

Robert- UGH! Damn it. I'm soaking wet you bastard!

 **Stabbing the ground with the Lightning Bolt Ukitake electrocuted Robert.**

Robert- Very complimentary power you have.

Ukitake- Stop talking and fight. **With great speed he charged the Sternritter and attacked with both his weapons dealing considerable damage. Using the water for protection and lightning for attacking. He put Robert on a straight defensive path.**

Robert-Damn him. **Blasting his shotgun he blew through the waves and did his best to hit Ukitake**. _I've got to get through this water_. **Firing repeatedly with the shotgun he made a hole and fired rapidly with the AK-47 managing to hit Ukitake's arm**.

Ukitake- Nicely done.

 **The two then leaped into the sky and began to battle in a blur of speed and explosions. Their attacks were being offset by one another and barely making connections with the other. Soon they began to tire and landing back on the ground**.

Robert- Enough of this I'm finishing you once and for all.

Ukitake- You will never win. Atorantisu no keimusho! **The water drew forward around Robert and created a giant dungeon trapping him inside in a watery prison**.

Robert-! _I can't breathe!_

Ukitake-Seems like you're drowning. Good. Zeusu no hanketsu! **The clouds began to swirl. The thunder grew louder and louder. Lightning began to charge up and suddenly 1000 bolts rained down on Robert and destroyed everything in a 3 mile radius.**

Robert-Shit…. **activating his Vollstandig he protected himself but was left incredibly weakened and near death. Coughing he struggled to stand**.

Ukitake- Don't even try.

* * *

Oetsu- Guess you're next. Slashing his blade he cut the throat of Askin.

Askin- Damn it always seems like I'm knocking at death's door. **Licking his blood he activated his power.**

Oetsu- Shit….what's going on?

Askin- It's my power. The Deathdealing. I've lowered the resistance level in your body and poisoned your blood. You will die soon.

Oetsu- TENJIRO! **Calling out to his comrade he was then drenched in water**. Thanks.

Tenjiro- No problem.

Askin- I'm going to die aren't I

Oetsu- Yep! The then went through him and put him down. Guess it's just me and you YH

Yhwach- I don't have time for this. Auswählen! **Activating his power he absorbed the power of the remaining Sternritter and used it to resurrect his fallen soldiers and give them more power**. Let's see how you deal with the Schutzstaffel now.


	148. Chapter 148

Oetsu- Interesting let's see how this goes.

Lille- Our power has now increased and you all don't stand a chance. **Raising his rifle he shot at Oetsu and blew a hole in his chest.**

Oetsu-Shit…

Gerard- You shall fear the power of The Miracle! **With incredible speed he blitz Shutara and Kirio wounding them.**

Sesshomaru- Enough of this. Whip of Light! **Drawing his whip he lashed at Gerard and blasted Lille with a Kido spell.**

Lille- Damn…that actually hurt. Guess that's the power of Wizard of the Soul Society.

Yhwach- Have fun with them I'll deal with their leader. **Leaving he went to confront Ichibei.**

Ichibei- So you've come to die.

Yhwach- No I've come to defeat you and destroy the Soul King. So what will it be Ichi

Ichibei- Don't say my name. Your throat might get crushed.

Yhwach- No matter it's over now.

 **The two titans dashed forward and did battle. Yhwach was putting up a stable defense and carefully dodged all of Ichibei's attacks. He was testing him out and seeing the best way of attack instead of just charging in against the leader of the Shinigami. Ichibei noticed his tactics and changed up his style in hopes of bringing Yhwach into a false sense of hope. Eventually the caused havoc around them and Yhwach was ready to make his move.**

Yhwach- I've seen all I need. **He fired several arrows all to be deflected**.

Ichibei- Nice try.

Yhwach- Your power is great Ichibei Hyosube. **Suddenly he was vomiting blood and chocking**.

Ichibei- I told you not to say my name.

Yhwach- _Damn…. I'll have to fix this_. **Touching his throat he healed himself**. There now I've bestowed upon myself V The Voice.

Ichibei- No matter you'll be dead soon. Paint it Black Ichimonji. **Suddenly his paint brush poured out black ink.** **Then blackness everywhere began to rise, from The Soul Society, Land of the Living, and Hueco Mundo.** All the black in creation is mine to control.

Yhwach- Interesting. **Drawing his sword he clashed with Ichibei and was hit on his arm**.

Ichibei- I now remove the m from your arm and it is now "ar"

Yhwach- Damn you! **Swinging his blade he hit nothing but ink**.

Ichibei- Now I've taken the name of your blade away and it's power as well. Senri Tsutensho! **Manifesting a large hand he smacked Yhwach away.**

Yhwach- Shit…such power.

Ichibei- It's time to end this Yhwach. Don't worry I won't embarrass the Quincy that much. You know the kids call this Bankai but I've always liked Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji! **The ink on his Zanpakuto turned from black to white. He then doused Yhwach in white ink and drew a Kanji on him.** You are now "Black Ant" and you now have the power that of.

Uryuu- It seems like his majesty's power is fading.

Jugo- Don't worry….soon his majesty will open his eyes and victory will be ours.

Ichibei- Farewell Yhwach. **Walking away he soon felt a burst of power and turned around.**

Yhwach- Did you really think I'd be killed so easily. I am A The Almighty.

Ichibei- It's time for you to become A the All dead. Oh Twilight, and everlasting darkness, come to me, come and have a drink, and once you do, your life will fade. The flowers will bloom along the road to hell. Where are the fish, let me paint them black, cut them into eight, and cook them well atop a flame of black, and then enjoy the meal. All that's left are bones of white, make them a gravestone, and pay respect. May they never be reborn again, so that you won't be sacrificed as food! **He created a giant mausoleum behind him of pure blackness and prepared to destroy Yhwach.**

Yhwach- Heh. Futile. **With little effort he deflected the attack and blew Ichibei into chunks**.

Jugo- It is finished.

Tenjiro- Osho!

Kirio- It's time we finish these bastards and get Yhwach.

Sesshomaru- I couldn't agree more.

Jugo- I don't think so. It's time for the scales to be tipped. **Activating his power the Zero Division was suddenly defeated and the** **Schutzstaffel victorious.**

* * *

Ukitake- So what was the light?

Robert- Lord Yhwach's Auswählen. He's taken the power of his remaining Sternritter and given it to his elites above.

Ukitake- I see.

Robert- Guess this will be our last bout.

Ukitake- So you still want to continue.

Robert- I want a warriors end.

Ukitake- So be it.

 **Dashing towards each other they both attacked and passed each other by. Soon Robert began to cough and collapsed dead**.

Ukitake- Farewell Sternritter N.

Yhwach- So we meet at last father. It's time for a new Soul King to reign. **He then stabbed the Soul King and all of creation began to quake.**

Shunsui- The hell! Oh no… The Zero Division has failed!

Itachi- Shit everything is falling apart.

Rangiku- Everyone stay calm.

Ukitake- I see… it's come to this then. **Raising his power he began to summon tremendous energy**.

Shunsui-…Jushiro **he leapt in the direction of his friend to go to his aid**.

Rukia- That power…Captain I must hurry.

Ukitake- Oh Mimihagi I plead to thee. Return to where you once were and bring balance back into creation.

Shunsui- Jushiro!

Rukia- Captain Ukitake!

Ukitake- I'm glad I got to see you to once last time. I must do this to protect everyone and everything. Mimihagi has been keeping me alive all this time. My parent prayed to it that it would save me and it bonded with my body. It's true form is the Right Arm of the Soul King. It's time for it to go back to him. Fare thee well **. He then unleashed the Mimihagi to the Royal Palace**.

Rukia-! Captain! **She rushed and caught his body and laid him on the ground with tears in her eyes**.

Shunsui- Always have to be the hero don't you?

Ukitake- One of us has to. Smiling he began to grow weak.

Rukia- I'll get you to the 4th Division.

Ukitake- That won't help. I'm sorry but I won't be coming back from this. The 13th Division is in your hands, Captain Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia-!

Ukitake- If that's ok with you Commander?

Shunshui- Of course it is. Fare thee well old friend.

Ukitake then died with a smile on his face loving the life he had lived and all the people's hearts he's touched.

Shunsui- I'll take him Rukia. Picking up Ukitake he carried him to the 4th Division.

Rukia- Don't worry Captain I'll do my best to hold up the standards you've placed.

* * *

Yhwach- The frick! The Right Arm of the Soul King has returned!

Mimihagi- hmmm! **Suddenly he latched itself to the wounded Soul King and blasted Yhwach and his followers into a barrier of colossal power and trapped them inside.**

Yhwach- Such power….we'll be in here for a week so get comfortable.

Gerard- Why don't we smash it.

Yhwach- Because his life force is connected to it and most likely if broken it'll drop us hard and fast and I won't be able to assimilate the Soul King in time before all of creation vanishes. So we wait for the barrier to weaken then break it and with great haste I get what I came for.

Askin- Sounds like a plan.

Pernida-grrr

Lille- What's with him?

ASkin- Who knows he's weird.

Yhwach- Seems like there's some hate between Pernida and Mimihagi


	149. Chapter 149

**While soldiers of the Gotei 13 were finishing off Shunsui called for an emergency meeting of the Captains**.

Shunsui- Alright it seems like the Quincy have killed the Soul King. Well at least they attempted to for the time being. Captain Ukitake has fallen. He sacrificed his life and released the Mimihagi also known as the Right Arm of the Soul King. The Mimihagi has stabilized creation and saved us for the time being. It has the power of stabilization and can hold off the Quincy for about a week so we'll take that time to heal and prepare to invade the Royal Palace and kill every single one of those sons of bitches.

Inuyasha- Sounds good to me.

Rangiku- Hell yeah.

Omaeda- Those bastards came here and wrecked our home. We'll get our revenge make them pay for the lives they've ruined.

Shunsui- Glad we're all on the same page.

Sajin- Sorry I'm late.

Itachi-! You're… a wolf.

 **Standing before them was Sajin who had reverted into a full wolf form**.

Sajin- Yes, yes I am. I used a technique to transform me temporarily back into by human form and this is the price I must pay.

Inuyasha- Can you fight?

Sajin- Yes I can find a way to compensate.

Inuyasha- Good enough for me.

Shunsui- Alright get to your Divisions and prepare for a counter.

Ichibei- Well you all better be prepared for a hell of a fight. **Standing in the center of the room he appeared in astral form.**

Shunsui- Osho! How are you here?

Ichibei- Old trick. The Quincy are being held at bay for the moment but you'll have to hurry.

Shunsui- We will sir.

Ichibei-…hmm…you there come closer.

Sajin- Um…yes..

Ichibei- Sit gloria rediit militem esse fidem. De potentiis animae, rex ad sanguinem et lupus Return of virtus in bello!

 **Suddenly Sajin levitated into the air and began to glow and hum. Soon he came down in his human form once more**.

Sajin- Thank you.

Ichibei- You're quite welcome….well I can't keep this form up any longer I bid thee goodbye.

Shunsui- Alright then you heard them man get to it. Dismissed!

Captains- Yes sir!

Shunsui- Nanao!

Nanao- Yes sir.

Shunsui- Send for Isane, Renji, and Rukia. And see if Ichigo is back from his visit to the Land of the Living.

Nanao- Yes Commander I will.

 **After a couple of minutes the four walked into the Commander's office waiting to see what he wanted from them.**

Shunsui- Glad to see you all make it.

Isane- Is there anything we can do for you sir?

Shunsui- Well as you know we've suffered lots of casualties. We're going to need everyone at full strength especially all the Divisions.

Renji- Definitely

Shunsui- So since we're in war and I have war time powers I'm making you all Captains.

Ichigo- Wait what?

Shunsui- You heard me. Isane Kotetsu you will be Captain of the 4th Division. Renji Abarai you will be Captain of the 6th Division. Rukia Kuchiki you will be Captain of the 13th Division. As for you Ichigo Kurosaki I'm appointing you Captain of the 8th Division.

Ichigo- How can I be a Captain?!

Shunsui- Because I said so, besides the power you've obtained is too great and if you live in the Land of the Living you'll cause great disruption. So you'll be living here now. Plus I have given your friends visiting passes so you can see them from time to time.

Ichigo-…I understand. Oetsu told me that I'd get too powerful and probably wouldn't be able to live in the Land of the Living anymore. Guess I knew this could happen.

Shunsui- Good now get to your Divisions and let them know you will be their new captains.

Isane- Yes Commander.

 **Vanishing the four left with great speed to get started in their new positions.**

* * *

Ichigo- So I guess this is the 8th Division. Um hello anyone home?

Karin- They're all hard at work.

Ichigo- Thought you were still at home?

Karin- I was just got back. Yuzu is still recovering from what that bastard did.

Ichigo- Don't worry he'll pay for what he's done.

Karin- So why are you here anyway? I mean in the 8th Division. Rukia's in the 13th Division.

Ichigo- I'm the new Captain.

Karin- Don't make me laugh.

Ichigo- I'm serious.

Karin- Oh well uh… get to it. I'll round everyone up and you can address them in the Meeting Hall.

Ichigo- Thank you Lieutenant.

Karin- I'm not the Lieutenant we don't have one.

Ichigo- You are and we do now.

Karin- Um…thanks.

Ichigo- You're welcome . Now get to it.

Karin- Alright everyone our new Captain is about to speak! Listen up!

Ichigo- Thanks. Now some of you may know me. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm your new Captain. I'm new to this but if we all work together we can make this work. Yhwach has taken lots of people away from us and we're going to take everything from him. All I ask you is to keep up your resolve. Let's do this!

8th Division- Yes sir Captain Kurosaki!

* * *

Renji- Alright everyone I'm the new Captain. We've been through a lot and have lost many allies. Plus we've lost Captain Kuchiki and Commander Yamamoto. We're going to become stronger in the next week and kick the asses of these Quincy and avenge our brethren!

6th Division- HELL YEAH!

Renji- Glad to see we're on the same page. Now prepare for a counter attack.

6th Division- Yes Captain!

* * *

Rukia- Kiyone! Sentaro! I need to speak with you at once! Where are you?!

Kiyone- Here Lieutenant!

Rukia- It's Captain now.

Sentaro-! Really!

Rukia- Yes….it was Captain Ukitake's last words that the 13th Division be left in my hands.

Kiyone- You'll do fine. What can we do to assist you?

Rukia- Round up the Division I'm going to tell them our plan of action.

Sentaro- Yes Captain!

Rukia- As you all know Captain Ukitake died protecting us all. The Quincy have taken our beloved leader and we will make them pay for it. We are going to organize our defenses we need to make sure we can sure we don't lose any more allies. Are you willing to fight with me?

13th Division- Yes Ma'am!

Rukia- Good. Back to work!

Renji- You give quite the speech.

Kiyone- Hey Renji.

Rukia-Kiyone! He's the Captain of the 6th Division.

Kiyone- Oh my! I'm so sorry! I deeply apologize Captain Abarai.

Renji- It's all good.

Rukia- What brings you here?

Renji- I'm here for Sentaro if that's ok with you?

Sentaro- Me?

Rukia- I'm cool with it. He'll be great for you.

Sentaro-What's happening?

Renji- You're becoming my Lieutenant.

Sentaro- Cool…I'm what now?

Renji- You heard me. That is if you're up for the Chalenge.

Sentaro- I am.

Kiyone- So you're becoming a Lieutenant, it's been great working with you all these years.

Sentaro- Yeah I'm going to miss it. So what are you going to be doing now?

Rukia- She's going to be my Lieutenat.

Kiyone- ! Thank you! I won't fail you Captain!

Renji- Well we should all be getting back to work.

Rukia- Right!

* * *

Isane-So we all have to have make sure we have plenty of medical supplies. All units need to be ready for combat as well.

Yamada- Is there anything else we need?

Isane- Just to be damn ready and ready to protect everyone with your life. Are you ready?!

4th Division- Yes Ma'am!

Isane- We will make Captain Unohana proud! Dismissed!

Yamada- So we have a big battle ahead of us. You ready for it?

Isane- No but I'll get ready. You ready to step up and be my Lieutenant?

Yamada- You must be joking!

Isane- Nope. You have lots of potential and I believe you're ready.

Yamada- I hope so. I'll do my best.

Inuyasha- Congrats.

Yamada-! Captain Taisho I didn't hear you come in.

Inuyasha- I get that a lot.

Isane- Yamada go help the others and get them in order.

Yamada- Yes ma'am.

Isane- So what brings you here?

Inuyasha- I'm playing errand boy. I brought you your Captain Haori. Already gave Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji theirs.

Isane- Why thank you.

Inuyasha- Don't worry. You'll do awesome. Leaning in he locked lips with her.

Isane- Thanks this battle is going to be bloody for all of us.

Inuyasha- Yep


	150. Chapter 150

Zaraki- What do you mean you still haven't been able to find Yachiru!

Ikkaku- She's been missing sir.

Zaraki- Damn!

Messenger- Captain Zaraki sir the Commander would like to see you at once. It's an emergency Captain's meeting.

Zaraki- Fine! I hope to find you soon Yachiru.

* * *

Shunsui- Alright it's time that we invade the Royal Palace. We're going to bombard them and slaughter them all. We have a portal and we will go in about three teams so we don't all end up in one place and get ambushed.

Kisuke- Good idea. We have no idea what the reaming Quincy are fully capable of .

Ichigo- Urahara! Chad! Orihime!

Chad- Good to see you.

Orihime- So how's it been going Captain Kurosaki?

Ichigo- Alright. So what's the plan?

Nemu- I'll transport us there through the back door and spread us out so we can take them down.

Shunsui- Let's get to it then.

Kisuke- We need to talk right quick Ichigo.

Ichigo- What about?

Kisuke-…..Uryuu has joined Yhwach.

Ichigo- I know. Yuzu told me.

Kisuke- So what will you do?

Ichigo- Give him one chance and if he doesn't take it I'll kill him.

Kisuke-! I see.

Nemu- Hey are you two coming or what?

Kisuke- We're on our way. Let's go Ichigo.

A **rriving in the 12** **th** **Division everyone gathered around for instructions.**

Shinji- Hey there Ichigo.

Ichigo- The hell are you guys doing here? In shock he saw all of the remaining Visored standing in the room.

Love- Um the Soul King is being threatened and if he dies all of existence goes with it…kinda all hands on deck.

Shunsui- He's right.

Aizen- We're all going to have to work together.

Ichigo- The fuck is he doing out!

Shunsui- We're going to need his help Ichigo!

Ichigo- Like hell that bastard killed my sister!

Rangiku- And betrayed us all!

Shunsui- Look I know he's done horrible things and he's a giant bag of dicks but this is the end of days so he's helping.

Gin- You ran out of snakes to go to?

Rangiku-! You're alive?!

Gin- Did someone say I was dead?

Rangiku- I thought you were…I mean you disappeared.

Gin- Vanishing doesn't mean dead. If you don't see a body or ash possibly the person's alive.

Shunsui- Enough talking we need to move.

Aizen- He's right you know. So are you going to open the portal already Kisuke?

Kisuke- That's to you. My friends call me Kisuke.

Yoruichi- You're lucky we're allowing you to speak. But he's right open the damn thing already.

Kisuke- Ok. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ganju, Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi you all will go first. Second will be The Commander, Omaeda, Isane, Erza, Sajin, Itachi, Rangiku, Gin, Nanao, myself, and The Visored. Inuyasha, Zaraki, Nemu, Yamada, Akon, and Ikkaku will be the final group. Tessai will stay here and monitor everything if shit goes south he and Aizen bust in and start knocking heads. Everyone else will stay here and protect the Seireitei. Everyone ready?

Ichigo- Yeah we're ready.

Kisuke- Let's go then.

* * *

 **Transporting all the teams to their respective sites and readied for battle and made way for Yhwach's palace**.

Ichigo- Alright let's get moving.

Chad- This place is vast.

Ganju- No shit.

* * *

Shunsui- Let's move with haste. If anyone gets in our way kill them with no hesitation.

Erza- Fuck the hell yes.

* * *

Inuyasha- wow this place is kinda meh.

Nemu- We're not hear for the sites we're here for battle.

Inuyasha- Yeah I know.

Pernida-grrr

Zaraki- So are you the one we fight?!

Pernida- grrr

Inuyasha- There's something off about this guy.

Zaraki- Who cares let's cut him! **Leaping forward he went to slash Pernida and got hit in the arm which started to twist and turn**. The hell! **Leaping back he went on the defensive and ripped off his right arm.**

Nemu- That's what happens when you rush in like that.

Zaraki- Shut it. **Rushing in once more he attacked with great fury and was struck again and this time his entire body started to convulse and twist.**

Nemu- Shit! **With great speed she stabbed him with a dagger and paralyzed him**.

Inuyasha- The hell is that?

Nemu- A paralytic dagger similar to my father's Zanpakuto ability.

Inuyasha- We're going to have to be careful with this guy.

Pernida-…grrr

Nemu- Enough of your growls.

Ikkaku- Time for him to die! **Leaping forward he released his Shikai and started wailing on Pernida only to get blasted.**

Pernida- grrr

Inuyasha- Enough of this. **Drawing his blade he used a Kenatsu and hit Pernida in the middle hard. Take that bizzaro.**

Pernida- Not bizaro..me Pernida. Pernida Parnkgjas.

Inuyasha- Pernida Porkchops?

Pernida- Parnkgjas!

Inuyasha- Pernida Parking garage! Oh sorry didn't hear you the first time.

Nemu- Stop pissing him off.

Inuyasha- Why? It's fun. Hado #63 Raikōhō! **Blasting the spell he blew off the cloak of Pernida to reveal a giant hand.**

Nemu- The flying fuck is that?!

Pernida- RRRAWWWRRR!

Akon- Trouble.


	151. Chapter 151

Pernida- Pay. Pay you will.

Akon- Silence. Cast Shadoubureido! **His Zanpakuto changed into a dark gray color and he released a dense reitsu.**

Pernida-?

Akon- Shadōdansu! **Stabbing the ground he caused all shadows surrounding Pernida to rise dance around him. Suddenly at random intervals they blitzed and impaled Pernid** a.

Pernida- AGH! You hurt Pernida!

Inuyasha- Can this guy not talk right? And why is he a hand….wait a minute. Hey Nemu look at him. He's a left hand.

Nemu- You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?

Inuyasha- He's the Left Arm of the Soul King.

Akon- Well I better not screw up. Senkai ken! **Raising his sword up high he summoned shadow blades that slashed Pernida.**

Pernida- I'm going to kill you now mean Shinigami. **He dashed forward and shot several arrows at Akon he got hit by two of them.**

Akon- Dātsu o muraga~tsu! **Swinging his blade he fired shadow darts that hit Pernida and his shadown and stopped him from partially moving**.

Pernida- I will kill you!

Nemu- He's getting smarter. Spread Doku joo! Poizunsutoraiku!

Pernida- Is that all you got little girl?

Nemu- He's starting to sound like Zaraki.

Inuyasha- Yeah he is.

 **Pernida then grew in size and became colossal. He then shot hot nerves at the Shinigami.**

Inuyasha- Not so fast! Wind Strike! **Swinging his attack he deflected the nerves**.

Pernida- White haired bastard!

Inuyasha- Ok this guy is getting on my nerves.

Pernida- Poor choice of words.

Rukia- Alright we need to…. is that a giant hand over there?

Ichigo-…we must be tired or in the enemy's range of attack. Yeah that's it.

Orihime- Definitely.

Shunsui-….hmm usually I only see crazy shit like a giant hand when I'm drunk.

Omaeda- These Quincy get weirder and weirder.

Erza- Hope they are doing well in that odd battle.

Akon- It's time that we stop him. Shadō keimusho! **He raised several shadows from all around and bound Pernida in place.**

Nemu- Pesutou~ēbu! **Blasting a green reitsu wave she spread disease and sickness around Pernida and caused him to drop to his knees**.

Pernida- I am the Left Arm of the Soul King! I will not fail! **With incredible speed he managed to hit all of them with his Compulsory power.**

Inuyasha- Shit….damn it.

Nemu- Fuck…. **with haste she cut them all with her paralytic dagger to counter the effects**. Bankai:Kokkaku doku joō! Rise! **Slamming her hand on the ground she summoned her pestilent skeletal army and sent them forth onto Pernida**. Kokkaku kōshin!

Pernida- Ugh!

Inuyasha- Wind Scar! **Blasting his attack he blew away Pernida partially**.

Pernida- Ugh! I will not die.

Nemu- Finish him. **Closing her hand the remaining zombies crawled onto Pernida and began to eat him until nothing remained.**

Inuyasha- Gruesome as fuck.

Nemu- Thanks.

Akon- Shit…..

Nemu-…good thing I brought this tanks over here. They're for healing we'll be out of commission for a while. Ikkaku you are injured the least so you will watch over us.

Ikkaku- Yes ma'am.

 **They all crawled into the tanks and began the healing process**.

Ikkaku- Damn hope everyone else is doing better than us.


	152. Chapter 152

Shunsui- We have to keep moving.

Lille- Hmm looks like I have some pray. With his rifle he aimed at Kensei and fired.

Kensei- Shit.

Kisuke- We're under attack.

Kensei- I'm fine keep moving.

Shunsui- You heard the man.

Lille- Guess I'll keep hitting them.

Itachi- Enough of this. **He threw a kunai that exploded and caused a Genjutsu to obscure Lille's vision**.

Lille- Clever dick.

Shunsui- You all go ahead and I'll deal with him.

Erza- You sure about that?

Shunsui- Yes now go!

Lille- You really think you can beat me on your own.

Shunsui- Of course I can.

 **In a flash the two engaged in combat and went from the ground to the sky several times**.

Lille- You're good. But I'm better he fired at Shunsui then jumped down.

Shunsui- Daruma-san ga Koronda!

Lille- The hell. How'd you get behind me?

Shunsui- With the ability of my Zanpakuto.

Lille- You hit me once but won't be able to twice.

Shunsui- We'll see about that. Kageoni! **Summoning shadow copies of himself he launched the attacks and surrounded Lille.**

Lille- Oh hell! **He countered the attacks and drew back to take several shots hitting Shunsui**.

Shunsui- Damn.

Lille- What's next on your list of failed attempts?

Shunsui- Shutting your mouth! Hado #78 Zangerin! The attack flew towards Lille but had no affect.

Lille- Wow…you made me open my second eye. It's ability is to cancel the effects of attacks made on me.

Shunsui- Crafty.

Lille- Why tha **suddenly he was blasted by fire**.

Itachi- Enough of your talk.

Shunsui- Why are you here?

Itachi- Backing you up sir. These guys are powerful we need to be effective.

Shunsui- Fine but let's be quick about this.

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu!

Lille- Such heat and power. Damn **! He jumped down and regained himself and shot several more energy balls.**

Shunsui- Bushogoma!

Lille- Almost had me!

Itachi- Bend Raava! Graveling Bear!

Lille- Holy shit it's a bear! **Firing with great fury he managed to defeat the bear but not before losing a chunk of his side.**

Itachi- Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu! **Launching several sharks he managed to hit Lille directly.**

Shunsui- Nice one! Kageoni!

Itachi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

 **The two then surround the Sternritter and began unleashing attacks with great fury. They did well at first then Lille began to get stronger in his counter attacks. Soon both Shinigami were on the defensive and had to raise their attacks for more protection** .

Lille-So pitiful that two captains are falling like this. Such a shame.

Shunsui- Who are you the Sternritter that talks.

Lille- I'm Sternritter X the X-Axis.

Itachi- YOU sure it isn't the eXplain.

Lille- Shut your mouth!

Itachi- Raging Leviathan! **The clouds began to darken and the sky began to swirl tand suddenly Leviathan came down and attacked the Sternritter**.

Lille- OH SHIT! **Firing his attack he managed to offset the attack and quickly recover.**

Itachi- Amaterasu! **Unleashing the black flames he aimed and hit the Sternritter only for him to erase the effects.**

Lille- You red eyed bastard! Vollstandig Jillel! **Releasing his Vollstandig he sent out several blast and managed to blast Itachi away.**

Itachi- Damn.

Shunsui- Itachi!

Lille- You should be worried about yourself.

 **Shunsui was then put on the defensive and had to run from the insane attacks made by the Quincy. He did all he could with minor counter attacks but mostly kept on the move.**

Lille- Is this all you can do you pathetic excuse of a captain.

Shunsui- We're pretty far away now….guess I don't have any other choice. Good thing nobody is around. Bankai: Katen Kyokotsu: Karamatsu Shinju!


	153. Chapter 153

Ichigo- Alright we should probably slow down a bit just to be on the safe side.

Rukia- Right…the hell?

Renji- A Garganta?

Grimmjow- What's up bitches?!

Ichigo- The hell are you doing here?!

Grimmjow- Urahara recruited me. I'm here to…. _hell is this feeling?!_

Chad- Oh shit!

Orihime- I…. so much….despair

Renji- I feel so lost.

Rukia- This is the hand of death.

Ganju- Where is this coming from?

Ichigo-… _Commander.._

* * *

Lille- The fuck did you do?!

Shunsui- This is my Bankai. What's wrong are you scared?

Lille- I am the first of his majesty's Sternritter. I have no fear!

Shunsui- That's what a person with fear would say.

Lille- Where the fuck are you?!

Shunsui- Right here! Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai! **Activating his ability he unleashed several attacks on Lille. Then suddenly received the same wound** s.

Lille- The hell is going on?

Shunsui- Whatever I do to you happens to me and vice versa.

Lille- You've got to be kidding me….it's some sort of trick so I won't attack! **He then fired an attack and blew a hole through Shunsui's stomach. Instantaneously he received a hole I his stomach as well.** Fuck!

Shunsui- And the kicker is we can't die from the wounds! **He leapt and unleashed many more attacks and Kido blast.**

Lille- You're suicidal!

Shunsui- I don't give a fuck! Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone! **Shunsui then caused black spots to erupt all over Lille and make him bleed profusely .**

Lille- I can't….breath… my throat…so much blood.

Shunsui- Stop whining like a bitch and fight like a man.

Lille- Please I beg of you!

Shunsui- Warriors do not beg. Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi! Now we'll be in this abyss until one of us loses our reitsu first. Whoever loses first dies!

Lille- My wings don't work. I can't move!

Shunsui-Looks like this is your end!

Lille- NNNNOOOOO! **He then fell into the abyss further and further.**

 _ **Katen- Looks like you've won**_.

Shunsui- Hey there lovely. Care to have some fun?

 _ **Katen- Oh behave yourself**_ **.**

Shunsui- I can't help with someone so beauti **suddenly he was shot through the chest.**

Lille- You die now!

Shunsui- Go fuck yourself! Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue! **Cutting the string wrapped around Lille's neck he blew up his head.** Quincy bastard!

Lille- Thanks for that I can now enter my Vollstandig second stage. **He grew eight wings and four heads and butterfly eyes.** I know have the power of a god!

Shunsui- Damn…I can't keep this activated anymore.

 _ **Katen- I'll get you out of here**_!

* * *

Yhwach- Hmm Lille is having quite the battle.

Jugo- It seems he will finish it soon and we will be rid of their Commander once more.

Yhwach- Two Commanders in one war. So sad.

Uryuu- They shouldn't have messed with with power of the Quincy.

Yhwach- Right you are my son. Right you are.

* * *

Lille- Where'd you go coward!

Nanao- Captain…wake up!

Shunsui-hmm…where am I? The hell are you doing here?

Nanao- I'm here to help you.

Shunsui- Damn…I can barely move.

Lille- I've found you!

Shunsui- Holy shit you got ugly!

Lille- You'll pay for that! **Raising his hand he fired light beams at Shunsui and Nanao**.

Shunsui- Lunatic. **Instantly he and Nanao vanished into Lille's shadow**.

Nanao- What happened?

Shunsui- We're in his shadow I used the power of Kyokotsu to bring us here.

Katen- I do believe it's time.

Shunsui- I suppose you're right. Here take this.

 **Standing behind Nanao was a little girl with a sword in her hand.**

Nanao- ! What's this?

Shunsui- It's your Zanpakuto. I hid it from you as a request form your mother. Take it and fight. It's a blade used to fight a god. With hit you can destroy that Quincy

Nanao- I will.

Lille- Where the hell are you?!

Nanao- Right here! **Flying out of his shadow she aimed to decapitate him and gashed his throat**.

Lille- Damn you!

Shunsui- Monster color white! **Attacking his back he cut him and caused great damage!**

Lille- You two are dead meat!

Itachi- Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu! **Coming out of nowhere Itachi unleashed a gargantuan level of flames and shot Lille through a wall.**

Shunsui- Glad to see you still have some fight in you.

Itachi- Yeah…the hell is this thing and where is the guy we were fighting?

Shunsui-….that was him.

Itachi-…how hard was I hit?

Lille- Not hard enough! Sabaki no Kōmyō! **Firing his attack he blasted most of the area away!**

Nanao- Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho! Firing the spell she blew a hole through Lille's stomach and took of two wings.

Lille- You bitch!

Itachi- Watch your tongue. Bend Raava! Blazing Lion! **Activating the fire mode of his Zanpakuto he summoned a giant lion of 100 meters and brought it down upon Lille.**

Lille- Ugh it burns!

Nanao- I've had enough of you. Fear the power of Shinken Hakkyoken!

Lille- Ugh so bright! Trompete!

Itachi- Summoning Jutsu Triple Roshoman! **Creating the walls he blocked most of the attack**.

Nanao- Thanks! **Jumping up she took the power of Lille into her blade and spread it across eight directions.**

Lille- No my power! It's gone!

Itachi- Wind mode! Soaring Eagle! **Summoning a giant eagle he sent sharp winds at Lille ripping apart his great wings and some of his legs.**

Shunsui- Alright then. Itachi take Nanao far away from this place and don't look back.

Itachi- As you wish Commander. **Grabbing Nanao he fled with the Body Flicker Technique**

Nanao- Captain!

Itachi- He'll be fine

Lille- What could you possibly do alone. You're beaten to hell. Plus I still have more than enough energy to finish you off. So what could you possible do you punkass Shinigami?!

Shunsui- Bankai: Katen Kyokotsu:Jisatsu mā! **Suddenly a giant well rose behind Shunsui**.

Lille- What is this? You already used Bankai.

Shunsui- That was the Bankai of Katen this one is for Kyokotsu. **The well opened up and revealed a woman with wild hair wrapped in white.**

Lille- Her eyes….so horrifying. **Gazing into her eyes he was driven mad**. Stop looking at me!

Shunsui- Goodbye Sternritter. Kyōfu no hone! **The woman then withdrew bones from her cloak and stabbed Lille in the gut.**

Lille- No please I can't take this anymore. Her eyes are horror! **Removing the bones from his gut he plunged them into his throat and eyes and killed himself.**

Shunsui- Looks like we did.

Kyokotsu- Yes we did.

Shunsui- It's nice to hear your voice.

Kyokotsu- Thanks. It's time for you to sleep now.

Shunsui- Yeah that'll be good. Goodnight Kyokotsu.

Kyoktosu- Goodnight Shunsui.


	154. Chapter 154

Yhwach- Damn Lille has fallen. This won't do well. Haschwalth I will soon sleep and my power will transfer over to you. I hope you're ready if they do make it here.

Jugo- Yes your Majesty I am ready.

Uryuu- We will defend you at all cost my Lord.

Yhwach- Good.

* * *

Nanao- I don't sense anything. You don't think he's

Itachi- He's probably knocked out. We'll go back but be cautious in case that Sternritter is lurking about.

Nanao- Right. Let's go.

 **The two cautiously made their way to Shunsui's location**.

* * *

Rangiku- I think I see someone up front.

Erza- Looks like we have company everyone.

Omaeda- Cool some action.

Sajin- We have to be cautious we don't know what power he holds.

Gin- Right you are.

Gerard- Hello there! Looks like thou hath found thyself a battle!

Shinji- So we're fighting this guy. Great.

Love- We got him out numbered that's for damn sure.

Lisa- Got that right! **Launching forward she attacked Gerard and threw him back**.

Omaeda- Let's see how you like this! Supaikuu~ēbu! **Firing the spikes he bombarded Gerard into the wall.**

Erza- Shine Titania! Star Blazer! **With swiftness she attacked and made a blast powerful enough to engulf Gerard and his surroundings**.

Gin- Shoot em Dead Shinso! **Activating his Shikai he pierced the gut of the Sternritter**.

Sajin- Roar Tenken! **Summoning the giant arm and sword he brought it down hard upon Gerard.**

Isane- Hauringu hyō! **She brought forth tremendous clouds and unleashed hail stones on the poor Sternritter.**

Kiyone- Glow Nōburu seijin. Inori! **Firing he attack she hit Gerard square in the head**.

Rangiku- Asshuhoippu! **Making a whip of ash she gripped Gerard then threw him into the air and struck him several times before smacking him back down to the ground**.

Sentaro- Be formidable Aiangādian! His Zanpakuto transformed into - **a Javelin that summons pieces of sharp iron shards and two blades protruding at the tips sides**. Aianrōru! **Pointing his javelin at Gerard he fired iron infused energy at him that pierced his body and made mincemeat out of the Sternritter.**

Shinji- Everyone ready?

Lisa/Rose/Love/Kensei/ Hachi/Mashiro- Ready

Shinji- Fire!

 **All the Visored joined together donning their Hollow Mask and fired a Cero blasting Gerard off his ass.**

Rangiku- That'll teach him to mess with the Shinigami.

Erza- Alright let's get moving.

 **Suddenly they all heard a laugh from behind**.

Gerard- Did you really think those puny attacks could work on me? The Miracle!

Erza- The hell?! **Looking behind her she witnessed Gerard grow to a colossal size and all his injuries healed.**

Gin-…well…this isn't good.

Rangiku- Yeah think!

Erza- Bigger they are the harder they fall!

* * *

Grimmjow- Ugh I wish we had some action around here!

Chad- You don't have to be so loud.

Orihime- Chad honey you're just wasting your breath.

Chad- True.

Ichigo- Hold…I feel something.

Renji- Over there!

Askin- La la la zing zing zing…oh dear.

Rukia- Was he dancing?

Ichigo- Dude is weird.

Grimmjow- Finally action!

Askin- Down kitty!

 **Running away Askin put some distance between him and the Sexta Espada. After a couple of minutes and cat and mouse Grimmjow caught up to him.**

Grimmjow- Now I have something to rip apart.

Askin- Go fetch kitty cat. Here's a gift for you. **Throwing a ball at Grimmjow with a smirk he watched as the Espada smacked it away with his hand and suddenly fell to the ground**.

Grimmjow- The hell did you do….

Askin- Poor kitty didn't your mommy teach you common sense and don't accept gifts from strangers.

Ichigo- Grimmjow!

Askin-Looks like I have some more company.

Rukia- We'll have to be suddenly she and her friends all dropped to knees.

Askin- Seems like you all stumbled into the Gift Bad. Oh me oh my.

Yoruichi- You're crafty aren't you?

Askin- Oh great you. Aren't you going to come and get me?

Yoruichi- Nope looks like that attack has a radius.

Askin- Smart woman.

 **The two then engaged in battle with Yoruichi keeping her distance and making sure not the touch Askin. He threw a few arrows and she dodged them all. Then with great speed she charged up her Shunko and blasted him away**.

Yoruichi- I'll take care of him. You all get moving towards the Palace.

Ichigo- Right!

Askin- You're pretty powerful I must admit. It's so bothersome fighting you.

Yoruichi- Oh shut up. Shunko: Rajin Senkei! **Charging up her attack she uppercut him into the sky and brought down a massive wave of lightning frying his ass.**

Askin- My my what a terrible move.

Yoruichi- ! How.

Askin- My power is the Deathdealing and also to become immune to anything I consume. I took in a lot of your reitsu therefore I'm immune to it now. And I took in the reishi from around us so it's poisonous to you now. Don't you feel it bringing you down?

Yoruichi- Shit…. **panting Yoruichi crawled to her knees trying to stand but t no avail**.

Kisuke- This is no time to be sleeping. **With a syringe in his hand he gave Yoruichi a shot freeing her from the Deathdealing.**

Askin- Shit…it had to be this bustard.

Yoruichi- Don't talk about my husband that way! **Using Shunpo he fired several kicks and punches to Askin sending him flying at Mach speed.**

Kisuke- Glad to see you're up and well.

Yoruichi- What did you give me?

Kisuke- something to help. We're going to need you to transform.

Yoruichi- Hell no.

Askin- Aren't you supposed to be fighting me not each other.

Yoruichi- Thanks for the reminder. **Charging in she gave a couple more attacks before she started to tire.**

Askin- The Goddess of Flash at my feet. Quite the accomplishment.

Yoruichi- Damn it. **Gazing over she saw Urahara with a sheet of paper that read "once I peel this you'll transform"** That jerk. **Suddenly her body erupted with power and lightning**

Askin- Holy mother of hell! **Jumping back he witnessed Yoruichi's new form**.

Yoruichi- RRRAAAWWRRR!

Kisuke- Allow me to introduce her new form. Shunko: Shunshin Chohengen


	155. Chapter 155

Askin- Oh goodness me, she seems dangerous.

Kisuke- She is.

Yoruichi- hmmmm meow.

Askin- Aww such a cute little while he was smile Yoruichi vanished and clawed at his throat. Fuck!

Kisuke- Yoruichi play nice.

Yoruichi-?

Kisuke- I'm kidding. Thrash him.

Yoruichi-RAWWRR! **She charged Askin and began to get more and more feline like and the electricity began to become more and more powerful**.

Kisuke- I see she's transformed fully now. Shunko: Raiju Senkei Shunryu Kokubyo Senkei. Your power is immunity to things you consume. Well think of a flu shot you're only immune to the strain that is known at the time. However if a different one comes in contact with you then you're screwed up and you'll get sick once more. Yoruichi's reitsu is changing forty-eight times per second in this form.

Yoruichi- RAWR! **Charging up she made the entire sky darken and summoned a plethora of lightning down blasting Askin.**

Kisuke- Good job Yoruichi!

Yoruichi- ugh.

Kisuke- Seems like the shot is wearing off. You rest now. It's over.

Askin- It most certainly is over.

Kisuke-!

 **Turning around Kisuke saw the Sternritter still standing and very much alive.**

Askin- Guess it's time for the Gift Ball Deluxe. **Activating his Quincy Vollstandig he brought up his attack and trapped Kisuke and Yoruichi inside of it.** This is the power of Hasshein! God's Poison!

Kisuke- This isn't good. Awaken Benihime.

Askin- Oh my…looks like I have to fight one of the Special War Potentials.

Kisuke- War Potentials?

Askin- People his Majesty deemed a possible threat to our plans. Kurosaki for his latent abilities. 2. Zaraki Kenpachi for his battle power. 3 Sosuke Aizen for his massive reitsu. 4 Osho leader of the Zero Division for his wisdom. 5. You Kisuke Urahara for you unknown means. 6-8 are Inuyasha Taisho, Erza Scarlet, and Itachi Uchiha for their unique abilities. 9 & 10 are Sesshomaru Taisho and Oetsu Nimaiya for their destructive capability and skills.

Kisuke- Glad you think so much of me. Now Sing Benihime! **Firing a crimson beam of energy he aimed to blow out Askin's heart.**

Askin- Going for the kill shot is quite smart but you're forgetting that I'm going to be immune to your reitsu now. Here's something for you Gift Ring. Levitating a ring in front of him he made it vanish.

Kisuke- Where did it. **Suddenly it attached itself to Urahara's right eyeball and exploded it**. Mother Fucker!

Askin- Looks like this is the end for you.

Kisuke- Not on your life. Shred Benihime! **Making a shield in front of him he fired several bullets of energy each at a different reitsu frequency.**

Askin- This should be interesting. **Dodging none and getting hit he built up his immunity more and more and more.**

Kisuke- Damn it.

Askin- You're trying to make me explode by eating too much. Doesn't work that way. Least not in my Vollstandig normally I do have limit and I just change things up. **Drawing his bow he fired an arrow with incredible speed and pierced Urahara's lung.**

Kisuke- Shit…

Askin- Looks like your tricks can't save you now. Any last words?

Kisuke- Bankai: Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame. **Power began to flow all around him and a giant woman appeared behind looking down at Askin.**

Askin- My goodness she's huge. Soon **he found himself pressed into the ground by a large hand**.

Kisuke- That's not something you say to a lady. How rude.

Askin- hmph re **covering he stood back up and witnessed something happening to Urahara**. What's going on?

Kisuke- Oh nothing just getting my eyes back.

Askin- How?!

Kisuke- I'm not telling. **Raising his hand in the direction of Askin's arm he opened it up and did quick motions before Askin retreated out of range**.

Askin- You have some weird power, but it also seems to have a certain range. _Damn I can't use reishi in my left arm as well. The hell did he do?_

Kisuke- You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent. **Appearing right in front of Askin he slashed at his chest and made a deep wound.**

Askin- Curse you..how are you even able to breathe?

Kisuke- None of your concern.

Askin- _His eyes now his lungs…what's going on. His face is covered in stitches and his eyes are blood red. He's smiling like a mad man and his face is so pace. He's like the Frankenstein Monster. Hell he is a monster._

Kisuke- Aren't you going to fight me or just stare?

Askin- Shut your mouth! **Drawing several more rings he aimed at Urahara's left arm destroying it. Then witnessed Benehime Aratame raisie her arm over it and repair it with string**.

Kisuke- Your attacks won't work anymore. **Using Shunpo he got right in front of Askin and punched the ever loving fuck out of him causing an explosion on impact**.

Askin- You're some sort of demon.

Kisuke- You've got me confused with Inuyasha. I'm just a mad scientist. It's been decades since I've dissected something strong as you.

Askin- Stay away! **With tremendous effort he drew his boy and fired what little he could due to one of his arms not functioning properly**.

Kisuke- That won't stop me. **Benihime Aratame covered him with her giant hands for defense and misdirection allowing him to engage Askin face to face**.

Askin- I won't fall for your tricks! Your wife will eventually die if she doesn't get out of here soon. And so will you. I know what you're probably thinking. "Hit him and grab her and blast a way out" But it won't work. The Gift Ball Deluxe is unescapable! The Gift Bereich enforces its powers and keeps you all inside.

Kisuke- Thanks for the info. So I guess that means someone can still get in. Wouldn't you say Grimmjow?

Askin- ! **Looking down he saw a hand in his chest gripping his heart.**

Grimmjow- Looks like I did fetch something after all.


	156. Chapter 156

Askin- Fuck you. **dropping to the ground he began to bleed profusely.** I thought I took care of you?

Kisuke- I found him and got him back to health. You see when one of Aizen's Arrancar release their Resurreccion their reitsu goes from Arrancar to Hollow. Thus allowing him to be immune to your power.

Askin- Shit.

Grimmjow- Nice work with writing that message telling me I could bust in here.

Kisuke- No problem. Kinda pointless having something that only stops people from getting out and not in as well.

Grimmjow- You ok? You look kinda evil.

Kisuke- It's just my Bankai. Makes me not so nice.

Askin- You fools will never win.

Grimmjow- The hell…I ripped out your heart. **Reaching into Askin's back he pulled out his lungs**.

Kisuke- Don't you think that's a enough?

Grimmjow- With these bastards it's never enough.

-I agree

Kisuke-! When did you get here, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra- Not too long ago.

Askin- So another has come to die.

Grimmjow- Are you kidding me!

 **Askin then erupted with power and turned into a Hercules Beetle. He fired several gift rings at Kisuke and Ulquiorra.**

Grimmjow- Fuck this! Gran Rey Cero! **Firing the attack he blew away half of Askin's new body**.

Ulquiorra- Cero Oscuras! **Extending his fingers he shot a black cero through Askin's head**.

Kisuke- Time to end you. **Extending his hand he made Benihime Aratame grab him and begin to open his body messing around inside of him**.

Askin-AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!

Ulquiorra- Looks like he's dead this time? What did you do to him?

Kisuke- My Bankai modifies whatever it touches for better or worse.

Grimmjow- Sounds like that could be horrifying.

Askin- Fools.

Ulquiorra- Ok is he immortal?

Askin- My life is tied to this Gift Ball deluxe. Now that I'm dying you'll all perish as its' power grows stronger.

Grimmjow- You fucker! **Firing a final cero he obliterated Askin once and for all.**

Ulquiorra- We need to get out of here. Grab on to me you two!

Kisuke- We need to getYoruichi as well.

Grimmjow- I got her!

 **Ulquiorra then released his Segunda Etapa and flew them to the place where he entered. Firing an attack it had no effect on the area which had now closed**.

Grimmjow- Well Shit. Now what?

Ulquiorra- Plan N.

 **Suddenly the walls blew open and there stood Nelliel the Espada**!

Nelliel- Need some help!

Grimmjow- Boy am I glad to see you!

Nelliel- You're welcome Grimmjy

Grimmjow- Don't call me Grimmjy.

Ulquiorra- Shut up or I'll drop you Grimmjy.

 **Flying out they all made their distance from the Gift Ball Deluxe and began to recover**.

* * *

Jugo- These pest are persistent. They won't make past the miracle or his majesty's ace in the hole.

Uryuu- They're in for a big surprise when they see that.

Jugo- I'd pay to have front seats to that battle.

* * *

Gerard- This is so pitiful you'll all so weak!

 **Standing before him was Rangiku, Erza, Gin, Sajin, Isane, and Omaeda. The rest had been wounded and knocked out by The Miracle's incredible power**.

Erza- Enough of you. Bankai: Sōkō no Titania! Purgatory Armor. **Charging up she attacked fiercely only to be swatted like a fly.**

Omaeda- You alright?!

Erza- No…I'm through playing games. Requip Bankai second formation. **In a blast of light her Purgatory Armor disappeared and she was in a silver shining armor.** Heaven's Wheel Armor!


	157. Chapter 157

Omaeda- Damn such incredible power…a second Bankai form.

Rangiku- I expect nothing less.

Erza- Let's see how miracles deal with the power of Heaven. Circle Sword! **Requipping a group of swords she spun them around at high speeds in a circle then released them towards Gerard forcing him to topple over.**

Gerard- Ugh!

Omaeda- Bankai: Faibu kessei āmā! Faibu kessei u~ēbu! **Firing the 500 spikes he blasted Gerard keeping him from rising.**

Sajin- Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe! **The giant rose and grabbed Gerard by the neck and threw its sword in the air and began to pummel the Sternritter for two minutes. After the sword came back down it grabbed it and shoved it in Gerard's gut, took it out then proceeded to stab him repeatedly and finally decapitated him.**

Isane- Bankai Ran'un o reijingu! Burizādo hanketsu! **Jamming the scepter into the ground she greating a blizzard with incredible snowballs, icicles, and ice shards that darted towards Gerard's fallen body. Slamming him more into the ground. That's just to be sure**.

Gin- Well if you can't beat em join em. Bankai: Kamishini no Yari. Korose, Kamishini no Yari! **Hitting Gerard square in the center he let the poison destroy him from the inside out.**

Omaeda-….you think that did him in?

Rangiku- Of course it did there's no way he's alive.

 **Then there was loud bang and a swirl of power took them all by surprise. Gerard then regenerated and laughed at their futile attempts.**

Erza- You've got to be kidding me.

Gerard- You there! Giant you will be first to go! **Pointing at Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe he launched forward and began to tussel with him in melee combat. Soon he dispatched him and wouned Sajin.**

Omaeda- Faibusutā hakai! **Realsing five spike balls he destoyed everything aroud Geard in hope of leaving no evidence of his existence**

Isane- I can't believe it….it's still getting up.

 **The six Shinigami the rushed Gerard and gave everything they had. Attack after attack they hit Gerard in hopes one of them would finally do him in so they could continue on their mission. Gerard only laughed and grew more and more powerful with each attack. Soon his power was so tremendous that it began to shield him from even mild attacks. He then drew his sword Hoffnung and began to swipe at the Shinigami and managed to injure a few of them.**

Erza- Damn. Blumenblatt! **Requipping many swords around her she charged in and attacked with her swords following behind her for another attack but did no damage to Gerard.**

Gerard- You can't beat a miracle! My power is to vast for you all to comprehend. You should give up and go home soon his Majesty will move forward with his plans and you'll all be screwed. So what say you?!

Rangiku- Asshu neko hanketsu! **Summoning a giant cat of ash she engulfed Gerard in hopes of drowning and lacerating him to death and finally freeing her comrads of him.**

Gerard- Shit! **He started coughing up all the ash and looked livid at Rangiku**. You're going to pay for that! Ruining my beautiful tongue!

 **Raising his leg he stomped the ground causing parts of the ground to rift and Rangiku to fly and and he took hold of her with his massive hand. Squeezing the life out of her he began to kill her slowly when Gin jumped up and sliced off his hand rescuing her.**

Gin- You ok?

Rangiku- I am now. **Blushing she looked into his eyes with joy**.

Gin- Good. I don't know what I'd do if you ever got seriously hurt or worse.

Gerard- RAWR! **Coming up from behind them with a new hand he moved to squash them when he was suddenly slashed at loosing both his arms, part of his torso and his eyeball.**

Zaraki- The hell are y'all doing on the battlefield getting all lovey dovey and shit. Next you'll all be singing and dancing..

Gerard- Another fine warrior!

Zaraki- Shut up!

Sajin- You have to be careful with him Zaraki. His power is incredible.

Zaraki- Fine whatever. Leaping he made a b line for Gerard's face. Drink Nozarashi! **Releasing his Shikai he slashed at Gerard's head and split it open.**

Gin-! He has a Shikai?

Erza- Yep.

Gin- Dear god.

Isane- Nothing is working he just keeps healing himself.

Zaraki- Then I'll keep cutting till he drops!

Gerard- Drop this! **Sheathing his sword he activated his bow and blasted Zaraki to the ground.**

 _ **Yachiru- Kenny! You're going to need more power to fight this guy. Here Kenny**_.

Zaraki- What is this?

Yachiru- It's what everyone is calling….Bankai.


	158. Chapter 158

**The clouds began to darken and the wind began to howl like wolves to the moon. Rain began to flood down relentlessly and lightning flashed while thunder roared.**

Erza- What is this? Zaraki?

Sajin- He's changing…he's become red.

Omaeda- The fuck! His blade is changing!

Gin- My my it seems he's gone Bankai.

Yachiru- This is your Bankai. Reddosutōmingu oni.

Zaraki- RAAAWRR!

Gerard- You're noisy! Be silent! **Raising his fist he swung down a powerful punch only for it to be caught by Zaraki's teeth**. Oh shit.

Zaraki- grrr

 **With a simple turn of his head he ripped off Gerard's entire right arm and spat it away.**

Isane- He just….with his teeth….

Omaeda- The hell does he need a sword for.

Sajin-…we should probably stand back.

Zaraki- AAWOOO! **With instant speed he ran up Gerard's body and kicked him in the face and pushed off his body and raised his blade and brought it down bringing a tornado with him.**

Gerard- So it seems like you might be a challenge afterall!

Zaraki- Grr! **Swinging once more he brought forth a hurricane infused with lightning and rain beat Gerard to the ground.**

Gerard- So is that all you got.

Zaraki- hmph. **With a powerful swing he cut Gerard in half straight down the middle**.

Gerard-UUGHH!

Omaeda- Faibusutā hakai! **Seeing a chance he attacked with all his might in order to finally bring down The Miracle.**

Gerard- …ug. **His body began to reform and he was soon covered in Viking like armor and gained a new helmet.**

Zaraki-AGH! **He fell under the weight of his Bankai and began to change back**.

 _ **Yachiru- It seems like your body isn't ready for your power yet. You'll need to rest a bit Kenny.**_

Gerard- You ants are worthless I say. It's time for me to unleash my Vollstandig just for fun. **Glowing he rose into the air and descended with six shining wings and a new sword mightier than his preivious one. His shield appeared a silver and gold color with spikes around its edge**. Fear the power of Aschetonig! Bow before me!

Rangiku- You've got to be kidding me. Now he has even more power.

Gerard- I'm The Miracle each time you hit me my body absorbs it and gives me more strength.

Erza- We figured that.

Gerard- Then…then why have you been constantly attacking me?

Rangiku- In hopes to over go your limit.

Gerard- Foolish woman miracles don't have limits!

Erza- Shut up already! **Flying into the sky she increased her reitsu tremendously and charged up an incredible attack**. Ten no ikari! **The clouds around her began to swirl at incredible speed and turned pitch black except for a light in the middle and suddenly a pure white light shot down upon Gerard obliterating him on a subatomic level.**

Rangiku-! Everyone ok?

Isane- Hopefully.

 **The two had used their powers to form a barrier of hail stones and ash to protect everyone from the blast**.

Omaeda- Holy hell….everything is gone.

Sajin- Good thing I grabbed everyone who had fallen otherwise they'd be gone as well.

Erza- Damn….ugh.

Isane- You ok?

Erza- No…used a lot of power for that attack. It's why I rarely use it. Causes too much destruction and devastation.

 **For the next thirty minutes they all began to recuperate and tend to the ones that were wounded by Gerard. After a while they came to and began recovering their reitsu. With the battle seemingly over they made a plan on how to get to the palace and fight Yhwach and defeat him**.

Erza- Alright everyone let's get moving.

 **With incredible speed and power an explosion knocked them all off their feet and standing before them was Gerard in a new form this time similar to his old one just made of pure light and energy**.

Gerard- I'm back!

Omaeda- Well fuck.

Gerard- Come now are you really surprised?

Erza- Great…I barely recovered. I have enough power for one last blast. After that I'm out for five hours minimum.

Isane- Reitō saikuron! Using her cyclone she aimed to drill through Gerard.

Sajin- You will fall today Quincy! **Raising his power he summoned his Bankai and swung down hard.**

Gin- Hado #93 Sandāarō!

Rangiku- Asshu neko hanketsu!

 **All four of the attacks hit Gerard and engulfed him in a fiery and icy explosion.**

Gerard- Such a pity. Here I thought you'd be stronger. The hell is that noise?

Isane- It's getting louder and louder.

Sajin- It seems to be coming from above. And since he doesn't know about it I believe we have company.

Omaeda- This isn't good.

Erza-….no…. it can't be…I know this sound.

Rangiku-! Say what?!

Erza- Yes…yes I know it….The Angels of Heaven Sing Once More!

Gerard- What the fricking frack is that?!

Jellal- Ira de Arcángel Sema!


	159. Chapter 159

**The golden meteor beam came down from above at incredible speed hitting Gerard and blowing him to bits**.

Jellal- Good to see you again Erza.

Erza- Likewise. So you've come to join the battle?

Jellal- Yeah figured I should. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner I was clearing out Hueco Mundo of the Soldat and liberating other hollows who were put in camps to work as slaves.

Erza- Sounds like the Quincy are quite the vile specimens.

Jellal- Yes they are.

Omaeda- So what do we do now?

Jellal- Find a way to kill him permanently.

Erza- Easier said than done.

Rangiku- Well you're final attack did a number on him. It took him half an hour to come back.

Gin- Hmmm that may be the way.

Sajin- We hit him hard with something he can't heal from and that's the way to get rid of him for good. Hopefully we all have enough power for it.

Gerard- Plotting are we?!

Isane- Here we go again.

Gerard- So who's first?

Yamada- YAAAAAA!

Isane-! Yamamda?

S **tabbing him with his Zanpakuto he absorbed all of the wounds of Gerard into his blade.**

Isane-! He's healing his wounds! Everyone be prepared to blast him!

 **Gerard then began to get smaller and smaller as all of the wounds inflicted on him were being erased much to his dismay. His armor and power returned to the way it once was**.

Erza- Now's our chance! Soaring high into the sky she prepared for one last attack.

Gerard- No my power! I'm weak again! NNNNOOOO!

Omaeda- Faibusutā hakai!

Isane- Burizādo hanketsu!

Jellal- Be purified by the Heavens for your evil deeds. Let the skies seal your fate as you are cleansed from this world. GRAND CHARIOT! **Sending down seven speheres of power he unleashed his wrath on Gerard.**

Erza- Ten no ikari!

Ikkaku- Sorry I'm late. Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru! Doragon akuma no ikari! **Twirling his Bankai he released a burgundy dragon formed reitsu towards Gerard.**

Yamada- Fulfill Hisagomaru! **With the gauge filled he fired the attack**.

 **The entire Royal Palace quaked greatly with all the power that had collided and rendering Gerard no more. Everyone had used every last once of their power and succeeded in their battle.**

Erza- Shit…falling she collapsed due to exhaustion.

Isane- I've got you. Don't worry you'll be on your feet in no time.

Erza- Actually I'll rest for a while.

Omaeda- We all to heal while we can before moving out.

Sajin- They really got us with this battle. Hopefully the others are doing better than we are.

* * *

Jugo- Can I help you?

Uryuu- Oh I'm just monitoring the perimeter.

Jugo- And setting up these traps while you do it.

Uryuu- I don't know what you're talking about?

Jugo- I was right to always have mistrust in you. You're nothing but a traitor to your own kind.

Uryuu- Well it's because you're all insane and want to destroy the fabric of reality and recreate it. Do you have any idea what that could do to everything?

Jugo- It matters not! What matters is the will of his Majesty!

* * *

Chad- Damn whatever happened over there sure caused quite the shake.

Orihime- No lie. That power was incredible.

Ichigo- We're going to be facing things like that next.

Renji- Ichigo's right we have to be prepared for the worst. Who knows what kind of power this Yhwach truly has.

Ganju- Probably something scary as fuck.

Ichigo- Yeah pretty much. But we have something he doesn't.

Rukia- What's that?

Ichigo- Resolve.

* * *

Kisuke- Damn. How long was I out.

Grimmjow- Two hours.

Yoruichi- That guy really did a number on you.

Kisuke- Yeah he did but I got him in the end. Afterall you're my feline angel I can't let anyone get away with hurting you.

Grimmjow- Get a room.

Ulquiorra- Shut up.

Nelliel- I'm just glad you're all ok. So what's the plan now boss?

Kisuke- Keep moving forward and kill all Quincy in our path.

Nelliel- Sounds nice.

Grimmjow- Hell yeah it does.

* * *

Inuyasha- Man that was a nice little nap.

Nemu- I figured you were goofing off in there.

Inuyasha- Not really that guy really messed me up. Where the hell is Zaraki?

Nemu- He already left.

Inuyasha- Guy's a freaking locomotive.

Akon- That he is.

Inuyasha- It's I got going. See what you can find in this area. Later.

 **With great speed he dashed away in the direction of Yhwach. After a while he met up with Itachi.**

Itachi- How'd your battle go?

Inuyasha- It was messy as hell. Fought the freaking Left Arm of the Soul King.

Itachi- Sounds nice I fought a giant owl thing with several heads and a god complex.

Inuyasha- Damn these guys are weird.

Erza- You can say that again.

Inuyasha- Well look who decided to show up.

Itachi- You seem tired.

Erza- Just battle worn. Spent the last couple of hours recovering.

Itachi- I've been doing research and around this place. Discovering soldiers in hidden areas and dispatching them.

Inuyahsa- Nice.

Erza- Looks like we'll be there soon.

Itachi- Keep your guard up.

Inuyasha- Definitely.

 **Abruptly an explosion happened in their midst and put the trio on the defensive. All were in battle stance and ready to fight whatever or whomever attacked.**

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell! Who goes there?!

To their horror they saw six figures step out of the smoke.

Sesshomaru- The Zero Division of Lord Yhach is who, little brother.


	160. Chapter 160

Inuyasha- The hell are you all doing?

Shutara- Our job Inuyasha. To protect the Soul King.

Erza-! Yhwach is a maniac and you're going to protect him just because he sits on the throne?

Tenjiro- Exactly whomever the Soul King is we protect them.

Oetsu- You journey end here.

Kirio- Turn back now and all will be well under reign of the new Soul King.

Ichibei- Continue and you'll be destroyed.

Inuyasha- You guys feel up for a fight.

Itachi- Sure why not.

Erza- This is going to get messy.

Itachi- I'll take Osho and Tenjiro.

Tenjiro- Really now. That's your choice, I guess there's some logic in it.

Ichibei- Foolish boy your demise in nigh.

Erza- Guess I'll take Shutara and Kirio.

Shutara- Let's see what you're made of Captain Scarlet.

Inuyasha- Guess I get you two. Must be my lucky day.

Oetsu- You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in.

Icheibei- Take them out!

 **Each of the groups moved to a location to have their respective battle as to not disturb their fellow teammates.**

* * *

Tenjiro- I've always wanted to fight a ninja.

Ichibei- This should be interesting.

Itachi- Then let's begin. **Dashing forward he charged to two members of the Zero Division and activated several shadow clones.**

Tenjiro- Child's play. **Instantaneously he appeared behind Itachi and had dispersed all of the shadow clones with ease.**

Itachi- Damn he's fast. Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu! **Exhaling the flames from his mouth he flooded the two of them in raw heat.**

Tenjiro- Way too easy! **Twirling his Zanpakuto he brought forth water from his hot springs and doused the flames.**

Ichibei- Senri Tsutensho! **Manifesting his attack he brought down the hand on Itachi smashed him into the ground.**

Tenjiro- Too . He's getting back up.

Ichibei- Guess he has more power than we anticipated.

Itachi- Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu! **Catching them in the current he thrashed them about and collapsed them in water.**

Tenjiro- Flash from Illuminating Heavens Kinpika! Ten no kagayaki! **Firing a blast of light he freed himself and Ichibei.**

Ichibei- Paint it black Ichimonji. **Activating his Shikai he clashed with Itachi who was using kunai blades as defense.**

Itachi- _Damn so this is the power of the Zero Division. Incredible_.

Tenjiro- Miss me! **Dropping from above he crashed down on Itachi causing considerable damage.**

Ichibei- You should give up. There's no way you can win.

Itachi- I still have my kunai… _why do they feel brittle_?

Ichibei- I severed their names therefore their power has weakened.

Itachi- I see. He then faded out of existence.

Tenjiro- The hell?

Itachi- So that's your power light and the power over names. **Leaning far off near a wall he revealed himself.**

Tenjiro- What just happened?

Ichibei- I'm not sure.

Itachi- You were fighting a Genjutsu. I've been observing your tactics and have all I need now. Bend Raava. Raging Leviathan!

Tenjiro- Holy Hell! Jumping back he battled the Leviathan with all his might!

Ichibei- Clever man, washing way my ink from the battlefield.

Itachi- Graveling Bear! Changing the form of his Shikai he sent out the bear for close quarter combat.

 **Tenjiro and Ichibei fought with the bear for a good while testing its strength and defending themselves when it surprised them. Eventually they brought it down.**

Ichibei- Quite the creature.

Itachi- Blazing Lion! **Bringing forth the gargantuan flaming king of the jungle he soared it down upon them causing mild burns.**

Ternjiro- Damn that actually stung.

Ichibei- The battle ends now! **Charging forward he aimed for Raava to sever her name.**

Itachi- Not so fast. Amaterasu. **Unleashing the black flames he created a wall to block Ichibei.**

Tenjiro- You never learn do you. **Bringing down his water he sent it upon the flames of Amaterasu only for the water to vaporize**. The hell?

Itachi- These flames are ten times hotter than the sun and burn for seven days and seven nights.

Ichibei- You've dropped your guard! **Appearing behind Itachi he readied an attack only to be stopped by a gaze.**

Itachi- Tsukuyomi! **Trapping Ichibei in the deadly Genjutsu he made him experience being inside a supernova and being dragged through the galaxy at lightspeed while getting skewered.**

Tenjiro- Enough! **He kicked Itachi and sent him flying breaking the Genjutsu**. You ok boss?

Ichibei- No but I will be soon.

Itachi- Shining Rex! **Summoning the colossal beast he brought it down hard upon them to ravage and bring them to their knees**.

Tenjiro- Hōrīrei! **Extending his Zanpakuto he fired a concentrated beam of light piercing the T-Rex.**

Itachi- Damn….

Ichibei- It's over.

Itachi- Bankai: Genso no megami Raava **. His blade disappeared and transformed into light which then entered Itachi.** Now the real battle begins.


	161. Chapter 161

Ichibei- So he and his Zanpakuto fused. Interesting .

 **Jumping into the sky Itachi summoned an incredible wind and started throwing blades of air at his opponents. While they dodged them they lost sight of Itachi he snuck up behind them and blasted them with a great inferno. Afterwards he summoned up jagged rocks and some sand to lacerate and trap them while soaking them with ice cold water.**

Tenjiro- Damn he's good. **Countering the attack he sent his own water barreling at Itachi only to have it stopped with a mere raised hand.**

Itachi- I control all the elements water is futile! **His voice echoed with a higher and lower pitch joining in.**

Tenjiro- Shit! **Firing blast of light of his Shikai he tried desperately to get through Itachi's arsenal of elements.**

Ichibei- Such power you have. You will never beat Yhwach, you should join us become a member of the Zero Division. Someone of your talent will be a great asset and you'll have power beyond your imagination. Join us!

Itachi- Save your speech for someone who cares. **Donning the air scooter he dodged their incoming attacks while getting closer for some devastating moves**.

Ichibei- He's stubborn.

Tenjiro- It'll be the end of him.

Itachi- Atomic Destroyer! **Jumping in the air he summoned a ball of fire with incredible heat and shot it down causing an explosion.**

Tenjiro- Fuck me!

Itachi- Chuthulu's Ire! **The water around them began to rush and become violent and formed into a great beast that proceeded to bash the Zero Division members**

Tenjiro- I'm done with him. **With his incredible speed he got behind Itachi and aimed to stab him though his throat when he found himself unable to move.** What is this?

Itachi- Like I said before I control all the elements. There's water inside your body. This is known as Bloodbending. **With a simple flick of his fingers he caused Tenjiro's body to twist and break and sent him flying knocking him out. One down one to go.**

Ichibei- I won't be so easy to defeat. Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji! **The ink on his Zanpakuto turned from black to white. And he managed to cover Itachi in it.** There I've taken the name of your Bankai there's nothing you can do now.

Itachi- Shit… _wait…why do I still feel power_.

Ichibei- _Strange….he still has power_.

 _ **Man- Itachi are you ok?**_

Itachi- Yes but who are you?

 _ **Man I'm a friend of ***** she parted some of her spirit off and buried it deep inside you just in case you got hit in Bankai and her name erased. I was a friend of hers in her former life.**_

Itachi- I see.

 _ **Man- Would you like me to help you?**_

Itachi- Yes. What is your name?

 _ **Man- My name is Avatar Aang.**_

 **Suddenly Itachi's eyes began to glow pure white and the ground began to shake and an astral body rose around him in the form of Avatar Aang and the two unleashed havoc on Ichibei. The monk was caught off guard and hit several times before regaining his footing on going on the defensive. Going on in a heat and brutal battle the monk was finally on the ropes.**

Avatar Aang/Itachi- Your time is over Ichibei Hyosube! **Trapping him with the earth he placed his hands on Ichibei's head and chest and locked away his reitsu temporarily. He then walked over to Tenjiro and did the same.**

Avatar Aang- Now they've been disabled for a while. I wasn't able to do so permanently but they'll be out for the time being. There was another force inside of them. A dark force and I was able to banish it. Raava will return shortly. Farewell Itachi maybe we'll meet again someday.

Itachi- Thank you Avatar Aang. I'm eternally grateful.

* * *

Shutara- You know I thought you'd be stronger than this Erza.

Erza- Damn… _that battle with Gerard still has me a little worn. I'll have to give everything I have to beat them_.

Kirio- Come now surely you can do more than that. We felt that blast you did on one of the Sternritter, I'd like to taste some of that power.

Erza- Careful what you wish for! **Flying towards them she drew her axes and began to clash blades with Kirio and fought the arms of Shutara**.

 **The scuffle went by pretty quickly. Erza gave all she could to wound them in her Black Wing Armor state and barely made a scratch on either of them. Soon Shutara with her many arms began to make sharp jabs at Erza busting up her armor and Kirio putting the smack down by grabbing Erza's neck turning around while still holding it and slamming her into the ground head first. Destroying the rest of the armor.**

Shutara- Damn angry much?

Kirio- Shut up and let's finish this.

Erza- I will…..i will not…..i will not fail. I am the Captain of the 5th Division and I will do right by my comrades and destroy you!

Shutara- Oh so dramatic. You only delay the inevitable.

Erza- Banka: Sōkō no Titania! Heaven's Wheel Armor. Trinity Sword! **Blitzing them she attacked with great fury and caused minor damnage to their current state**.

Shutara- That's more like it. Snapping her fingers and her soldiers came to her aid. Attack!

 **With phenomenal speed they ganged up on Erza and she began fighting back all at once. She managed to take some out without difficulty but as the fight went on it was harder and harder to win. The soldiers displayed impressive power, strength, and speed making Erza work for her wins.**

Erza- Hell…why are there so many.

Kirio- It seems like you've beat them all…Oh well. Flourish Shizen naito. **The giant spoon in her hand began to change color and form and became a large wooden staff with a green orb at the top with four triangular shaped blades surrounding it.** Now let me show you how a real warrior fights.


	162. Chapter 162

Erza _\- I'm in for it now._

Kirio- You bet our ass you are! **Twirling her staff she jammed into the ground and caused trees to erupted from underneath Erza**. Supurintādāto! **Raising her staff she fired waves of wood pieces that impaled Erza.**

Erza- Fuck!

Kirio- Is that too much for you?

Erza- Not on your life!

Kirio- Good. Senkai rīfu! **Spinning her staff she summoned a flood of leaves and snet them around Erza to cut her to ribbons**.

Erza- AGGHH!

Shutara- Don't hog all the fun. Bring forth the frozen apacolypse Reitō bureido. **Drawing her Zanpakuto it transformed into a saber with ice wrapped around it. Slashing at Erza she caused bits of ice to propel towards her at high speeds cutting through her armor.**

Erza- _Those shards of ice are incredibly fast and strong. I'm glad I activated Heaven's Wheel Armor over Purgatory Armor or I'd be gravely injured right now_.

Shutara- Are you tired?

Erza- Please, I have plenty of energy left. _Hope they don't call my bluff. Most of my power is going into keeping me alive._

Shutara- Reitō senkai-sen! **Extending her saber forward she fired a beam of ice that drilled through Erza's shoulder making a hole**.

Erza- Damn…if that hits somewhere more vital I'm done with.

Kirio- Senkai rīfu! **Leaves started to surround Erza from all sides. They then began to spin faster and faster and at random intervals fired at her causing deep lacerations.**

Erza- Damn it.

Shutara- Reitō disuku! **Creating spinning disc made of ice she hurled them at Erza causing her to become even more wounded and drop to her knees**.

Erza- I guess this is what I get for fighting two members of the Zero Division.

Kirio- Hmph. I guess we should end this. It's getting sad. Baindingu shiten. **Pushing down on the ground with her staff she summoned branches that bound Erza in place and began to squeeze her slowly**.

Erza- I can't break free.

Kirio- Don't even try to break them. Your power isn't enough in the state you're in and it'll only cause you more pain.

Shutara- Tsurara kunō! **Pointing her saber into the sky she brought down 100 icicles and sent them into Erza and then made them slowly drill into her causing Erza to give out a shrilling scream.**

Erza- AAAAGHHHH! I can't give up! **With all her might she requipped 300 swords around Kirio and Shutara and sent them down upon them exploding with incredible reitsu**.

Kirio- Well that was unexpected. You alright?

Shutara- I'm fine…just pissed the hell off.

Kirio- I feel you. She managed to escape my binding. And seems to have pick pocketed me.

Shutara- What did she take?

Kirio- One of my spare rice balls. She must know what I make my food out of and saw it at some point in our battle. She'll get her reitsu back but those wounds will still take a toll on her.

Shutara- No matter she'll still die on this day.

Erza- I don't plan on it.

Shutara- You have guts I'll give you that. Guess we'll have to go hard on her. Bankai: Reitō shi. **Her Zanpakuto grew six inches in length and becomes ice itself and then the ground began to change and the wind began to howl. Suddenly they were all standing in a frozen wasteland.**

Erza-Good lord.

Shutara- Berukushawā! **Summoning ice bergs from above she dropped them atop of Erza causing ice to bombard her and make the area even colder.**

Erza- I need to heat things up. Hado#95 Honō Kyojin no ken! **Summoning the fist of fire she melted most of the shards and ice bergs and went to confront Shutara directly**.

 **The two engaged and Erza soon realized her mistake. Shutara was able to move the ice on the ground with her will and shoot it up as a secondary weapon. Soon Era was strictly on the defensive requipping swords to take blows for her**.

Kirio- I wonder if you can handle us both. Bankai: Hakai no sabēji no mori. **The ground began to quake and trees sprouted up through the ice and made an enormous forest**.

Shutara- Thanks for that. You mind if I take some of these trees?

Kirio- Not at all.

Shutara- Thank you. **Waving her Bankai she froze some of the trees and added them to her arsenal.** Now I can channel my power through them as well.

Erza- I'm starting to see how the six of them are stronger than the entire Gotei 13.

Kirio- Shiten ikari! **The tree branches then shook savagely and fired wooden stakes at the speed of sound towards Erza.**

Erza- Shit! That was close. Dodging she recovered and readied a counter attack.

Kirio- Still got some speed I see. Hana kōzui! **The leaves on the trees then departed from their places and flooded Erza with lacerations and some with poison from their branches**.

Shutara- Let's see how some frozen branches faze you! **Swinging down she caused twenty branches to propel to the location of Erza and trap her leg and give her a small dose of hypothermia.**

Erza- Man….to think and ice and trees could actually work well together.

Kirio- You've seen the extant of our power, what will you do now?

Erza- Requip! Final Transformation! Armadura Fairy Armor! **Her silver armor exploded leaving behind a pink armor equipped with a white cape and pink tiara. In her hands where two swords with guards that looked liked the wings of the seraphs.** Looks like we've reached the end of this fight.


	163. Chapter 163

Erza- I will admit I'm glad you've pushed me this far. I've never used my final form of Bankai in battle before.

Shutara- It's quite beautiful to be honest. Too bad I will have to paint it red.

Erza- I'd love to see you try. **Instantly she stabbed Shutara in the gut and released a powerful energy blast and sent her flying back.**

Kirio- Dansu tsuru no geijutsu! **Vines rose up began to whip at Erza to crack her armor but to no avail.**

Shutara- You bitch…ugh. Good thing I'm known for my weaving skills and can patch this up.

 **The two Zero Division members rushed Erza and the three came to blows in a colossal eruption of extreme power. Erza fended them off with mild difficulty and began to shoot energy blast to destroy the trees and melt the ice to give herself a better chance. Kirio soon began to go on the defensive and create large trees to defend herself and Shutara while Shutara attacked with icicles and shards. The battle began to get more gruesome as time went on and Erza felt herself getting weaker.**

Erza- I'm going ot have to end this soon if I want to win.

Shutara- You have great power but it's time for you to go! Saigo no nadare! **Bringing down an avalanche she sought to crush Erza to death with all the heavy and sharp high speed ice**.

Erza- Fairy Blast! **Charging up energy in her blades she fired and offset the attack**.

Shutara- Impressive!

Erza- Why thank you!

 **The two clashed blades and began to have a completely physical battle. They went tooth and nail to finish each other off stabbing and cutting each other with tremendous force and not dodging a single attack. They through each other into the trees and even picked up trees to bash each other in the skull with them. Soon they backed off and prepared for a final assault.**

Shutara- You're finished! Fuyu no mokushiroku! **The skies began to blacken and ice rained down from above, erupted from the ground, shot off the trees, and fired out of Shutara's Zanpakuto all towards Erza.**

Erza- Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter! **Unleashing the Legendary attack she blasted through all the ice and defeated Shutara.**

Kirio- You'll pay for that one. Mokusei no kyodai! **The entire forest began to levitate and create different beast of gigantic size and 300 in numbers**.

Erza- Well this looks like the end for me.

Kirio- Glad you've come to the realization that you're going to die.

Erza- Oh I'm not dying. I'm finishing this once and for all and in doing so I'll be out of commission for a while. You should give up. 3,2,1.

Kirio- Counting down? Really?

Erza- Fairy Law is invoked. **Rising in the air and extending both her arms outward she released the attack and defeated all of the behemouths and blew them away and blasted Kirio knocking her out in the process. She then fell to the ground completely out of power**.

Kirio- Such power…I'm glad I lost to a worthy opponent. **Passing out she did so with a smile**.

Erza- Guess I'll just lay here now. Ugh. I hope the others are doing ok. Knowing Itachi he might be done. Inuyasha is probably dragging out his fight for excitement. You guys better win.

* * *

Inuyasha- How the bloody hell did I get stuck with these two! Damn it all to hell is this rough. **He was on one knee and bleeding from his shoulder and had several lacerations on his back and leg.**

Sesshomaru- Come now little brother you should know that this wouldn't be easy.

Inuyasha- Oh I knew it would be hard but I thought I'd be doing better than this.

Sesshomaru- Fair enough. Sacred Kido! Toraianfu no doragon! **Slashing the air with his claws he summoned a giant Kido Dragon that stampeded Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha- Blades of blood. **The attack bounced right off the dragon**. Oh shit. Wind Scar! **Swinging his Zanpakuto he managed to blow the dragon straight to** hell.

Sesshomaru- That seems to have gotten stronger now that you're a Shinigami.

Inuyasha- Thanks for the compliment. Wind Strike!

Sesshomaru- Bakudou #81 Danku. **Blocking the attack he glared back at Inuyasha**.

Inuyasha- Well damn it didn't even break.

Sesshomaru- I'm the most powerful Kido user in creation. You won't be able to easily break my spells.

Oetsu- I think we've toyed with him long enough. Strike them down, Rajin.

Inuyasha- I've seen a bit of that. I'm about to feel some pain.

Oetsu- Sutoraiku! **Swinging his blade he release blasts of lightning in many forms hitting Inuyasha and electrocuting him**.

Inuyasha- Fuck me.

Oetsu- I don't roll that way.

Inuyasha- I was being figurative.

Oetsu- I know I was just giving banter.

Sesshomaru- Enough of that Captain we should finish him off now. Carry out my will, Tenseiga. **Activating his Shikai it made Tetsusaiga pulsate in response**.

Inuyasha- Been a while since the two of them have fought.

Sesshomaru- And it will be the last time. Dragon Strike!


	164. Chapter 164

Inuyasha- Wind Scar!

 **The two attacks collided with one another and sent all three Shinigami flying backwards. Recovering they all stood back up and prepared for the next attck**.

Oetsu- My goodness such an explosion. Your brother is quite the warrior. However if you don't want him to die you might want to get him to give up.

Sesshomaru- That won't happen.

Oetsu- Then I am truly sorry. Būmeranboruto! **Creating boomerangs of lightning he used them to strike Inuyasha repeatedly.**

Inuyasha- His power is pretty creative.

Oetsu- You done?

Inuyasha- Shut it! **Vanishing he got behind Oetsu and put him in a choke hold only for his plan to backfire.**

Oetsu- Hoshutsu! **Sending electrical discharges from his body he thrust Inuyasha away**.

Inuyasha- Shit….tackling him is not in one's best interest.

Sesshomaru- You should pay attention! **Swinging down he slashed down hard on Inuyasha's back and blasted him away with a Kido spell**

Inuyasha- I can't keep this up forever.

Sesshomaru- Hado #99 Kami no kaminoikari! **Jumping in the air and placing his hands side by side he unleash a green blast of energy 80 meters wide.**

Inuyasha- Damn it. Backlash Wave! **Swining Tetsusaiga he unleashed the ultimate attack it took the Kido spell and thrust it back at Sesshomaru**.

Sesshomaru- Such Power!

Oetsu- Kaminari burittsu! **Shooting down 100 bolts of lightning he aimed at the colliding attacks and dispersed them both saving Sesshomaru.**

Sesshomaru- Thanks. I didn't think the Backlash Wave would have had that much destructive power. Becoming a Zanpakuto has truly changed the Tetsusaiga. I guess I should have forseen this as the same happened with Tenseiga.

Oetsu- Keeps things interesting.

Sesshomaru- It truly does.

Inuyasha- Enough chit chat. Scarring Rain!

Oetsu- Genzai! **Leaping through the attack he dispersed into electricity and vanished**.

Inuyasha- The hell?

Sesshomaru- Never you mind him. We battle now!

 **The brothers clashed with one another like the old days but this time their power was greater and caused the battlefield to erupt with explosions and earthquakes. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga hummed with great power as they banged against each other. Kido spells and fist were thrown in great ferocity and the fight became incredibly bloody.**

Inuyasha- It's over.

Oetsu- Damn straight. **Popping out of Inuyasha's reitsu he gave him a swift kick to the face**.

Inuyasha- The hell did you come from?

Oetsu- From your reitsu. My attack dispersed me into electricity and I hid in your body's electrical pathways and I traveled out through your reitsu and kicked you in the teeth.

Inuyasha- Damn. Pretty awesome ability I have to admit.

Oetsu- Thankks.

Inuyasha- Too bad I'm going to have to kick your ass now. Bankai.


	165. Chapter 165

Inuyasha- Bankai: Akire katto Tetsusaiga: Dragon Scale Mode. **Tetsusaiga displayed a green and gray scale form on its blade radiating incredible power.**

Oetsu- So that's your Bankai. Thought it be more flashy. Oh well Boruto o reijingu! **Shooting a large and wild bolt of lightning it went straight for Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha- Thanks for that. **Shielding himself with the Tetsusaiga he absorbed all the lightning and added its power to his Bankai.** Now let's see what this can do. **Swinging his blade he released a blast of lightning infused with Yokai energy towards Oetsu**.

Sesshomaru- Dragon Claw! **Stabbing the ground he created a barrier with his Shikai protecting his comrade.**

Oetsu- Thanks.

Sesshomaru- I owed you one.

Inuyasha- You guys forget about me?! Lightning Scar! **Slashing he created a lightning infused Wind Scar with devastating effects.**

Sesshomaru- Sacred Art Meiji no ōbu! **Creating a massive Kido barrier he staved off the attack**.

Oetsu- So whatever energy that thing gets hit with it adds to its arsenal. Well…that's problematic.

Inuyasha- Told you I'd kick your ass.

Oetsu- Kakuran! **Getting behind Inuyasha he tapped him with his blade and caused mild paralysis and disruption in his movement**.

Inuyasha- Damn.

Oetsu- Looks like this is it for you.

Inuyasha- As if. **Unexpectedly he punched him in the face and sent him into the air**.

Oetsu- Damn…freaking Yokai and their high speed regeneration. It must of lessened the effect of my attack.

Sesshomaru- Whip of light! **Cracking out his whip he wailed on Inuyasha causing him further injuries**.

Inuyasha- If he hits me with one more crack of that whip I'm going to strangle him with it.

Oetsu- Raimei! **Tapping his blade he released a powerful blast of Thunder towards Inuyasha causing him to go to his knees due to the loud sound**.

Inuyasha- Damn…I can barely see straight.

Oetsu- Got him. He then unleashed an electrical fury upon Inuyasha. **Slashing and punching him relentlessly and making small holes in certain parts of his body.**

Inuyasha- Lightning Scar!

Sesshomaru- Dragon Strike!

Oetsu- Boruto o reijingu!

 **With the attacks combining with each other and making their way towards Inuyasha like a freight train from Hell, he did his best to protect himself by putting up a Kido Barrier and using all his power to hold it.**

Inuyasha- Damn….that took a lot to do.

Sesshomaru- I figured you find a way out of that.l

Inuyasha- You know me better than anyone.

Sesshomaru- That I do.

Oetsu- Give up Inuyasha. I'd hate to kill such a fine warrior as yourself. You could become part of something great.

Inuyasha- Not in a million years.

Oetsu- Kaminari burittsu! **The lightning bolts hurled down upon Inuyasha tossing his body around like a rag doll.**

Sesshomaru- Hmph. He's down.

Inuyasha- Not quite. **Standing back up he smiled and readied for one more attack.**

Oetsu- He's durable. I wonder how much he can endure of this. Bankai: Raijin o reijingu.


	166. Chapter 166

**A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit Oetsu and caused a massive explosion. Smoke arose and when it cleared there stood Oetsu Nimaiya with a now lightning bolt shaped blade and two dragon wings made of pure lightning. A thunderstorm began to rage on and lightning bolts hit the ground randomly.**

Inuyasha- Holy shit…. _I wonder what a fight between and Gramps would've been like_.

Oetsu- It's been 840yrs since I've used this in battle. Consider this an honor.

* * *

Inuyasha- I will.

Ichigo- The hell…the sky is going crazy.

Chad- Some kind of storm is brewing.

Orihime- Wonder what's causing it?

Rukia- Someone very powerful hopefully whoever is fighting them finds a way to win.

Ichigo- I hope the same.

Kisuke- So he's gone Bankai. Goodness me I've heard stories about it.

Ulquiorra- Whomever that belongs to is extremely pissed. I feel nothing but wrath in the air.

 **Stopping their fight Jugo and Uryuu looked to the skies in horror at the incredible power they were feeling.**

Uryuu- So that is the power of one of the Zero Division members….my god.

Jugo- I'm glad I stopped that from happening when we went against them. If I had not intervened with The Balance we'd all probably be dead.

Uryuu- Well it's in the past now. Shall we continue.

Jugo- Yes.

Inuyasha- So guess I'm supposed to be scared or something.

Oetsu- It matters not to me what emotions you feel. Just know that you will soon die. Sandārando. **Shooting up a bolt of lightning into the sky he caused a barrage of lightning bolts to fall upon Inuyasha as well as erupt from the ground electrocuting him**.

Inuyasha- Shit..

Oetsu- Doragon ikari! A dragon of lightning descended from above and let out a terrible roar causing a blast of thunder and bullets of lightning bombarding Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- The hell….Yhwach must have brainwashed him cause he knew he'd get his ass kicked.

Oetsu- Sandāu~ēbu! Sending out a blast of combined thunder and lightning he caused an explosion that injured Inuyasha greatly and shook the entire Royal Palace.

Hisagi- Good lord….the clouds are darkening.

Momo- What is happening up there?

Kai- Whatever it is sounds like a battle of the end is happening.

Hisagi- No joke. Lightning is going awol.

Aizen- Seems like Oetsu Nimaiya has unleashed his Bankai.

Tessai- I hope he's fighting several people and not just one.

Aien- So do I. I wouldn't wish that thing upon my worst enemy.

Inuyasha- Wind Scar! **With little power he attempted to hit Oetsu but missed miserably**.

Oetsu- Seems like your power is weakening. Dangan boruto!

Inuyasha- Guess it's time to do something stupid. **Holding out Tetsusaiga he absorbed all the energy and transferred it into himself**. AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Shit. _Well least that somewhat worked_.

Oetsu- So you used my attack to give yourself some energy. Pretty clever.

Inuyasha- Thanks. Time to up the ante. Akire katto Tetsusaiga: Daiyamondo Tetsusaiga! **The blade of Tetsusaiga transformed into a blade made of diamonds.**

Oetsu- Hmm your Bankai becomes harder and harder as it gets stronger.

Inuyasha- Yep it's main power is its ability to cut.

Oetsu- You think diamonds can save you?

Inuyasha- I don't know let's find out. Adamant Barrage! **Swining horizontally he released many shards of diamonds at high speeds making a direct hit on Oetsu and causing some lacerations**.

Oetsu-Nice you managed to hurt me. **Raising his hand he summoned a bolt of lightning to his hand and threw it at Inuyasha striking him in the leg**.

Inuyasha- Damn… _he can just take lightning he creates with this storm and use it as a weapon as well. Why the fuck does the Soul king need six guards. He'd be just fine by himself._

Oetsu- It seems I've grown bored of this battle.

Inuyasha- So I'm too much for you to handle heh heh.

Oetsu- Funny but no. it's because you're not a challenge. Guess I'll have to spice things up.

Sesshomaru- Oh shit. I better move back **. Leaving to a safe distance he watched to see how the battle would turn out.**

Oetsu- Hmm… _he must know what I'm about to do. Always the perceptive one that Sesshomaru._ Sandādōmu! **Spreading his wings out they shot out orbs of lightning that surround the terrain in a 3 mile radius and formed a dome. Drops of lightning then rained down inside and created 100 soldiers made of lightning each 8ft tall and wielding a sword**. To get out you have to defeat every single one of them in battle. Have fun Inuyasha.

Lightning Soldiers- Grrr

Inuyasha- Well this should be fun. **Using Shunpo he decapitated one and then found out the consequence of killing one of them. It dispersed and the energy he used to kill it was shot back at him 10x worse.** Fuck! You've got to be kidding me. Guess I'm going to have to do a lot of dodging.

Lightning Soldiers- Grr. **The soldiers charged Inuyasha and drew their blades with great power**.

Inuyasha- Come at me bastards!

 **Charging in the Yokai Shinigami did fierce battle with them all. Swinging he Zanpakuto he did several shots of the Adamant Barrage to get rid of twenty of them and managed to dodge the return blast of twelve of them. Going through Inuyasha managed to take their numbers down to sixty and soon experienced great** **exhaustion**.

Inuyasha- Damn it all to hell. These things are getting stronger and stronger. I'll have to take them out quicker even if it means dealing with a bigger after shock. Adamant Scar! **Infusing the shards with the power of the Wind Scar he managed to take out forty in one shot.**

Lightning Soldiers- AAAGGGHHHH!

Inuyasha- Shit here it comes. **Soon the after shock barreled towards Inuyasha**. Adamant Wave! **Unleashing a highly powered Backlash Wave imbued with the power of the Adamant Barrage he managed to destroy the remaining soldiers**. Bakudo #81 Danku! Hado #94 Frozen Mastodon! **Activating the two Kido spells he managed to offset the aftershock mildly. He then got up and witness the dome disperse**.

Oetsu- Congratulations you're the first person to ever make it out alive.

Inuyasha- Thanks I'm honored.

Oetsu- You should be.

Sesshomaru- Bankai: Bakuhatsu-mono Tenseiga. **He blade began to glow and grow ten inches in size. Four green orbs illuminated themselves around Sesshomaru**.

Inuyasha- What the fuck did I do to deserve this?

Oetsu- Thinking you could actually defeat us.

Inuyasha- Fair enough.

Sesshomaru- Tenbura suto bakuhatsu! **Swinging his blade a green blast of tremendous energy was released sending Inuyasha flying away.**

Inuyasha- AAAAGGGHHHHH! I can't take much more.

Sesshomaru- Goodbye Little brother. Ten no kōhai! **The four green orbs all shot energy into the blade and summoned a giant sphere of energy and fired.**

Oetsu- Raijin hanketsu! **A black cloud 1 mile wide formed above Inuyasha. It began to rain with lightning infused within and trapped Inuyasha in place. Suddenly a blast of lightning that was the same area of size as the could shot down at 20x the speed of sound straight at Inuyasha**

Inuyasha- Guess this is it.

 **The two attacks hit one another at the last possible second and caused a gargantuan explosion with part of the lightning blast shooting through the ground and hitting all the way down to the Seireitei. In the midst there was nothing left and Inuyasha's body was nowhere to be found.**

Oetsu- I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But it had to be done.

Sesshomaru- I know but it doesn't make it easier. He threatened the existence of everything. Even if he was my brother he had to be sacrificed for the greater good.

Inuyasha- Wow…that's just cold **. Standing behind them we walked out of a black orb with a black blade Tetsusaiga in his hand**. Akire katto Tetsusaiga: Meido Tetsusaiga.


	167. Chapter 167

Inuyasha- So you guys ready for what…round four is it?

Oetsu- This will be the final round!

Sesshomaru- Be careful that blade sends its targets to the Netherworld when cut.

Oetsu- Thanks for the tip. Doragon ikari!

Inuyasha- Meidō Zangetsuha! **Swinging his Bankai he cut the attack and swallowed it into the Netherworld**. Guess you're hard of hearing. Whatever I cut goes to the Netherworld. All attacks are destroyed, however, If a person is hit they are sent there temporarily for an unknown amount of time or until I release them. Side effect is they are purified for some reason. Tetsusaiga hasn't told me why yet.

Oetsu- Guess this is now a game of catch me if you can.

Inuyasha – Oh hell yeah

Sesshomaru – This should be interesting .

 **The three collided in one final attack to end their battle once and for all. All bets were off and they used every trick in their arsenal to take one another down. Inuyasha got a quick Kido spell off and managed to blow a hole in Oetsu's chest only for Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga and heal it. Soon they all began to tire and the battle began to slow down.**

Oetsu - Sandā no hanketsu!

Inuyasha- Now's my chance. **Activating his full Yokai power for a brief second he managed to get behind Oetsu and use the Meido Zangetsuha and sent him to the Netherworld**.

Sesshomaru - ! Damn. Dragon Strike!

Inuyasha – Meidō Zangetsuha Wave! **Summoning the blades in the form of a cyclone he managed to trap Sesshomaru inside and send him to the Netherworld with Oetsu**. Sorry bro least you'll be out in a couple of hours. Think I'll take a nap. **Collapsing on the ground he began to fade into a sleep**. I used a ton of power in this battle and went far beyond my limit. Ugh. Hope someone comes by or I might be a goner.

Isane- Hey there.

Inuyasha- Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Hey there beautiful.

Isane- You seem to be pretty beat up. Just rest now and I'll take care of you.

Inuyasha- Thanks. I'll dream of better days. Goodnight.

Isane- Goodnight Inuyasha.

* * *

Ichigo- Seems like that storm has ended.

Rukia- Finally we can move faster now without worry of getting hit by stray bolts of lightning.

Orihime- Amen.

Chad- Now'll we'll be there in no time.

Ganju- So what's the plan when we get up there?

Ichigo- Kick ass and take names.

Rukia- No seriously we need an actual plan.

Ichigo- Fine. We know Yhwach has a shitload of power so we'll need to attack on all ends and force him to stretch his power thin. Doing that we can beat him or at least weaken him till more help arrives.

Rukia- Sounds good to me.

 **Running up the stairs they found their way to an open hall with Statues on both sides. As the team walked forward the statues started to rumble and suddenly they began to move. Then they raised arms and prepared for battle**.

Renji- Seems like these guys are going to be trouble.

Chad- You two ready for a fight?

Renji/Ganju- Hell yeah.

Chad- We'll hold them off while you guys go get their master.

Ichigo – Alright. If you guys say so.

Orihime – You be safe ok.

Chad – I'll be fine babe.

Renji- Let's end this!

 **Charging forward the three engaged the warrior statues and made way for the others to enter the throne room.**

* * *

Jugo- Hmm the Sun is rising. His Majesty will receive his power back and I mine. Bad news for you Uyruu, as my power is more suitable for battle and you will surely die.

Uryuu- Oh well just my luck. **Leaning against a wall he was bleeding from his leg and had cuts and minor holes in his torso.**

Jugo- So will you give up or what?

Uryuu- Like hell. **Using Ransōtengai he stood himself up and activated his bow and readied for his last stand.**

* * *

Yhwach – Well well morning already. The sun feels mighty and fresh. He then looked up as he heard the door bust open.

Ichigo – We're here to end this war Yhwach.

Yhwach – Oh really now. Then attack me with all you got!

Ichigo – Rukia you're with me, Orihime you protect us and anytime you get a good shot take it.

Orihime- Rodger that.

Rukia- Alright let's do it.

 **Dashing forward the two engaged Yhwach and felt the tremendous force of his power but pressed on and fought with all their might. Yhwach grinned and blocked their futile attempts and punched both of them sending them soaring in the air.**

Rukia- Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro! Attacking him she aimed to freeze in order for Ichigo to get a hit.

Yhwach- Pathetic! **Breaking the ice he grabbed Rukia by the head and bashed her into the ground**.

Ichigo- You bastard! **Kicking Yhwach in the face he pushed him back.** You're going to pay for that. Resolve Zangetsu! **Releasing his Shikai he caused a devastating explosion.**

Yhwach- Oh my such power. This will be delicious.

Ichigo- So you want something to eat eh? Eat this Getsuga Tenshou! **Blasting the attack he made a direct hit on Yhwach.**

Yhwach- Damn you! **Firing arrows from his finger he aimed them at Rukia**.

Orihime- Santen Kesshun! **Shielding Rukia she pissed off Yhwach further**.

Yhwach- So you wanna fight too!

Orihime- Shit! Seinaru ken! **Activating her blades she engaged Yhwach in a short bout and was then tossed aside.**

Ichigo- Damn so much power.

Yhwach- What's wrong? Thought that it would be easier?

Rukia- Just shut up already.

Yhwach - ? **Looking to his left he noticed Rukia was right next to him at close range.**

Rukia – Bankai: Hakka no Togame. **Activating her Bankai she froze Ywhach to absolute zero. And backed off. Something's not right.**

Ichigo- You feel that?

Orihime- It's like heat.

 **Suddenly the ice exploded freeing Yhwach and he bore a maddening grin and had fire in his hands.**

Yhwach- I bestowed upon myself F the Fire.

Ichigo- I'm done with you. **Raising his reitsu he prepared for his next move.**

Yhwach- Let me guess, this the part where you unleash your Bankai right?

Ichigo- Nope. Vollstandig!


	168. Chapter 168

Yhwach- That's impossible!

Ichigo- Heh. **Standing before Yhwach Ichigo displayed his new form. He wore standard Quincy attire with black pants and shirt with a white jacket. His Zanpakuto transformed into a black bow. On his back were six black wings that he used to levitate above the ground**. Heilige Mond!

Yhwach- So that's the name of your Vollstandig. Wow you caught me off guard with releasing this power. I wonder what kind of abilities you have now. Come at me my son!

Ichigo – I'm not your son! **Raising his bow he fired several blue arrows at Yhwach piercing his body.**

Yhwach- Fuck that actually stung. Quite the firepower you have.

Ichigo- Heilige Mond Schuss! **His bow began to glow and he summoned a giant white arrow and fired it at Yhwach causing a great sized hole to appear in his side**.

Yhwach- I did not for see this transformation and attack. Hmm somehow I'm blocked from seeing it. He's quite the mystery.

Ichigo – So are you just going to stand there or what?

Ywhach- Let's see what that Vollstandig is made of.

 **Soaring down Ichigo unleashed a fury of arrows that collided with Yhwach's. Getting by his defenses Yhwach tried to pierce Ichigo's side only to be stopped by Blut Vene. Ichigo then turned and attacked with his right wings cutting Yhwach and sending him back to his throne crashing through it. With his left wings fired several reishi arrows blasting through the walls. Afterwards he attacked once more with his bow and with Kido. Yhwach continued to send forth powerful attacks while Orihime blocked them and Ichigo countered. Rukia launched two attacks when she had the chance in order to get Yhwach to lose his footing. Doing so Ichigo was able to get a couple of good hits and wound Yhwach in a minor manner.**

Ichigo- Himmlischer Mond Piercing Schuss! **Firing a spinning arrow he hit Yhwach in the gut causing mid-level bleeding.**

Yhwach- This gives me great excitement that you have so much power.

Ichigo- Shut up. Good lord of damn do you love hear yourself talk.

Yhwach- Do not speak to me in such a way boy!

Rukia- Howaitoheizu no hanketsu! **The floor beneath Yhwach began to rumble and whips of ice at absolute zero cracked out and struck Yhwach causing his movements to slow a bit**. **Then Ichigo used Hirenkyaku to get close to Yhwach and blast him. Only for it to be blocked and get punched in the face. Rukia then blasted him once more.**

Yhwach- You're quite the pest!

Rukia- Only to those who hurt others and try to destroy the people I love.

Yhwach – Do you really think you have any chance of stopping me?

Rukia – Maybe maybe not but we'll give it our all to bring you down and bring justice to everyone. Your reign of terror will end today, we may not be the ones to kill you but when we fall others will rise in our place and they will make sure you fall and never rise once more. Howaitoheizu bun! **Summonning a great mist Rukia swirled it around Yhwach and then extended her blade towards him and shot a blast of ice so powerful he took out half of the palace and shook the entire Royal Realm.**

Yhwach- Wow. No wonder he loves you such power for a little girl.

Rukia- I'm not a little girl. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the 13th Division.

 **Instantaneously Yhwach drew his medallion and blasted her and mostly missed as she sent her power into her feet to push backwards**.

Yhwach- I'm done toying around. Zanka no Tachi.

Rukia- Oh no!

Yhwach- OH YES! **Radiating heat he blew past her Bankai and slashed at her causing great injury knocking her out.**

Ichigo- You bastard! **Rushing to her haid he made sure she was ok**. Orihime heal Rukia while I kick this fucker's ass.

Orihime- Right.

Yhwach- Oh my someone's pissed.

Ichigo- Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu.


	169. Chapter 169

**Activating his Bankai Ichigo blew the roof off the building and caused a blinding flash of light to appear. Yhwach was blown back by the sheer force of the activation**.

* * *

Chad- The hell?!

Ganju- Good lord does he have to be so flashy.

Renji- Have you met Ichigo?

Ganju- Well you got me there.

* * *

Kisuke – My my he's come a long way my young pupil.

Yoruichi- That he has.

* * *

Omaeda- Damn! He better represent!

Sajin – He's going to give Yhwach some hell.

Kiyone – That's the best news I've heard all day.

Shinji- I'd love to have front row seats to that fight.

Love – Damn straight.

* * *

Orihime- Woah.

Yhwach – So this is his Bankai now.

Rukia – Looks awesome. Opening her eyes and still weak she witnessed Ichigo's new Bankai.

 **Standing in the midst of the explosion was Ichigo. His new Bankai came with a white buttoned down long sleeve shirt, black pants, and the traditional long black jacket. On his face were sunglasses similar to the Old Man Yhangetsu. Instead of the single black katana he now wielded two katanas, one black the other white and both fused together at their hilts.**

Ichigo- So you ready to dance?

Yhwach - …. Did your Bankai give you shades?

Ichigo – Yeah so?

Yhwach – Oh nothing, just wondering. Do you really think you can deal with the power of Zanka no Tachi?

Ichigo – We'll have to see won't we.

Yhwach – Then come my son!

Ichigo – Stop calling me that!

 **Charging in Ichigo clashed with Yhwach and then vanished. With incredible speed he began slashing him at different spots angering him greatly. Soon Yhwach was on the defensive against Ichigo's new incredible speed and power.**

Yhwach – Such speed it's almost as if he's manipulating time itself.

Ichigo – Stop gawking and fight. Getsuga Tensho! **Swining the black blade forward he release the black and red reitsu bolt of power straight at Yhwach stunning him**.

Yhwach- Stupendous. You're new power is quite the charm too bad it's time for me to stop toying around. **Rushing Ichigo he activated the East ability of Zanka no Tachi causing Ichigo to activate his Blut Vene in order to survive but just barely**.

Ichigo – Such heat. Damn no wonder people feared him so much.

Yhwach- Come now is that all you got?

Ichigo- Not even close. Vanishing with Shunpo he came to the side of Yhwach and hit him with the white blade. Blut Arterie! With blood flowing into the blade he attacked the Quincy King injuring his right shoulder.

Yhwach- Combining some of your Quincy power in to that Bankai. Quite the clever tatic.

Ichigo – I think I've finaly understand your main power.

Yhwach- Really?

Ichigo – Yeah it's talking!

Yhwach – Silence!

Ichigo – Take your own advice! Hado # 63 Raikōhō! Blasting the Kido spell he nearly took off Yhwach's leg.

Yhwach- You little shit!

Ichigo – I thought royalty were supposed to be sufisticated.

Yhwach – It's time to make this battle interesting. I've killed many Shinigami in my lifetime. Even took some out recently while my subordinates fought and destroyed the Seireitei.

Ichigo – Yeah I know you're a monster.

Yhwach – No my dear boy I'm God! Zanka no Tachi: South! Stabbing the ground with the blade he resurrected a huge army of Shinigami all in flames ready to battle Ichigo.

Ichigo- Well shit.

Yhwach- Kill him.

Ichigo- Well…guess I'm going to have to throw down big time.

Yhwach – If you think you can take out 2,000 soldiers be my guess.

Ichigo – It'll be my pleasure.

 **Charging forward Ichgo engaged the army with great fury. Spinning his Bankai he started cutting heads and bisecting bodies. Flipping around he dodged their attacks and fired a couple of Getsugas to blow some of them up and others to block attacks. Several flaming skeletal Shinigami jumped in the air and rained down a fiery blast to incenerate Ichigo only to have it back fire as he twirled his Bankai at high speeds deflecting the fire back in their direction. Soon they began to overwhelm Ichigo with their large numbers.**

Ichigo – Damn this is getting a bit much. Detatchi! **With the simple world his Zanpakuto separated at the hilt into two different blades.** It's ass kicking time.

Rukia – Holy shit that was hot.

Orihime- Rukia….calm down.

Rukia – Sorry he's just takes my breath away.

Orihime – Be quiet and heal.

 **After separating his Bankai Ichigo began slicing and dicing the soldiers of Zanka no Tachi and taking down their numbers. Firing Kido spells attached to his blades he began blasting while slicing. Two soldiers tried to come from behind but Ichigo thwarted their plan by striking back with his blades between his arms and torso stabbing them. Afterwards he flipped over and twirled around taking ten heads with him. At one point he threw his white blade and impaled for soldiers while battling others with the black blade. When the numbers began to get too great he whistled for the other to return and dual weiled once more. One soldier who stood above the rest soared in on Ichigo only to get caught by the black blade and received a Getsuga Tenshou to gut. The soldiers then began swarm him with great speed.**

Ichigo – Baindo! **Hitting the hilts of the blades together they attached once more.** Getsuga Cero! **Soaring into the air he spun his Bankai and an incredible speed and sent down a red blast with a black trim causing a massived explosion**.

Yhwach- This battle brings back some mighty memories of 1000 years ago.

* * *

 **Remembering the battle between his army and the Shinigami in the first war Yhwach had a look back on the past**.

Yhwach – We have conquered most of the world now it is time that we conquer the Soul Society.


	170. Chapter 170

_**Yhwach- It's been quite the journey hasn't it Hubert?**_

 _ **Hubert – Yes it has your Majesty. I do you plan on taking on the Soul Society?**_

 _ **Yhwach – We'll attack in full force and in great numbers. Swiftness will be our greatest asset. If we let them organize it could be slightly problematic.**_

 _ **Hubert – Understood sir.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Where are the others?**_

 _ **Hubert – Out and about training my Lord.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Good I'll need them at their best for the upcoming battle.**_

 **Outside the Sternritter were all training with each other and preparing for their next mission** _ **.**_

 _ **Robert – What has his Majesty said Hubert?**_

 _ **Hubert – We are invading the Soul Society soon.**_

 _ **Robert – Excellent. Once we've done we'll be one our way to invading and killing The Soul King.**_

 _ **Bazz B – That sounds excellent. Can't wait, when do we leave?**_

 _ **Hubert – He hasn't said yet but be ready. Where's Jugram?**_

 _ **Bazz B – Over yonder training as usual.**_

 _ **Hubert – Thank you.**_

 **Going in the direction pointed out by Bazz B, he went to see Jugram and talk to him about the invasion** _ **.**_

 _ **Hubert – Hey Jugo how's your day going?**_

 _ **Jugo – Off to a great start. What is his majesty planning?**_

 _ **Hubert – Invading the Soul Society and then destroy the Soul King.**_

 _ **Jugo – Excellent. I should probably go see what exactly he needs me to do.**_

 **Entering into his chamber Jugo knelt before Yhwach to hear his wishes.**

 _ **Yhwach – Hello is good to see you Haschwalth=. How's your training going?**_

 _ **Jugo – Well your Majesty. Is there anything I can do for you?**_

 _ **Yhwach – Yes I need you to prep everyone for transport. We leave tomorrow. Put them in teams for maximum efficiency.**_

 _ **Jugo – Will do my Lord.**_

 **Gathering The Sternritter he began putting them in teams and telling them what best action should be executed . After he was finished he met up with Bazz B and the two chatted** _ **.**_

 _ **Bazz B – Hey there Jugo! You excited for tomorrow?**_

 _ **Jugo – Yes I am. It will be refreshing to conquer a new world. His Majesty's power knows no bounds.**_

 _ **Bazz B – What do you think this Soul Society is like?**_

 _ **Jugo – I don't know. I've heard that there are beings of great power their ..**_

 _ **Bazz B – Hopefully they put up a fight. I'm in need of some action.**_

 _ **Jugo – Careful what you wish for. You might get it in spades.**_

 **After chatting and talking of their agenda the two parted ways and went to go rest. The next day the Sternritter began for transport and completing their next mission.**

 _ **Robert – The Soul Society won't know what hit them.**_

 _ **Lille – It will be a glorious day.**_

 _ **Bazz B – I can't wait to roast them all alive.**_

 _ **Hubert – Alright men today is the day we make history. Today is the day we take over the Soul Society!**_

 _ **Jugo – You all seem very energetic. You must be ready then?**_

 _ **Hubert – We are sir.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Good to hear. Let's move out! Rally the Soldat! The wreakoning will begin.**_

 _ **Transporting to the Soul Society the Quincy started to destroy everyone in sight.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Such a beautiful sight.**_

* * *

 **Over the next couple of days the Quincy began to wreak havoc and talks of their actions began to spread like wild fire. Soon they reached the ears of fighters who roamed the land** _ **.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Who did this little one?**_

 _ **Boy – Men. They had weird bows and strange powers.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – I see. Go and find shelter. I will have to find some help with these vermin.**_

 _ **Boy – Aren't you the one they call The**_ _**Hi no akuma( Fire Demon)?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Yes I am. And it's about time I lay down some wrath on theses savages.**_

 _ **Boy – Thank you sir. Leaping forward he embraced Yamamoto's leg with tears in his eyes.**_

 _ **Yamamoto - ! That's not needed. Now go.**_ **Watching the boy leave he smiled slightly.** _ **Now who in the hell am I going to get for some help?**_

 **For a while he made his way to the forest and when he came to a clearing he found a man relaxing. Approaching he addressed the man in hopes of making an ally.**

 _ **Yamamoto – Hello there. Mind if I sit?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Not really. May I help you with something?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Actually yes. Have you heard of the destruction that has been going on by an army of men?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Yes I have do you know about them or their intentions?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – No I do not. But I was hoping that you would help me find out. You seem like a man with great power?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Thanks as do you. What is your name?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Genryusai Yamamoto.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – The Hi no akuma. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho.**_

 _ **Yamamoto - Gurētou~izādo(Great Wizard). I've heard a lot about you and your interesting abilities.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – It seems we're both a bit famous.**_ **Standing up he walked towards Yamamoto** _ **I say we get some help and exterminate this army.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – I'm glad to have your assistance. Hmm nice sword you have there. Looks like a**_

 _ **Sesshomaru- Zanpakuto. So you've met him.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Oh yes I've met him. Maybe he should be the next stop on our journey.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru- Definitely. He'll be very helpful. I can track him down.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Good let's good moving.**_


	171. Chapter 171

**Travelling till they reached a river they followed it until they saw a small little shack. There they stumbled upon many swords hanging around.**

 _ **Oetsu – May I help you fine gentlemen?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – We're in search of you, God of the Sword.**_

 _ **Oetsu – I see so the two of you have joined forces.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – It's only for the time being. We're trying to stop an army.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Oh you mean those guys. Yeah they've been raising a ruckus all around. Don't tell me you came to me to see if I'd be able to help.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru - …..**_

 _ **Oetsu – I see. Well…. Guess I'm coming with you then. I need some action anyway. I know of some people that may be able to help.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Good lead the way.**_

 **Travelling the three came to a small house in a very peaceful place. Inside was a jovial man with a large beard.**

 _ **Ichibei – Greetings!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Why is he so happy?**_

 _ **Oetsu – Don't ask. How's it going Ichibei?**_

 _ **Ichibei – Excellent as usual. Nice to meet you gentlemen I'm Ichibei Hyosube the Name Giver.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Glad to put a face to the name. We're looking for allies to help against a threat to the Soul Society.**_

 _ **Ichibei – OH yes the Quincy terrible race of people. The group is known as the Sternritter. They kill hollows in a balance disturbing way.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – That does explain the changes in the atmosphere I've been sensing.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – We need to act quickly then.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Damn straight! You coming?**_

 _ **Ichibei – Count me in.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Good if we're going to battle we'll need a medic.**_

 **Traveling this time with greater speed they tracked down The Hot Springs Demon. Finding him in an oasis.**

 _ **Tenjiro – Oetsu Nimaiya is that you?!**_

 _ **Oetsu – Hell yeah you bone head!**_

 **The two gripped forearms and embrace.**

 _ **Tenjiro – It's been far too long. You should visit more.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Wish I could my brother. Too busy making swords.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – I hear that I've been getting clients out the wazoo lately.**_

 _ **Ichibei – It's the Quincy they are harming everyone in their path.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – So how can I help you all? Nobody seems to be hurt.**_

 _ **Oetsu – We want you to come with us and face these bastards.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Alright then. Let's do this. Is it just going to be us?**_

 _ **Oetsu – I have a few more people that I believe that can help.**_

 **With that they soon met with various other bloodthirsty fighters. They met the likes of Sarutobi Kuchiki, Sai Kyroku, Akira Ryokoji, Nozomi Shihoin, and Aiko Hanzo. Soon the group came across a small village protected by a powerful man.**

 _ **Yamamoto – Hello there good sir.**_

 _ **Raiden – Hmmm you all seem powerful. What business do you have with us?**_ **Gripping his Zanpakuto he prepared for battle.**

 _ **Oetsu – Peace brother we come in peace.**_

 _ **Raiden – Oetsu-Samma I didn't see you there. What all do you guys want?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – We want you to come with us and fight the beings known as Quincy.**_

 _ **Raiden – I see. It's why I'm protecting this place. There are a few other warriors here I know could hold their own. That way I could join you all on this journey.**_

 _ **Sai – Excellent. What's your name?**_

 _ **Raiden – I'm Raiden Shiba.**_

 _ **Sarutobi – Welcome to the group Raiden.**_

 _ **Raiden – Alright then when do we have the pleasure of killing these bastards.**_

 _ **Oetsu – After our next two stops then we engage the enemy.**_

 **Arriving in a gruesome area they found dead bodies filling the ground and through buildings.**

 _ **Yamamoto – She's near.**_

 _ **Nozomi – Who in the hell are we hear to get, the Grim Reaper?**_ **Suddenly she had a blade to the back of her neck.**

 _ **Yamamoto – Calm down and disarm. We mean you no harm Yachiru Unohana, or should I say The Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Unohana – Why should I to intruders in my territory?**_

 _ **Oetsu – Because if we wanted to hurt you we wouldn't be having this conversation.**_

 _ **Unohana – Fair enough.**_ **Sheathing her blade the extremely young woman eyed everyone carefully.**

 _ **Ichibei – You have quite the skill.**_

 _ **Unohana – How did you all find me?**_

 _ **Akira – You mean besides the trail of dead bodies?**_

 _ **Unohana – Grrr**_

 _ **Aiko – Did she just growl?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Yes she did.**_

 _ **Oetsu – I found you.**_

 _ **Unohana – How?!**_

 _ **Oetsu – You forget who gave you that Zanpakuto. I can sense every Zanpakuto that I've ever created no matter where they are. Now I'm sure you've heard of the army going around killing everyone these last few days?**_

 _ **Unohana – Yes I've heard of them.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – We want you to join us in taking them down.**_

 _ **Unohana – Ok let's go.**_

 _ **Nozomi – Wait that's it? No what's in it for you?**_

 _ **Unohana – I get to kill them right?**_

 _ **Nozomi – Yes.**_

 _ **Unohana – Good enough.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Now we get the last on our journey.**_

 **Moving forward the group made their way to a tower and found themselves in a place with lots of clothing and linens.**

 _ **Shutara – Who goes there?!**_

 _ **Oetsu – Fear not Great Weave Guard. It is I the God of the Sword. I'm here with some others you may know the Name Giver, The Hot Springs Demon, The Great Wizard, The Fire Demon, and The Kenpachi. We also have some other friends as well.**_

 _ **Shutara – Enough of your talk. Why are you here?**_

 _ **Raiden – For you to help us deal with the Quincy?**_

 _ **Shutara – Quincy? You mean those band of heathens? Is that what they call themselves?**_

 _ **Raiden –Yes ma'am.**_

 _ **Shutara – Hmm manners…nice to see a man have some…wait aren't you the one they call The Tsunami?**_

 _ **Raiden – Yes.**_

 _ **Shutara – So why seek me out?**_

 _ **Ichibei – Because I know you've obtained the real name of your Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Shutara – I see. Fine I'll help you all. First things first. You'll need uniforms.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Uniforms?**_

 _ **Shutara – It'll make us look more of a team plus items weaved by me have greater durability.**_

 _ **Nozomi – Sounds good to me.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Then make them with haste. We need to hurry.**_

 _ **Shutara – So are you the leader?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – It was his idea to start this so basically.**_

 _ **Shutara – Then why are you doing all the talking Oetsu- Samma?**_

 _ **Oetsu – I'm more approachable.**_

 _ **Shutara – Good point. Alright come here so I can get to work.**_

 **Once they were all dressed and prepared they moved out and began to liberate citizens of the Soul Society plagued by the Sternritter and Soldat.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Village after village the Shinigami liberated them and saved the residents from the Quincy. Soon news spread of the thirteen warriors and people began to call them The Defenders.**

 _ **Yhwach – The hell do you mean my soldiers are being killed?!**_

 _ **Jugo – There is a band of warriors going around. People are calling them The Defenders.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Mobilze the Sternritter and hunt them down. Once found I will kill their leader while you all take the rest of them out.**_

 _ **Jugo – Yes your Majesty.**_

 **Leaving to inform the rest of the plan Jugo found Bazz B and the two began to converse.**

 _ **Bazz B – How's it going Jugo?**_

 _ **Jugo – Alright. I just met with his Majesty. He's quite wrathful at the moment.**_

 _ **Bazz B – You told him about those Defenders didn't you?**_

 _ **Jugo – Yes I did.**_

 _ **Bazz B – You poor man.**_

 _ **Jugo – Tell me about it.**_

 _ **Bazz B – Don't worry we'll kill them all.**_

 _ **Jugo – I hope you're right.**_

 **Over the next few days the two armies got closer and closer together until they finally met in a village.**

 _ **Bazz B – Looks like we have some prey. Raising his power he fired a blast of flames as a group of innocent people.**_

 _ **Boy – Mommy!**_ **Frozen in fear the boy stared at the incredible blaze heading dead towards him. As the fire was about to scorch him a golden barrier appeard from nowhere and protected the boy.**

 _ **Woman – Oh my it's him.**_

 _ **Man – It's the one they call The Great Wizard.**_

 _ **Standing behind the boy was Sesshomaru with his power flowing all around.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Go to your parents now.**_

 _ **Boy – Yes sir. Hurrying the boy went to his parents and they all embraced.**_

 _ **Man – Come we must find shelter. I heard the Wizard has great and terrible power.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – So you must be one of the Sternritter.**_

 _ **Bazz B – Yes I am. And the rest are coming soon.**_

 _ **Robert – So you've found one of The Defenders.**_ **Appearing behind Sesshomaru he had his guns drawn.**

 _ **Sesshomaru – You really think you can take me?**_

 _ **Bazz B – there's one of you and two of us and hundreds of the Soldat soldiers.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Hmm…. I can see that.**_

 _ **Soldad- Charge!**_ **They all jumped Sesshomaru and drew their arrows firing them relentlessly at thim.**

 _ **Sesshomaru – I've grown tired of this.**_ **Suddenly his eyes began to grow red and his power exploded and he transformed into his full Yokai form** _ **.**_

 _ **Bazz B – Holy shit!**_

 **With a great and powerful roar he sent several of the soldiers flying away and the rest he destroyed with a high powered beam of energy from his mouth. Afterwards he transformed back into his normal state.**

 _ **Sesshomaru – So who dies first?**_

 _ **Alric – You do!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Another Sternritter…great.**_ **Drawing Tenseiga he blocked the attack and cut him down.**

 _ **Alric – Fuck…**_

 _ **Bazz B – Burner Finger 4!**_

 _ **Raiden – Enough!**_ **Standing before them was a tall man with short black hair and dashing good looks. He had piercing green eyes and a strong chin.** _ **Flow Mizu no kami!**_ **His blade began to bend and transform into a blade of water. Swinging it he brought forth a giant wave of water.** _**Kami no tsunami!**_

 _ **Bazz B – Damn! Getting thrown back by the torrent he was soaked and nearly drowned.**_

 _ **Joseph – Seems We're just in time.**_

 _ **Adolf – That it does.**_

 _ **Hans – These two will fall quickly.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Who said they were alone? Coming from behind he kicked Hans in the spine and sent him to the ground.**_

 _ **Adler – Get yourself together Hans. You're making us look bad.**_

 _ **Berend – You mean making himself look bad.**_

 _ **Nozomi – You guys talk a lot.**_ **Standing behind him was a dark skinned tall woman with an amazing figure. She had a large chest, strong birthing hips, and a round bottom. Her hair was short and black.**

 _ **Berend – Guess I'm your opponent sexy lady.**_

 _ **Nozomi – Oh good lord. Cut Fūjin!**_ **Her short blade transformed into a Katana with a blue and white hilt.** _ **Kami no yubi!**_ **Swinging she summoned a tornado with 5x the power of a F5 Tornado catching Berend inside and thrusting him around.**

 _ **Berend – Damn!**_ **Activating his bow he fired several shots to blow up the tornado form the inside.**

 _ **Nozomi – You got some power after all.**_

 **The two ran towards each other and began to have a brutal fight. Soon it began to rip apart the terrain as tornaodes and arrows soared about.**

 _ **Nozomi – Harikēngeiru!**_ **Slicing into the air above she sent up a blast of reitsu that brought forth a hurricane cutting Berend to shreds.**

 _ **Adler – You bitch!**_

 _ **Raiden – Watch how you talk to a lady!**_ **Cutting him on his back he brought Adler to his knees.**

 _ **Adler – The hell happened….**_ **coughing he felt his as if his lungs were filling with water.**

 _ **Raiden – What's wrong? Can't breath?**_

 _ **Adler – What's happenening?!**_

 _ **Raiden – Wherever I cut with my blade water enters that part of the body. Since I cut your back water is now in your lungs.**_

 _ **Adler – Impressive my specialty is concussive reishi.**_ **Extending his hand he fired a powerful blast pushing Raiden back.**

 _ **Raiden – Damn that's powerful as hell. Hydra's Torrent!**_ **Jamming his blade into the ground a giant 9 headed Hydra erupted from the ground and ate Adler.**

 _ **Tenjiro – Shit man…bit much don't you think.**_

 _ **Raiden – Hell no.**_

 _ **Hans – Guess I'll take you on.**_

 _ **Raiden – Bring it bitch.**_

 _ **Hans – My ability is ice. Kinda puts you in a bind doesn't it?!**_

 _ **Raiden – You don't have to shout I'm right here.**_

 _ **Hans – Time for you to die you son of a bitch bastard!**_ **Activating his Vollstandig he grew four ice wings and had two bows summoned to his arms. He then began firing ice arrows that exploded and froze whatever they were in contact with.**

 _ **Raiden – Damn.**_ **Swinging his blade he unleashed waves of water to deflect the attacks but soon found himself in trouble.** _ **Damn Guess I better step it up.**_

 _ **Hans – What could you possible do? We've heard of you Shinigami and your powers. You change your blades and get special powers.**_

 _ **Raiden – Yeah that's called Shikia. Guess nobody told you about this.**_

 _ **Hans – What?**_

 _ **Raiden – Bankai.**_


	173. Chapter 173

_**Raiden – Bankai: Maiti umi no ikari!**_ **He gained javelin with scales around it. His attire changed to a blue cloak and gained sea dragon scales on his skin and his hand transformed into that of a sea dragons.**

 _ **Hans – What are you?**_

 _ **Raiden – I'm your personal reaper.**_ **Lunging forward he grabbed Hans with his sea dragon hand and began to choke the life out of him.** _ **What's wrong? Thought you guys were strong.**_

 _ **Hans- Please stop.**_

 _ **Raiden – Pittiful. **_**Throwing him in the air he pointed his javelin at him** _ **. Mizu torentopiasu! **_**His javelin then began to glow bright blue and shot a spirling beam of water that ripped a hole into Hans.**

 _ **Hans- UGH!**_

 _ **Raiden – Wow you guys are pathetic.**_

 _ **Hans – Shut up!**_

 _ **Raiden - Deibī jōnzu no bun!**_ **The ground beneath Hans began to flow and changed into water and suddenly a huge watery hand arose and grabbed him. Pulling him under into a watery grave.**

 _ **Hans – I'm so sorry your Majesty I've failed you!**_

 _ **Raiden – Have fun in the Locker you rotten bastard.**_

 _ **Joseph – These Shinigami need to die. **_**The long black haired Quincy drew a reishi bow and poured out his power.**

 _ **S arutobi – Does this mean you're going be the one to finish us off? **_

_**Joseph – Yes it does!**_

 _ **Sarutobi – Fine then. Fall Senshi rōzu.**_ **His blade transformed into a giant thorn like blade with roses attached to it.**

 _ **J oseph – Hmph that's your Zanpakuto. Looks pathetic.**_

 _ **Sarutobi – Oh really. **_**Pushing off with great power he manged to strike him and poison Joseph slightly.**

 _ **Joseph – Damn you …looking forward his vision began to blur. **_

_**Sarutobi – You come into our realm and attack our people so you can have fun.**_

 _ **Joseph – We do it because we are going to rule this world and destroy The Soul King.**_

 _ **Sarutobi – That will never happen. Goodbye foolish Quincy. Rōzudansu! **_**Extending his blade he fired hundreds of roses that attached themselves to Joseph and began to dance upon him. Then they began to eat him alive.**

 _ **Joseph – You'll pay for this!**_

 _ **Sarutobi – What was that? Can't hear you over how pathetic my Zanpakuto is!**_

 **Suddenly there was a roar of footsteps approaching the site. Large numbers of the Soldat were incoming with great fury and drew their weapons and began to attack.**

 _ **S esshomaru – Damn.**_

 _ **Robert – What's wrong? Scared?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – No just impressed at your numbers.**_

 _ **Robert – Too bad you're all alone.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – We're not…..oh shit.**_ **Looking above he noticed a storm coming.**

 _ **Robert – Why is the sky becoming black?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – He's coming.**_

 _ **Robert – Who…tell me!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – The God of the Sword.**_

 **Suddenly lightning rained down upon the Soldat and Oetsu appeared in their midst. They were all taken back by his phenomenal power and looked in horror as they saw him glare with incredible rage at them all.**

 _ **Oetsu – Calm down Rajin.**_ **Looking down at his Zanpakuto he tried to sooth it as it was pulsating furiously.**

 _ **Soldat – Shoot him! **_**The surrounding army began opening fire at Oetsu to obliterate him into nothingness.**

 _ **Oetsu - Kaminari burittsu!**_ **Raining down the bolts of lightning he took out the entire 850 soldier army with one attack.**

 _ **Robert – My god.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Now who's scared.**_

 _ **Sai – Sorry I'm late.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Are you drunk?**_

 _ **Sai – A little.**_

 _ **Robert – More of our army is coming prepare to be destroyed!**_

 _ **Sai – Stampede Haradatashī bīsuto!**_ **His blade transformed into two swords, both katanas with a golden trim. Guess it's time I trim down this army.** _ **Ketsueki shawā!**_ **He unleashed a fury of strikes infused with dense reitsu and slaughtered the army with explosive waves of power taking them over.**

 _ **Sternritter- Ugh!**_

 _ **Sai – Man this is easier than I thought. Kemono no kōshō!**_ **Twirling his blades furiously and clashing them together he brought forth a large beast that barreled through them all destroying them completely.**

 _ **Robert – Such insanity.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – It's time for you to join him. Carry out my Will Tenseiga.**_ **Activating his Shikai he began to battle Robert.**

 _ **Robert – Intense.**_

 **The two began to duel with Robert firing many bullets only to have them deflected.**

 _ **Robert – this will be difficult.**_

* * *

 _ **Tenjiro – Man these guys are relentless. Guess it makes this all the more fun. Illuminate to Flash from Illuminating Heavens Kinpika! **_**He charged into the fray and began blasting Soldat and Sternritter members.**

 _ **S oldat – Just brightness and speed.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – I'm Lightning Fast Tenjiro you rat bastards! **_**Using Shunpo he took out everyone one of them with incredible speed.** _ **Hebunzu buririansu!**_ **Creating a powerful beam of light he scorched the earth with the remains of Qincy.**

 _ **I ngrid- My what have we here?**_

 _ **Simon – Trouble.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Well then come at me.**_

 _ **Ingrid – It's time that we take this up a notch. Letz Stil! **_**Activating the powerful technique she charged Tenjiro and began unleashing a powerful fury.**

 _ **T enjiro- Damn.**_

 _ **Simon – Oh come on little man. **_**Drawing a reishi blade he began to clash with Tenjiro putting him on the defensive** _ **.**_

 _ **Tenjiro - I'm finishing this once and for all. Bankai Ten no hikari!**_ **He burst in radiant light and gained a gauntlet on his left hand and a pair of wings.**

 _ **S imon – This seems like trouble.**_

 _ **Ingrid- That it does.**_

 _ **Tenjiro - Tengoku no te!**_ **Raising his left hand he summoned a cannon of light and obliterated Simon.**

 _ **Ingrid – He was my beloved!**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Ōbufurenjī!**_ **With his Zanpakuto he summoned 50 orbs of light that swirled around Ingrid and began to bludgeon her repeatedly and cause great damage.**

 _ **Ingrid – Fuck…**_

 _ **Tenjiro - Shi no hikari! **_**The orbs then stopped and charged up. In less than 30 seconds 50 orbs of light were surrounding Ingrid who looked in horror.**

 _ **Ingrid – Please don't**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Go to fucking Hell. And when you get there tell them the Hot Springs Demon sent you.**_ **Closing his left hand all the orbs fired at one time leaving a giant explosion of light and a 100 meter crater** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Y hwach – Hmph they are powerful.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – So you're the leader of these Quincy.**_

 _ **Yhwach – Yes I'm Yhwach. And you?**_

 _ **Yamamoto- I'm Genryusai Yamamoto leader of The Defenders. Though since we started out we've gotten a bit larger and have some new followers. We're more like Divisions now.**_

 _ **Yhwach – I care not. I will make you all ash.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – That's my line.**_

 _ **Yhwach- ?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Turn all of Creation to Smoldering Ash Ryujinn Jakka.**_


	174. Chapter 174

_**A kira – My goodness Yamamoto is pissed.**_

 _ **Aiko – That he is.**_

 _ **Dieter – Seems like your leader is about to meet his end.**_

 _ **Akira – You must be crazy if you think someone like Yamamoto can be beaten by a single person.**_

 _ **Dieter – I'm not crazy. I just know how powerful his Majesty is. So are you ready to meet your maker?**_

 _ **Akira – Not quite. I have a few hundred years left in me. But if you're ready to die I can help you with that. Beat them down Aian akuma!**_ **His Zanpakuto transformed into a pole-axe.**

 _ **Dieter – Guess it's play time.**_ **Activating a four point reishi bow he fired 200 arrows towards Akira.**

 _ **Akira – Holy hell. **_**Dodging he swung his Shikai and deflected the arrows.** _ ** Akuma no puraido! **_**Swinging his Shikai he unleashed a powerful crescent wave of reitsu that took a chunk out of Dieter's side.**

 _ **Dieter – Damn. That's a pretty good technique. Vier-Sterne-Blitz! **_**Each point on the bow fired arrows simultaneously striking Akira.**

 _ **Akira- Shit that stung. **_

**The two then went in for close combat with Akira remaining dominant. Soon they began to fight with inredible speed and soon the battle started to get slower.**

 _ **Dieter – Man, this guy is good.**_

 _ **Akira – I'm getting tired of this battle. Time to end it. Tetsu no sōgi! **_**Slamming his Shikai into the ground he summoned iron spikes that jumped up and impaled Dieter to death.**

 _ **Aiko – Nicely done.**_

 _ **Akira – Thanks**_

 _ **Luther – So old Dieter bit the dust. Guy was a real asshole.**_

 _ **Aiko- Wow….speaking ill of your fallen comrade. How disgraceful.**_

 _ **Luther – You going to do something about it?**_

 _ **Aiko – Guess I'll have to. Spread Sandoreisu! **_**Twirling his blade transformed into a scythe.**

 _ **Luther – So barbaric.**_

 _ **Aiko – Oh give me a break. **_**Swinging his scythe he sent out a string of sand that lacerated Luther in the gut.**

 _ **Luther – You won't get a second hit!**_ **Activating a combined bow and crossbow and sent out a hoard of arrows**

 _ **Aiko – Isagononami!**_ **Spinning with rapid speed he thrusted a giant wave of sand to submerge Luther in.**

 _ **Luther – Ugh!**_

 _ **Aiko- Wow such weakness.**_ **Turning his scythe to the left the sand started to twist and grind Luther.**

 _ **Luther –UGH!**_

 _ **Aiko - Hōnteddo shūryō!**_ **The sand began to form a giant sand wraith and levitated Luther into the sky. Suddenly the wraith fired several sand spikes into Luther's mouth and exploded him from the inside out.**

 _ **Akira – That was uneccesary.**_

 _ **A iko – Oh shut up.**_

 _ **Ichibei – You two should be nicer to each other.**_

 _ **Shutara – Definitely.**_

 _ **Akira – Wh….where the hell have you two been?!**_

 _ **Ichibei – Securing the perimeter and taking out their soldiers elsewhere.**_

 _ **Aiko – Oh well it's about time you joined the party. But I'm afraid you're too late.**_

 _ **Ichibei – There's still things that need to be done.**_

 _ **Shutara – Hopefully we get more fights.**_

 ** _Unohana – Hopefully, I just slaughtered an entire village of their soldiers._**

 ** _Soldat – There she is! The one who killed our comrades!_**

 ** _Unohana- Oh my. Looks about a thousand of them._**

 ** _Akira – More fighting for us._**

 ** _Unohana – No they are mine to kill. Bankai: Minazuki._** **A dark red substance started to drip off her blade and surround her prey. _I've waited hours to fight this many of you._ Launching herself forward began to cut through the Soldat and decapitate them all. Soon the red substance began to spread upon the Soldat and melt off their flesh and cause them agony. _Come now you weaklings can't even fight through it to give me a worthy fight!_**

 ** _Soldat –Fire at will! Tens of thousands of arrows made their way at Unohana you deflected them all with her incredible sword skill._**

 ** _Unohana – Now that's more like it! With an insane smile and laugh she swung her Zanpakuto like the devil himself and began to dwindle their numbers down. Eventually they were all dead and either in pieces or skeletal remains due to the red substance melting them away._**

 ** _Shutara – The fuck….she has problems._**

 ** _Unohana – You're just jealous._**

* * *

 _ **Yhwach – Such power. I've heard that they call you the Fire Demon. Well deserved name.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Why thank you.**_

 **Dashing forward the two leaders fought and caused great explosions and earthquakes. Soon the sky began to darken due to their colossal power. They were matched in everyway. In sword play, hand to hand combat, speed, and strength. After a while they began to get slower.**

 _ **Yhwach – Seems like we're at a stand still.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Bitch please. Bankai: Zanka no Tachi. **_**His blade was then encased in condensed flames.**

 _ **Ywhach – The fuck is this?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Your end. **_**Swinging his blade and making contact with Yhwach's sword it caused a fiery explosion and sent him flying away. After that he went and unleashed a hellish fury slashing and swinging about causing explosions and everyting becoming ash. The heat was at the temperature of 5 million degrees Kelvin.**

 _ **Yhwach- UGH! Such power!**_

 _ **Yamamoto – It's time for you to die. **_**Grabbing Yhwach by the neck he sent him flying into the air and went after him slashing him 200 times and causing an explosion with each slash.**

 **The attacks nearly destroyed Yhwach and soon his body went back into his child form. Causing Yamamoto not to finish him off. Seeing the sleeping body of a child caused him to hesitate and in that moment Jugo grabbed him and escaped with the remaining Sternritter.**

 _ **Y amamoto – Damn. I've failed we'll need to seek them out and destroy every last one of them.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Damn straight we will.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – So what do we all do now?**_

 _ **Raiden – Maybe we can all stay together and keep protecting the Soul Society?**_

 _ **Nozomi – That sounds like an excellent idea.**_

 _ **Aiko – It'll be an interesting experience.**_

 _ **Akira – That it will be.**_

 _ **Sai – Where should we set up?**_

 _ **Sarutobi – I know a location, but what are we going to call ourselves?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – The Gotei 13.**_


	175. Chapter 175

**In the following year the Shinigami built The Seireitei and started to form the different Divisions that that they would run. Yamamoto was made the Captain Commander and started to give jobs for each Division. After all was said and done he assigned each one a Division.**

 _ **Y amamoto – Alright. Nozomi you will be Captain of the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Nozomi – Alright then.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Sesshomaru you will be Captain of the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Understood.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Tenjiro you will be Captain of the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Cool.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Ichibei you will be Captain of the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Ichibei- That sounds most excellent.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Sarutobi you will be Captain of the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Sarutobi – I will lead my division with greatness.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Shutara ou will be Captain of the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Shutara – I'm going to have fun deseigning it.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Sai you will be….Sai….are you sleeping? WAKE UP!**_

 _ **Sai – Oh sorry…guess I fell asleep while standing. You were saying?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – You'll be the Captain of the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Sai – Right on!**_

 _ **Yamamoto - …..oh good lord. Oetsu you will be Captain of the 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Sounds awesome Yamaji!**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Raiden you will be the Captain of the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Raiden – It'll be an honor.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Yachiru you will be the Captain of the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Unohana – Sounds delicious.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – You need to calm down. You and I will have to go through sessions together to work out your issues. Tenjiro will help.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Why me?**_

 _ **Yamamoto – As a healer you're good at soothing people. Besides maybe you can train her and use some of that rage into a different source.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Fine.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Akira you will be Captain of the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Divison**_

 _ **Akira – Awesome**_

 _ **Yamamoto – And Aiko you will be Captain of the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division.**_

 _ **Aiko – Lucky 13.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Alright you guys and choose what positions your subordinates have and what not. Second in command will be known as Lieutenants and then seated officers 3-20. Tenjiro your division will specialize in Healing. Oetsu your division will be a police force. Unohana since you love fighting you can be the combat division. The rest of you can decide what you will represent. Also Sesshomaru I would like you to teach everyone your unique skill it can make us all more formidable.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – As you wish.**_

 _ **Ichibei – Kido.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – I beg your pardon.**_

 _ **Ichibei – We'll call your arts Kido.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Um ok then.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Sounds good. Tenjiro you have some incredible movements.**_

 _ **Tenjiro – Oh you mean Shunpo. Yeah it's something I came up with and is good for travel and battle. I can teach everyone it.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – Good man. If that's all dismissed.**_

* * *

 **After 2 years the 13 Gotei grew more and more and became well organized. During those years they sought out the Quincy and slaughtered all the ones they could find. After a while Ichibei gathered Oetsu and Sesshomaru and asked if they wanted to come with him.**

 _ **I chibei – I feel as if The Soul King himself needs body guards so I asked Yamamoto if it was ok if I go there and talk to him. He said yes. Would you two like to join me?**_

 _ **Oetsu – Why us?**_

 _ **Ichibei – Because you each have great power and skill.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Seems like it would be interesting.**_

 _ **Ichibei – Alright then let's go.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – You three will be missed I wish you all the best.**_

 _ **Ichibei- Thanks Commander.**_

 _ **Yamamoto – As bodyguards to the Soul King you all will be higher ranking than me so just call me Yamamoto.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Alrighty then. Later Yamaji.**_

* * *

 **Transporting with the Kings Key to the Royal Palace they all arrived before the Soul King.**

 _ **S oul King – So you're the Shinigami that stopped the Quincy. I thank you for that.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – You're quite welcome.**_

 _ **Soul King – So why are you here?**_

 _ **Ichibei – We'd like to become your bodyguards just to be safe and in case anyone gets past the Gotei 13.**_

 _ **Soul King – Granted. Here I'll give you all some extra power.**_ **Raising his hand and summoning the crystal ball closer to himself, he imbued them with eternal youth and stronger reitsu.** _ **Each of you have created something interesting I see. Maybe ones who do so can join you one day.**_

 _ **Ichibei –Other's have created things in do time I believe we shall invite them.**_

 _ **Soul King - Good. Then afterwards we can rule the world.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Wait what?**_

 _ **Soul King – The world…we can rule it and make all the humans our slaves. My son was on the right path.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Son?**_

 _ **Soul King – Yhwach.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Oh shit.**_

 _ **Ichibei – That's madness!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Like hell we're going to help you.**_

 _ **Soul King – You dare defy me!**_ **His power began to cause the entire realm to quake and storms to violently rage on.**

 _ **Sesshomaru – We'll stop you at all cost!**_

 _ **Soul King – Kill me and you destroy all of creation.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Damn….hmm**_ **looking at the crystal ball he got an idea** _ **. Fine then. **_**Leaping forward he grabbed the crystal ball and channeled its power through him.** _ **Sacred art: Crystalizaton!**_ **Hitting the Soul King with all of his power combined with the crystal ball he trapped him in a crystal state. Imprisoning him forever. But before the crystal prison could be finished he cast off both of his arms.**

 _ **Ic hibei – What have you done?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Secured all of creation. With this crystal ball I may be albe to siphon off some of his power so we can make more members of our Division. Guess that means you're in charge Ichibei.**_

 _ **Ichibei- Guess it does. Wow. So who do we tell of this?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru – Just Genryusai and nobody else.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Agreed. The only other ones who learn of this will be the new members of The Zero Division.**_

 _ **Ichibei – Did you just name our Division?**_

 _ **Oetsu – Yes.**_

 _ **Ichibei – Don't do that again…naming is my game. Glaring at Oetsu he sent chills down his spine.**_

 _ **Oetsu – Ok bro chill.**_

 **Through the next two years Tenjiro and Shutara joined the Zero Divison and learned the truth. Afterwards everything went on as normal. Noble Houses formed in the Soul Society and soon they established a governeing order with the Central 46 and Genryusai created the Shin o Academy and the fundalmentals of the Soul Society was complete. During this time Jugo began to recruit more and more Quincy that survived the Purge and rebuild then Sternritter while Yhwach was in his coma. After 900 years he woke and 90 years he regained his intelligence and 9 years he regained his power. In the present he was in great exceitement as he was fighting Ichigo Kurosaki and remembering days of old.**

* * *

Yhwach – _You have such power Ichigo. Fighting all these soldiers with your incredible Bankai is quite the feat. Once you're done with them I will destroy you once and for all_.


	176. Chapter 176

Ichigo – Looks like their numbers are starting to get low. Guys are persistent as hell. **Continuing to twirl his Bankai he cut down the soldiers and made his to Yhwach**.

 **Seeing his plan the soldiers forced themselves between the two**. **With all their might they set the terrain ablaze to build a wall of fire to make it harder for Ichigo to reach Yhwach. However their plan barely worked.**

Ichigo - Detatchi! **Separating his blades once more he tossed them ahead a bit to grab them by the chains.** Muchiuchi Getsuga Tenshou! **Swinging the blades by the the chains he fired off whip like Getsugas and began to destroy the soldiers many at a time. The final stretch of them was destroyed in seconds when Ichigo used his incredible speed to chop them down.**

Yhwach – Now you're mine! **Appearing in front of Ichigo he swung down Zanka no Tachi and brought Ichigo to his knees.**

Ichigo – Shit. His strength and this heat aren't a good combo for me.

Yhwach – Come now surely you can do better.

Ichigo - Fine you asked for it. Rasen-jō Getsuga! **Clashing the tips together he sent out an orb Getsuga hitting Yhwach in the gut and sending him to the ground.**

Yhwach – You little shit. That will cost you dearly.

Ichigo – Oh yeah well bring it. **Swinging his leg towards Yhwach's arm he met with Zanka no Tachi west and nearly got roasted**. Shit!

Yhwach – You should be more careful Ichigo.

Ichigo – _Great now I can't get close to him. Guess I'll have to continue to attack from a distance. But that will affect my reitsu reserves greatly. I doubt Kido will work with those flames interfering._

Yhwach – Wondering how you're going to win?

Ichigo – Please stop talking.

Yhwach – I'm the Soul King you rotten child! Do not dare tell me to be silent.

Ichigo – Getsuga Tenshou! Swinging down hard with the attack inside the blade as he hit Yhwach.

Yhwach – Ugh! Fuck. That was quite the swing.

Ichigo – Why are you doing all this?

Yhwach – Hmm?

Ichigo – I said why are you doing all of this? Why do you want to cause havoc and destruction? Why not bring peace to creation it would make you remembered as a benevolent man. Not some crazed lunatic who brought forth the end of the modern world.

Yhwach – I'm going to destroy this world to make a better one. Where the Quincy rule with an iron fist and humans gravel at our feet and we drink from the skulls of Shinigami while we hunt and kill Hollows for sport.

Ichigo – And disrupt the entire flow of creation. You're fucking insane.

Yhwach – You just can't comprehend my plans and way of thinking. If you were to join me I could show you the light and bring you in to my inner circle.

Ichigo – No thanks. I prefer to have things the way they are now. You need to give up or you're going to end up dead.

Yhwach – Me…dead….seriously. Who's going to kill me?

Ichigo – I will and if I fail someone else will take my place and make damn sure to finish the job.

Yhwach – I've had enough of your pitiful talk. **Taking Zanka no Tachi he swung at Ichigo with insane speed only to miss.**

 **The two took to battle once more this time Yhwach was done playing around and unleashing his full fury upon Ichigo. Second by second Ichigo found himself more and more on the ropes and unable to get a decent hit off of Yhwach. Soon he was strictly on the defensive and had to access his great speed in order to stay alive.**

Yhwach – Come now Ichigo what happened to being the one to kill me? Are you too scared now that you realize that I am for too powerful for you? You shouldn't talk so much and not back up your words it makes you look weak and sad.

Ichigo – I'm neither of those!

Yhwach – It's sad that you didn't join me. Farewell young one. Zanka no Tachi: North! **Jamming his blade forward he aimed to impale Ichigo and destroy his torso**.

Ichigo – Oh fuck! **As he was about to counter he felt his body fly to the side and into the wall. Looking over back at Ywach he gazed upon the horror that was Rukia impaled by Zanka no Tachi.** RUKIA! NNNNNOOOOO!

Yhwach – Foolish girl swinging her off his blade he threw her body to the ground.

 **Rushing over to Rukia Ichigo had tears in eyes. He reached down and cradled her head in his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.**

Ichigo – Why did you do that?!

Rukia – Because you have to defeat him. You're the one that can do…that can do it. Plus I couldn't watch the man I love die.

Ichigo – Don't worry I'll avenge you.

Rukia – That sounds great. **Closing her eyes her life forced faded away and she died in Ichigo's arms with a cheerful smile. Proud of the man he'd become and the bright future he had ahead of him.**

Orihime – NOO! I'm so sorry Ichigo she bound me with a Kido spell and I couldn't get free.

Ichigo – It's ok. Take her and leave this place.

Orihime – But Ichigo I

Ichigo – I said leave this place! For I will destroy it.

Orihime – I understand. **Grabbing Rukia's body she ran from the building outside the hole that Ichigo had created.**

Yhwach – Awww are you crying?

Ichigo – Getsuga Cero! **Firing the attack he unleashed it with all his might. He began to relentlessly attack Yhwach and do everything he could to bring him down**.

Yhwach – This is so pitiful.

 **Ichigo then began to move randomly and make wild attacks. In doing so he managed to get in the position to blast the medallion the held the Bankai of Yamamoto and destroy it.**

Yhwach – You bastard!

Ichigo – Now what will you do?

Yhwach – I guess I shouldn't be too angry. I will now use my Vollstandig. **Releasing his power he grew 8 black wings and a bow with incredible size and power. His sword had crossbows added to it with his shadow powers flowing about.**

Ichigo – You think that will save you! Instantly he had gutted and brought down.

Yhwach – So weak. Looks like your Bankai has reached its limits.

Ichigo – I can keep going.

Yhwach – It's sad that you're in so much denial. Do you have any last words before I kill you?

Ichigo – Yeah. Ravage Luna Salvaje!


	177. Chapter 177

**A large red,black,and white beam of power soared into the sky. The entire Royal Realm began to tremble. Ywhach was amazed that Ichigo had this much power left.**

Yhwach – Incredible I didn't forsee him having all of this power. Similar to him activating a Vollstandig.

* * *

Neliel – Do you feel that?

Grimmjow – Oh yeah. I can't believe it.

Ulquiorra – He's such high power.

Neliel – We must go to him my brothers.

Grimmjow – Yep.

Ulquiorra – Let's help Ichigo give that bastard some Hollow hell.

 **The three Espada released their power and with great haste they made their way towards Ichigo.**

* * *

Jellal - That feeling is so pure. I'll have to go and join them.

Rangiku – Go we'll stay here and hunt down the rest of the Soldat and any remaining Sternritter and then join you.

Jellal – Right. Be careful.

Rangiku – Right back at you.

* * *

Uryuu – Seems like Ichigo is pissed. **Leaning against the wall he was covered in blood and critically injured.**

Jugo – His Majesty has that effect on people. It's best that you stop your futile attempt. Or you will surely die in this battle.

Uryuu – I'm not dying today. Least not against you. I will defeat you then help Ichigo.

Jugo – You're a fool if you think you will leave this spot alive. **Punching Uryuu in the gut he sent him to the ground and held up his sword above Uryuu's head and began to bring it down when suddenly he was hit in the chest.**

Uryuu – The hell?

Ryuken – My goodness such a sad sight.

 **Walking towards them in the near distance was Ryuken Ishida with his bow in hand shaking his head in disappointment. He walked to Uryuu and looked at him dead in the eyes.**

Ryuken – Why are you on the ground like this?

Uryuu – I'm injured of course.

Ryuken – Goodness me. Get up and go help Ichigo. I'll take care of this light weight.

Jugo – Lightwiehgt?

Ryuken – Hey! Don't speak until spoken to.

Uryuu – Wow can't say I'm surprised. **Getting up slowing he managed to stand**.

Ryuken – Here eat this. I'll restore your reitsu and heal some of your wounds. **He handed him a small rice ball filled with super reitsu.** I got it from a woman on the way here.

Uryuu – Thanks I feel a little better. My wounds are clearing up a bit.

Ryuken – Good now go.

Uryuu – But father I

Ryuken – Go!

Uryuu – As you wish. Dad…..please be careful.

Ryuken – I'm always careful.

Jugo – DO you really think you'll e able to beat me?

Ryuken – Yes I do.

 **Summoning the Seele Schneider Ryuken clashed with Jugo and began to duel him. Ryuken moved with incredible speed and acuratcy. He kept Jugo firmly on his toes**.

Jugo – Such skill. You were highly trained by your father. He was a strong Quincy for a traitor that is.

Ryuken – Don't speak of my father that way. **Using Hirenyaku he managed to slash the back of Jugo and kick him in the neck sending him through a wall**.

Jugo – Fast. That's good it'll make this battle interesting.

Ryuken – Can you just fight please. I find your voice annoying.

Jugo – Rudeness will get you nowhere.

Ryuken – Same for talking. **Leaping in the air and doing a somersault he fired 30 arrows at high speed with more than half hitting Jugo**.

Jugo - Nice move. I thank you for that.

Ryuken – Hmm… what is he planning?

Jugo – Now it is time for you to witness the power of The Balance. **Activating his power he tipped the scales in his favor and caused massive damage to Ryuken.**

Ryuken – Dammit.

Jugo – I take the misfortune that I have received and deflect it back at my opponent. All misfortune that would affect me is redirected into my Feund Schild. As well as all pain you inflict on me is thrust back on you as well.

Ryuken – Well I'll be damned.

Jugo – There's nothing you can do. You should give up and be glad I'm sending you to meet your father in a quick manner. Don't worry there'll only be some mild discomfort. **Swinging his sword down with fierceness he nearly decapitated Ryuken when an arrow blocked his attack.** You!

Yuzu – Did you think he was alone?

Jugo - I did actually so you've betrayed us and join the Shinigami. I figured as much.

Yuzu – No my mind has been cleared.

Jugo – Such a shame you were an excellent warrior. It's a pity that you have to die now

Yuzu – Speak for yourself! **Firing arrow she aimed to get pass his Feund Schild and injure him.**

Jugo – You won't succeed. **Shielding himself he made his way through her attack and slashed her greatly.**

Yuzu – Got you! **Taking her leg and pushing his shield down and using her arm to throw his arm up she shot him with ten arrows in the torso causing a grave wound.**

Jugo – Foolish girl. **Activating The Balance he caused Yuzu to collapse**.

Ryuken – You probably should've made sure I wasn't this close. **Standing up he had his bow drawn and arrows ready.**

Jugo – Shit.

Ryuken – Damn right. **Firing he blew a whole through Jugo's shoulder.**


	178. Chapter 178

Jugo – I always thought that could happen if I faced more than one opponent. Guess I'll just have to make this quick.

 **The two Quincys wen at each other hard and fast, spraying blood all over the terrain as they cut each other**.

Jugo – Even if you managed to beat me you'll only delay the inevitable of Lord Yhwach killing you and ruling all of creation!

Ryuken – If you really think he's making it to tomorrow you're dumber than I thought.

Jugo – Do not speak ill of his Majesty! **Activating The Balance in rage he brought Ryuken to his knees and Yuzu to the sky.**

Yuzu – Thanks! **Summoning her celestial army she sent them down upon Jugo and caused him to go on the defensive.**

Jugo – Even with most of her power gone she still packs a punch.

Yuzu – What's wrong? Scared to use your Balance.

Jugo – I have to get away from Ryuken if I wan to use my ability **. Dashing away he put distance between himself and Ryuken in order to draw Yuzu away and finish her off.**

Yuzu – Pretty smart I'll give you that.

Jugo – You should be more cautious and not follow your enemy so willingly.

Yuzu – I don't have time for your talk. I need to finish you off so I can help my brother.

Jugo _ Your brother will die a painful death.

Yuzu – He will win! **Sending forth her celestial army she surrounded Jugo and made them self destruct causing massive damage.**

Jugo – Shit. That was powerful as hell.

Yuzu – Thanks

Jugo – Don't thank me yet. **Suddenly Yuzu erupted in wounds and fell to the ground.**

Yuzu – Ugh!

Jugo – You're finished.

Yuzu – You should always….always watch your surroundings.

Jugo – ? **getting thrusted to the ground he saw Ryuken standing tall**. The hell…how did.

Ryuken – One of her celestials gave me a lift.

Jugo – Try all you want but you'll never succeed!

 **Charging Ryuken with bloodlust Jugo unleashed a great fury in his attacks. Fighting through all the arrows he made a quest to end the life of Ryuken right there. The two were evenly matched and dueled with all their might. After 20 minutes of fighting Jugo began to succumb to his wound.**

Jugo – I need to end this quickly.

Yuzu – Damn…I need an opening.

Ryuken - Heilige Sanctuary! **Charging up his bow released seeral hundred arrows towards Jugo who raised his shield.**

Yuzu – _now_! **Sending forth four celestials she managed to get them to slam against Jugo's shield and self destruct forcing him to let go with some of Ryuken's arrows hitting it and Yuzu summoning her remaining power to blast it to oblivion**.

Jugo – NO! **As his shield exploded he was shot down by all the remaining arrows Ryuken and fell to the ground.**

Ryuken – Seems like you don't get to be with your leader after all.

Jugo – How did you managed to break my shield.

Yuzu – I figured by releasing all that fortune into the air we'd even the playing field and we'd make our own good luck by destroying it.

Jugo – I see. I guess I underestimated you two.

Ryuken – That you did. Guess this is where you part this world **. Raising his bow he fired a final shot and blew off Jugo's head.**

Yuzu – That was a bit much don't you think Uncle?

Ryuken – Not at all. Now sit and rest while I tend to these wounds of yours.

Yuzu – Yes sir.

* * *

 **As the smoke cleared Yhwach witnessed Ichigo's new form and stared at him in amazement. He could sense the rage and blood-lust that filled the air around him and was ready for a brutal brawl. Ichigo's attire was similar to his Bankai except it was inverted in color. He had one white Katana and no longer had the shades. His left arm was white with claws and hollow markings and white hair.**

Yhwach – My goodness.

Ichigo – What's wrong surpised to see I have a Resureccion?

Yhwach – I am as I did not forsee it. Hopefully this form brings some challenge.

Ichigo – Oh it will. Raising his left hand he fired several blue Cero spheres at high speeds managing the hit Yhwach.

Yhwach – Damn Ceros.

Ichigo – You dropped your guard. **Appearing behind him he slashed at some of his wings and blast the others with a powerful white Cero**.

Yhwach – Ugh Fuck! **Hitting the ground he looked up in rage**.

Ichigo – I'm not done yet! **Twirling his blade over his head he released several high speed Ceros upon Yhwach drilling him into the ground.**

Yhwach – So much rage. Yes feed it too me.

Ichigo – You killed the love of my life and you think you get to smile!

Yhwach – Yes.

Ichigo – AAAGGGHHH! **With Sonido he slammed his knee into Yhwach's spine and began to beat on him repeatedly.**

Yhwach – Ok I'm done toying with you. **Spreading his wings he threw Ichigo off him and clashed blades with him then grabbed him by the throat.** Come now you didn't think it be that easy did. **As he was about to squeeze he was hit by a blast of energy**. What?!

Karin – Let my brother go.

Yhwach – Oh the sister. **Tossing Ichigo to the ground he went made his way to Karin and brought down his blade to meet hers.**

Karin – Oh shit she's fast and strong.

Yhwach – Looks like you bit off more then you could chew.

Karin –You may be far more powerful than me but I can still give you some hell. **Freeing herself from the blade lock she attacked him in the face.** Getsumen shotto!

Yhwach – That was rude. **As he finished his sentence he was hit by a large blue blast of reitsu.** The Hell!

Isshin – Did you think you could fight my kids and I not show up?


	179. Chapter 179

Isshin – So we meet at last.

Yhwach - Looks like it.

Isshin – I've been waiting 9 years for this. Burn Engetsu! Unleashing his Shikai he darted towards Yhwach and blasted him with flaming reitsu.

Yhwach – Ugh! Blue flames ay interesting.

Ichigo – Stop talking and start dying.

 **The three Shinigami rushed the Quincy King and began to fight with all their might. Isshin and Ichigo mostly clashed with Yhwach while Karin used long distance attacks. By keeping their attacks random and precise they were able to stay on top of Yhwach and stop him from attacking. Ichigo launched a powerful Cero at point blank range. After which Karin unleashed a mid-level Kido followed by a Getsuga Tenshou by Isshin pummeling Yhwach further into the ground.**

Yhwach – You three are quite the team.

 **Countering Yhwach rose and began swinging his mighty blade and firing deadly arrows. The Shinigami family was put on the defensive and did all they could to shield themselves from the power of the Vollstandig of Alpha and Omega. Yhwach used his wings for both attack and defense while he also attacked with his weapons. The trio was soon backed into a corner as Yhwach's attacks grew stronger and stronger.**

Isshin – Damn. His is constantly rising.

Ichigo – How are we going to finish him?

Karin – Give him everything we've got. Bankai: Ketsuekigetsu!

Isshin- Alright then. Bankai: Jigoku moemasu Engetsu! **His blade erupted in blue flame and his body was then suited in a slim black armor with blue flames surrounding it.** It's been a while since I've used this.

Karin – Buraddorein! Firing her attack she hit Yhwach square in the chest.

Yhwach – Tis nothing but a scratch.

Isshin- Jigoku sureiyā! **Shooting a large crecent wave of blue flame he engulfed Yhwach entirely.**

Ichigo – Matar Cero! **Extending his katana he blasted Yhwach even more and managed to stun him.**

Yhwach – Ok I'll admit that kinda hurt.

Isshin – Getsuga Tenshou! **Slashing he released one more attack. Afterwards he charged up his flames and proceeded to unleash several hundred slashes, punches, and kicks upon Yhwach.**

 **Getting pummeled and soaring all over the place Yhwach did his best to counter but Isshin's insane speed, strength, and flames made it rough. In the excitement Yhwach let the attack go on a bit longer to test Isshin's strength before ending the game**.

Yhwach – This has lasted long enough. Catching Isshin's punch he twisted his arm and cut him down o the ground.

Karin – Dad! You rat bastard! Ketsueki kushizashi! **Activating the blood on Yhwach she impaled him in revenge and caused him slight restriction.**

Yhwach – That's pretty creative. Too bad that was your last attack. **Spreading his wings and and stretching his bow forward he charged up his power in his wings and sent it to the bow and fired a colossal arrow at phenomenal speed towards Karin.**

Karin - ! Before she could react and defend herself she was thrown aside by Isshin he took the full force of the arrow.

Ishhin – Shit…that was painful… **Standing with a hole in his gut he summoned his remaining power and life force for a final attack.** Inferuno Getsuga Tenshou! **Sending out his incredible attack of a spherical Getsuga surrounded in flames and 100 meters in diamet he blasted Yhwach and managed to scorched his wing tips and cause massive blood to erupt from his back.** Well…I'm done.. **collapsing he passed out and his Bankai deactivated.**

Yhwach – Ugh…I admire your strength Shinigami.

Karin – Dad! Running to her father she held him in her arms. Why did you do that?!

Isshin – You're my little girl. It's my job to protect you.

Yhwach – Aww how cute. Say your goodbyes. **Raising his sword he prepared to fire an arrow from it to kill them both.**

Nelliel – Declare Gamuza! Lanzador Verde! **Striking Yhwach she sent hint flying on his ass**. Sorry I'm late.

Ulquiorra – Hope you still have some more fight left Ichigo.

Ichigo – The hell are you doing here?!

Ulquiorra – Stopping creation from being erased.

Yhwach – Quite the crowd we have here.

Grimmjow – You talk too much. Grind Pantera! **Activating his Resureccion he charged Yhwach and started bombarding him with punches and kicks causing very minor scratches**.

Yhwach – Pitiful Espada.

Ulquiorra – The only thing pitiful here is you. **Jumping in the air he fired several Balas and a highly powered Cero making Yhwach stumble.**

Yhwach – Shit. Hate being near this many Hollows. Filthy creatures make my royal blood boil.

Jellal – Celestial Cero! Firing his white Cero blasted Yhwach into the ground.

Yhwach – Ugh! You're definitely the strongest of them. You might be a worthy opponent.

Ichigo – Hey you getting tired! **Coming from above he swiped with his left hand and blasted a Cero with his katana.**

Yhwach – Heh you wish. **Blocking the attacks he then gave an uppercut to Ichigo and then fired several arrows that exploded on Ichigo**.

Ulquiorra – Enclose Murcielago. Cero Oscuras! Firing his black Cero he damaged Yhwach's right leg.

Jellal - Vuela Arcángel! Juicio de Azrael! Swinging his broadsword he unleashed a blast of energy that Yhwach caught with his hands but was midly burned by it.

Yhwach – Hell of sword. **Spreading his wings he soared into the sky and released from them several arrows engulfed in his shadow powers and rained it down upon them all.**

Karin - Ketsueki dōmu! **Creating her shield of blood she managed to protect everyone from the assault.**

Ichigo – Karin! Get Dad out of hear.

Karin – But

Ichigo – I said go!

Karin – Fine…kick his ass

Grimmjow – We plan on it.

 **Leaving with her father Karin made her way to the direction of the others**.

Yhwach – Didn't want your sister to see you die?

Ichigo – Shut your mouth.

Yhwach – I have seen the future and you will all lose. I am the Almighty I can't be defeated. **Landing on the ground he charged up both his weapons**. I'm going to finish you all.

Nelliel – Finish this bitch.

 **Yhwach was then surrounded by the four Espada and Ichigo. Nelliel was behind him Ulquiorra to his right, Grimmjow to his left, Ichigo in front, and Jellal above him**.

Yhwach – Hmm?

Nelliel/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/Jellal/Ichigo – Gran Rey Cero!


	180. Chapter 180

**The five each unleashed a massive Cero of ludicrous power upon Yhwach. The Quincy King laid still on the ground for a brief second and then his wings began to move and the shadows picked him up.**

Yhwach – And still I rise. No matter how hard you hit me I will always rise again. For I am the one who can not be beaten. I am the ruler of all. I am Yhwach!

Grimmjow – Rush him!

 **The five warriors went at Yhwach and began to battle him hand to hand combat and blast him with Ceros when possible. Jellal and Ichigo clashed blades with Yhwach and dueled him for a short bout with him able to hold them off effortlessly. Nelliel charged in and impaled Yhwach only for him to free himself and heal the wound. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra caome from the sky firing Ceros with rapidness. Yhwach blocked the attacks and continued to push through them all.**

Ichigo – We need find a weakness for this bastard.

Grimmjow – No kidding we do. He keeps regenerating every blow we give him.

Nelliel – We need more fighters.

Jellal – Hopefully the others are on their way.

Ulquiorra – They'll need to hurry. We may not be able to hold him off for much longer.

Ichigo – If we can't beat him here we won't get another chance.

Yhwach – Are you all done with your chatting?

Ichigo – Ok you have no room to talk at wall when it comes to chatting.

Yhwach – I'm God I can do whatever I want! **Jabbing forward he shoved his fist into Ichigo's gut and sent him to his knees. Bringing up his blade he sent it down upon Ichigo's neck only for it to be stopped by a blade**. YOU!

Zaraki – Long time no see you bastard. **Swinging his fist he connected it to Yhwach's jaw and knocked out some of his teeth.**

Ichigo – What are you doing here?

Zaraki – Saving your ass once again, Captain Kurosaki.

Ichigo – Don't be snarky.

Zaraki – Don't ask stupid questions.

Nelliel – You two can fight later we have more pressing matters at hand.

Ichigo – Oh right the piece of shit Yhwach.

Yhwach – You called

Ichigo – Yeah I have a gift for you.

Yhwach – Really now and what is that?

Ichigo – Getsuga Tenshou! **Blasting Yhwach at his throught he split it open and caused him cough up blood onto the floor.**

Yhwach – UGH. Damn. That was a good move.

Zaraki – Now it's my turn! **Swinging his Zanpakuto he slashed Yhwach with great intensity and kicked him in the ribs. After that he went into a fury and began slashing about causing lacerations on The Quincy King.**

Yhwach – You've grown stronger than before.

Zaraki – Thanks.

Yhwach – But it isn' enough.

Zaraki – Oh yheah. What about this. Drink

Yhwach – Hmm?

Zaraki – Nozarashi! **Swinging up as he activated his Shikai he caused a massive blast and shockwave sending Yhwach flying**.

Yhwach – Damn….now you have Shikai.

Zaraki – Damn straight.

Yhwach – Won't be enough to kill me.

Kisuke – Sing Benihime!

Yhwach – Agh!

Kisuke – Good to see you all.

Yhwach – Great now you're here.

Ichibei - Senri Tsutensho!

Yhwach –Shit!

Ichigo – Nice to see you back.

Ichibei – Glad to be back. Thanks to Itachi the taint of Yhwach has been removed.

Yhwach – Do you really think increasing your numbers will work?!

Itachi – Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu! **Unleashing a powerful white flame he engulfed Yhwah inside and scorched his clothes.**

Yhwach – Very impressive.

Itachi – Why thank you. **Flipping in the air he threw several Kunai with explosion tags attached and targeted them at Yhwach stunning him for the next attack.**

Erza – Moon Flash! Bringing down her axes she hit Yhwach from behind.

Yhwach – Great even more pest.

Sesshomaru – Hado #95 Honō Kyojin no ken! **Slamming down the flaming fist he hit Yhwah repeatedly.**

Inuyasha – Wind Scar! Swinging his blade he blasted Yhwach with the full force of his Shikai.

Yhwach – Fuck. This is getting annoying.

Oetsu - Boruto o reijingu! **Sending the wild bolt of lightning he electrocuted Yhwach with 400 yotawatts of electricity**. I do apologize for being late I had to make a few stops.

Yhwach – Oh really.

Aizen – Yes really. Hado#90 Kurohitsugi! **With his colossal reitsu he performed his favorite Kido**

Yhwach – They actually released you. They must be desperate.

Aizen – That and you're fucking insane and they'd rather have me loose than you.

Yhwach – Guess you're one more roach I must squash.

Shunsui – Bushogoma! **Hitting Yhwach directing he made him spin and then blasted him with a high powered Kido spell**.

Yhwach – Well what have we here. The Captain Commander.

Shunsui – You killed my Sensei. Prepare to die.

Ichigo – Glad to see you up and running.

Shunsui – Glad to be back on my feet.

Yhwach – Now this fight is extremely crowded.

Kisuke – Seems like you're scared. What's wrong? Don't want to fight all 10 of your War Potentials, The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, and four Espada?

Itachi – He knows that he has a limit.

Oetsu – Yh you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in.


	181. Chapter 181

Yhwach – This will be a spectacular battle! Come at me with all you got!

Kisuke – Careful what you ask for. Charge!

 **The small army rushed Yhwach and attempted to destroy him with all they had. First Yhwach clashed blades with Oetsu, Inuyasha, and Zaraki. The three Shinigami used incredible swordplay and kept Yhwach on the ropes for a while forcing him to break off and then get attacked by Erza and Nelliel. The two started to blast Yhwach and drill him into the ground. He then took his bow and fired several arrows at them forcing the to withdraw and Aizen and Kisuke to sweep in and impale him several times. Yhwach then took his shadow and grabbed them both and toss them away. Suddenly out of his shadow came Shunsui who made a decapitating move with one blade and slash with the other making some contact. Ichibei then slid in and used his secret arts to smash Yhwach into the ground while Sesshomaru, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Jellal each fired several attacks. Lastly Ichigo came from aboe and fired a bolting Getsuga. Growing tired of their antics Yhwach sent out a pulsating wave thrusting them all afar.**

Erza – Good lord he just doesn't get injured for long.

Kisuke – We have to find a weakness even if it kills us.

Inuyasha – Damn straight! Wind Strike! **Hitting Yhwach he made a deep laceration that his wings went over and healed it.**

Yhwach – Nice try mut.

Sesshomaru – Don't ever call my brother a mutt. Dragon Strike! **Unleashing the power of the Tenseiga shredded some of Yhwach's wings.**

Yhwach – Futile efforts.

Aizen – For a god you sure talk a lot. **Drawing his blade took of Yhwach's hand and ear and placed his hand on his chest and blew a hole in it.**

Grimmjow - Garra de la Pantera! **Bombarding Yhwach with the bombs he made a way for the others to attack the stunned Quincy King**.

Ulquiorra – His power just keeps going…. It's like he can't even tire.

Ichigo – We'll make him tired.

Yhwach – ou think you have that kind of power! **Suddenly appearing in front of Ichigo he charged up his crossbow and blew a hole through his chest**.

Ichigo – Dammit. **Falling to the ground he felt himself fading more and more**. Damn it can't end like this. **Laying down on a rooftop in his Inner World he weakily tried to stand**.

 _ **Zangetsu – It better not end like this. That would be a pathetic ending for you.**_

Ichigo – You know you could be more helpful and not such an ass.

 _ **Zangetsu – I'm only an ass because you're hardheaded. Now get up and fight.**_

Ichigo – How there has to be something more I can use.

 _ **Zangetsu – Guess you'll have to do what Ulquiorra would do.**_

Ichigo – What do you mean by that?

 _ **Zangetsu – What did he do when you fought him in your final battle**_.

Ichigo – Oh…. I get you.

 _ **Zangetsu – Good…now go while I patch up this wound**_. **Snapping his fingers he sent Ichigo back to the fight outside.**

Ichigo – Fuck. Standing up he glared at Yhwach.

Yhwach – Hmm so you've returned.

Ulquiorra – You ok?

Ichigo – Fine….it's time that we bust his ass. We'll have to up the ante if you're up for it.

Ulquiorra – Up the ante….so you can do that too aye. Nice. Let's give him some hell.

Ichigo/Ulquiorra – Segunda Etapa! **The two then released their second Resurreccion forms and sent up a powerful beam of reitsu into the sky.**

Yhwach – Son of a bitch!

Ulquiorra – Time to cut loose.

Ichigo – Fuck yeah. **Standing in his new form Ichigo was in a form similar to his hollowfied form he took when he fought Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo. However, he was now equipped with with a black and white katana the black on the top and white on the bottom of the blade. He also had three claws coming out of the knuckles of his left hand all completely black.**

Yhwach – Such a beastly and barbaric form.

Ichigo – Cero de la luna salvaje! **Swinging his claws on his left hand he sent out three black and red crescent beams blasting off some of Yhwach's arm.**

Ywhach – UGH!

Ulquiorra - Lanza del Relámpago! **Throwing his attack he shot Yhwach through the sternum**.

Yhwach – Fucking whore!

Inuyasha – Try this on as well. Blades of Blood! **Spreading his attack he hit Yhwach causing some strong burning.**

Yhwach – Damn Yokai blood.

Oetsu – He's weak now's the time. Jellal, Erza with me. It's time for a little wrath.

Erza – Good idea.

Jellal – Right behind you.

 **Oetsu and Erza activated Bankai and the three of them soared into the sky and prepared for a gargantuan attack**.

Oetsu – You guys should be running.

Inuyasha – Oh shit.

Sesshomaru – This going to be destructive as hell.

Ichibei – We need to vacate this area.

Grimmjow – Don't have to tell me twice.

Aizen – This will be interesting.

Shunsui – Everyone get close. **Gathering everyone near him he activated his Kageoni technique and protected them in the shadows**.

Yhwach – What's this? Running away?

Oetsu – Nope running for cover. Raijin hanketsu!

Jellal – Ira de Arcángel Sema!

Erza – Ten no ikari!

 **The three summoned their great attacks and filled the entire skiy with terror and rained it down upon Yhwach. With incredible speed the attacks combined and hit Yhwach point blank blasting him to hell**.


	182. Chapter 182

Shunsui - I think it's ok for us to leave now. **Freeing everyone they came out to see everything destroyed.**

Erza – Think we got him?

Oetsu – Oh we got him. It's just a matter of if he's dead.

Jellal – True.

Inuyasha – Oh shit.

Itachi – Something wrong?

Inuyasha – Yeah….you feel that Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru – Yes I do. Looks like he brought him out.

Aizen – Who?

Inuyasha – So'Unga. The Sword of Hell and Calamity. It belonged to our father long ago swing it once and you raise 100 demons from Hell.

Ichibei – Sounds like trouble.

Yhwach – It is trouble. For you. **Mixing his power with So'Unga he brought forth terror to everyone around him.**

Erza – Good lord….such evil.

Itachi – How in the hell did your father deal with such a thing?

Sesshomaru – He was stronger than the both of us combined x10.

Grimmjow – Damn sounds like a real boss.

Oetsu – So what's the plan?

Zaraki – We keep swinging till he's down.

Inuyasha – Works for me.

Yhach – Ugh! _Such power. It feels incredible! My breath has been taken by this phenomenal feeling._ I can conquer them all!

So'Unga – We will make tables out of their corpses and feast on their flesh!

Yhwach – That we will.

 **With their power melding and overflowing the two charged forth and released havoc upon their enemies. Yhwach swung So'Unga with devastating effects and blasted everyone causing great injuries. Nelliel and Ulquiorra thred their best to separate Yhwach from So'Unga but to no vail. Itachi and Erza both attacked with great speed to confuse them and set up for a counter attack. Ichibei and Shunsui took this opportunity for a sneak attack and managed to cause some damage. Oetsu, Kisuke, Aizen, Grimmjow, and Jellal summoned great amounts of energy and blasted Yhwach and set up for a quick follow up attack by Shunsui, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru who used their blades to unleash powerful attacks and while he was stunned Ichigo came down hard with a Gran Rey Cero.**

Yhwach – I admire your attempts even though they are futile. Now fear the power of the Almighty. **Suddenly he was hit by several arrows**.

Uryuu – This is it your Majesty. Your final day as ruler of everything. Prepare to die on this day.

Ichigo – What took you so long?

Uryuu – Had to patch myself up a bit. What's the situation?

Ichigo – Basically we're fucked. His power allows him to regenerate and with that sword he's wielding he's blocking everything we've got.

Uryuu – Damn. We'll just have to somehow get them separated and finish them once and for all.

Ichigo – Easier said than done.

Yhwach – Your plan won't work. You will all perish in this instance. **Instantly he released his power and caused the ground to quake. Raising So'Unga he swung it and opened a portal to hell and unleashed a hoard of demons.**

Uryuu - Son of a bitch. **Drawing is bow he started to mow down demons that were passing through.**

Ichibei – Looks like we'll have to deal with all of them.

Aizen – Prettty clever on his part.

 **The demons began roming and roaming around the Shinigami, Arrancar, and Uryuu began to take them out. The large demons were taken out by Zaraki, Ichigo, Oetsu, and Inuyasha. The medium size demons were faced against Kisuke, Aizen, Ichibei, Shunsui, Erza, and Itachi. Grimmjow, Jellal, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, and Sesshomaru dealt with the quick and slender ones who moved with inredible speed and were the most agile. Uryuu did his best to fight** against Yhwach and find **some weak point. After a short while they had cleared the area of the demons and made their way to face Yhwach and help Uryuu**.

Yhwach – You're too late. **Raising his bow he blew a hole through Uryee and sent him to the ground.**

Ichigo – No!

Kisuke – Shit.

Erza _ We need a medic quick.

Uryuu – No we don't.

Yhwach – You think you can fight through those injures.

Uryuu – Of course I can. My schriff is "A" The Antithesis. **Suddenly Yhwach erupted injuries and Uryuu was on his feet.**

Yhwach – AAGGGGHHH! What have you done? I am the Almighty

Uryuu – And I just reversed that power as well. It now belongs to me.

Yhwach – You little shit! It's time for you to realize true power. **Raising his arm he began to swing So'Unga and summon great power in a sphere.** Dragon Twister!

 **Thrusting the great and terrible attack he blasted everyone causing serious injuring. The only ones standing were Uryuu, Ichigo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.**

Yhwach – Looks like this is the end.

Uryuu – Ichigo you and I can finish him with one final blow.

Ichigo – Right he's weakened and we only have to over power the sword.

Uryuu - Pfad der Gerechten! **Summoning all his power he grew six swings and shot 2,000 arrows with incredible power.**

Ichigo – Gran Rey Getsuga! **Corssing his claws and katana he summoned a giant red and black sphere of destruction and propelled it at Yhwah and So'Unga**.

Yhwach – Ugh…damn…without my Almighty I can barely hold this off. We must combine power once more. Dragon Twister. **Summoning the attack he began to hold off the power of Uryuu and Ichigo.**

Inuyasha – Enough of this. Backlash Wave!

Sesshomaru – Dragon Strike!

 **Sending out their attacks they combined them with Uryuu and Ichigo and managed to blast Yhwach back towards the portal only for him to sever his arm and So'Unga was thrust into Hell once again**.

Yhwach – Ugh! I can't lose like this I must destroy you all.

Ichigo – You're not destroying anyone. Cero Tenshou! Firing a straight beam of power he obliterated half of Yhwah's body.

Yhwach – AGH!

Shunsui – So is this all that's left of you? Sesshomaru-Sama you mind helping me out.

Sesshomaru –Sacred Art: Barrier of Concealment. **Activating a powerful Kido he put the two of them in a barrier cut off from the rest of the world**.

Yhwach – What is this place?!

Shunsui – Somewhere where the others won't be affected by this. Bankai: Katen Kyokotsu:Jisatsu mā! **The great well began to rise behind Shunsui and the woman in a white robe came out of it.**

Yhwach – No…no….

Shunsui – You killed my Sensei you rotten fucking piece of shit. Hone no sōgi! **The woman in white began to raise her hands and summon bones from the ground. The then impaled Yhwach and a giant skeletal hand came from the ground and drug Yhwach towards the well**.

Yhwach – I can't die like this! I am God!

Shunsui – You're not god. You're just some clown with a huge ego. Runatikku shūryō!

 **The woman gazed into the eyes of Yhwach and he began to foam at the mouth and shake violently and was then taken into the well and was destroyed**.

Shunsui – That was for you Yamaji. He stood there for a while with tears rolling down his face looking upward satisfied he avenged his teacher


	183. Chapter 183

**The barrier began to fade and Shunsui rejoined the others. The entire Royal Palace was in ruin and would require great time to be repaired. Around palace members of the Soldat were being killed by the remaining Captains, Lieutenants, and Zero Division members**.

Oetsu – Looks like it's finally over.

Itach – Good. We can get back to rebuilding everything better and stronger.

Ichibei – Yes we can.

 **Suddenly everything began to quake violently**.

Ichigo – What's happening?

Oetsu – Yhwach was the Soul King now that he's dead everything is starting to crumble.

Sesshomaru – Damn it all to hell.

Inuyasha – Hey that's my phrase.

Sesshomaru – Shut up. Guess we have no other choice at this point. We need a new Soul King. **Stretching forth his hand he summoned The Crystal Ball of the Soul King that was on the floor near rubble.** **He then summoned incredible power forth and with insane speed he blasted Aizen.** Sacred Art: Crystalization!

Aizen – What are you doing?!

Sesshomaru – Granting your wish of becoming the Soul King. Don't worry now your immortality will serve some purpose.

Aizen – Damn you! I wanted to rule with an iron fist not be some statue decoration!

Sesshomaru – We don't always get what we want.

Aizen – I will get my revenge! **Screaming with rage he was then frozen in crystal**

Inuyasha – Wow this suites him perfectly.

Oetsu – Alright you guys can go home now.

Ichigo – You seem to be in a hurry…

Oetsu – Yeah we want to clean up our home and repair it. Plus I'm tired as hell I need some sleep. Now go home.

Tenjiro – Stop being so mean Nimaiya.

Oetsu – Shut up.

Shutara – Someone's grumpy.

Kiyone – NNNOOOO!

Itachi – The hell?!

 **Rushing to the outside everyone found Kiyone crying over Rukia's body. The other Captains and Lieutenants looked upon in sorrow at their fallen comrade**.

Kiyone – She can't be gone.

Renji – Not Rukia…that bastard!

Omaeda – She was a great friend.

Rangiku – I can't believe this….why….she…was…damn Yhwach..

Shunsui – We will hold a ceremony for her once we get back.

Sesshomaru – No you won't.

Shunsui – Excuse me…

Sesshomaru – I said no you won't **. Stepping forward he went closer to Rukia's body**. Carry out my will Tenseiga. **Drawing his Zanpakuto he activated it and swung at the creatures of the dead that were around her body resurrecting her and restoring her life force.**

Rukia – Ugh! What…what happened?

Sesshomaru – You died and I resurrected you.

Rukia – Um…thank you.

Ichigo – Rukia! **Leaping forward he embraced her with great strength and the two locked lips passionately.**

Rukia – Did we win?

Ichigo – Yes we did. He's dead and the war is finally over.

Rukia – Excellent…wait….can you bring anyone back?

Sesshomaru – So long as it is in 24 hours and there are actual remains. Otherwise even the Tenseiga can't revive them. Also I can only do it once….so don't die again.

Rukia – Will do.

Kiyone – Captain!

Rukia – Oh… Hey there glad to see you too.

Sentaro – Glad to have you back in action.

Shunsui – Alright everyone. Time to go back to the Seireitei we have to rebuild that place and refortify our defenses.

Erza – Understood Commander. Everyone move out!

Inuyasha – Not me I'm staying for a bit.

Itachi – Why?

Inuyasha – I'm going to see Sesshomaru's palace. I wanna check out his digs.

Sesshomaru – No.

Inuyasha – Why not…

Sesshomaru – Because I said so.

Inuyasha – Asshole. **Suddenly the two of them vanished behind a largepiece of stone and grunts, punches, and kicks were heard and then they appeared once again with Inuyasha greatly beaten.** Ouch… mommy I don't wanna go to school.

Erza –Oh good lord now I'm going to have to carry him. Gee thanks.

Sesshomaru – You're welcome.

Kirio – Before you go take your lunches I prepared.

Shunsui – Thank you kindly.

Shinji – It's good to see you again Kirio.

Kiriio – Likewise I see you finally cut that unruly hair.

Shinji – Unrully….

Oetsu – Alright prepare for transport. **Raising his hand he opened a portal to send them all home.**

Ichigo – Why don't you guys use this way more often?

Oetsu – It's not as fun. Now leave.

Ichigo – Okay okay. Jeeze

Jumping through the portal they all returned to the Seireitei.

Oetsu – Finally now I'm going to bed.

Tenjiro – Aren't you going to help us?

Oetsu – When I wake up I will.

Shutara – Goodnight.

Oetsu – Night.

* * *

Kisuke – Good sweet mike you guys have a lot of work ahead of you.

Yoruichi – You're helping Kisuke.

Kisuke – But I have business to attend to.

Yoruichi – No…no you don't

 **After several weeks of work the Seireitei was once again a proud establishment and looked better than ever. The Captains had reorganized their Divisions and made changes where necessary. In the 1** **st** **Division a meeting of the Captains was taking place**.

Shunsui – Now that we've rebuilt Seireitei we must now focus on the future. Recently we've had several attacks come upon us and have had two wars. We need to focurs on a stategy and procedure to go through when such things happen. I mean it's madness that we've been attacked like this so frequently.

Zaraki – I can have to when we're invaded my best men are deployed to all four sectors of the Seireitei.

Isane – That could work and have medic teams sent as back up.

Itachi – The police force can form teams as well as have some securing vital places inside the Seiretei. That way we're a unified force and it will be difficult for them to get pass that stronghold.

Shunsui – Sounds great. Any thing else?

Nemu – The R&D Department can come up with alarms and devices to help with protection as well.

Inuyasha – How about training sessions with each Captain holding one to strengthen everyone. If we get enough seated and unseated officers to the level of Lieutenant we'll have an extremely solid army that can curb stomp any threat that comes our way.

Itachi – I like the sound of that. I can teach officers The Substituion Jutsu, Shadow Clones, and The Body Flicker which will increase their arsenal.

Zaraki – Sounds awesome. I can work on the swordman skill and endurance.

Omaeda – Having some time in the Special Foreces learning stealth can help them as well.

Ichigo – I can do sparring matches with them and see how they do against deadly odds.

Renji – Yeah let them fight Bankai and train them on how to survive a highly powerful combatant.

Shunsui – All sound like excellent ideas. Make it so. Dismissed!

Captains – Yes Sir!

* * *

Ichigo – Damn it's been quite a journey.

Rukia – Yes it has. Did you ever see yourself here?

Ichigo – No I didn't. But I always saw myself with you.

Rukia – I'm glad that came true.

Isshin – Awww so cute.

Ichigo – The hell are you doing lurking around?!

Isshin – I'm just here to visit. Can't a fahther do that?

Ichigo – Not you because you're weird as hell.

Isshin – So hurtful. Fine I'll wait in your office Captain Kurosaki.

Ichigo – Yeah whatever. Now where were we?

Rukia – Here. **The two locked lips and Ichigo lifted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around his body.**

Ichigo – Hmm. We'll finish this later on tonight.

Rukia – Fuck the hell yes.

Ichigo – Alright then. I'll catch you later.

* * *

 **Going to his office Ichigo found his father sitting in his chair.**

Ichigo – Hey! That's my chair get out.

Isshin – Touchy touchy. Here's your chair.

Ichigo – So what brings you here?

Isshin – I'm just checking on you. I'm here son if you ever need any advice on how to lead a division. Just learn from your mistakes and use good judgement.

Ichigo – Thanks.

Karin – Dad!

Isshin – Hey there kido how's it going?

Karin – Alright. Just doing Lieutenat duties and making sure the Division is running smoothly.

Isshin – Awesome. Make sure your brother does his job well.

Karin – Don't worry I will.

Isshin – Great. Now I'll send you later. I have to go to the 10th Division.

Ichigo – Alright. Later.


	184. Chapter 184

**Arriving in the 10** **th** **Division a strong sense of nostalgia came upon Isshin. Walking through his old division brought back fond memories of his tenure there.**

Isshin – Wow some things never really change. Feels good being back.

Rangiku – Captain Shiba! **Spotting her former Captain she leaped and gave him a giant hug**.

Isshin – Hey there! Wow you've gotten a lot stronger my old Lieutenant.

Rangiku – Well I'm a Captain now so I have to be strong.

Isshin – So how does it feel?

Rangiku – Stressful as hell.

Isshin – Damn straight it is. The one thing I don't miss is doing all that paperwork.

Rangiku – Um I did all your paperwork.

Isshin – Oh yeaah. You know Toshiro would be very proud of you and the Captain you've become.

Rangiku – I know. I think about him all the time and what he would do in certain situations.

Isshin – He was a bright young man and a strong leader.

Rangiku – How do you know all that?

Isshin – Yoruichi informed me from time to time plus when I got my powers back I may have slipped into the Seireitei once or twice before the war. I watched from a far and saw how well he conducted you guys. He did a hell of a job.

Rangiku – That he did. I learned a lot of from him and you. I'm blessed to have had such great leaders. Thanks.

Isshin – You're welcome.

* * *

Inuyasha – Kira where the hell is my coffee?

Kira – Right here sir! Sorry I'm late.

Sesshomaru – Do you always yell at your subordinates like this?

Kira – Um hello sir can I help you?

Inuyasha – He's here for me. Sesshomaru this is my Lieutenant Kira Izuru. Kira this is Sesshomaru Taisho my older brother and member of The Zero Division.

Kira – Oh my! Um is there something I can get you sir?

Sesshomaru – No thank you I'm good.

Inuyasha – Since when are you so nice?

Sesshomaru – About 800 years now.

Inuyasha – Right.

Kira – Is there anything else I can do for you Captain?

Inuyasha – Huh? Oh no we're good. Thanks. Carry on with your day.

Kira – As you wish sir. Good day Sesshomaru-Sama.

Sesshomaru – See you later.

Inuyasha – So what brings you here? **Sitting down he took a sip of his coffee**.

Sesshomaru – I just wanted to see how you were doing and visit and my old Division. A lot has changed over the years.

Inuyasha – That happens in a millennia. Everything is going well for now. Been doing drills and training and making the Division a more connected unit. It's part of the grand plan to have the entire Gotei 13 be more of a collective.

Sesshomaru – Sounds like you're doing a great job. I'm proud of you.

Inuyasha - ! Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru! **Drawing Tetsusaiga he readied for battle.**

Sesshomaru – I am Sesshomaru put down Tetsusaiga before I drop kick you.

Inuyasha – Hmmm yeah you're Sesshomaru. **Sheathing his blade he sat back down**. Just not accustomed to you being like this.

Sesshomaru – I understand. Well I should be going. The other's will be wondering why I'm gone so long.

Inuyasha – Oh come on it's not like they can't handle a threat on their own. I mean seriously Oetsu can manhandle half the Gotei 13 by himself and Tenjiro blitz the other half. And even if someone managed to get past them Aizen's freaking immortal.

Sesshomaru – It matters not. I have responsibilities.

Inuyasha – yeah yeah I hear you. Later. I'll see you in what 100 years?

Sesshomaru – Bit sooner than that. Do well and keep up the good job Inuyasha. Transforming into a ball of light he vanished.

Inuyasha – Always with the flashy exits.

Isane – Hey there.

Inuyasha – Oh hey hon what brings you here?

Isane – Just got done working and came to see if you wanted to get something to eat?

Inuyasha – Sure thing. I'm mostly done here. Let's go.

Isane – Splendid.


	185. Chapter 185

Erza – Goodness it's been a hell of a day.

Momo – Is there anything else you need me to do Captain before I leave?

Erza – Not at all you're free to go Lieutenant Hinamori.

Momo – Thanks Captain. Have a great day!

Erza – You too. **Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes for about two miniutes and opened them once she heard a noise**. Who goes there?

Renji – I go there. Ha. Seems like you had a rather busy day.

Erza – Yes I did. So much paperwork today. It's like I get some done and more just comes into existence instantly.

Renji – Yeah I know how that feels. I had to catch myself the other day. I was close to unleashing Zabimaru upon my desk and all the files on it.

Erza – Goodness. You need a vacation in the worst way.

Renji – Yes I do. So what are you doing tonight?

Erza – You.

Renji – oh well alright then. I'll go get ready for tonight then.

Erza – Ok I'll see you tonight.

Renji – I'll make sure it's wonderful just like you like it.

Erza – Thanks.

* * *

 **Inside of the 11** **th** **Division Zaraki addressed Ikkaku and Yumichika. The three sat in his office while he informed them of the changes that were going to be made**.

Zaraki – Alright there's going to a change in the command structure around here. Ikkaku you are now the Lieutenant of the Division.

Ikkaku – What?! But Yachiru!

Zaraki – She's right here. Raising his Zanpakuto he drew it before them. Her name is Nozarashi.

Ikkaku – Incredible. Her power always felt a little off.

Yumichika – Does this mean I can be the 3rd Seat?!

Zaraki – Um sure.

Yumichika – YES!

Ikkaku – Dude you need to get laid.

Zaraki – You're late to the party. Now back to work.

Ikkaku – Yes sir!

* * *

 **Inside of the 9** **th** **Division Itachi was starting to go home from a long day at work.**

Itachi – Good god what a long day.

 _ **Raava – Yes it has been. Ready for training later on today?**_

Itachi – You're out of your damn mind I'm resting today. Normally I would train but from meetings, sparing matches, and paperwork that seems to appear out of nowhere more so than Inuyasha I'm tired as hell. I'm running on fumes.

 _ **Raava – I was only joking**_.

Itachi – Oh I see. Um sorry….why are you watching me talk to me Zanpakuto Ulquiorra? **Turning around he looked at the 4** **th** **Espada standing near the book shelf**.

Ulquiorra – Sorry I came to see how things are going and Erza and Renji are busy, Ichigo and Rukia are…..occupied, and Inuyasha and Isane are tied up.

Itachi – Are you making puns?

Ulquiorra – In a way yes.

Itachi – Don't you have a realm to rule over or something?

Ulquiorra – No I don't. Grimmjow is ruling Hueco Mundo, I just live there and do what I want to do.

Itachi – You have Grimmjow in charge of Hueco Mundo? Have you, Jellal, and Nel lost your damn minds?!

Ulquiorra – Um no we just don't want to deal with those savage beast and their problems. We're more civilized. He likes all the rage and madness and gives into the fever of thrill.

Itachi – I see. So why are you here?

Ulquiorra – I need someone to talk to.

Itachi – Jellal?

Ulquiorra – He's visiting Rangiku.

Itachi – Ok. And Grimmjow?

Ulquiorra – He and Nel are….um…..doing things.

Itachi – Oh I see..well.. didn't know they were an item.

Ulquiorra – Very much so. I don't feel like sitting in an earthquake in Hueco Mundo and trying to ignore all the howling.

Itachi – Ok please stop. Why don't we go get some sake and chat.

Ulquiorra – Sounds great to me.

Itachi – Cool let's go. **Stopping he hears a knock at the door**. Enter.

 **The door opens to reveal Nemu**.

Nemu – Hello Captain Uchiha.

Itachi – Nemu…..we're both captains call me Itachi.

Nemu – As you wish. Are you busy with company?

Ulquiorra – Not really he and I are going to get sake. If you need him I can find something else to do.

Nemu – Oh no just wanted to see if he was free.

Itachi – You're welcome to join us.

Nemu – why thank you.

Itachi – Splendid lets go.

 **Arriving at the local bar the three sat down and conversated with each other about their busy lives**.

Nemu – Running the R&D Department is such a headache. I love science and research and all that but there are days where I just want to write reports and leave that place to run itself. Everyone needs to hold their hand thinking I'm so much nicer than my father. I might resort to some of his tactics it's getting so out of hand.

Itachi – Sounds stressful. I have to deal with making sure everyone knows the laws and how to write warrants. Make sure they are ready for combat and teach them different ways of fighting and making sure they can handle another invasion and having a stable command structure in the event of me and all the seated officers somehow getting killed or captured.

Ulquiorra – Makes my life seem peachy. I just try to get by my day and sometime deal with small squabbles only if they happen in my general vicinity. I have to deal with savages and people who still think we're at war with you guys. I keep telling them we're not and to just go about the natural order to keep the balance. But no they want chaos and bloodshed.

Itachi – You have great patience that you don't just kill them all. I mean you technically could as nobody would stop you.

Ulquiorra – True but then I'd have to listen to Grimmjow bitch and moan about his subjects getting killed. All they do is tend to Los Noches and work on making the place look good. I will commend him for not making them want to fight.

Nemu – That's a surprise. So Itachi what do you do in spare times and your days off?

Itachi – Relax and spend time with Erza and Inuyasha when they have time. The usual, what about you?

Nemu – I just sit in my office and read different projects and listen to music. Wishing for someone to do it with me. Maybe go on outings with and what not.

Ulquiorra – Seems to be late. I better get going. **In an instant he disappeared via Sonido**.

Itachi – That was odd…it's only 7:30.

Nemu – So do you like strolls in the moonlight?

Itachi – Well sure they are nice. Would you like to go on one?

Nemu – I'd love that.

 **The two went on a lovely stroll and talked about hobbies and had a nice quiet nice. Over the next couple of week the Gotei 13 grew stronger than ever and was ready for anything thrown their way**.

* * *

Inuyasha – Hey there how's it going?

Isane – It's going well. What brings you here?

Inuyasha – You of course. I'm just wondering if you have any free time?

Isane – No I'm extremely busy. Lots of illnesses has been going around and some have been hurt on missions.

Inuyasha – I see well maybe I'll see you for lunch?

Isane – Ok give me an hour.

Inuyasha – Will do.

Ichigo – Ugh all this paperwork.

Karin – Stop your whining you could be home helping Dad and being attacked every morning.

Ichigo – Ok good point.

Karin – Just make sure everything is neat. Hate cleaning your desk and mine.

Ichigo – I don't ask you to clean mine.

Karin – I do it to be helpful. You're welcome.

Ichigo – Thanks.

Rukia – What are you two doing?

Karin – I'm just leaving actualy.

Rukia – Well have a good day.

Karin – I will. Thank you Captain Kuchiki. Oh let me get this paperwork off this desk and file it all. With great speed she cleared the desk. Well goodbye.

Ichigo – Later.

Rukia – Looks like the desk is vacant.

Ichigo – Yes it is.

Rukia - Oh what fun. **Grabbing Ichigo she thrusted him to the desk and jumped on top of him with great passion.**

Ichigo – Oh fuck the hell yes.

* * *

Erza – Come on you can do better than that!

Renji – Of course I can I'm going easy on you.

 **The two were in the midst of a fierce sparing match and both were in Shikai.**

Erza – Why's that?

Renji – You can't be serious? The power that we'd be throwing out would bring too much attention and destruction.

Erza – Ok you have a decent point I guess.

Renji – Heh but this is still hella fun.

Sajin – Hmm seems those two are having quite the time. **Standing on top of a cliff watching from a distance he sat and gazed at the two captains.**

Shunsui – That they are. It's good that we can have days like this. Not having to worry about war and peril.

Sajin – All too true. Hopefully it last for quite a while so we can have peace and build ourselves solid.

Shunsui – If luck is on our side we can expect some of that.

* * *

 **In the 4** **th** **Division Barracks Isane and Inuyasha were having a nice little lunch outside prepared by Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha – You enjoying it?

Isane – Yes quite so. This meal is delicious.

Inuyasha – Looks like the wine is here.

 **Walking into the courtyard was Yamada with two glasses of wine**.

Yamada – Here you go, enjoy.

Isane- Why thank you. Taking a small sip an object met her lips. Picking the object out of the glass she sat there in awe.

Inuyasha – Do you like it?

Isane – It's beautiful.

Inuyasha – It has to be for such a beautiful woman as yourself. Getting down on one knee he took Isane's hand and gazed into her eys. Isane Koetsu will you marry me?

Isane – Yes!

 **Putting the ring on her finger the two then stood and kissed in a tight embraced.**

Yamada – So beautiful.

Kiyone – Yes it is.

Inuyasha – Seems like we have an audience.

Isane – Yes it does.

Standing around them were the other captains looking in joy.

Rangiku – So romantic.

Zaraki – Congrats.

Erza – Never thought I see the day when you would pop the question Inuyasha.

Ichigo – Congrats you two.

Isane – Thanks.

Rukia – You're going to look so beautiful in your dress.

Kiyone – Yes she is. We have to get started immediately on the preperations.

Renji – You have a best man yet?

Inuyasha – Yes I do. Turning to his left he stared at Itachi.

Itachi – Wait…me….seriously?

Inuyasha – Well yeah.

Itachi – Shouldn't you ask Sesshomaru since he's your brother?

Inuyasha – Yeah I guess you're right. Hope he says yes.

Isane – He will.

Itachi – I'll officiate the ceremony.

Inuyasha – Really? Thanks that's something I didn't think about.

Itachi – It'll be an honor.

Kiyone – As the Maid of Honor I'm going to plan you a spectacular party sis.

Isane – Thanks.


End file.
